Troubles of the Heart During the Triwizard Tournament
by Adam123456789098
Summary: Fleur needs her mate but time is of the essence, but Hermione isn't going to make it easy. Pansy decides she needs someone, but who her heart wants, is someone she never expected, someone she believes hates her. AU, G!P Fleur, G!P Pansy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. Not sure why I need to put this, or even if I need to, considering I'm putting this on a free, fanfiction website but, oh well.

 _A.N._ This is my first fanfic so if you do read it please bare with me, also if you do read it a review or something would really help so I can maybe get better. This fic is also AU, Harry isn't the boy who lived, Voldermort was killed before before he sought Harry out, don't wanna give to much away so I'll leave it at that.

 _ **Hermione**_

I was walking through a park that was somewhat near my house with a book in hand, the book being, of course, 'Hogwarts a History' I sat down on a nearby park bench and looked around to make sure I was alone. Seeing no one around I opened my worn copy and started to read it for what must be the tenth time since school ended for the third year, it helped me to remember my time at the school, my time with Ginny.

I was going to see her within a couple of weeks when I went to visit the Weasley's anyway, but life among muggles was super boring, I was happy to be able to see my parents, of course, but if they could also do magic it would be much more fun. Lost in my own thought, I didn't notice that I was no longer alone, nor that the book in my hands had disappeared, or that there was a quiet giggle coming from in front of me. Not until I was poked in the face by a small hand, swiping at whatever touched me I came back to the realm of the living and saw a cute little girl standing in front of me. She had long silvery blond hair and cute round face. She had a little baby fat still and seemed a little short for the age that she looked.

"Gabrielle, do not disturb the young girl" I heard a woman say with a distinctive French accent.

"But Mama, Fleur took her book, and she's not in trouble." The little girl whined and stamped her foot, also with an accent although less pronounced than her mothers, she's probably been taught French and English from a very young age.

"That is quite enough of that, mon petite ange, but she is right Fleur." Upon hearing her mother speak the little girl stopped immediately with a smile on her face, she poked her tongue at her sister before grabbing her mother's hand.

"I am sorry mother" I heard another voice say her accent seemed to be somewhere in the middle of the two, shaking my head I stood up so I could look at each person.

Standing behind the chair I saw their mother, she was looking at me with an apologetic smile, she also had silvery blond hair and was very beautiful for a mother of two. You could just see a little bit of the stress she had to have been through raising two girls in the small wrinkles around her eyes. Looking at the other girl, the air seemed to just leave my lungs, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever set my eyes on. Her hair was the same colour as her mother and sister, and I could see the resemblance between them, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, they raked down her body seemingly of their own accord. I could feel myself start to get turned on as I looked at her until my eyes landed on my book in her hands and I was able to regain control of myself when I saw it.

I instantly became annoyed, only now realising my book was gone, I held my hand out waiting for the book to be given over, but the young French woman just sat there with a smirk on her face.

I growled irritated "My book" I snarled at her.

Her face took on a shocked and confused look for a moment before it settled back into her smirk, "Say please, ma belle." I felt myself shudder upon hearing that sweet voice directed at me.

I shook off the sound of her voice before rolling my eyes at her, "Please, give me back the book you technically stole from me." I said with a growl.

The shocked look crossed over Fleur's face again but she handed my book back to me none-the-less, thanking her I turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand on my arm. I looked down into the smiling face of Gabrielle, I smiled back down at her.

"Are you really from Hogwarts?" she asked with an innocent smile.

I looked around and saw that we were still alone, so I knelt down in front of her and smiled, "Yes I am" I replied.

She let out a soft laugh, "My sister will be there in a few months too."

"Gabrielle!" Fleur yelled to her sister, drawing her attention, "That is supposed to be a secret, ma petite soeur."

"You're really coming? That means you're a witch" Fleur nodded and turned to leave, but before she left, she turned back and spoke.

"I'll see you there, ma belle." Then she left with a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but frown at the way she spoke.

I walked back home with a fierce blush after being called beautiful twice by the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, I'll need to talk to Ginny about this. But that would have to wait, thanks to her coming from a magical family, she has no phone, and it's not something I want to write down on a note. Especially since I'll need to tell her about my sexual preference as well.

That night I lay in bed thinking about the very beautiful Fleur. The image of her kept coming to my mind no matter how many times I tried to send it away. She quickly had me completely turned on, and I couldn't help the travelling of my hands. I started stroking my wet pussy, quickly inserting two fingers while simultaneously rubbing my clitoris as images of a naked Fleur danced in my head. Wanting it over quickly so I could sleep I focussed on how it would feel to touch Fleur, to hold her. It took only a couple of minutes before I orgasmed with a loud moan, spilling my juices over my sheets, I stayed still for a few minutes, hoping my parents hadn't heard me. After waiting for what I deemed long enough, to make sure my parents weren't going to investigate if they had heard I sighed and got out of bed to go about cleaning up the mess I'd made of my bed.

 _ **Fleur**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, not only did I find myself drawn to her from the moment I laid my eyes on her, but she was also able to resist my glamour which was very strange indeed. Sure it mostly worked on men, but I could see that she was attracted to me, so after I dialled up my glamour a little, she should have been fawning over me, but she wasn't. Maybe I should talk with mother about this, she would know a lot more about what we are than what she's told me.

Walking downstairs I saw my mother sitting on a couch reading a book while mindlessly running her fingers through Gabrielle's hair. I smiled at how much she fawns over Gabrielle, she had done the same for me when I was that age, and it was wonderful.

"Mother, can I please talk to you?" I asked in English, deciding it would be best to get as much practice with the language as I could before I went to Hogwarts.

"Of course, my daughter, anything for you." My mother replied but deciding to speak in French.

"Why wasn't Hermione affected by my glamour?" I asked a little frightened at what the answer may be.

My mother visibly tensed and immediately stopped stroking my sister's hair, she looked to be worried for a moment, but it slid off her face within seconds of appearing. She leant down to my sister and whispered something in her ear, smiling, Gabrielle got off the couch and walked upstairs. We heard her door close, and I couldn't help but think that mother had told her to close it a little hard to make sure we heard it close. After Gabrielle had closed her door, mother led me into the study where my father was working diligently.

She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear which caused him to frown and raise his head from his work, he definitely didn't look very happy, and I'm scared all over again.

"Please have a seat, Fleur," my father said in a rough voice. I sat down in front of him diligently and waited for him to continue speaking "Your mother tells me someone resisted your glamour, a girl no less, but I have to ask, are you sure she was attracted to you?"

I nodded my head but before I could speak my mother did, "She definitely was, if you saw the look the girl gave Fleur then you'd know that as well" my mother said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm sorry Apolline, but you know I need to work now more than ever, I would have loved to have been there."

My mother just shook her head, annoyed that my father had been working so much and basically ignoring us, but she let it go. At least I think she did, but I was still worried that things were getting worse between them.

"Were you, in anyway drawn to this girl?" my father asked now also slightly irritated with my mother.

"I was, but I can't really describe it, I mean she was amazingly pretty, her voice seemed to sing to me when she spoke, and her scent had me… getting a little… er… aroused" I whispered the last part hoping they wouldn't hear but knowing they needed to.

My father turned red immediately while my mother just smiled at me, her smile helped to keep me calm and reassured me that everything would be okay. "Dammit!" my father yelled and looked down at his desk. "I was hoping this would happen later in your life" he muttered, my mother put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, I could see that my mother was hurt by that, but she kept it bottled up inside.

"You were hoping what would happen later!" I demanded, angry at how he was treating my mother.

"Do not yell at me!" he roared at me, but I just ignored it, "I was hoping you'd find your mate later in life" he answered angrily.

"What do you mean my mate?"

My mother answered this question, being the Veela in their relationship, "It is the one person that you can love properly, you can have relationships with others, but you can't fall in love… properly with anyone else."

"And since it's happened so young, it's possible you may not survive without her." My father said matter-of-factly.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I stammered out.

My mother glared at my father, "Your father put it rather crudely, so I'll explain properly. For a young Veela, going through puberty is a dangerous time. As you probably know it's harder to control the glamour, so people may end up doing bad things to you, which is why we were so hard on you and will be on your sister in learning control.

There is also your heart, a young Veela's heart is fragile, if it gets broken there is a good chance you will not survive it, the best advice would be to simply ignore your mate. But that may not be possible, you felt the pull at first glance correct?"

I nodded "I did, and it seemed to get stronger the more she stood there."

"That means the pull is somewhat stronger than between your father and me, I have heard stories of people with such a pull over their Veela mates. Some use the Veela's, others ignore the Veela's causing the Veela to go into a deep depression that they can't break out of. But, if you're lucky she will love you just the same and you're love will persist, even after death."

Upon hearing this, I was scared, terrified even, I'll need to win Hermione's heart, and risk her using me for her own gain, or try and ignore her. Which, as I think about her now, I know will be impossible as I'm starting to feel depressed and I've only been apart from her for a few hours, and our meeting only lasted a couple of minutes. And then, if she rejects me, I'll fall into a deep depression that I may never come out of. How can one girl hold so much power over me?

"Angel, are you okay?" my mother asked as she approached me, my father just shook his head and returned to his work.

Once my mother was in my reach I grabbed her hand, stood up and walked out of the study towards the living room, "I'll be fine mother" I said finally returning to French, "But what the hell is up with father? He was a massive dick." I growled.

"He's just stressed out sweetie, don't worry about it."

"How can I not, I saw the hurt in your eyes, can't he see it too."

"I'm sure he'd be able too if he weren't so stressed, but honestly, how are you handling everything we laid on you in there?"

I sighed knowing my mother wouldn't let it go, I decided it would be best to just tell her the truth "I'm afraid. How can one girl have so much power over me, and what if she doesn't like me, I might not be able to handle it mother, and then there's the Triwizard tournament to think about."

"Maybe you just shouldn't do it."

"I have to mother, I won't be able to see Hermione again if I don't go, and for me to go, I need to enter the tournament."

My mother was silent for a little while with a thoughtful expression before she looked to me with determination "Maybe you should become a student at Hogwarts?" I stared at my mother dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to stay in France for school."

"I would have loved that, but you've found your mate, you need to be with her, I don't mean to say that you'll be starting their straight away, of course, but during the Triwizard tournament try to get her to be your friend, if not more. You need her, you're already feeling it, aren't you? The depression?" I nodded "You need to be around her, so, if you can at least become her friend, then we'll see about getting you into Hogwarts."

I hugged my mother, smiling that she'd do so much for me, but then again, she's my mother, she'd do almost anything for me. "Now if you'll excuse me I promised to sleep with your sister tonight if she would leave us alone." My mother left with an exasperated sigh, but I could see the small smile on her face as she turned around. I knew she loved to hold us as we slept because she did it with me until I hit puberty, I think she only actually stopped because she was getting embarrassed whenever I got an erection in my sleep. My face went red as I remembered those days and I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed.

Closing my eyes a vision of Hermione flashed through my mind, then another and another, soon all I could see was Hermione, and I could feel my extra appendage swelling and becoming erect. I rolled over onto my side and groaned as the head rubbed against my silk nightgown, I ignored the sensation and instead forced myself to think about my mother and sister. Ignoring my father as he'd been starting to get meaner, my erection slowly but surely died down, and I was able to drift off to sleep without masturbating. Knowing that if I did, the entire house would have heard me.

 _ **Hermione**_

I woke up the next day after having the best sleep of my life, I walked downstairs with a happy smile on my face and greeted my mother who was in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiled down at me and wrapped me in a hug, I smiled hugging her back, but as she pulled away, I could see she looked a little worried.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked now also a little worried.

"It's nothing too important honey, it's just… you're father and I… we kind of, heard you… last night" my mum said a little awkwardly while my face became beet red, "I just want to make sure you know that it's perfectly natural."

I nodded with my face still looking like a beet as I sat at the table to wait for breakfast, my mother kept silent after telling me that so I was slowly able to calm down, and by the time breakfast was ready, I was calm enough to enjoy my food. My mother took breakfast to my father who was sitting in his designated chair in the loungeroom watching the morning news. Glad that I was now left alone I allowed my mind to wonder and think about Fleur, and why she would be coming to Hogwarts, especially since she'd be arriving after school has already started. Since as far as I know we have never had a student start after school had already started.

The weeks seemed to fly by with my parents, especially when I was alone and able to think about Fleur without being disturbed, but now Fleur was the furthest thing from my mind as I anticipated the arrival of my best friend. I was sitting on my porch with my bags already packed and sitting next to me like a little kid, but I didn't care, I hadn't really had any friends before Ginny. I mean, some people were nice to me, but even they ignored me when it wasn't convenient for them, so they were just considered, acquaintances, in my book.

As I was thinking about this I heard a car horn and looked up to see an old shabby looking, blue car pulling up my driveway, I raised my eyebrow looking at the sorry state of the vehicle as it approached. But as it came to a stop, Ginny jumped out of the car and ran over to me, she hugged me as soon as she could, and I returned the embrace with a smile.

"It's so good to see you again, Mione, it's been way too long!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree," I said looking behind her and seeing Harry and Ron both sitting in the back of the car while her brother Percy walked up to the house.

"Greetings Hermione," he said with a kind smile.

"Hello Percy, how are you?" I asked just to be polite to him.

"I'm fine, are your parents in? I'd like to speak with them" I nodded and motioned for him to go into the house.

Turning back to Ginny I asked, "Why are Ron and Harry here as well?"

Ginny smiled apologetically "Sorry, but Harry's coming to visit as well, so mum and dad thought it would be easier to collect the both of you in the one trip."

Nodding along with Ginny's words I was still a little irritated at having to spend a long car ride with Ron, "Harry will be fine but dealing with Ron the whole way will be annoying, and he's sitting in the middle." I said sighing exasperatedly.

Ginny smiled at me "Don't worry about that, you've got shotgun." I smiled appreciatively and hugged her again, thanking her profusely.

"Anyway, I take it that's the flying car," I said pointing at the dodgy looking, blue piece of crap sitting in my driveway.

Ginny nodded "Doesn't look like much, does it? But it gets the job done."

Hearing footsteps coming from the house, Percy walked out the door "Alright you too time to go" he said picking up my bags and carrying them over to the car, I tried to protest, to say I could do it be he ignored me.

I turned around to say goodbye to my parents before I took off toward the car and slipped into the front seat. "Hello Hermione" Harry greeted, I greeted him with a slight nod of my head before the car started and we were on our way toward the Weasley's house.

The car ride was slightly awkward with Ron trying to flirt with me the entire way there, he'd given up annoying me last year, deciding that he'd prefer to date me rather than piss me off. Little did he know his efforts just made me dislike him even more, Ginny and Harry both tried to stop him but to no avail. I just listened to his bumbling attempts for the entire car ride, silently praying that he'd just shut up but knowing that he never would.

Finally arriving at the Weasley's I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bags before Percy decided it was his duty to grab them. But once I had them, he grabbed Harry's bags instead, and I mentally slapped myself in the face, realising my mistake. Here I was thinking he was doing it because I was a girl and he thought he needed to, but it's actually because I was going to be a guest in his parents' house and he was just being nice.

Shaking my head at myself I followed Ginny up to her room and placed my bags down, sitting on her bed I sighed as I worked up the nerve to tell her about my meeting with Fleur, and about my sexuality. I watched her walk excitedly around the room, gathering things I'm sure she expects us to use throughout the two weeks we have left before school starts again. I stand up and grab her shoulders to stop her from running around, she turns around to face me with a happy smile which I can't help but return.

"We need to talk," I say replacing my smile with a look of complete seriousness, Ginny's expression also changes to one of concern as she nods and sits down on her bed cross-legged. I sit down facing her also with my legs crossed and sigh as I try to bring myself to speak.

"Well?" Ginny asks a little impatiently, and I can't help but smile at her expression.

"Alright, alright… I can do this…" I mumble mostly to myself, but I know she can hear me "I need to talk to you about me… about who I am…" I say a little nervously, "I'm gay." I say a little loudly as I blurt the words out, making sure I don't chicken out before I can tell her.

Ginny has a shocked expression on her face, and she's just staring at me with wide eye's, she doesn't speak for what feels like hours until finally, she nods "I see, so that's why you always avoided questions about who you thought was hot at school." Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

I blinked at her response, "You mean… you're okay with this?" I asked a little scared at what her answer might be.

"'Course, I'm okay with it Mione, most witches and wizards are, where not like the muggles… well in this sense at least." I smiled at her and enveloped her in a big hug, thanking her.

"Well then, now I can tell you about a girl I met," I said and recounted my meeting with Fleur down to the last detail, excluding what I did the night I met Fleur, for obvious readings.

All Ginny could do is smile at me after I finished telling her, "Sounds like you have a crush on her." She teased me.

I shook my head at her, "No way, I mean, yes, she's extremely hot but other than that she is very annoying."

"Uh-huh" was all Ginny said as she walked downstairs.

I chased after her, whispering loud enough so she could hear me "I don't okay, I mean we said like two words to each other. And she stole my book."

Ginny didn't say anything as she sat down at the table while dinner was served. I sat next to her which luckily had me sitting next to Harry, while Ron sat on the other side. The rest of the Weasley clan sat around the table while Mrs. Weasley hurriedly carried the food from the kitchen to the table.

I looked around the table and saw that no-one was going to offer to help, so I took it upon myself to do so, "Mrs. Weasley would you like some help with that?"

Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks and looked at me with an appreciative smile, "Honestly, I'd love some, but not from you since you are a guest in this house, so, since you brought it up, Fred, George and Ron, get you asses up and give me a hand. And please call me Molly." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

Ron, Fred and George all groaned as they stood up causing Ginny and Harry to laugh a little, I simply smiled while Mr. Weasley spoke, "Good job boys, we'll make gentlemen out of yous' yet."

As Fred walked back toward the table, he grumbled at his father "Why don't you be a gentleman and help?"

"Who do you think pays for all of this?" Mr. Weasley asked sarcastically, effectively shutting his son up.

The rest of dinner continued on in the same fashion with gentle, good-natured jibes flying from person to person. Once we had finished, I went up to Ginny's room with her, Harry and to my disdain Ron.

"Hey beautiful," Ron says as he sits down next to me, I groan internally as I look towards him.

"Can you please stop flirting with me? It's getting very annoying." I growled at him.

Harry smacked Ron's arm "Told you she wasn't interested, you'd think after a year he'd realise that 'ay."

I laughed while Ron's face turned red, "You could've said something." He mumbled sheepishly.

Now I felt like a bitch, I should have known Ron was too thick to realise on his own, I put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. And you'd better not start annoying the crap out of me again." I said with a hint of warning in my voice.

Harry, Ginny and Ron all laughed at this which had me very confused, "What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You really think I'd piss off the most powerful witch in our grade? Someone who could probably beat most of the fifth and even sixth-year students?" He openly praised me with Harry and Ginny nodding along, causing my face to flush as I got embarrassed.

"Come on guys, shut up." I said with a big goofy grin on my face.

"You know you're Lovin' it." Ginny said with her own grin.

The four of us chatted for the rest of the night, not going to bed until very late at night, and during the rest of the two weeks before school, we would spend time with each other. We'd walk around the grounds outside the Weasley house and practice our magic together during the day, then talk the following night, sometimes all four of us, and sometimes I'd be alone with Ginny. During the weeks I quickly found myself enjoying the company of the two boys and decided that I'd consider them friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing

 **A.N.** Wow, nineteen follows, seven favourites and one review after two days and one chapter, was not expecting that at all, thank you, everyone. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. And I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

 _ **Pansy**_

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts with my head held high as I always have, but I couldn't have been more upset if my parents had just died. I could feel the stairs of the other Slytherin's, could feel the hate that radiated off of them as I made my way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Upon entering, I studied the table I was supposed to sit at and dreaded the thought, so instead, I walked towards the side of the Great Hall and stood leaning against the wall.

"What're you doing freak?" came the voice of the little shit, Draco.

"Fuck off you git!" I sneered at him with a death glare, I smirked as he shrunk in on himself, "That's what I thought." I muttered as he skulked off towards what has become known as his spot at the table.

I watched as the other houses walk in and caught a few heated glares and questioning gazes from the few people that noticed me standing there. When a red headed Gryffindor girl noticed me, she pointed me out to her friends, they all held questioning faces as the watched me. At the sight of the redhead, I felt my mouth curve into a small smile, as I watched her my heartbeat sped up. I was rendered completely confused but couldn't wipe the grin off my face. At least not until a few Slytherin's noticed and followed my gaze.

"See something you like, freak?" A girl I didn't know asked. I tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't let up, "You'd better keep away from us in the common room, don't need your lecherous eyes on us do we girls." They all nodded in unison, agreeing with their leader.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Like I'd be interested in any of you bitches."

"Can you believe she's interested in a little Gryffindor bitch?" One of the girl's cronies supplied.

I felt an anger I'd never felt before flare up in me, it terrified me and comforted me at the same time, but I had no idea why. "Your just jealous because she's much hotter than you."

The cronies eyes shot open as she pulled her wand, but I was quicker than her "Entomorphis!" I exclaimed with hatred. Instantly the bitch started shrinking and sprouting legs, wings and antennae as she turned into an insect, within moments the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was upon us, he took my wand into his hand as he scowled at me.

"Ms. Parkinson" Professor Snape growled, "Making trouble on the first day, not a good start, ten points from Slytherin."

I ignored his tone and watched him slink away, with the bitch, towards the infirmary, after he deposited my wand with Professor McGonagall. The rest of the Great Hall was staring at me while the Slytherin's all snickered and made fun of me. I held the tears back as I tried to ignore them but it wasn't easy. Instinctively I searched out the Gryffindor girl from earlier hoping to get some sort of comfort even though I didn't know how or why I'd get it from her, but my eyes blurred before I could see her. I wiped at my eyes as the tears started to fall and ran out of the Great Hall into the school, I ran as fast and far as I could, I needed to get away from it all, from everyone.

 _ **Ginny**_

I stared in shock as the once queen of Slytherin ran from the Great Hall crying while the rest of the Slytherin's roared insults after her. It wasn't too long ago that she'd have been alongside them teasing someone else, but never the less I felt bad for her, no one deserves to be treated so badly.

"Do you think someone should go after her?" I asked my group of friends, they all looked at me with shocked expressions, "What?"

"Whoever goes out there is going to be torn to shreds!"

"We're Gryffindor's, we're supposed to be brave!" I exclaimed, "And she was crying, _the_ Pansy Parkinson was _crying_ , and you're just gonna ignore it?" I went to stand up, but before I could, Professor McGonagall put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me handle this Ginny." She said as she walked passed us.

 _ **Pansy**_

I didn't stop running until I got to the Quidditch pitch, I was so out of breath that I collapsed to the floor, gasping. I trembled as I continued to openly cry, by myself.

"You poor Dear," I heard the soothing voice of Professor McGonagall, she knelt down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay," she tried reassuring me as her hand went up and sown my back "Everything will be okay." I shook my head vigorously against her body, not able to speak through the tears. "Of course it will be, one way or another, everything always comes together" she tried again.

I shook my head again and forced myself to calm down enough to speak, "I-It's not going to be okay, Professor, they know, they all know!" I screamed out as I started crying again.

"What do they know Dear?"

"I-I th-thought all the t-teachers knew" I stuttered, "Dumbledore said all the teachers were going to be told," I spoke with fear that I may need to tell someone about my strange anatomy.

"Oh, _that_ , I'm sorry I didn't piece it together," she said smiling down at me, I smiled back and was able to calm down some more. "How did they find out Dear?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down a little before recounting the story. "Well, I was staying with Draco and his family over the summer. He usually woke me up in the morning but one morning I woke up a little early, so I decided that I'd get dressed and meet him downstairs. But as I was changing he… he walked in and saw me… he saw everything." Tears burned my eyes as I recalled the memory.

"Trust me, Ms. Parkinson, everything happens for a reason, sooner or later this'll end up okay." I nodded my head weakly although I didn't believe her, she smiled down at me, "Good, now let's return to the Great Hall, you can sit at another table if you want, and once the feast is over, we will talk to Dumbledore."

I nodded as she helped me up, the walk back to the Great Hall was silent and filled with dread, I knew I wouldn't be welcomed at any of the tables after how I'd treated most of the students. And there was no way I'd go to the Slytherin table anymore. As McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall, I saw that the Feast had already begun and was in full swing. My eyes frantically searched the other three tables for a seat that was somewhat isolated, but there was none.

I timidly walked to the nearest vacant space that I could see, it was at the Gryffindor table, it was close to the redhead I saw earlier, and I felt my heartbeat rise as I sat down, cursing myself, I sat down. I stared down at the food in front of me and slowly picked at it, I could feel the eyes of the Gryffindor's staring at me. And the whispers, oh god the whispers, over and over again I heard 'You think it's true?' and 'You think it really works?' I tried to ignore them, but as I shut them out they just seemed to get louder in my head

I shrank down as much as I could, trying to hide from the stares until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heartbeat instantly doubled as I looked into the kind eyes of the redheaded beauty from earlier, she smiled at me, causing me to return a small smile.

"All of you stop staring," she admonished the others at the table.

The rest of the Gryffindor's returned to their food, "Thank you." I smiled appreciatively, she walked away without saying anything else causing my heart to drop, _Of course she hates me._ People were still whispering, but at least they'd stopped staring.

 _ **Ginny**_

I walked back to my seat while kicking myself, she thanked me and I basically just ignored her, but how could I not? She was so amazingly beautiful, and her voice, it was like a melody in my ears, if I tried to speak I knew I'd just turn into a bumbling idiot like my brother. But I couldn't believe how beautiful Pansy really was, I'd never seen her up close before, and now that I had I wanted to see her again.

I sat down with my friends, my face was beet red, and I could feel them staring at me, I tried to ignore them, but they started questioning why I was trying to impersonate a tomato. I had no idea what to tell them, so I just shrugged "I'm just feeling kinda hot." I replied.

I glanced back down the table to Pansy and immediately felt my face flush once again, I didn't know why, I just knew I kind of liked it. I heard some sort of commotion coming from the teacher's table, so I turned to check out what was going on. The professors seemed to be having a heated argument about something, I wasn't the only one who noticed either, almost all of the students had forgotten their dinner's and were now watching their professors argue.

Dumbledore rose from his seat effectively silencing the other professors, He walked to Mr. Filch and whispered something in his ear, Mr. Filch darted out of the Great Hall via the door behind the teacher's table. Dumbledore then walked to the middle of the Great Hall to address us. "Alright everyone, we have a special treat tonight." As he said this Mr. Filch re-emerged into the Great Hall carrying a stool and the sorting hat. "Thank you Mr. Filch, now as I'm sure most of you know, Ms. Parkinson has recently had a terrible falling out with the rest of her house ending in a terrible rumour about her having a penis. I feel it is my duty to report that this is false if she had one it would have been in her medical files. Thanks to the animosity coming from the Slytherin's I have decided that she should be placed in another house. Now, Ms. Parkinson, if you would please come up to the stool so we can get started."

I turned to Pansy and watched as she nervously rose from her seat, I could see she was trembling, terrified of what was to come, but she pushed forwards anyway. She held her head high as she walked towards the sorting hat for the second time. All around me I could hear people whispering.

"No one has ever been sorted twice, what is Dumbledore thinking?"

"The hat won't like this."

"I hope she's not sorted into our house" I rolled my eyes at that last one before completely focusing my attention on Pansy as the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Well, well, well, this is a first isn't it," the hat growled in a rough voice, "Now let's see why you are in this seat again." The hat went silent as it searched Pansy's mind, "You evil little shit," the hat roared, "Draco Malfoy, you should be ashamed for what you have done to this poor girl." I shot a death glare straight at Malfoy, and what I saw only intensified my hate, he had the nerve to sit there with a smug smirk on his face and was high fiving the Slytherin's around him.

"I see this definitely needs to be rectified, but where should we put you. I remember the first time was a hard task, you are an exceptionally smart young woman and brave to boot, but you were also very selfish, and those ambitions of yours were indeed massive. But I can see now that I was wrong." The entire room let out a collective gasp at this and the whispers immediately restarted.

"The hat admitted he was wrong?"

"Since when is the hat wrong?"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Now, now calm down children" The hat continued with a chuckle "I'm hat enough to admit that I'm wrong when I am wrong, it may not be publicly, but these are… unusual… circumstances. Anyway, on with the sorting, I can see you are still as smart as ever, but I think your bravery trumps it." He whispers the next part to Pansy only so no one else can hear it, but Pansy let's out a disbelieving chuckle at his words. "It's true and you know it, you can't hide it from me, but with no further stalling it's time to place you, and I choose… Gryffindor!" Quite a few of my fellow Gryffindor's groaned upon hearing this news, I rolled my eyes at their idiocy as I stood up and clapped, my friends joined me and to my surprise about a fifth of the others joined in as well.

Pansy sent an appreciative smile toward the few students who were cheering for her until her eyes settled on me, she mouthed a 'thank you' directly to me, which I responded to with a slight nod and a smile. I saw the hats 'mouth' move again but couldn't hear what was said, except Pansy's face turned beet red as she looked down muttering something to the hat which elicited a hearty chuckle from 'him'.

 _ **Pansy**_

I got up from the stool after the sorting hat was taken off my head, Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder, "The house elves will have your things delivered to the Gryffindor common room."

I smiled up at him, "Thankyou Professor, and please thank the house elves for me too, I doubt I'll see them." Dumbledore sent me to sit with my new house with a smile. I looked at the Gryffindor's and saw that most of them had a look of indifference on their faces, but as I came across the redhead and her friends, they were all smiling at me.

"Please, take a seat," Hermione said gesturing between herself and some guy I didn't recognise.

I smiled at her "Thank you, Hermione."

The brunette gasped upon hearing her name "Y-you know my name? How?" she asked seeming somewhat alarmed.

The others sitting around her all cracked up which caused me to let out a quiet chuckle of my own, "Everyone knows your name," the boy sitting next to me explained. "You're the go-to example of an amazing student, all the teachers use your name when they're trying to tell us how we should act."

We all nodded in agreement with the boy, Hermione huffed "Whatever, anyway Pansy, this here is Harry, Ron and Ginny." I smiled at each person before finally setting my sights on the redheaded beauty, _so Ginny is her name, it's very cute,_ I thought as I stared at her, I was awoken from my reverie by a hand waving in front of my face. "You all good Pansy?" Hermione asked concerned.

I nodded in response "Sorry, got lost in my own head." I said with a small smile, as I turned away from Ginny I couldn't help but see a slight blush on her cheeks.

The rest of the feast went smoothly as I made small talk with the small group of friends, I occasionally heard whispers or felt someone staring at me, but I was able to ignore it thanks to the distraction of the four people around me. As the feast finished, I walked up to the Gryffindor tower along with the four people I was speaking with. It was an odd contrast walking with the Gryffindor's, each of their robes being emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest while mine held the Slytherin crest. A fact that was not missed by the Fat Lady as she slammed closed before I could enter, she looked down at me with a scornful look in her eye.

"What are you doing here Slytherin?" She asked with disdain.

"I-I'm not a Slytherin anymore, I was sorted into Gryffindor house just this evening," I replied trembling.

"Impossible!" the Fat Lady roared at me "No one gets sorted more than once. However, I cannot simply shut you out since you may be telling the truth, so tell me, what's the password?"

I swallowed down my dread as I opened my mouth, I tried to speak, but nothing came out, clearing my throat I tried again, "Fairy Lights" I practically whispered the password that was told to me by Dumbledore.

The Fat Lady looked stunned as she stared down at me, crossing her arms she muttered, "I guess it's true then." Before re-opening and allowing the rest of us to walk into the common room, true to his word my belongings were piled up with the rest of the Gryffindor's things. Gathering them up I turned and followed Ginny and Hermione up a flight of stairs. It opened into a corridor filled with doors, behind each door there was a room filled with beds. I followed them through the hall as they inspected each room. They came to a halt at the last room it was a smaller room than the rest, with only four beds but it was filled with all the same luxuries that were in the other rooms, just reduced in size.

They placed their things on the beds they chose, I picked the bed next to Ginny and immediately laid down on it, I could hear the rummaging of the others unpacking their luggage, but I was in no state to do my own. Closing my eyes, I slowly started to fall asleep, only to be disturbed by a loud shriek coming from the doorway, I groaned internally as I rolled over to look at the person that disturbed my slumber.

A young girl stood in the doorway with a terrified look on her face, and she was looking at me, I sat up as I took her in, "Shit" I gasped as I recognised her, she was someone I had bullied, quite often, last year. I shot up from the bed and slowly walked over to her, she looked like a deer in headlights, unable to move but terrified of what was to come. But once I was in front of her I got down on my knees and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, you didn't deserve it, and I realise that now, I truly do." I looked into her eyes and forced myself to keep eye-contact with her, "If you ever need help, come find me, I'll do anything I can to make things right."

The young girl looked behind me, behind herself, and then back to me, "I-I-I… I accept your apology," she smiled at me "And I'm going to hold you to that." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I smiled up at her, "You'd better." I looked at the stunned faces behind the girl, some were shocked, while others were smiling their approval, but more than a few of them were glaring daggers at me. _This is going to be hard_ , I thought with a grimace. Turning away I ignored the rest and laid back down in my bed, gradually drifting off to sleep.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat there looking on in awe at the girl sleeping in the bed next to me, never in a million years did I think that I'd hear Pansy, _the_ Pansy Parkinson, apologise to someone and especially not like that. But even with what she said a lot of my fellow students still looked at her with disgust, I huffed as I laid down myself, facing her. She looked so defenceless while she was asleep, so _cute._ I smiled at the thought.

"The hell are you grinning for? That girl's a massive bitch," some sixth-year girl said in a harsh whisper as she entered our part of the dormitory, followed by two other girls.

I sat up in my bed as they walked in "Didn't you hear the way she apologised? She seems like a nice girl." I defended her.

"Or is she just hot in your eyes?" The girl quipped back, rendering me speechless, what she said was definitely true, but the fact that she had the nerve to say that that was why I was nice, like I was just some sex-hungry slut. She had me fuming.

"Get lost, bitch" I spoke in a low voice with a hint of warning in my tone.

"Hit a nerve there, did I?" She smirked as she approached Pansy.

I stood up and rushed to get between them, "What are you going to do?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

They all just smirked at me as they raised their wand's, ready to cast some sort of spell on me, I reached down to grab my own wand but realised I'd left it by my bed. I looked back and saw that Hermione had also fallen asleep and the young girl that had decided to share our room, the same one that Pansy apologised to, was sitting on her own bed terrified. I internally cursed as I resolutely stood there waiting for the spell to come, hoping they wouldn't attack me just to get to Pansy but not willing to move out of the way, leaving her defenceless.

"Furnunculus!" the leader exclaimed with her wand pointed at me.

"Protego!" someone exclaimed behind me. Immediately I was encased in a protective shield, nullifying the Jinx that was sent my way.

I looked back and saw a dishevelled Pansy standing directly behind me, mere inches lay between us to allow the shield to envelop the both of us. I stared at her as she spoke to our attackers, "You people, you're acting like Slytherin's, acting like me, attacking an innocent and defenceless girl just for sticking up for someone. Which, if I may add, is what the Gryffindor's are supposed to do, _she,_ is living up to the Gryffindor name, while _you_ are acting like Slytherin's."

I looked back to the other girls once Pansy had finished talking, they stood there with faces contorted with rage, but instead of retaliating, they walked out of our room and back to their own. "Thank you again, Ginny."

Hearing her say my name set my heart to flutter as a big grin spread on my face, steeling my nerves I forced myself to speak coherently "I think it is _I_ that should be thanking _you_ , if you hadn't stepped in I'd be covered in boils right now."

"Yes, but if you hadn't kept them talking I wouldn't have woken up, and if you didn't get in their way in the first place, they would have hit me while I was still defenceless." She retorted rendering me speechless.

"I-I guess?" I stammered unsurely as I walked back over to my bed and laid down facing away from her, _Damnit!_ I screamed at myself, a little praise and I was stammering like a fool. "Goodnight."

"Night" came her quiet reply.

 _ **Pansy**_

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, I looked over at Ginny and smiled, before I scolded myself, _she's just being nice_ , I thought to myself, there was no way a Gryffindor would like me. She's just living up to who she is and helping someone in need. I sighed as I stood up and started unpacking my things, the short nap I took meant I wasn't going to be getting to sleep anytime soon.

As I unpacked my things I noticed I had an audience, the girl I apologised to was watching me with awe. "What's up?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back at me, "You were amazing!" she squealed before lowering her voice "Sorry, but you were just so quick. I mean one minute that redheaded girl was gonna get hit, but then you were there, and the shield went up and the spell just, it just fizzled. I mean seriously it was just so damn quick and… sorry," the girl mumbled, "I tend to ramble when I get excited."

I smiled at her, "It's no problem… what's your name by the way?"

"It's Emily" she squeaked excitedly. She walked towards me with a smile and whispered, "I saw the way you were looking at the redhead." She smirked at me.

My face turned red as I frantically shook my head, but she had this look in her eye that told me she wouldn't believe me, "Fine… she's very beautiful, and she has been nice to me." I sighed.

"I don't see how you can think she's cute," Emily said as she glanced at the redhead, "Boys are cute, girls are just there."

I rolled my eyes at her with a smirk on my face "You're crazy."

She giggled as she walked back to her bed and laid down. I turned back to my things and started unpacking again. Once I was finished, I set about placing protective charms on my things, to make sure no one did anything to them while I slept. Once that was done I wrote down a few warnings. Hopefully, they would be enough to deter anyone, so I didn't need to explain any… mishaps.

Once I was finished I lay back down on my bed and looked over at Ginny, I watched as her chest slowly moved up and down in her sleep. I felt like I was in a trance watching her, one I couldn't break out of. My hands slowly moved down to cup my breasts, the fingers of my left hand pinched my nipple while my right hand rolled my breast around. My right hand then slowly raked down my body with a clear destination in mind, but it came into contact with something else first. I felt the hard rod between my legs twitch at being touched. I instantly stopped my movements and rolled over facing away from Ginny, _I'm disgusting,_ I thought to myself as I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. Not only do I have a disgusting body but I was just about to pleasure myself in a room that had three other girls sleeping in it. My quiet sobs seemed to echo through the silent room as I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing and am not making money off of this.

 **A.N.** Just a heads up, there is fairly heavy bullying and some minor torture in a dream. And fuck me sideways, thirty-six follows, seventeen favourites and ten reviews, you guys are making me very happy. I'm also glad that so many people are liking, that really surprised me.

 _ **Pansy**_

It's been two weeks since I became a Gryffindor and I still haven't gotten used to walking the halls as one. In my Slytherin robes the crowds would part for me, everyone feared me, and at the time I thought I loved it. But now I realise that respect is much nicer. Of course, most people only respect me based on my robes and once they see who I am the respect usually turns to hatred or fear. But the feeling still persists.

"Hey freak!" A voice behind me called out causing me to quickly shrink down as much as I could as I picked up my pace to get to class, the taunting hadn't stopped and seemed to be getting worse. "Don't ignore my bitch!" the voice called out again, and I was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

Looking up I found myself looking at a Slytherin student, he seemed to be a few years older than me, and he looked down at me with disgust, "I believe you were told not to ignore him." The young man said as he spun me around.

I came face to face with Draco and his minions Crabbe and Goyle, I narrowed my eyes down at him, "The hell do you want?" I asked spinning as much venom into my voice as I could.

They all just smirked as they drew their wand's, I struggled against the older Slytherin's grip, but I couldn't get free, I couldn't get to my wand. "You brought this on yourself," Draco sneered at me. "Locomotor Wibbly!" Draco yelled as he forced his wand through the air towards me. Instantly my legs gave out, and I slumped down to the floor. "Good, right where you belong."

"Screw you dick," I spat at him "What's wrong couldn't handle me alone, had to get your goons to help you?" I smirked as his face contorted in rage.

"Someone needs to shut you up, Langlock," I felt my tongue fuse with the roof of my mouth, I tried to move it, to speak but it just stayed in the one place. "Good, now you can't interrupt us with that shrill voice of yours, boys" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle advanced on me with evil grins on their faces they raised their wand's and started hurling minor curses at me, causing shallow and deep lacerations to appear on my body. I tried to scream out in pain but it came out muffled, I looked to the crowd for some help, pleading with my eyes, but the majority of them were Slytherin's, no one else had the courage to step in when surrounded as they were.

It had felt like hours before they stopped, but in reality, it had only lasted a few minutes, "Time for the last punishment, Slugulus Eructo!" as the words left his mouth, I felt a burning desire to kill the little bastard rise up inside me. "Come on guy's a professor will be along soon." Malfoy ushered his minions to follow him.

As I lay on the floor vomiting up slugs and slime, the people that were crowded around started to wonder off. It appeared as though no one was even going to help me and as I started to accept that I truly was hated a familiar face was brought to my eye level. Emily looked at me with a sad smile, she lowered herself and wrapped her arms around me, the slugs I was vomiting up ended up on her robes, but as I tried to pull away, she just held me tighter.

"It's okay Pansy," her voice was soothing as she stroked my hair, I couldn't help but start sobbing in her embrace, "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now."

"What the hell is going on here?" Professor Snape asked with his permanent scowl in place.

"That prick Draco and his cronies attacked Pansy." Emily snapped at the professor.

"They did what?! Where did they go," the professor snarled.

"They took off down the hallway."

Nodding Professor Snape turned to go after them "Get her to the infirmary," he ordered as he walked down the hall.

Immediately I felt my body being lifted by somebody, turning my head I saw it was Fred Weasley, he looked a little out of sorts at the notion of helping me, but he complied anyway. I smiled appreciatively at him as he supported my weight, helping me walk through the halls. The other students were staring with concern at me as I walked passed them, covered in blood with slugs and slime spewing from my mouth.

"Who's that? What happened to her?" I heard people whispering and realised they were only concerned because they didn't know who I was.

Once we made it to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey had set to work healing my wounds, Fred immediately disappeared into the school, leaving me with Emily. She sat beside me as Madam Pomfrey worked, occasionally helping when asked, but other than that she sat there in silence, just staring at me with a concerned look in her eye. It had taken hours before the nurse was finished healing my wounds, and she insisted that I stay there overnight to help with the tenderness that I felt where the cuts used to be.

"How are you feeling?" came the quiet voice of Emily sitting next to me.

I smiled at her, "Well, my wounds have been healed, I can feel my legs again, I can speak again, and I've stopped vomiting up slugs, so, all in all, I'd say I'm doing much better."

"You know what I mean" Emily laughed as she lightly punched my arm.

I smiled appreciatively at her "I'm doing okay" I relented "It's much easier to deal with when I have someone to help me, back in the Great Hall, I felt as if no one would care and it hurt. But, now I have a friend, a _true_ friend."

She smiled and nodded "That you do," she then let out a loud laugh which garnered a questioning look from me. "I never would have thought that last year's tormenter would become a friend." She explained. I nodded in agreement, "But I'm glad you did, you've been very nice to me." She leant in and gave me a brief hug before standing. "Well I'd better get back to the Great Hall it's almost time for dinner unless you wanted me to stay?" She asked a little unsurely.

I shook my head "I'm just going to go straight to sleep," I said as I shooed her out the door with a smile.

Once she was gone, and I was now alone with my thoughts I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Ginny. I'd been avoiding her ever since that first night when I almost pleasured myself, I'd get up early and get back to the common room late so I wouldn't have to face the shame of what I almost did. But even with avoiding her, I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to see her, to feel her, and it terrified me, it was like I was somehow in love after one conversation, hell after one look. But that was impossible, how could I love someone if I didn't know much about them, I couldn't, not really. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep, as I had done every night since the incident with Malfoy.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the Great Hall watching for Pansy, I had only seen her in passing these past two weeks, and when I waved, she'd look away or pretend she didn't notice and it was starting to hurt. I didn't know why I wanted to be part of her life, I didn't even know how I wanted to be in her life I just knew that I wanted to be there for her. I watched as Emily walked into the Great Hall, but no Pansy, this shocked me as Pansy was always with Emily when they came down to eat. What also shocked me was that Emily was headed to the Slytherin table with a scowl set deeply in her features.

I stood up and quickly ran over to her, guiding her back to our table, she fought me every step of the way, but I managed to get her away from the Slytherin table.

"What?!" She snapped at me causing me to flinch.

I built back my resolve as I looked her in the eyes "I should be asking you what you were trying to accomplish. I saw that look in your eye, and you would have been eaten alive by them." I tried to calm her down with the harsh truth that she would have been destroyed.

"I don't care!" she screamed, causing a few people to look in our direction, she lowered her voice and leant into me slightly. "After what that dick Draco did to Pansy, he needs to be taught a lesson."

My eyes narrowed as I looked in Malfoy's direction, "What did he do?"

Emily bit her lip as if she were contemplating whether to not to tell me what happened. She didn't spill, and throughout the entirety of dinner, I ignored my friends to badger her into telling me, while also listening to the rumours floating around about it. I knew this would garner suspicion from my friends but I didn't care, something bad happened to Pansy, and I needed to know what. The rumours were wild, insane and always different and I didn't know what I could believe. Emily had to hear them too, but she never batted an eye, never made some sort of indication that one of them might be right.

After attempting to persuade Emily to talk to me, with no success, I trailed my way to the Gryffindor tower, still ignoring my brother and friends. Upon making it back to Gryffindor Tower, I had resigned myself to staying up late to ask Pansy herself what had happened. I sat in my bed staring at the door waiting for Pansy, but she didn't show up, I began to get very worried. I stood up from my bed and started pacing, picking at my pyjamas as I did so. I imagined everything that I'd heard from the rumours, I imagined her being beaten, whipped, berated, and worst of all I imagined her being raped. My fists clenched when I did, and I tore a massive hole in my pyjama shirt. "Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Where could she be?" I muttered under my breath, "It's like ten thirty at night… she should've been back by now…" I turned back to the doorway and stared intensely at it, willing her to show up, but she never did.

I sat back down in a huff and closed my eyes, grumbling to myself about how I should go and look for her, just in case. "Ginny…" I opened my eyes and saw Emily, she had gotten up and was sitting on Pansy's bed.

"When'd you get there?" I asked surprised.

"About ten minutes after you sat back down," she said with a smirk "But let's not focus on that, I… I think it's best if I tell you what happened. Otherwise, neither of us are going to be getting to sleep. I can't believe Hermione is able to sleep through this." She huffed.

Upon hearing her name Hermione rolled over to face them, "I'm not asleep, how could I be? With all the damn pacing and crap." Hermione grumbled annoyedly.

"Sorry Mione," I said as I looked at my best friend.

Hermione got up and sat next to the redhead, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "It's alright, Ginny, now then Emily tell us what happened so Ginny can calm down and we can all get some sleep."

After recounting the whole story for us, I had definitely not, in any sense of the word, calmed down. I was seething, furious at what happened and I needed to take it out on someone. Unfortunately for Emily, she didn't tell me right away and my enraged mind settled on her.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" I screamed at her, reaching for my wand. Hermione pinned me to the bed before I could get it, "GET OFF!" I struggled under her pushing and wriggling with as much force as I could muster. "She could've told me earlier, and I could've put that dick in his place, but _no,_ she had to keep it to herself."

"Of course, I kept it to myself," Emily spoke over me, "It wasn't my place to tell, and I'm not going to go around gossiping about it." She huffed as she walked back over to her bed and slumped down into it.

I rolled my eyes at her, even though somewhere in my mind I knew she was right. I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply, forcing myself to calm down. As I opened them I looked over at Emily, she was staring at me expectantly, "Your right," I relented, "And I'm sorry."

She nodded her head, "Believe me, it's okay, I understand how you feel."

I wished she did, but in my heart, I knew that she didn't, she didn't feel the same way I did about Pansy, I knew that somehow, I wanted to be _with_ her, "What!?" I shouted as I thought it, causing the other two to jump.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly, concern laced through her voice, I could see the worry in her eyes as she looked at me.

"It's nothing," I replied as I laid down, "Just… stuck in my own head."

"Okay…" I could tell Hermione was sceptical, but she laid down to go to sleep anyway.

I closed my eyes as I let the thought swirl around in my mind, it couldn't be true, I've never had those feelings for another girl before, in any way, shape, or form, I can't be into her like _that_.

"I'm not," I whispered resolutely as I closed my eyes.

I woke the next morning feeling much calmer than when I went to sleep, I was up much earlier than usual, but I rushed to get ready anyway, I had an appointment I needed to keep. I grabbed my wand and walked brusquely toward the Great Hall. Upon entering my eyes immediately searched out my prey, Crabbe and Goyle, sitting alone at the Slytherin table, already having breakfast. I smiled to myself, it was nice when people stuck to a schedule.

Walking up behind them, I tapped their shoulders and waited for them to turn to face me, as they did I whipped out my wand holding it threateningly in front of Crabbe's face. The boy looked utterly terrified, his eyes widened, his face paled, and he shrunk down slightly.

I smiled maliciously at him, then at Goyle who sat there stunned. "Now, I need you two, to answer a question for me, where. The fuck. Is Malfoy." Crabbe stuttered as he tried to formulate a coherent answer.

"H-he's t-talking to P-P-Professor S-Snape."

"Where?"

"In Snape's office, behind the Defence Against the Dark Art's room." Goyle answered, saving his friend the embarrassment of stuttering like an idiot again.

"Good boy," my voice filled with venom as I spoke. I raised my wand before bringing it down in a firm ark, "Densaugeo!" Crabbe's teeth immediately started growing, he tried to stop them with his hand, but to no avail. I then turned my wand to Goyle.

"No, please don't" He begged.

I leant into him "Did you think to stop when you were hurting Pansy? You're basically getting off scot-free compared to what she suffered. Calvario! Cantis! Tarantallegra!" I swung my wand with force with each incantation. Goyle's hair disappeared while he started singing and dancing like a madman, the few students in the Great Hall started laughing their asses off While I stalked off to my next destination.

As I approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, I could already hear Professor Snape screaming at Malfoy. I smirked as I listened to the professor berate Malfoy as he listed off extra chores, work, assignments and detentions for the dick to complete. As I listened, I pondered whether or not his punishment was harsh enough. But as he walked out of the room, I knew immediately that it wasn't. I glared at him as he walked past me without even realising I was there. I followed him down a couple of corridors until I believed we were far enough away, from Snape that he wouldn't hear me.

"MALFOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, he jumped about two feet into the air before he turned around, his terrified look quickly turned into a scowl as he saw me.

"What the hell do you want," he snarled at me.

I smirked at him, Snape had confiscated his wand as an extra punishment, so I wasn't afraid in the slightest. Although, even if he had his wand it wouldn't help, being the best friend of the smartest witch in the school had its advantages after all.

Drawing my wand, I swung it back and forth as I attacked him with Jinx's and Hex's, not really anything dangerous, just enough to get back at him. After I'd finished I smirked at my handiwork, Malfoy's head had grown to twice its original size, he had several boils along his arms, and he'd sprouted another set of legs. Last, but certainly not least, he was now vomiting up slugs and slime, just like he did to _my_ Pansy.

Ignoring the possessive way I thought that, I walked over to Malfoy who was now on his hands and knees, I spoke in a low, dangerous tone, "Stay. The fuck. Away. From Pansy." I turned to walk away, only to come face-to-face with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. McGonagall instantly bypassed me to help Malfoy while the headmaster motioned for me to follow him.

I held my head high as I walked through the now crowded halls, following Professor Dumbledore to his office, my fellow students smirked at me, some full-on laughing. They were talking about what I'd done to Crabbe and Goyle causing me to smirk, apparently, they hadn't heard what I did to Malfoy yet.

As I walked into the headmaster's office, he offered me a sherbet lemon from the dish on his desk that was always full. I declined with a shake of my head, causing him to shrug before sitting behind his desk.

"What was all that with Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with a light voice.

"He hurt Pansy. He deserved what he got." I gritted out.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Even if that were true, you are not in a position to decide. And Malfoy's punishment was already given, but I think you already know that." I opened my mouth to defend myself, but the professor held up his hand, effectively stopping whatever I was about to say. "The fact of the matter is… you attacked an unarmed, defenceless student, I have no option but to deduct thirty points from Gryffindor." Again, I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me again, "I'm not finished, you also have detention with the head of your house, you are to receive the same amount of extra work as Mr. Malfoy and, you are to hand me your wand." He said holding his hand out expectantly, I grabbed my wand and slapped it harshly into his hand. "You'll get this back in three days' time." I nodded my head as I stood to leave. "And, Ms. Weasley, if this happens again we'll have to talk to your parents."

I left the office in a huff, and walked towards my first class of the day, throughout the day no one spoke to me, they all seemed to be afraid of me, of what I'd done. I ignored the stares and the whispers as I waited impatiently for lunch, I needed to speak to someone, but none of my actual friends were in the same classes as me.

As the last morning class came to a close I stood up and was out the door before any of the other students, and standing there waiting for me was Luna Lovegood, we'd bonded after I defended her. She looked at me with a small smile on her face, "So, I heard you tore Malfoy a new one. You wanna talk about it?" She asked with the natural dreamy lilt in her voice.

I nodded my head as I grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to the Gryffindor common room. Once we arrived at the Fat Lady, I couldn't help but smile at the memory of when Pansy first approached her. Comparing it with the first-time Luna had, the difference was astounding, the Fat Lady accepted Luna quite easily while she still grumbled to every student about Pansy.

Arriving in the common room, I noticed it was quite full so I pulled Luna up to my room instead, upon entering I was glad to see that it was empty. We both sat cross-legged on my bed, I stared at nothing in particular while Luna watched me.

Realising she'd need to start the conversation she quickly spoke, "What's going on?" She ventured which was enough for it all to come pouring out.

I told her about when I first saw Pansy, as in really saw her, I told her what Malfoy did and the effect it had on me, what I did to him Crabbe and Goyle in return. She nodded along with my story occasionally gasping at some of the more horrible things Malfoy did while laughing at the way I got revenge on them. "But why are you acting like this with her? When you defend me, you just yell at the bullies. But with Pansy, you went out and attacked those three boys'." Luna looked confused as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"I- Honestly, I don't know why I did it, I just felt like I needed to. He hurt her so bad… He needed to be punished." I said the last part with malice.

Luna gave me a massive grin, "Sounds like you got a crush." She teased.

My cheeks started burning as the words left her mouth, "N-No way," I laughed nervously, but a small voice in my head was saying yes.

"You do" Luna replied with finality as she stood from my bed "But it's time to get back to class." She practically sang as she walked from the room. I chased after her trying to protest it, but she just ignored my attempts.

 _ **Pansy**_

I walked towards my first-afternoon class with my head down, it felt as if the rest of the students were staring at me and every time someone bumped me I found myself jumping, worried I was going to be attacked again. But as I walked I realised I wasn't the hot topic of conversation anymore, now it was Malfoy. According to the rumours, Ginny had kicked his ass up and down the halls of the school, torturing him the way he'd done to me. I smirked at the thought even though I didn't believe for a second she'd have gone that far.

I walked towards the Great Hall with Emily after classes had finally let out, deciding I needed to thank Ginny. I didn't know exactly what she'd done, all I knew was that she'd somehow defended me. I saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing with her friends, but every now and then when her friends were pre-occupied she'd shoot a death glare at Malfoy. He was cowering in his chair from the look, and I couldn't help but laugh at the effect she had on him.

As I walked towards her, I felt fear building up inside me, but I ignored it as I walked, determined to thank her. Once I was standing next to her, she, along with her friends, looked up at me. "I just wanted to thank you for defending me." I blurted before I could chicken out.

"I was happy to do it," she said patting the seat next to her in invitation, I took it without hesitation. Emily wasn't able to sit next to me, so instead, she sat next to Harry, and I saw a slight tinge of red cover her cheeks. She quickly started conversing with the boy effectively keeping his attention off of anyone else.

"What did you actually do?" I asked, "I believe the rumours were a little… over-exaggerated."

She scoffed at that "Probably not as exaggerated as the ones that were circling about what Malfoy did to you, some of the worst had him raping you in front of a huge group of students."

"I don't know," I said with a smile "Some of the worst had you ripping his dick off with your bare hands… that was probably started by the same people that said I was raped."

Ginny laughed, "I think I may have if he had of raped you, and I would have loved doing it." She said a little evilly, sending a shiver down my spine, "But anyway, I just cast a few Jinx's on him, as well as Crabbe and Goyle, but Malfoy got the worst of it. I got a pretty harsh punishment for it as well."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble defending me," I apologised.

She shook her head, "No need to apologise, like I said I was glad to do it."

We talked through the rest of dinner and on our way up to our dorm room, I found that I really liked talking with Ginny, she was a very funny and engaging person. And kind too, so kind she was willing to speak to a freak like me.

Once back in our room, I laid down on my bed and started to fall asleep, only to be shaken by someone, opening my eyes I came face to face with the redheaded girl of my dreams.

"Don't you think you should change first?" she asked with a smirk, motioning towards my school robes, I sighed as I climbed out of my bed.

"I guess you're right." A small smile graced my face once she'd turned around. I watched as she started to pull off her own robes and drew in a sharp intake of breath. I quickly turned around before I saw something I really wanted to see and quickly got changed before laying back down. I closed my eyes again, and slowly drifted off to sleep with no tears, for the first time in weeks, there were no tears.

 _I stood chained to a wall, my hands and legs were bound, and my clothes were ripped in a few places where deep lacerations covered my body. I looked up into the eyes of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a handful of other Slytherin students._

 _They took turns hurling Curse's at me, some were mild and only caused light scratches to burn my skin, but others burrowed deep into me, so deep it felt as if they were digging into my very soul. One after another the Curse's kept on coming until someone much older approached, he stopped Malfoy's next curse with a tap on his shoulder._

" _It's time for you all to learn how to really inflict pain," the man's scratchy voice grated on my ears, "First, you need to fill your minds with hate anger. As much hate and anger as you can muster. Then you need to really want to inflict pain on your victim, if you don't want to, then it won't work. Lastly, you need to swing your wand with as much force as you can. Before ushering in the curse. Crucio!"_

 _Not light at all came from the wand, but I knew immediately when the spell hit, as the pain was the most intense I'd ever felt, it felt as if every cell in my body was being torn apart several times, before being forced back together only to be torn apart again. The feeling seemed to last for an eternity as I screamed in pain, but there was nothing I could do besides endure it._

My eyes shot open, and I heard the end of my own scream. I looked up into three very concerned faces, Emily, Ginny and Hermione were standing over me with terrified looks on their faces. I reached up and rubbed away the tears that I'd been crying in my sleep.

"What the hell is going on!?" A loud authoritative voice called from outside the room, I looked towards the open door, it was packed with students looking on with concern and terror in their eyes.

I looked back to the girls and immediately lunged at Emily and Ginny clutching them to me as more tears started to pour from my eyes. Their arms quickly wrapped around my body as they whispered comforting words into my ear.

I heard Hermione speaking to whichever professor had come to investigate and the students that stood outside the door. She explained that it was just a bad dream, I knew she was right, but it felt so real. Usually, it was easy to differentiate between a dream and reality, but during this one, it felt so god damn real, and it still did.

I stayed awake for hours after that, Ginny, Emily and Hermione all stayed up with me, comforting me, until I was able to finally fall back to sleep. I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face, happy that I hadn't had any more nightmares. I looked over at the Hermione and Ginny and knew that they'd also be happy not to have been woken up to comfort the freak.

 **A.N. 2** I was going to add some Hermione into this chapter but it ended up getting a bit long so I'll be starting with her in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, or make money from this.

 _ **Hermione**_

" _Hermione," A soft voice called in a distinctive French accent._

 _I turned around with a smile as I gazed dreamily at the girl behind me, "You're finally here." I sighed._

 _She ran up to me and embraced me, I snaked my arms around her, returning the hug, "I am," she whispered into my ear before she started lightly kissing it._

 _I gasped as her lips slowly trailed along my jaw and to my own lips. As her lips attached themselves to mine, my arms tightened around her, keeping her firmly in place. Her tongue emerged from her mouth and started to lightly press against my lips, asking for entrance. I immediately granted it, allowing her tongue dominance over mine as it swirled around and massaged mine._

 _Her left hand released its hold of my back and slowly slid around to the front of my school robes. She gently squeezed my left breast, massaging it, eliciting quiet moans from my mouth, mingling with her own light panting. She slowly released my breast, her hand lightly trailing down my stomach, slowly her hand reached my center, lightly grazing my clit through my robes._

I woke up with a gasp, a light sheen of sweat covered my body, and I felt a familiar tingling sensation coming from between my legs, _not again_ , I'd been having that same dream more often than not ever since meeting Fleur. I groaned as I rose out of my bed noticing it was five-thirty in the morning, knowing I was not going to be able to get back to sleep, I grabbed my robes and headed to the showers. I found the showers were empty causing me to sigh a little in frustration, an empty shower meant I was free to take care of the ache. And doing so in a shared shower always felt weird, but I knew that I would end up doing it anyway if the showers remained empty.

I felt much happier, much more alive after my shower for one reason only, with no one else entering, I just went for it, fantasizing about Fleur. Upon entering my shared room, I felt a little guilt build up thanks to what I'd just done in one of the shower stalls, but the guilt wasn't enough to bring my mood down. I glanced in the direction of Ginny's bed and noticed she wasn't there, so I looked at the bed next to hers and saw her holding onto Pansy, whispering comforting words into her ear.

I couldn't stop a small smile from forming on my face, ever since the nightmare from a few weeks ago, Ginny had taken it upon herself to comfort Pansy whenever she had one. I knew my friend had it bad for the ex-Slytherin, even if she denied it tooth and nail. I smirked at her as rose from Pansy's bed, looking slightly disheveled from sleep.

She walked over to me and lightly slapped me "Wipe that look off your face," she grumbled quietly, "I'm not into her."

I nodded along, not believing her for a second, but my expression changed to one of concern as I looked over at Pansy, "Is she doing okay?"

Ginny shook her head, "The bullying still hasn't stopped, I think it may be what's causing the nightmares," she spoke sadly.

"Probably, at least she has us to help though," I tried to reassure Ginny.

"We know that, but I don't think she does." Ginny replied glumly, "I think we need to take drastic measures with getting her to see that we're her friends."

I nodded, and couldn't help teasing the redhead about the resolve I heard in her voice, "Would you be acting this way over just anyone?" I asked suggestively.

She slapped me harder this time, "I can't deal with this so early in the morning," she muttered, "Why the hell are you so chipper anyway?" She turned away, apparently not expecting an answer. But had she not turned away she would have seen my face burn bright red and she may have had some idea.

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to talk to you about the House Elves," I chirped.

Ginny turned a confused look toward me, "What about them?"

"Well, haven't you noticed that they are basically slaves?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, they cook, clean, fix broken items, and are treated like dirt."

Ginny nodded along, "I get that some people treat them badly, but the House Elves here are treated with respect."

I huffed at her response, "Sure, respect, I've seen them working round the clock cleaning this entire castle over and over again, and why? They never have so much before, and do they even get holidays? Paid? Allowed to even visit their families?"

"Well, they aren't human, and they seem to like working for us, I don't really see a problem."

"That's what people said way back when, you know when the Europeans enslaved black people!" I was starting to get angry thinking about it, "It's only different because the House Elves aren't defending themselves. And after hundreds of years of slavery what else do they know? Has any House Elf alive today known the taste of freedom?" I was seething with anger, they were slaves to the wizards, there to be used and cast aside when not wanted.

"Mione, calm down, you need to eat something," I looked around confused when the hell did we even get to the Great Hall?

Shrugging I started to begrudgingly eat some eggs on toast, I hated that all the food was made by House Elves, but I needed to eat. Ginny sighed causing me to look up at her, she was looking towards the doors of the Great Hall with a lazy smile on her face. Following her gaze, I instantly knew what, or who had her smiling, walking towards us were Pansy and Emily.

They sat down across from us, Emily with her usual happy smile and Pansy with a mask of indifference, which usually meant she'd already been bullied by someone. They set about eating their food and conversing quietly with each other and sometimes Ginny. I watched my friend as she brightened whenever Pansy would ask her a question, before immediately becoming dejected when Pansy started to talk to Emily again. I rolled my eyes at her insistence on saying she didn't have a thing for the older girl.

Ignoring them my mind went back to the House Elves, thinking how they were being used, I decided I needed to do something, whatever I could, they deserved… I don't know… something. Dammit, I need to do some research on this. I looked at the two girls in front of me and decided to get some input from them.

"Hey Emily, Pansy, can I ask something?" I interrupted their conversation, they nodded motioning for me to go ahead. "Well, I wanted to know where you guys stood on House Elves?"

Emily just shrugged her shoulders, "All I really know about them is that they work for wizards, beyond that I don't know anything about them."

Pansy smiled at the question, "House Elves are great!" She exclaimed, startling me. "Or at least the one at my home is, she's really nice, I could always talk to her about things I felt I couldn't with my parents. I just wish they weren't so loyal, I've seen a lot of mistreatment happen to the poor creatures, and they don't fight back," Pansy sighed sadly.

I smiled happily as Pansy spoke, "I want to try to free them, would you care to help?" I asked. Pansy was silent for a while, staring at her food, causing me to become frustrated, if she felt like that wouldn't she want to help? Before I could ask, she started speaking.

"I don't know Hermione, the Elves won't take kindly to being freed," Pansy replied.

I frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I've gathered by speaking with Eli the Elf that works for my family, she doesn't want to be free, none of them do," Pansy explained.

I was visibly upset upon hearing this revelation, "But we need to do something, they're being beaten and starved by some wizards… We need to help them."

Pansy didn't respond for a while once again, but I could see she was deep in thought, "What if we try to fight for their rights, fight to make it illegal to beat and starve Elves, make it so they get proper clothes and proper living quarters. Anything greater and all we'll end up doing is alienating the very creatures we're trying to help."

I nodded a little annoyed that we couldn't do more for them, but it was a start, maybe once they got a taste of freedom, they'd want more. "Alright, we can do it that way."

"I want to help too!" Ginny piped up from next to me, I looked at her with a knowing smile which caused her to roll her eyes. Looking back at the two girls across from us, Emily wore a smirk while Pansy just looked confused.

"I'll _help_ too," Emily smirked at me.

Ginny glared at the two of us while Pansy somehow remained oblivious, I plastered an innocent smile on my face, "Thank you all, I'll get things set up, and we can hold a meeting in the middle of next month." I said before I stood up and walked to my class first class of the day.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the common room with Pansy, Emily, and Hermione, we were holding the first S.P.E.W meeting ever, and I'd ended up sitting next to Pansy. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and when pressed I just said I'd become excited about helping House Elf's, which was kind of true, but definitely not the reason I was so happy. The meeting lasted for hours and by the end of it Pansy was named Treasurer and co-Founder, I was the secretary and co-Founder, Emily was just a co-Founder and Hermione was, obviously, the Boss, and co-Founder. We were each given a small box for donations and a handful of S.P.E.W badges for anyone who donates.

Pansy and Emily walked up to the dorm while Hermione stayed behind in the common room, I stayed with her because I needed to speak with her about some things. I stayed silent at first, not really knowing how to start, or if I even wanted to. "Hermione, we need to talk." I blurted after a considerable amount of pushing myself.

She turned around with a grin on plastered over her face, "What's this about?" she asked all too innocently.

Rolling my eyes at her, I sat on the couch, "I'm guessing you already know…"

Hermione sat next to me and grabbed my hand, "I do know," I wasn't looking at her, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What do I do?" I asked, I knew she didn't have any experience either, but I really didn't know what to do. I was scared, I'd never felt like this about a girl before.

"I don't know, tell her?" she suggested.

I let out a snort, "There is no way I can do that, what if she says no… We may not be able to stay friends like that." The thought saddened me.

"Well then I don't know, you could try fishing for information… Find out if she likes you the same way, or even what she looks for in a person."

I shook my head, "She's smart, she could piece it together, I think I'm just going to stay her friend, that way we can always be together." But even as I spoke I didn't believe it, I knew if things kept going the way they were I wouldn't be able to live like that.

 _ **Pansy**_

I ran back to the common room as fast as I could, I was massively upset, it felt as though my heart was being ripped to shreds, and it hurt, it hurt more than when I was cast from the Slytherin's like a piece of garbage. By the time I'd made it back to the dorm room, I had tears trailing down my face, I threw myself down on my bed and started openly weeping into my pillow.

I felt the bed dip down as someone sat down, a warm hand started rubbing along my back slowly, comfortingly. "What's wrong?" Emily's soothing voice filled my ears, and I clutched onto her, I needed to hold someone. I wasn't able to calm down enough to answer her, and I quickly fell asleep without answering the question.

Throughout the night, I had dreams of Ginny, I saw her kissing a lot of different people, tearing my heart to shreds every time I saw it. The other girl was never me. I awoke in the middle of the night, I was now alone in my bed, Emily had gone to her own bed to sleep. Ginny and Hemione had come up from the common room sometime while I was asleep, a small lamp was lit next to Ginny's bed, making her completely visible, she was facing me, her mouth slightly parted.

I stared at her, I imagined what it would feel like to kiss her beautiful lips, how great it would be if she were to reciprocate the kiss. But she had a crush on someone, I didn't know who, but I knew it couldn't be me. I rose from my bed and gingerly walked over to hers, keeping my steps as silent as I could, before kneeling down next to her.

"Why Ginny? Why can't it be me?" I whispered, "I-I think I love you, but how could you feel the same, you could have anyone, you're so smart, kind and goddammit, you're beautiful." I leaned in and went to press a quick kiss to her cheek, but just before my lips came into contact, her eyes flew open. I wasn't able to pull back fast enough, but to my surprise, she moved her face so my lips connected to hers, I tried to pull away, terrified that she was going to hate me now, but she grabbed my head and held it in place.

The kiss was sloppy, terrible, but it was also our first, I couldn't help but hold out hope that it wouldn't be our last, even if they were all just as terrible, I wanted it to happen again. I finally pulled away when she let go, she was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile. She pulled me onto the bed with her and wrapped her arms around me, the feeling of her arms around me was amazing, and it took everything I had to control my hormonal body. I could feel clearly that her breasts were poking into my back and her hands were resting just below mine, I thought I was going to go insane with frustration.

"You know Pansy if you say you might love me so early then what is there for me to work towards? I mean, love is basically the end game, until we leave school and think about a family."

"I-I-I" I couldn't respond, I was too happy and embarrassed at the same time.

Ginny let out a quiet giggle, "You're so cute," she smiled into the crook of my neck.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, with a smile on my face, "And even if I was, you're much cuter." I turned around to face her, "I mean just look at you, your skin is so beautifully white, your long red hair feels so soft," I said as I stroked it, "And your eyes are so blue I could get lost in them." Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak, but before she was ever able to, I leaned in and pecked her on the lips, hoping I hadn't gone too far. "We can talk tomorrow, we should get some sleep, and since tomorrow is a Saturday, we'll have plenty of time."

She nodded so I started to get out of her bed to sleep in my own but her hold tightened effectively keeping me in place, "Where are you going?" she asked with a pout.

"To sleep?" I replied hesitantly.

"You can sleep here you know."

I really wanted to, so much so that I almost just stayed in her embrace, but I knew if I did, she'd know about me… About what I was, and I couldn't have that, at least not yet. She must have sensed my inner conflict because her arms loosened their grip around me.

"I know, it's too soon, I'm just really happy, but you're right… Goodnight, Pansy." She leaned in and kissed me lightly, as she pulled away she lightly nibbled on my bottom lip. She was teasing me, and I could tell she still wanted me to stay with her, but I couldn't, not yet.

"Goodnight Ginny." I kissed her back before rising from her bed and going to sleep in my own.

 _ **Ginny**_

I woke the next morning with a smile, I got up and was going to run to Pansy but she wasn't in her bed, I felt a little dejected but gathered my things for a quick shower, before returning to the dorm room and sitting on my bed. I decided to lay back down but heard a light crumpling as I did, my hand moved under my pillow, and I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and quickly read it.

 _Ginny,_

 _I woke up early this morning and Hermione was awake, she asked me to help her with some S.P.E.W things, but we'll talk later on._

 _Pansy._

I groaned as I read the note, "Damn Hermione," I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked from her bed having just woke up.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," I shrugged in response, "What, did Pansy _finally_ get up the courage to tell you how she feels, but before you could really talk she was stolen away?" she said with a smirk.

"You were awake last night." I deadpanned.

"I totally was and it was so cute to listen too, I mean at first she thought she was talking to you while you slept, and you kept quiet throughout her entire confession and everything, then I watched as she went to kiss you on the cheek but you moved and held her down so you could kiss her lips, then-"

"Okay!" I yelled trying to get her to stop rambling, "I'm sorry but I know what happened, I was there, remember?"

Emily looked down at the floor embarrassedly, "I know, sorry, just got excited."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, I'm glad that you are as it shows you really like… _my_ Pansy."

Emily let out a soft giggle at the way I phrased it "Yes, _your_ Pansy," she smiled.

I returned her smile, "I'm going to grab breakfast, care to join me?" I inquired.

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

I nodded and headed down to the common room to wait for her. While waiting I was approached by a few girls in the same year as me, "Hey your friends with Pansy, right?" One of the girls asked I nodded my response, "Is it true that she has a… you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Professor Dumbledore himself said she didn't." I replied.

"Yeah, but he's the headmaster, he could have easily been protecting her."

I sighed, "She doesn't have one okay?" I didn't actually know, I would have been able to believe she didn't have one, but since we met I'd seen the occasional glimpse of what I thought could have been a bulge, but I couldn't be sure.

"I told you!" one of the other girls chirped to her friends.

The girls walked away, still talking about what was in Pansy's panties. "Ready to go?" Emily asked as she emerged from the staircase. Nodding, I stood up and walked with her to the Great Hall, noticing Ron and Harry we walked over and joined them. They were busy playing Wizard's Chess.

"Hi Harry," Emily greeted Harry a little shyly.

"Hey," Harry responded lamely, I rolled my eyes at him, _he's so oblivious_.

We sat in the Great Hall watching Harry and Ron play game after game of chess while we spoke, it was a few hours before Pansy and Hermione finally joined us, I smiled at Pansy as she sat down next to me. I slipped my hand into hers and leaned into her slightly, wanting to be as close to her as possible, I knew Ron would be to engrossed in the game to notice what was happening between Pansy and me.

I craned my head up to her ear, "You want to go somewhere private to talk?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded with a smile as she stood, pulling me up with her she led me out of the Great Hall. I followed her through the halls of the castle before she pulled me through the front entrance. We walked silently off the grounds of the school and to a small snowy field that overlooked the lake.

"It looks so beautiful," I said staring out at the sun reflecting off the black lake.

"Not as beautiful as you," Pansy said pulling me into a hug.

"Flatterer," I smiled as I returned the embrace, resting my head underneath her chin. We stood there silently for a few minutes just enjoying each other until I felt her start to move a little, my eyes widened as I realized why she was moving. Poking into my waist was something long, something hard. I pulled back staring at her, "W-What was that?" I asked a little scared.

Pansy looked down at my tone, "What the Slytherin's said… it's true," she whispered, I could hear the dread in her voice.

I re-closed the small gap that had formed between us and placed a light kiss to her lips while my right hand trailed down her abdomen. She grabbed my hand stopping me from reaching my destination, her eyes were wide "We're not ready for that," she whispered half-heartedly.

"I know," I smirked at her, "But I need to feel it, it may sound weird, but I need to know for sure." Her hand let go of my own, allowing my hand to slowly roll down and graze her, my eyes widened "You really have one," I whispered.

"I do… you hate me, now don't you?"

"Definitely not," I replied in a firm tone, "It may take some getting used to, but I still want to be with you."

As the words left my mouth, Pansy's mouth came crashing down onto mine, she kissed me desperately holding me tightly. She pulled away panting, as I opened my eyes I saw tears dripping down her face, I lifted my hands to her face, wiping the tears away. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled at her, "No need to thank me, how could I hate this sexy body," I smirked as her face turned completely red.

"H-H-How c-can you s-say something l-like that so e-easily?" She stuttered. I didn't answer, I just kept smiling at her, we spent the rest of the afternoon joined at the hip, just talking with each other with a little teasing here and there.

 _ **Hermione**_

We were all sitting in the Great Hall early Sunday morning, waiting for the post to be delivered. I sat silently just, listening to my friends talk, occasionally laughing along with them. But I was distracted, I'd had another dream of Fleur and wasn't able to relieve myself in the shower, so now I felt odd, somehow wrong.

A squeal from overhead signaled the arrival of the owls, I watched as people received gifts and letters from their parents and family until I received my own. I went to read the letter from my parents, but a blue piece of parchment caught my eye. I opened it and was hit with the amazing scent of blueberry with a hint of vanilla, they handwriting on the inside was done with clean, measured strokes without any mistakes. But it was the content that baffled me the most.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It has been some time since I last saw you, but soon that will change, I can't wait to see that pretty face of yours, even if it is scowling I need it._

 _See you soon ma belle,_

 _Yours, Fleur Delacour_

I quickly folded the note and slipped it into one of my pockets, throughout the rest of the day my hand would slip into my pocket just to feel the note, I contemplated taking it out and re-reading it, but I was always decided against it. I groaned in annoyance as I reached into my pocket for the umpteenth time in the past hour alone, I had no idea why I wanted to read is so badly but I did.

That night I was unable to fall asleep, the note lay on my bedside table, taunting me, I didn't want to read it, I needed to. So, snatching it up I generated some light with my wand so I could read it. I read it and re-read it over and over until I finally fell asleep with the note laying on my face.

 **A.N** Fleurs finally going to be returning, Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter, and am making zero money from this

 **A.N** Thank you again to all who have reviewed, favourited, followed or even just read, it's really helped motivate me to keep writing, and this chapter was finished so quickly because before I decided to have Pansy and Ginny as well, I'd already started writing it as part of the second chapter. And yes I realise every other chapter has only taken two days but still, don't get used to too many one day brakes.

 _ **Hermione**_

Walking down the corridor, I saw a large gathering of students standing in the cobblestone courtyard gawking at a bunch of girls wearing blue gowns. I rolled my eyes and continued walking along the hall before I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I came face to face with Ginny, she stood there with a grin on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I simply asked "What?"

"Can't you see how hot those girls are?" She asks gesturing to the girls in blue.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure, but I'm on my way to the library to study, in my book, that comes before some random girls I don't know."

"Come on look at them and tell me which one you think is the hottest," Ginny said as she poked me in the side.

I shook my head, before looking over at them "You know, I'd prefer finding out why they are here." I said as I remembered what Gabrielle said to me, "Shit" I said under my breath causing Ginny to narrow her eyes at me.

"What is it? You know one of them?" She asks taking a good look at each of the girls.

I shook my head "Nah, I don't, I just remembered I really need to do… something" I reply a little awkwardly, before running off. Of course, I didn't have anything to do, I just needed to get away before a certain someone, who may or may not have been there, noticed me.

I hurried toward the library. I smiled at Madam Pince as I walked in, she smiled back at me, and I was glad for it, it took me quite a while to earn her trust with the books, but now that I had it, I was never letting it go. I sat down and got to studying everything we'd been learning in the past two months to make sure it was ingrained in my mind. I always loved it here, the smell of the old books, the dust that flies out of some of the older books, and the silence. Oh God, the silence so I can work is just amazing.

The hours seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, it was time to head down the Great Hall. So I quickly packed up all of my schoolwork and checked out a few books I'd been meaning to read before heading towards the Gryffindor common room. I dropped off all of my things before heading straight to the Great Hall in a hurry, not wanting to arrive late.

Arriving just before the feast usually begins, I sit down between Ginny and Harry with a smile and a wave. Pansy was sitting next to Ginny which was her now usual seat with Emily on the other side of the table, and I could see she was glancing at Harry every few moments. With a smile, I greeted the other girl.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the group of gathered students effectively silencing the entire hall. "Thank you, now I'd like to explain a few things to all of you." He stated. As he did so the doors to the great hall opened loudly, revealing a red-faced Ron on the other side. "Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join us on this fine evening, please, take a seat." Everyone in the Great Hall erupted into laughter which was quickly silenced by Dumbledore once again.

"Now then, how many of you know about the Triwizard tournament?" He asked few people raised their hands and fewer still gasped at the mention of the name. "Well, that's less than I would have assumed, but down to business. The Triwizard tournament is a competition between three wizards, three champions, each from a different school. The champions are to be chosen tomorrow evening at the feast, but all of you, who are over the age of seventeen, will be allowed to enter your name if you'd like to participate. There are also several safety restrictions that, if you are chosen, you will need to memorise before the competition itself starts. Now lastly, onto the schools that will be joining us." He cleared his throat before calling out "Beauxbatons!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and a group of young women walked between the tables, they all had radiant smiles painted on their faces. The girls wore matching robes that seemed to flutter around without any movement to aid them and their skirts were much too short for the cold English weather. I looked amongst the group of women until I noticed the girl at the head of the pack, walking next to the tallest woman I'd ever seen, was none other than the annoying girl from my holidays. I was a little upset when she seemed to not notice me and just walked along with the rest of the girls, but I squashed the feeling down.

"Madam Maxime." Dumbledore exclaimed as he brought her hand to his lips "So nice of you to join us."

"Her name _definitely_ suits her," Ron whispered causing everyone within hearing range to snicker.

Madam Maxime led her students towards the Ravenclaw's table, and they started to talk amongst themselves, although I could see Fleur was clearly looking for someone. Her eyes scanned the tables as quickly as they could until they came to rest on mine, she smiled at me, I quickly looked down at the table to hide my face.

I stared intently at the table for about five minutes before chancing a glance back over to Fleur, she was now conversing with the Ravenclaw's with a smile on her face, and I felt a surge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Squashing down the feeling, I noticed another group of students were standing in front of Dumbledore, they were all males and wore thick, black cloaks.

"Who are they?" I asked Ginny.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "They're the Durmstrang students… since when don't you listen to everything?"

I just shrugged my shoulders as I watched them join the Slytherin's, I rolled my eyes "Of course they'd be with the Slytherin's," I looked over to Ron and noticed him staring wide-eyed at the Slytherin table. I poked the side of his face, "What's up Ron?"

He looked over at me, then to Ginny and then Harry, "Didn't you guys see him? It's Viktor Krum!" He practically squealed like a little girl when he said Viktor's name. "He is one of the best Seeker's in the world, he played for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during this year's championships."

Ron was so star-struck he didn't even realise the feast had begun, deciding to let him just stare at this Viktor, I got started on my dinner. As I ate, I could feel someone staring at me, I slowly turned around, my eyes landing on Fleur's, she smiled at me causing me to quickly turn around to hide my slowly growing blush.

A jab to my side had my attention turned to Ginny, "What's going on?"

I shook my head, "Nothing to worry about," I reassured her, she nodded but still seemed sceptical.

As I sat there I could still feel Fleur's gaze on me, and it was joined by a questioning look from Ginny every now and then, and I didn't want to deal with it. I got up from my seat and headed for the doors, leaving the rest of the feast behind me, but before I could get far, I heard it.

"Hermione," the soft French voice filled my ears, it was exactly like my dreams only a thousand times better, and I found it hard to stand.

Slowly turning around, I forced the smile from my face and kept it neutral as Fleur approached, "What?" I said a little harshly and felt bad the moment it happened, but Fleur seemed undeterred in her approach.

She wrapped her arms around me, which was also exactly like the dream only a thousand times better, but I didn't return the hug. Instead, I pushed her away, even though I hated doing it. I watched as a pained expression flickered across her face, but it was gone the second it emerged.

"I just wanted to say hi… and ask for a favour?" the melody of her voice had me weak at the knees, and every fibre in my body begged to be in her embrace once again, but I pushed it away. I motioned for her to ask what she wanted, "I was wondering if you would show me around the castle?" I heard a slight waver in her voice, but it didn't sound like she was nervous, it was more like she was desperate.

"Sure," I blurted as soon as the question was asked, I knew I wanted to spend time with her, I just didn't want her to see how eager I was. But the expression on her face showed me that I'd made the right choice, her eyes were glistening while she beamed a dazzling smile. And I swear she was on the verge of tears, but I disregarded the thought as stupid. "Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning," I smiled as she nodded her head vigorously like a little kid and couldn't help but think how cute she looked doing it. Before I could head out, Fleur wrapped me in another hug which I tentatively returned for a few moments before letting go.

Fleur was still smiling at me, "I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded before turning around and heading back to my dorm with a _massive_ grin on my face, I didn't know how or why she had such an effect on me, I just knew that she did.

 _ **Fleur**_

As I walked back to the Great Hall the giddy, excited feeling slowly left my body, and I slumped down in my seat next to Madam Maxime. The last couple of months had been hell, not just for me but for the people around me as well. The mood swings and anger I felt had me alienating any friends I had within a month, the only person that still talked to me who wasn't a family member was Madam Maxime, but she was my headmistress, I couldn't talk to her about everything. I moved my fingers across my left arm and felt the cuts and scars from the previous weeks, and I cringed, I now didn't know why I let the depression get to me so much. But after finally seeing Hermione again all the pain simply melted away, but our brief interaction wasn't enough, and I felt the pain start to seep back in, and I knew I was really going to be in trouble if I couldn't win her heart.

I felt a small, soft hand come to rest on my knee, I opened my eyes and saw my sister smiling at me, I smiled back at her as I remembered how she'd been allowed to come along for the trip. I had to beg Madam Maxime for three days straight, promising I'd win the Triwizard tournament, should I be picked, while simultaneously finishing the year at the top of my class. She reluctantly agreed to my terms which caused me to wrap my arms around her, it was a little awkward as my head only came to her stomach, but she returned it none the less.

"How are you doing Gabi?" I asked as I placed my own hand on top of hers. She looked taken aback by the question causing me to flood with guilt, I had been a terrible sister after I found Hermione. I'd made Gabrielle cry on more than one occasion, had barely spoken to her unless I was crying into her shoulder yet I still forced her to sleep in my bed with me so I could hold someone when the tears came. I didn't even ask her if she wanted to come to Hogwarts with me, I just forced her into that too.

But once the shock wore off a grin spread across her face and she wrapped me in a fierce hug, she was giggling as she did so, earning a few odd stares from the students surrounding us. "You're back," she whispered, then a sob came from her mouth, she pulled away, and I saw tears running down her face, "You're finally back." She sobbed once more pulling me into another hug and continuously sobbing into my shoulder.

"Uhm, Madam Maxime… would it be alright if I took my sister back to the carriage?"

"Most definitely," Madam Maxime responded shooing us away, but I wasn't sure what she was more worried about, the crying girl or the school's reputation.

Picking up Gabrielle, I walked through the corridors of the castle as quickly as I could while carrying my sister, remembering the route we'd taken to get to the Great Hall I followed it exactly. As I walked, I could feel my sister shaking in my arms as she continued to cry into my shoulder. I stroked her back with one hand while the other held her up, whispering to her.

"I'm never going to leave you again, I love you," I repeated the words over and over, like a mantra, as we entered the carriage. I laid her down on my bed as it was slightly bigger than her own and climbed in with her, holding her for half an hour before she calmed down enough to talk to me.

"You're really not going to leave again?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Definitely not, at least not emotionally like I did, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me through it, I don't know if I would have been able to survive without you," I replied solemnly.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me," she smiled at me.

"Definitely," I nodded.

We sat and talked for a few hours before she fell asleep in my bed. I smiled as I looked down at her sleeping face, stroking her soft hair I whispered "I'll never leave you again," I promised her, but I knew that if I didn't win Hermione's heart, I wouldn't be able to keep it.

The next morning, I woke up with a newly invigorated resolve to get Hermione, I needed to, not just for my sake but for the sake of Gabrielle as well. I shook her awake and smiled as she grumbled incoherently, before falling back to sleep. I shook her again, her eyes opened this time, and a small smile graced her features, probably happy that I didn't wake her in tears… again.

"Morning" she greeted me with a sleepy voice.

"Morning" I replied, "And it's time to get up, we need to meet with Hermione!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing the blankets off from both of us.

Gabrielle just giggled at my antics as she rose from the bed, getting ready along with me. We dressed in our school uniforms, and I paid extra attention to my hair and make-up. We walked swiftly from the carriage towards the castle and to my beautiful Hermione. Walking through the open doors of the Great Hall, I smiled as I immediately found the brunette sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I walked up behind her silently, "Morning ma belle," I whispered into her ear, she jumped with a quiet yelp.

She turned to me with a glare, "Not cool," she said angrily before she calmed down a little, "And good morning, I trust your carriage comes with proper blankets, I wouldn't want you all to freeze, and your uniforms don't do much to protect the cold."

Her British accent was extremely beautiful as it played in my ears and I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth, "Maybe we could keep each other warm?" my voice was low and sultry. As soon as the words left my mouth, I expected rage or a hard slap to the face, but I didn't get either of those. Instead, Hermione's face turned red, all the way to her ears and she started to babble incoherently. I smiled to myself, this was a very interesting and… favourable reaction.

Getting a grip on reality, Hermione turned to my sister, "And how are you, Gabrielle?"

"I am well, Hermione."

"I must say I when I first saw you I didn't think you were old enough for school," Hermione looked a little confused, glancing between myself and my sister.

"I just started this year," Gabrielle replied with a proud smile, "It's been… fun," the last part was clearly forced, and Hermione caught on, she looked questioningly at me.

'I'll tell you later' I mouthed to her, hoping she'd understand.

"Hey who's the cutie?" A loud red headed boy interrupted us.

I glared at him causing him to visibly shudder, "This is Fleur," Hermione supplied.

I smiled at him after I got over my annoyance and instantly started babbling nonsense as he walked away, "What was that all about?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Just an idiot friend of mine, his name's Ron," she replied.

I nodded, "Anyway, care to show me around now?" I asked with a shy smile.

Hemione nodded, "Sure."

As we started the tour, Gabrielle asked me in French, "We already had the tour, didn't we?"

I blushed lightly before replying, "It was just an excuse to spend time with her."

"Hey, no talking in French, I can't understand a thing you're saying," Hermione ordered.

I nodded immediately, "Sorry, Hermione," I shocked her with how quickly I complied, but she didn't ask about it. Throughout the tour, I was continuously receiving catcalls and stares from a lot of the boys at the school, I rolled my eyes at them all, but Hermione certainly knew something strange was happening.

After the fifth catcall in two minutes Hermione turned on her heel abruptly stopping me, she had an eyebrow raised and looked to be just a teeny bit jealous, "Ok, what the hell are you?"

I looked down at the ground, I knew she didn't mean that literally but in the moment I decided to just let it out, it was easier to say it now rather than later, "I'm a quarter Veela," I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, I was apparently too quiet.

Speaking louder I restated what I was, "I'm a quarter Veela."

Hemione stood there, tapping her chin in thought and I couldn't help but smile at how cute it looked, "Nope, drawing a blank, what's a Veela?"

I looked around hesitantly, I was fine with sharing what I knew with Hermione, but Veela are very private creatures, and I didn't want anyone else to hear the conversation. "Do you know anyone that would be willing to look after my little sister?" I asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked confused but opened her mouth to answer anyway, but before she could a light, an airy voice spoke up from behind us, "I could watch her for you."

I turned around and came face to face with a short blond girl, her hair was a little messy, and her eyes were a light grey colour, "Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked the girl.

"I'm fine Hemione, and you?"

"Very good, and are you sure you can watch Gabrielle?" Luna nodded happily.

"I would be delighted to," Luna replied looking down at my younger sister with a smile. Gabrielle stared back at her with a shy smile, "It's good to meet you, my names Luna," the blond introduced herself to my sister, presenting her hand for my sister to shake.

She took the offered hand, but instead of shaking it as she should have, she pulled Luna's hand to her lips and placed a small kiss on it, I gaped at my sister. "It's good to meet you too, my name's Gabrielle," she spoke softly, still smiling at the girl.

Luna turned her attention to me, "Are you okay with this?" she asked me, and my mind couldn't help but imagine another context it could be used in, and the thought freaked me out.

"I am if my sister is," I responded to both the real question and the one I'd made up, I know she was still very young, but the fact is, I felt things like that when I was younger as well. And I'd heard stories from my mother about Veela who found their mates very young, and the stories were so great and filled with love I wanted to find my mate at that age as well. I knew that's what was going through my sister's head right about now and I didn't want to take away from her happiness, so I allowed her to go without a second thought. "Where will the two of you be?"

"Just down at the Quidditch pitch, Hermione knows the way." The blond girl replied as she turned around.

I watched as my bold little sister skipped away with Luna, they were holding hands, and I felt a small smile grace my lips, it was a very endearing sight to behold. "Gabrielle is quite bold, isn't she?" Hermione asked.

I nodded with a smile, "She really is, but enough about her," I looked back to the girl that held my heart, "Can we go somewhere to talk in private?"

Hermione nodded, "Follow me," she led me through the halls, and as we walked passed the room that held the Goblet of Fire, I pulled her into it, "I thought you wanted to go somewhere private?" she asked with a frown. "This place is hardly private," she said as she looked around at the all the students milling about, a few approached the Goblet, but most were just there to watch. I smiled at her as I went to approach the Goblet, but before I could, to redheaded guys approached it. "What are those idiot's doing? They aren't old enough," Hermione muttered.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Sort of, they're Ron's older brothers," she explained.

They placed their names in the Goblet and turned around when nothing bad happened, but as they were just about to leave the age circle, a white wave kind of looking thing engulfed them, knocking them both to the floor. Slowly their hair started to grow and turn white, and after a few moments, they started blaming each other before they started to wrestle each other.

The entirety of the student body that was present started out right laughing at the two boys, and I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle myself. I ignored the rest of the fight as I sauntered up to the Goblet myself, I heard a soft gasp come from behind me and turning around, locking eyes with the brunette of my dreams, I dropped my name into the blue flames of the Goblet.

I walked back to her with a smirk, noticing the worried look on her face I decided to tease the girl, "Worried something might happen, and you'll lose me?" I asked suggestively.

She immediately blushed and averted her gaze from mine, "No," she muttered before grabbing my wrist and leading me off of the castle grounds, she sat down on a bench that sat under a big tree in the middle of a field. The bench faced the Forbidden Forest that we'd been told to keep out of, but with the snow resting on the tops of the tree's, and on the floor around the forest, it was hard to think of it as dangerous, it looked too beautiful. "We can talk here, no one usually comes out this far."

I nodded and looked into her eyes, "Veela are magical creatures, sort of half bird and half human but they can change into human form. Since I'm not a full-blooded Veela, this is my normal, and only, form. My mother has limited control since she is half Veela, but she can't change completely. Anyway, we Veela have a strong pull over people, it's called a glamour, and with said glamour, we can get people to do things they normally wouldn't, but it also means a lot of people develop crushes on us quite easily. Some of these crushes have been dangerous for the Veela, there have been stories about people attacking Veela thanks to the glamour."

Hermione nodded along until I stopped speaking, "Am I under your glamour?" Hermione asked a little hesitantly.

I shook my head, "It mostly only works on the opposite sex, but there have been some of the same sex who feel the effects, but they need to be attracted to the Veela for it to work, and even then, the Veela needs to do a little schmoozing for it to work. Also, I was taught from a young age how to control my glamour, I can't turn it off, unfortunately, but I am able to 'turn it down' so to speak."

"Interesting," Hermione said as she was in deep thought.

We sat on the bench for a little longer just chatting about random things that didn't really matter before I decided it was time to relieve Luna of her duty. "Would you mind showing me to my sister?" I asked hoping she'd want to spend more time with me.

The brunette nodded "Absolutely," we walked beside a long tall wall that blocked Hogwarts from the rest of the world. It led to the entrance of the castle, but Hermione led me down a path that ended in a big field, running around it was my sister and Luna, playing happily with each other. I felt bad about ending their fun but it was getting late, and we needed to eat dinner and get some studying in before going to bed.

I called my sister and Luna over to us, and they both ran over to us quickly, "Thank you for looking after my sister," I said with a grateful smile.

"No worries, it was rather fun, if you ever need me to I'll look after her for you," the blond replied with a smile of her own.

"Will do, say goodbye, Gabrielle."

My sister grabbed the older girls robes and pulled her down, she kissed Luna on the cheek and blushed immediately after doing so. "I'll see you at dinner," Gabrielle spoke hurriedly before running off.

"Well, guess that's my cue, goodbye Hermione, and thank you for today," I smiled before taking off after my sister, Glad that Hermione had forgotten what my sister said earlier that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I'm making no money for this, and I don't own any part of the Harry Potter series.

 **A.N.** I love checking my emails on my phone while I'm at work and seeing that someone new has followed or favourited my story, really makes my day. :D

 _ **Pansy**_

I was standing with Ginny overlooking the lake once again, it had quickly become 'our spot, ' and I loved it, not as much as the girl in my arms, but still, I loved it. I could feel the redhead shivering in my arms slightly, so I tightened my hold on her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you, it's much too cold today."

"We could head back if you want," I replied gingerly, hoping she didn't want to.

She looked at me as if I were an idiot, "No way, we haven't gone public, and I won't be able to hold you like this when we go back unless we just go straight back to our room."

I smiled and tightened my grip on her even more, overjoyed that she wanted to stay with me, and for the life of me, I couldn't help but kiss her. As our lips came into contact it was like an electric current passed between us, I felt her tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I granted it and allowed her tongue to explore my mouth, I started massaging her tongue with my own while it was inside my mouth, eliciting a quiet moan from her lips. The moan played through my mind, and I felt an erection form, I tried to pull away, but I wasn't quick enough. The kiss stopped abruptly, and she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you trying to hide what you are from me?" she asked sadly.

I hated hearing that tone come from her lips, but I was still scared, still ashamed of what I was, I slumped down in the snow. "I'm scared," I whispered half the truth.

"Why? I'm okay with who you are, I may still be getting used to it, but I am okay with it," she replied as she kneeled down, meeting my eye level.

"How are you okay with it!?" I just didn't understand, I wasn't even okay with it, "I hate it myself, how can anyone be okay with my body if I'm not!?"

Ginny pulled me into a hug, "I'm okay with it because it's a part of who you are," she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "If you didn't have a penis, you wouldn't be you, and there is a good chance we would never have even met, properly at least."

What Ginny said was true, but I couldn't but let her words be tarnished by all the grief that it had caused, "I- you're right, but I still hate it."

Ginny leaned into my ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "What if I told you I loved it?"

My face turned red at her tone and words, "Then I'd have to learn to love it too," I squeaked, I wanted us to work and if she like my body, then I would too.

"Good," she said standing up and pulling me with her, "Because I'd like to ask you something, why do you have it?" her tone only conveyed curiosity. None of the weariness or animosity that I'd heard in the past, so I decided to tell her what the doctors told me.

"To be honest, I don't really know, apparently, it's more common than you'd think. I'm not saying that half the girls walk around hiding a penis, it's more like one in a hundred thousand women are born this way. The weird thing is that both of my parts work the way they should, I have a womb, ovaries, sperm… everything." I explained, it felt nice to tell someone that genuinely wanted to know, and I even felt a little better about myself.

"Really? One in a hundred thousand? I've never heard of anyone having one that wasn't supposed to," Ginny replied confused.

"Well of course not, most people born this way try to hide it to the best of their abilities, but, the whole school knows about me… even if most of them didn't believe it, the thought will always be there."

"Well if they hate you for it, it's their loss, you're amazing," She smiled at me as she took my hand leading me back to the castle. I looked at her a little confused as to why we headed back to the castle already, she noticed the look and let out a little giggle. "Look at the sun."

I looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was beginning to set, so of course, we were headed back to the castle for the feast and the announcement of who was going to be each school's champion.

 _ **Hermione**_

I sat with my small, slowly growing, group of friends, Emily sat next to Harry, and they were clearly flirting with each other. Ginny was sitting next to Pansy, they weren't flirting like Harry and Emily, but I could clearly see that underneath the table they were holding hands. I was happy for my friends, but I was also jealous, I wanted someone as well… _Fleur_. I smiled at the thought, I'd stopped lying to myself a while ago, but I was also scared, Fleur was amazing, but she could clearly have anyone. What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she does agree to go out with me but cheats on me? I needed to know more about her, find out who she was, what made her who she is, how she came to conclusions and what drives her.

I looked up to the front of the room after noticing everyone else had done so, Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the Goblet of Fire that had been moved into the Great Hall earlier. He'd already started speaking so I decided I should really listen in, "-once I call your name, you are to go through that door," the professor gestured to the door behind the teacher's table. "I would like the champions to walk through the door quickly so we can move things along. Now without further ado…"

The Goblet's flames started flickering, growing bigger and brighter as a small piece of parchment flew from the top of the cup, a few gasps could be heard from around the room with people looking on in awe. Dumbledore snatched the parchment out of the air before opening it, "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" A round of applause rang out from the students, coupled with a roar of cheer, and a few, including Ron, were whistling loudly in congratulations for the Bulgarian seeker.

The room quietened as the blue flames started flickering again, snatching the parchment from the air in much the same fashion Dumbledore opened the parchment, "The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!" The round of applause for Cedric seemed louder, but that could have just been because he was in Gryffindor, which had most of the Gryffindor's on their feet cheering for him. I was one of the few that was content staying seated as I cheered for him, I didn't know him, so I didn't see the point in cheering so vigorously.

The crowd quietened once again, and this time I could feel a little worry flicker to the front of my mind. I remembered that Fleur had to place her name into the Goblet, much like all the rest of the Beauxbatons' students. I watched as the blue flames danced, growing and changing as I a blue piece of parchment was shot from the peak. I swallowed down my dread as I watched Dumbledore snatch the parchment from the air, "And the champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!" I let out a shaky breath, a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I was scared for Fleur… I knew it was a major accomplishment, but I was still worried none the less. But despite my worry, I let out a loud cheer for the platinum blond as I stood to clap for her. Her eyes locked with mine and she sent me an appreciative smile before she passed through the door behind the teacher's table.

I sat down and received a few odd looks for my outburst, blushing lightly I lowered my gaze to my food and started to eat it, trying to ignore the stares. But there was one, in particular, I couldn't quite ignore, I looked up and saw a smirking Ginny looking at me, and instinctively I knew that her payback would be coming very soon.

I ducked out of the Great Hall shortly afterward, hoping to get away from Ginny for, at the very least, a few hours, "And where do you think you're going?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Dammit," I mumbled as I turned towards a smirking redhead. But I couldn't help but smirk back at the sight of Pansy standing behind her, their hands still clasped together, "I was just giving you guy's some space," I teased, hoping to fluster her enough to get away.

"We're okay but thanks for your concern," Ginny deadpanned, obviously catching on to my scheme, before smirking again, "And maybe you need some time alone with Fleur... I knew you had a crush on her."

I flushed, I may have stopped lying to myself, but that doesn't mean I was ready to admit it out loud, "I-I do not," I stuttered, but even I knew it was a rather weak denial.

"Yeah you do, but I'll forgive you," Ginny smirked, "But I won't be as forgiving about the fact that you didn't tell me she was here… I thought we were friends," Ginny said with a mock frown, exaggeratedly sniffling as she dabbed at her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Sorry I wasn't so open…" as I spoke an idea formed in my mind, Ginny never actually told me she was dating Pansy, of course I knew, they were so obvious, especially back in the dorm. But she never actually told me, I looked down at the floor, acting depressed as well as I could, "I didn't know if you'd care."

"W-What? Of course, I'd care," Ginny's voice lost its teasing tone and was now concerned.

My face was hidden by my hair, and I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, "Well, you never told me you started dating Pansy, I had to figure it out for myself," I reached a hand up to my face, pretending to wipe my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny replied over dramatically, she'd definitely heard the smirk in my tone, so I looked up at her with a smirk still on my face. "And you can't weasel your way out of the teasing, you know you deserve it.

I laughed in response, I did know that I deserved it, I put her through the same thing with Pansy, "I know, but I got to try, right?"

Ginny nodded as we headed up to the Gryffindor tower, for the rest of the night I decided it would be best to study to keep my mind occupied and not worry about what was to come in the tournament.

 _ **Ginny**_

It'd been a week since the Champions were chosen for the Triwizard tournament, I'd spent the time either with Pansy in our spot, or teasing Hermione about Fleur. It seemed the more I teased her though, the more time she spent with Fleur, and I was actually wondering if they _were_ seeing each other.

"I hear you like the freaks dick," I was stopped in my tracks by some Slytherin girl, my jaw dropped, and my eyes opened wide as her statement swirled in my mind. "I don't need to see how wide your mouth opens when you get down on your knees to suck her dick," the girl sneered.

Instinctively my hand flew through the air, colliding with the girl's face, a loud crack rang out through the halls causing a bunch of people to stop and look in our direction. I leaned closer to her my face just inches from hers as I spoke in a low, dangerous tone, "Do not call Pansy a freak," I warned her.

"Protecting your disgusting girlfriend, are you?" Malfoy's voice rang in my ears, I whipped around to face him, only to see he was holding a piece of paper in front of me. On the top was the caption, The Freak, and her Lezzie Ginger Slut. Underneath the caption was a moving picture of Pansy and I kissing before pulling away and smiling at each other, the memory would have been amazing, if it wasn't ruined by the caption and Malfoy's taunting.

Ripping my wand from its holster, I swished it as I exclaimed, "Flipendo!" Malfoy jumped out of the way, and I ended up hitting an unsuspecting bystander, knocking the boy to his ass. As Malfoy walked back in front of me, he drew his own wand and glared at me.

"You'll pay for that," he said as he raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!" his aim was true, and my wand was knocked from my hand, it clattered to the floor, too far for me to reach. But I held my ground, glaring daggers at Malfoy, he just smirked at me, "Baubillious!" a white bolt of electricity ripped from the tip of his wand. As it snaked before me I tried to jump out of the way but it was too fast, it hit me in the shoulder and a white-hot pain spread through my body in an instant. I screamed as the electrical current ran through my body, cooking me from the inside out. As the pain finally receded, I slumped down to the floor, but Malfoy apparently wasn't finished. He raised his arm again "Incendio!" I lay on the floor helpless as the flames slowly encroached on me, but instead of setting me on fire, the spell hit an invisible wall that had been formed between the spell and me.

I looked into the eyes of Pansy as she crouched over me, with Fleur standing behind her, facing Malfoy, as Fleur raised her wand Malfoy visibly cowered as he 'ran for the hills' so to speak. Fleur knelt down beside me casting some sort of charm on me, as the charm spread through my body I immediately started to feel better.

I smiled at Fleur, "Thank you," she smiled back and gave me a small nod, with that out of the way I immediately embraced Pansy. She returned the embrace with ferocity, as I held her I could feel her body shaking and I knew she was crying. Stroking her hair, I whispered, "It's okay Pansy, at least now we can act like a couple in public."

Pansy pulled away abruptly, she had a massive smile on her face, but her voice was shaky, unsure, "You really still want to be with me? Even after all of this?"

I pulled her in and kissed her lips, slipping my tongue into her mouth in front of all the students that had gathered around us. I pulled away after a few moments with a smile, "Definitely," I replied before reinforcing it even more by giving her a light peck.

There were more than a few catcalls coming from the gathered students as we stood, hand in hand, I smiled at Fleur once more, "Been having fun with Hermione?" I asked, suggestively.

Her face colored a little but other than that there was no tell that she was embarrassed by the comment, as much as it ruined what I was trying to achieve, I admired it. "Lots of fun," she replied in a beautiful French accent. "She is a very smart young girl, no?"

I nodded, "The smartest witch in the school, but I've got the most beautiful," I said nudging Pansy with my hip.

"She is rather pretty," Fleur agreed.

"Hands off, this is mine," I lightly tapped Pansy's ass to emphasize my point.

Pansy let out a squeak of surprise causing Fleur and me to giggle, "Not fair," Pansy pouted, "You guys are ganging up on me."

"Well, the most beautiful girl is always the center of attention," I smirked at the embarrassed look on Pansy's face.

"You're much prettier than I," she protested looking down at the floor, I looked to Fleur, silently pleading for help.

Fleur looked confused, but she complied, "I do not believe that is true," as Fleur spoke Pansy raised her head and looked into the Champion's eyes, seeming to be trying to identify any form of deception. "You are the second most beautiful girl in this school."

That intrigued me, even though she was quite possibly lying about how she thought of Pansy, the fact that she still said second most meant someone was always going to be first in her book, and I couldn't help but wonder who it was. Ignoring the curiosity, I focused back on my black-haired goddess.

"You see Pansy, even the French beauty thinks your attractive," Pansy still seemed disbelieving, but I think I was starting to get through to her. What I really needed though was for other people to accept her for what was beyond her control…

I spent the rest of the day with Pansy, Hermione, and Fleur, I used the extra people to my advantage and got the other two girls to complement Pansy, not overly so, just every now and then so she wouldn't catch on to my plan.

 _ **Fleur**_

Ever since I'd started spending time with Pansy and Ginny, I'd started hearing rumors of Pansy, rumors about a certain… appendage. And I couldn't help but wonder if it was true, I'd never met anyone else like me, and it would be nice to know someone that was. Although having spent time with the girl, I knew she was somewhat ashamed of herself, and I assumed it had something to do with her penis.

I steeled my resolve as I approached her in the library, she smiled at me as I approached and I smiled back at her. I sat down across the table from her and leaned in, "Can I ask you something… personal?" I asked hesitantly, I knew I needed to handle this delicately.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly, visibly gulping.

I knew she was scared of what I was going to ask, that told me she was planning on answering truthfully. "I heard a… rumor that you have something girls aren't usually born with… is it true," I tried to make myself sound hopeful, but I'm not sure if I was able to with English not being my native language. She nodded her head slowly, answering my question, I watched as she flinched slightly after answering, and I wondered how bad her past experiences must have been. I smiled at her, "I was too," I told her in a soft voice.

Her head snapped up to me, and her eyes were wide, "R-Really? You're like me?"

I nodded, "I am, I never thought I'd ever meet someone else like me, and now that I have, I'm happy."

The black-haired girl jumped up from her seat, ran around the table and wrapped me in a crushing hug, "I am too," she sobbed tears of joy, "Finally, someone that really knows what it's like."

I smiled as she let go of me, returning to her seat a little embarrassed, "Can I ask you something else?" Pansy nodded and gestured for me to go ahead, "Does Ginny know about you? And if so, is she okay with it?"

Pansy sighed, "She does know, and she says she's okay with it… but for some reason, I can't bring myself to believe it. Every time she's talked about it and said she was okay with it I haven't been able to detect even a hint of deceit, but I still don't fully believe her."

I nodded, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I-I am," the girl admitted, "Not to mention extremely self-conscious, what if we get to a stage where she actually sees it and decides then that she's not okay with me? I wouldn't be able to handle it."

I nodded, "I've never been able to feel that way…" I contemplated telling Pansy the rest of my secret, I knew that if I was really going to help her, I needed to. So, I threw caution to the wind and decided to tell her, "Do you know what a Veela is?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah my parents are friends with some Veela, so I know quite a bit about them."

"Good, that'll make the explanation much simpler, do you know that we only fall in love once?"

"No, they always said that was too personal for them to share with me."

"That doesn't surprise me, we Veela are a private bunch after all. Anyway, we are like wolves, we only fall in love once, with one person and it is instantaneous, sometimes it's hard to really realize that it's happened, it can be subtle… like it was for me. When I fell in love, all I felt was a pull towards the other girl, and my glamor had no effect on her what so ever."

"So, you guys are kind of like wolves?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Essentially, yes, although some of us cannot live without our mates," I hesitantly reached out to my left arm and slowly pulled the sleeve up my arm, the scars trailed along my wrists all the way up to my elbow. The younger girl gasped at the sight, and her hand instinctively reached across the table, running her fingers along the scars. "This is what happened when I was away from my mate for two months… as well as practically being emotionally dead."

"My god, I'm so sorry…" Pansy was choked up a little, but she recovered after clearing her throat, "I take it this girl goes to Hogwarts then?"

I nodded, "In fact, you share a dorm room with her," Pansy's eyes widened.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yep, it's Hermione."

Realization shone in Pansy's features, "Obviously, it's Hermione, how didn't I see it."

"Well, you were a little preoccupied."

"But you guys aren't together… right?"

"Right," I nodded, "It was not being able to see her that caused the damage and while I can survive for a little while without us being together. I'm afraid time is running out, I can feel the depression edging back in, I need to get her to date me, if not more…"

"I'll help," Pansy squealed excitedly, "Anything you need me to do just ask and I'll do it, ooh, I can also subtly push her towards you!"

"SHHH!" Madam Pince shushed the excited girl.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Don't mention it, were friends now," Pansy replied with a smile.

Over the next few days, I noticed Pansy talking to Hermione a little more often, probably saying things that are meant to make me look good. And whenever we were walking together or sitting together Pansy tried as hard as she could to have Hermione next to me. It was nice of her, and I couldn't help the smile every time she'd do something to help me. I also noticed Hermione seemed to actually be warming up to me more, of course, she was getting closer to me steadily before, now we seemed to be getting closer quicker.

This was reinforced one Sunday when Hermione invited me to go with her to Hogsmeade. We were slowly walking down the street just chatting and looking through the windows at a few of the shops.

"You ever had Butterbeer?" the brunette asked.

"Can't say that I have, wouldn't that be illegal though? I mean, we are under age."

Hermione started openly laughing at me, I was baffled as to why she was but before I could ask she calmed down enough to explain. "Butterbeer isn't alcoholic."

"Ohh, well, guess the jokes on me."

The brunette smirked, "Yeah it is," she said as she dragged me into an inn, it was rather full and I wasn't sure we'd be able to get a served let alone get a seat. But to my surprise, as Hermione approached the counter two steaming mugs of what I guess to be Butterbeer appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She dropped a couple of Sickles on the counter before grabbing our drinks and handing one to me.

I looked down at the liquid and gave a tentative sniff, my nose was filled with a sweet aroma that had my mouth watering slightly. I took a big gulp of the liquid and moaned quietly as it coated my tongue and slipped down my throat, "Amazing," I murmured.

Hermione grinned, "Isn't it?" I nodded reaffirming my answer. The warmth of the drink felt nice as it slowly made its way to my stomach. We drank the beverages while still chatting and I noticed a small badge on the brunette's chest as she finished her cup.

"What's this?" I asked as I grabbed the badge between my thumb and index finger. Hermione looked a little embarrassed as she looked down at the badge "Spew?" I asked a little confused.

Hermione laughed, "Not spew, S.P.E.W, it stands for Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, we're trying to help House Elves have better lives," Hermione explained.

"Can I join?" I asked, I knew House Elves were treated poorly by a lot of people and I wanted to do something to help.

"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached into her pocket, brandishing a badge identical to her own, "You need to make a minimum donation of two Sickle's for the badge, but you can donate as much as you want, here," she held out the badge for me. I took it and pinned it to my chest, the brunette smiled, "It looks good on you… _really_ good," she mumbled the last part, and I decided to ignore it, I knew she didn't mean for me to hear the last part. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "You can give your donation to Pansy, she's the treasurer."

I nodded smiling at her, "I'm glad someone is trying to help those little guys, they're rather cute."

"Thank you, I'm glad you want to help too."

The rest of the day was spent walking around the small village, we were laughing and talking the whole way, and I couldn't help but think that she felt the something for me. And if her comment about the badge looking ' _really_ good' on me was anything to go by, then she was at least attracted to me. The thought sent excited chills to run through my body, chills that I couldn't wait to have again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned. Everything is free.

 **A.N.** Another two days and another chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

 _ **Pansy**_

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a smile, people were still staring but I couldn't care less at the moment, because right now I was walking hand in hand with my girlfriend. I smiled down at her as she glared at the gawkers, effectively making them cower after what she'd done to Malfoy. Leaning down, I kissed her cheek, stopping her from glaring at the other students to smile up at me instead.

"I love you," slipped from her mouth and I felt my throat dry up at the words, my heart rate doubled, tripled and my mouth hung open, the words shocked and made me ecstatic at the same time, but only the shock was visible. I watched as Ginny's features slowly turned into a pout, her eyes watering, I wanted to say it back, to grab and hold her, but my body wasn't listening.

"I-I'm sorry…" A heart wrenching sob slipped from her and she turned and bolted, by this time my body started responding to what my mind was screaming for it to do, I sprinted after her.

"Ginny Wait!" I yelled as I ran after her but she didn't stop, in fact she started to run faster and I was surprised by the speed she could generate from her small body. It hurt me but I knew what I had to do, I slipped my wand from my its holster and swung it over my head, "Arresto Momentum!" I exclaimed swinging my wand in her direction. My spell hit her and her body started to move slower, she pulled out her own wand but it was too late, I grabbed her around the waist, holding her close to me. I could hear her panting and sobbing, turning her around I wiped the tears from her cheeks with a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "Come with me."

I pulled her into my side as I led her away from the gawking eyes of the rest of the students, she cuddled into me, holding me like her life depended on it. I led her up to our dorm room, neither Emily or Hermione were here which is what I wanted, I laid down in my bed and held my arms open, inviting her to join me.

"I'm sorry," Ginny spoke as soon as she joined me, "I know it's too soon but I just couldn't help it you don't have t-"

I leaned down and kissed her lips, silencing her, "You have nothing to be sorry about for one reason, I love you too…" a smile spread across her face and she leaned up and kissed me, I kissed back for a moment but pashed her back, I had more I needed to say. "And I'm sorry, I wanted to say it back so badly but I was just so shocked that you said it… let alone saying it first…"

Ginny slapped me on the arm, I gingerly rubbed at the sore patch as she fumed in my arms, "I. Love. You. You're an amazing girl, you're beautiful, funny, very resilient and smart, you might even be as smart as Hermione." I scoffed disbelievingly at the last part causing Ginny to smirk, "Okay maybe not that smart, but it doesn't change anything, I love you okay? You're mine now, okay?"

The possessive statement sent a tingling sensation down my stomach to my centre, I pulled Ginny on top of me and started peppering her with kisses. She giggled at me in between each kiss and the sound was musical in my ears, rolling her over so I lay on top of her I lifted my right hand up to caress her breast. She took in a sharp intake of breath before a low moan escaped her lips, I smiled as I massaged her through her school robes.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear before kissing it, I kissed her down her neck before sucking lightly on her pulse point, eliciting another moan from her beautiful lips. My right hand slowly ghosted over her body before reaching her centre, I started rubbing slowly, her breathing became rough and rapid.

"More…" she gasped.

"Tell me what you want," I ordered.

"I think you already know…" Ginny smirked at me, but she complied either way, "I want you to play with my pussy," she said giggling a little.

"Such a dirty girl… I like it," I lifted up her robes and slowly pulled down her panties, looking at her I smiled, "A natural redhead, sexy."

She growled a little at me, "Get to it already," she whined.

I smirked as I drifted back up to her lips, kissing her passionately as my hand rubbed her directly. Gasping her right hand gripped my hair, pulling lightly as my fingers rubbed over the top of her slit. She was moistening under my ministrations and the feeling of her wet folds had my dick hardening, poking into her side. I knew she felt it, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care, didn't mind that it was there, didn't mind that someone knew about it, I just… didn't care.

I pushed my hips forward rubbing it on her and moaned slightly, I had touched it a few times, but only when the aching became too much to bare, this time it felt nice… electric. She didn't say anything, she just smiled at me as her hand moved down my body, she bunched my robes up and pulled my dick out of my boxers. She started to stroke it, and as she did so my hips involuntarily thrusted forwards adding to the friction, causing a small amount of pre-cum to drip down into her hand. The new-found moisture added to the pleasure as her hand pumped up and down my shaft.

I slipped two fingers into Ginny, rubbing small circles on her clit with my thumb as I picked up the pace. As I did this she also picked up her pace, and I felt a tightening in my lower stomach, suddenly a white liquid started to shoot from the tip of my dick. I was Cumming, it felt better than ever before and I started to moan loudly, as I rode out my orgasm I didn't let up on my assault of Ginny's pussy. Not long after she removed her hand from my shaft she started to grunt softly, and before long a she was muffling a scream into my chest as her walls clenched around my fingers. I kept pumping, trying to push her orgasm on for a just a few seconds longer.

A lazy smile spread across her face, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We stared into each other's eyes, I got lost in endless blue, and for a few fleeting moments the rest of the world was dead to me. But the moment didn't last as the door to our dorm room flew open, with a familiar brunette standing in the doorway, her face going red as she stared at our state. We hadn't re-dressed or even pulled down our robes to cover ourselves, meaning Hermione now knew that all those rumours were real.

She quickly turned around, "Get dressed!" she shrieked as she closed the door, I expected her to leave the room but she stood at the door waiting for us. I quickly threw my boxers back on while Ginny put her blue striped panties back on, I hadn't noticed the colour in my earlier haze and the sight was a little endearing.

I grabbed Ginny's hand before she spoke, scared of what Hermione was going to say, "Okay you can turn around now."

Complying Hermione's eyes widened once more, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked pointing at the white gloopy liquid that stained various parts of Ginny's robes. My face burnt bright red and looked to Ginny, not being able to say anything once again… only to find Ginny looking up at me in the same state. "I'll take that as a yes," the brunette deadpanned as she walked to her bed and grabbed a box of tissues, throwing them towards us, I caught them and handed them to Ginny, causing the redhead to smile.

Once she'd cleaned up the sperm, she fixed Hermione with an embarrassed stare, matching then one I had, except I had fear mixed in with my expression. Rolling her eyes at our antics Hermione spoke first, "So it's true? You really do have a…" she already knew the answer, of course, but I nodded in response. I expected her to freak out, to scream at me, call me disgusting and then stomp out of the room to tell everyone in the school, coming from Hermione it'd be more believable and I didn't know if I'd be able to live with the resulting bullying.

But she didn't do any of that, "Wow…" she whispered, "And it really works? Like if it were a man's?" I nodded again, "And what about a vagina? Do you have one of those as well? Does it work as well?" I nodded and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. "That's just… amazing, I didn't know that was possible, how does it happen?" She asked sitting down on Ginny's bed.

I sat down on my own bed, facing her with Ginny sitting next to me, "I was born with it, it's a rare condition that effects one in a hundred thousand women," I explained.

"And you're perfectly fine with it?" Ginny asked a little hesitantly, as if she were afraid that asking the question would set Hermione off.

Hermione just smirked at her, "Is it really that hard to believe? You're okay with it."

"Well… yeah you're right," Ginny relented.

"But you're really okay with this?" I asked again, I was still a little scared and I needed to cement that nothing bad was going to happen from Hermione knowing.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am okay with it," She stated with a tone of finality.

Ginny lunged at the brunette tackling her to the bed and hugging the other girl vigorously, I smiled at the endearing display of affection, and once it was over I pulled the brunette into a hug of my own. As it lasted a few moments I heard a soft growl from behind me, smirking at the redhead I pulled Hermione in closer, the brunette realised what I was doing and started to play along. Her hands started rubbing up and down my back, gradually getting lower to almost touching my ass.

As her hand lowered one last time I felt Ginny yank me back with a strength I didn't realise she possessed, and kissed me hard, forcing her tongue into my mouth, claiming me as hers. A soft giggling from Hermione had the redhead pulling away as she glanced at her friend. I had a smirk on my face as she turned back to me and realisation set onto her face, "That was mean," she pouted.

"It was," I said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, "But the way you claimed… I may need to do it again just for that reaction." She let out a huff but I could feel a smile as she kissed my neck.

"Come on you two, not while I'm in the room."

We smirked at the girl, "Sorry," we said in unison, neither of us really meaning it.

The brunette let out a snort of laughter at us, "You guys are cute, but anyway I came up here for a reason, I'd heard rumours about you guys fighting, what was that all about?"

"Ginny said she loved me, it made me so happy, but I was also really shocked, so shocked I couldn't say anything and she tried to run away," I replied a little shyly.

"While I was running she cast the 'Arresto Momentum' charm on me, which was cheating by the way," I smiled at the redhead.

"Well you were way too fast for me, I needed to catch you, didn't I?" I asked.

"I'll let it slide, since it led to something amazing," She replied with a smirk.

"Ok, don't need to know the details girls."

Well you're going to hear them" Ginny smirked, "I tried to tell her that I was sorry for telling her I loved her so early in our relationship, but before I really could, she told me she loved me too, and apologised for not saying it earlier. And I think you can guess what happened afterwards."

"Yeah, Pansy popped your cherry, also a little too early in your relationship."

I shook my head vigorously, "No no no. No, I didn't, we just helped each other, a little," I was still shaking my head embarrassedly. Hermione and Ginny laughed at me, and I joined in a little while later, laughing at myself.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner, let's go."

 _ **Hermione**_

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to begin when someone I didn't expect sat down next to me. A smiling Fleur looked at me, I loved her smile, it was so radiant and beautiful I almost couldn't stop myself from hugging her.

"Why are you sitting here? I thought you needed to sit with your school?" I asked confused.

"I asked Madam Maxime and apparently, we're aloud to sit wherever we want," the platinum blond replied, her beautiful accent drifting through my ears like a soft song.

"Oh cool, where's your sister then?" I asked assuming that Gabrielle would join her sister.

"I'm afraid my little sister decided to stay with her 'girlfriend'," Fleur replied gesturing to her sister sitting next to Luna and talking animatedly with the young blond.

My face contorted in confusion, "Girlfriend?"

Fleur let out a soft laugh and I couldn't help thinking that I'd love to hear that laugh for the rest of my life. "I don't mean literally, ma belle," my face flushed once again, she seemed to call me beautiful like that all the time. "I was the same when I was her age, it's just fun to pretend like that."

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore's voice called over the chattering students. "Well, it's more like a reminder, but the First Task is tomorrow and I trust that you'll all be there to cheer for the Champions."

Worry filled my mind, Fleur was going to be risking her life tomorrow, and I was going to be watching, helpless. I had no idea what was going to be happening but I knew it was going to be hard to watch. Throughout the rest of the feast I spoke a little half-heartedly with Fleur, if she noticed she didn't say anything about it.

Throughout the night I tossed and turned, I was terrified and wasn't able to fall asleep for long before waking up covered in sweat. Every time I fell asleep I saw fleur being mauled, attacked or eaten by various magical creatures, I was surprised by some of the creativity to be honest. One of my dreams consisted of Fleur having to face a hundred House Elves, except they weren't normal House Elves, they were rabid, relentless. They literally ate Fleur alive as she screamed for help, screamed for someone to stop them, but as I looked around I realised I was the only one watching, but my body wouldn't move and I watched as blood and bits of flesh were thrown from her body.

I probably only got about an hour of sleep that night and in the morning, I had to force myself to move. I didn't really want to get up and watch as Fleur battled whatever she was going to be battling, but I had to be there for her.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late," Ginny called from the door way, "We're all waiting for you."

I groaned as I got up, "Go on without me, there is something I need to do first." My redheaded friend nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

I got dressed quickly before I ran from my dorm room, running through the halls of the castle I was glad that most, if not everyone, was at or on their way to the location of the First Task. Heading towards the Forbidden Forest as quickly as I could, I needed to see Fleur before the event started. I quickly saw a small tent near the edge of the clearing where the task was to be held and I smiled as I headed towards it, assuming it was where Fleur would be.

As I approached the tent I noticed a couple of teachers standing guard at the entrance, I cursed silently before walking around to the back of the tent. I could hear someone pacing on the other side and I quietly called out, "Fleur? Is that you?"

I was pulled into the tent and hugged by the tall blond, "I'm glad you came," she smiled.

"You knew I'd come?" I asked a little sceptically.

"Knew, hoped, is there really a difference?" She asked and I couldn't help but get a little helpful, she _wanted_ me to come. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Scared," the blond answered, "I still have no idea what I'll need to do."

As she finished speaking Ludo Bagman walked in with a smile on his face and a chipper tone in his voice. "Alright lady and gentlemen, let's get this started. Gather round." The Champions gathered around Ludo, and it felt as if I was swept in with them, "Alright, now I want each of you t-" Ludo looked at me in confusion, "And what are you doing here Hermione?"

"Sorry," I said quickly as I ran for the entrance of the tent, not sure how Ludo knew my name but I couldn't focus on the thought for long. I came so close to finding out what was going to happen with them, find out what they needed to do too win.

I ran into the stands and looked for my friends, I saw them near the front of the crowd, they'd saved a seat for me and I thanked them as I sat down. As we waited my friends were trying to talk to me, but I couldn't seem to focus on them and after the fifth attempt they decided it would be best to just talk amongst themselves.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ludo was now standing at the podium to make an announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen," his voice amplified with magic rung throughout the makeshift stadium. "The First Task is just about to get started and our first contestant will be Viktor Krum," at the mention of the name the crowd erupted into applause, which died down as we heard a loud roar coming from the middle of the arena. "And that is his opponent, the Chinese Fireball!"

My heart leapt into my throat, from all my dreams I never thought they'd be up against dragons, I mean honestly how the hell are they supposed to defeat a dragon. Throughout the crowd, I heard a few outcries from the other students, each of them scared for whoever they were rooting for.

The Chinese Fireball was by no means a very large dragon, its red scales looked to be quite smooth and its head and spine were lined with golden spikes. As it looked at us it roared again this time letting loose a thick breath of flame that balled at the end. The flames stopped short of the crowd, colliding with an invisible barrier, the dragons head tilted in confusion before seeming to understand that there was a barrier in the way.

"The goal for the Champions is to collect the golden egg that lay in the middle of the field, but the dragon has been charmed to protect said egg to the best of its ability. Now without further ado, please welcome Viktor Krum!" The crowd roared as the name was said but Viktor didn't show for a minute.

The dragons head suddenly snapped to a small hole when the head of Viktor Krum poked out, it lashed out with its tale with surprising speed but Krum was able dodge the tale at the last second. Tumbling along the ground after being thrown by the force of the giant beast's tail smashing to the floor he gave an audible grunt. Shakily standing he drew his wand and tried to cast several spells at the beast but none of them seemed to have any effect it.

As flames sprayed and spells cast the two foes dashed around the small rock filled battle field. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd as flames came close to Viktor, but each time it seemed he was done for, he emerged from the other side without a single burn. He was becoming visibly frustrated as he was unable to get to the egg he needed to grab until he cast another spell.

I'm not sure what he cast but as soon as he did the dragon started thrashing around, crushing various eggs as flames shot from the beast's nostrils and mouth in unison. As the Chinese Fireball was distracted, Viktor utilised the time by rushing in underneath the beast, dodging feet that slammed into the floor, ready to crush anything that got caught beneath them. Holding up the golden egg with a smile he listened to the crowd as most of them chanted his name.

Viktor left the arena with his head held high, clutching his egg victoriously, he reemerged in the stands with the rest of the Durmstrang students. Looking around I was glad that I was close to the Baeuxbatons students so I'd be able to sneak over to Fleur once she finished her task. While the judges deliberated with each other, a group of men and women jumped down to the dragon and started casting charms on it, herding it back into the hole that it emerged from.

Ludo stepped back up to the podium after a few minutes of deliberation with the other judges. "After considering Viktors speed at scooping up his egg and his abilities fighting the dragon… we award him thirty-seven out of fifty points." A chorus of 'that's not enough' rang from the Durmstrang's and a few of Krum's more avid supporters, like Ron. "Now, now, Viktor was told the rules before her started, he allowed the dragon to crush a lot of the other eggs, causing him to lose eight points." The annoyed students begrudgingly accepted that Viktor lost points because of the crushed eggs but continued to grumble either way.

"Now onto the second Champion! Cedric Diggory!" The crowd once again erupted into cheers, most noticeably coming from the Gryffindor's, the sound was deafening and I had to cover my ears to block some of the noise. "And his opponent… The Swedish Short Snout!"

The dragon roared at the crowd and flapped its giant wings trying to take off, but the chain around its neck held it in place. The dragon was a beautiful silvery-blue colour, and was larger than the Chinese Firebolt. It had two horns protruding from the top of its head and no other spines on its body.

"Alright calm down everybody, it is time to introduce our next champion… Cedric Diggory!" Another roar erupted from the crowd as the boy dived out of the hole and behind a small boulder. Instantly the dragon shot fire at the boulder, I stared in awe as blue flames spewed from the dragon's mouth. The boulder became red hot and the Cedric yelped, jumping away from the boulder with his wand at the ready. He ran around the beast fast, casting spells, trying to find a weakness of some kind, but to no avail. Hiding behind another, this time larger, boulder he looked around frantically, not finding anything he deemed useful, he slumped a little. As he did a tail whipped down next to him causing him to jump from behind the boulder. He cast a spell at a boulder in what looked to be a frantic move, the boulder transfigured into a Labrador that started running around the arena. The Dragon was only momentarily distracted but it was long enough for Cedric to swoop in and collect the golden egg before quickly disappearing into the stands, re-emerging with the Gryffindor's to a loud roar. I covered my ears again as I waited for my fellow students to calm down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the score is in, Cedric Diggory has earned a respectable thirty-three points." There was another roar of upset over the points and Ludo, seemingly not willing to explain this time. He just let everyone grumble until they'd calmed down enough for him to speak again. "It's time for miss Fleur Delacour, but first to announce her opponent… the Common Welsh Green!"

The dragon was slightly smaller than both the other two dragons, its scales were, as anyone could guess, green. Its large wings spanned as it ran around the small arena trying to take off but every time it came close it was yanked down angering it. It roared in anger, which actually sounded nice, it was like listening to melody of sound. A few of the students around grumbled about it not being a fair competition as the Green Welsh was more docile than most other dragons. But as I watched the dragon run around its cage much more than the other dragons had and spewing more fire than the others which came out in thin concentrated jets. Putting deep holes into the sides of the arena as well as into various boulders that littered the field.

"Quiet down everyone, this is no common, Common Welsh Green, it has had charms placed on it causing to act more like a full grown Chinese Firebolt, which if I might add, the Chinese Firebolt wasn't a full-grown adult. I would assume that would be obvious be I guess not," Ludo barked indignantly. "Now, if everyone is done trying to claim favouritism, let us please welcome… Fleur Delacour!" A loud roar erupted once again but as I stared at the dragon I felt nothing but dread… Fleur was going to fight that thing. Time seemed to be at a standstill as I waited for Fleur to appear, and I felt tears spring to my eyes, I'd never cried tears of fear before, and I never wanted to again…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, or make any money.

 **A.N.** I may not update for a few extra days, I need to take a small break, I might start another fic though so I can alternate between the two because I ended up having trouble writing the end of this fic. But I'm not sure yet, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 _ **Fleur**_

I walked hesitantly through the narrow cave, the cheers were quickly drowned out by the roars of the Green Welsh that lay beyond. It's melodious cries distinctly held rage, and it was terrifying, the dread filled to the brim as the light that shone at the end of the tunnel came ever closer. I stopped at the entrance, even as my name was called by Ludo Bagman I couldn't will my legs to move. I couldn't face a damn dragon… could I? No, it was a ridiculous notion, I couldn't fight it. But even as the thought played through my mind I couldn't will myself to turn and leave, I was stuck, I wasn't a coward, but it was a dragon…

"Fleur, we are ready for you." Ludo's voice rang out before a loud cheer spread through the cave, they were chanting my name, I needed to get out there.

I ran from the entrance and as I did the chanting crowd slipped from my mind as I focused on the task ahead. As soon as I appeared in the arena, a bolt of fire shot towards me, it flew through the air like a spear, hurdling towards me. I dived to the left, narrowly avoiding the flames, but before I could recover a whip-like tail slammed into my side sending me flailing across the arena and slamming me into a rock. Another bolt fire was thrown my way, "Aqua Eructo!" I exclaimed sending a jet of water hurtling towards the fire.

The two forces collided, canceling each other out while covering the arena with steam. Taking a brief respite, thanks to the cover of steam, my hands traveled to the place I was hit by the tail and hissed as pain spread from the point of impact to cover my entire right side. I looked up just in time to see another bolt of fire headed my way, straight for my head, all I was able to do was move my head to the side enough to dodge the flames. The heat that radiated from the blast was extraordinary, it felt as if my face was melting just from the proximity.

I rushed from the rock I was leaning against and ran around to the other side of the arena, the dragon was lost inside the steam, utilizing its hearing to try and track me. I slowly tried to walk to the middle of the arena, toward the golden egg. But as I got close my foot slipped on a rock and I slipped down into a small stream of water that ran along the edge of the arena. Groaning, I rose to my feet, only to be smacked by its tail once again, sending me along the ground and into a small pool of water.

I rolled over and watched as a giant tail dropped from above me, and time seemed to stop, I looked at the crowd, and my eyes landed directly on a beautiful brunette's face. The only thing marring it were the tears trailing down her face, I looked back to the tail determined. I raised my wand and saw a clawed hand gripping it, a few feathers had sprouted from my arm, but the sight didn't deter me. "Protego!" I screamed, and just like that, time was normal again, the once slow descent of the tail became a full swing. It smashed into my shield, I could feel the magical barrier I'd created strain under the immense pressure, almost snapping.

Its tail pulled away and seemed to stare at me in complete shock, although its shock only lasted mere seconds and it was quickly charging at me. Its mouth snapping, its giant white teeth disappearing in its mouth before reappearing just as quickly. I jumped out of the way, much faster than usual but again, I didn't question it, didn't let the fact slow me down as I jumped onto the dragon's back. It shook its large scaly body effectively throwing me off, as I sailed through the air it shot another bolt of fire in my direction. I twisted my body sideways dodging the blast, but not completely, my shirt tore open on the left side as the fire ripped past me, burning my left shoulder and setting my shirt a light.

Quickly putting out the fire with a lower powered Aqua Eructo Charm, I looked back at the giant beast as it got ready for another charge, my eyes narrowed as I raised my wand. As the dragon rushed towards me, I yelled "Ascendio!" I was thrown into the air over the dragon but as I sailed over the dragon's head snapped up catching me in its jaws, its teeth ripped through my leg, and I screamed in pain. It threw me in the air before swiping me with one of its wings sending me towards the pit of eggs, I crashed to the floor with a horrible crunch and pain surged through my left arm.

I struggled to my feet, the dragon had its gaze fixed on me as it slowly approached, it knew I was in no state to continue our fight, and it seemed almost smug about the fact. I looked behind me and saw the golden egg, sitting there, taunting me, I turned and leaped for it. As I did I heard the thundering footsteps behind me, but it was too late, my arms wrapped around the egg clutching it with everything I had and as I did so the thundering footsteps slowed. I heard shouting from around me as a dozen handlers jumped down into the arena to subdue the Green Welsh, leading it away from me. I looked towards it and caught its eye, I could almost see a sinister gleam as it walked away, like it was mocking me.

But I'd won, I'd beaten the giant beast, as I stood I looked back at my arms, about to finally question what was going on, but the feathers and claws had disappeared, I was back to normal. As I thought that the pain from the damage I'd sustained jumped to the forefront of my mind and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I collapsed to the floor with labored breathing, the edges of my vision becoming dim as the pain racked my body in waves. The last thing I saw before the darkness completely overwhelmed me was a beautiful brunette girl, her face contorted in pain and the sight broke my heart.

 _ **Hermione**_

As the dragon was herded away by the handlers, I rushed to the side of the stands, watching Fleur as she slowly stood. She was swaying slightly as her body changed from what I'm guessing was her kinds true form back into that of a human. She screamed, and the sound destroyed my heart, seemingly shattering it, I jumped over the side down into the arena, "Arresto Momentum!" I yelled just before I landed, slowing my descent so I could come to a graceful landing.

I ran towards Fleur as she collapsed and threw myself down over her, I grabbed her right hand, avoiding her now broken and burnt hand. "You can't go," I whispered, "I need to tell you something… I… I… I," I didn't know what I wanted to tell her but it didn't matter, she was unconscious as I knelt down next to her.

"Miss Granger, we must attend to her wounds," Dumbledore spoke softly as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head and let go of her hand, as they carried her to the infirmary I followed along, I couldn't will myself to leave her alone in the state she was in. I sat and watched as Madam Pomfrey and her assistant worked tirelessly, administering potions and charms before bandaging up her wounds to allow them to heal quicker. They went to their office but as she passed by Madam Pomfrey stopped next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "She won't wake up till tomorrow, did you want to head back to your dorm and I'll send for you when she wakes?"

I shook my head, as I smiled appreciatively before walking passed her and sitting beside Fleur, I grabbed her right hand again as the tears once again started flowing. Seeing her beautiful body battered, bruised and bandaged was heartbreaking, I wanted to go back and stop her from going through with the competition, to stop her from getting hurt. I sobbed into her torso, laying my head on her stomach gently, staining her hospital gown with tears. I cried myself to sleep for the first time that night, my hair hiding my face and splaying over Fleur's lower torso.

I awoke in the morning, with a soft hand slowly stroking my hair, I kept my eyes closed, I wanted the feeling to continue, so I pretended to stay asleep. The doors to the infirmary opened announcing the arrival of someone, my ears pricked up at the voice of Professor Dumbledore. "Miss Delacour, I just wanted to inform you that we will be announcing your score, and therefore the winner of the first task, at the Feast tonight."

"Okay, thank you, Professor," Fleur's sweet soft voice filled my ears, and I smiled. As the doors closed I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hermione, I know you're awake," I could hear the smile in her voice.

I looked up at her, leaving my head on her stomach, "I am," I said with a smile.

The blond flushed red at the smile, and she was so cute I raised my head kissed her lightly on the lips, I felt her smile as we kissed before she pushed me away. I was confused by her actions, pouting at her as she grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something before we continue…" I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her finger up to my lips, "Please, I need to say this. There is something I didn't tell you about myself, about Veela… God, I don't know how to say it… Do you know how wolves mate?"

"Yeah, they mate for life, imprinting I think it's called," I replied.

Fleur nodded, "Exactly like that, the same if for Veela… The moment I saw you back in that park, I felt a strange pull, something in me wanted you…" I was beyond shocked, what she was telling me was scary, but I felt like I liked her more. She was telling me this so I would know what I was in for, even though it would hurt her greatly if I rejected her for it, I went to speak again, but she stopped me once again. "I'm not finished, ma belle, there is something I must show you," she pulled the bandages from her left arm, exposing deep scars that definitely didn't come from the dragon, I gasped loudly at the sight as I ran my fingers up and down her scarred arm. "This is what will happen to me without you," she said sadly, almost on the verge of tears. "I didn't want to put you in this position, but you needed to know before we started anything _I_ needed you to know." The tears now freely fell from her eyes as what she was telling me sunk in, without me Fleur would die.

I reached my hands up to her face, I cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears before I leaned up and kissed her on the lips again, before pulling away slowly. "I accept you for who and what you are, and I'll do everything in my power to make this work for you... for _us_."

She smiled, radiating happiness, "There is one more thing I need to tell you, I have a penis." she blurted, seemingly hoping this wasn't a deal breaker.

"Wow… another one," I whispered.

"I take it you know about Pansy then?"

I nodded, "And so do you apparently, but I can't believe it, I never knew such a thing existed, and then one of my friends turn out to be one, and then I find out my girlfriend is one as-" My babbling was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against mine, a tongue tickles my lips asking for entrance, I granted her entrance. A moan slipped from my throat as our tongues danced and massaged each other, her tongue tasted sweet, and I wanted the flavor forever.

She pulled away with a smile, "Your girlfriend?" she asked happily.

I nodded and pecked her lips once more, "Yep, my girlfriend."

As we leaned in to kiss once more the doors to the infirmary burst open, we both looked over at Gabrielle and Apolline as the rushed over, frantically pulling the platinum blond into a fierce hug. I watched as Fleur quickly reapplied the bandage, hiding the scars from her mother and sister.

"Thank God you're all right, watching you fight that dragon was the scariest thing I ever saw," Apolline was almost crying as she held Fleur.

"That reminds me… mum what the hell happened? I had claws, feathers and heightened abilities, both magical and physical."

"Oh, that, I never told you about that because the chances of it happening are so rare that I didn't think it would matter. Clearly, I was wrong," Apolline explained. "On a few rare occasions, the inner Veela can manifest itself, even if the Veela doesn't want it. It is a defense mechanism that even someone with the smallest amount of Veela blood has. It only comes out when not only your life but also the life of your mate is in danger or great anguish."

The blond nodded slowly, "I remember looking at Hermione before it manifested, she had tears running down her beautiful face, and I hated it."

"Wait a minute, you know?" Apolline asked, glancing at me, I nodded in response, "And your still here?"

I nodded again, "Yes, and we just decided to start dating."

A smile spread across Apolline's face as she scooped me into a firm hug, spinning me around while laughing, "Thank God, my daughters mate wants to be with her!" I giggled at the woman's antics as she put me back down, "One down, one to go," she said looking at her youngest daughter.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the Great Hall with Pansy, we were openly flirting, because we could now, while we ate our lunches. As I pulled away from a quick peck I saw several pairs of hands rip Pansy from her seat, I stared wide-eyed as three of my brothers held Pansy in place.

"How dare you seduce our innocent little sister!" Fred and George roared in unison while Ron just stood there fuming. "You're an evil bitch! She deserves way better than you!" Their words clearly devastated her as she burst into tears, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I pulled out my wand pointing it threateningly at the trio of idiots, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I screamed waving my wand, "Flipendo!" I yelled sending the three of them to their asses before wrapping Pansy into a firm hug. "I love her, and you can either accept that, or you can get the hell out of my life!" I watched as their faces contorted in pain and guilt before I dragged a sobbing Pansy off to our spot.

By the time we arrived she'd calmed down enough to speak, "They're right you know, you do deserve better than me, I mean I've been so mean to s-" I cut her off with a firm kiss on her mouth.

Pulling away I stared into her beautiful green eyes, "I know all about your past, but that's exactly what it is, your past, without it, you wouldn't have become the girl you are today. The girl that I love. And I love you, no matter what anyone says. I. Love. You."

"I-I-I," the black-haired girl before me stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence but failed miserably, so instead she leaned in and kissed me.

"Come on," I said pulling away from the kiss, "We need to talk to my brothers."

"Do we need to?" Pansy asked with a noticeable waver in her voice.

I grabbed her hand as we walked, "Yes, they will accept us together, that's the end of it."

We spent all afternoon searching for my brothers, they seemed to have completely disappeared from the castle. By the time we finally found the three of them there was only ten minutes before the Feast. I glared at each of them and watched them cower under my stare and smirked at their responses.

"So, do you have something to say to us? Or am I going to be ignoring the three of you?"

The three boys looked at each other, "We're sorry, we love you, and we want you to be happy." Fred and George spoke in unison, and I had to assume they had rehearsed the apology. Ron on the other hand, stood there silently glaring at my Pansy.

"Ron?" I asked.

He stamped his foot like a two-year-old before stomping off towards the Great Hall, "He'll come around," Fred and George told me before directing their attention to Pansy. "We're sorry, we shouldn't have attacked you the way we did."

Pansy smiled at them, "It's okay, I probably would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

I wrapped my arm around her as we headed towards the Great Hall with my two older brothers. I smiled at Hermione as we entered, I hadn't seen her since she followed Fleur to the infirmary yesterday.

"Hi Mione, how's it going?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Very well," she leaned in to whisper the next part, "Fleur and I have started dating."

I let out a high-pitched squeal garnering a few odd looks from the students around us, but I couldn't help it, I was so excited. "That's awesome," I whispered back. Hermione nodded as a familiar blond sat down next to her, I watched as her cheeks flushed slightly and a small smile graced her lips. I turned to Pansy then, relaying the information before kissing her on the lips.

 _ **Fleur**_

I sat with Hermione, holding her hand underneath the table, she didn't want everyone to know about us, I had no idea why, but I would do anything for the brunette, so I complied. We sat at the Gryffindor table, practically staring at the Headmaster as we waited for him to make the announcement.

It didn't take long for the old man to walk to the middle of the room to address everyone, "Alright, as you all know, thanks to Fleur's injuries we weren't able to give her points, but now that she has healed up nicely we can announce her points. But first to remind you all of Mr. Krum's and Mr. Diggory's points, Mr. Krum is in the lead with thirty-seven points, and Mr. Diggory is on thirty-three. Now, Miss Fleur, you showed tremendous skill and courage in the way you took on the Green Welsh, facing the beast head on was not the best option… but you successfully pulled it off. For that, we award you Forty points."

I let out a happy screech, pulling the brunette next to me into a firm hug, "I won!" I yelled down at her with a massive smile on my face.

She was smiling back at me, "I know, it's fantastic!" She replied, and I nodded my head vigorously.

I spent the feast in giddy excitement, happily eating and chatting with the people around me, accepting congratulations from everyone that happened to walk by. Hermione left shortly after the feast, telling me she'd see me in a little while, but when I asked what she was doing, she just smiled at me before walking off.

I skipped back to the carriage that night, I was so happy I needed to move, but soon I was blocked by a few Slytherin's and Durmstrang students. Each one of them was glaring daggers at me as they reached for their wands, my eyes widened as my breaths started to come more rapidly. They thrust their wands toward me, all casting a different curse at me but before they landed, they slammed into an invisible shield.

"Do not harm her!" Hermione yelled as she rushed forward with a Professor that held a scowl on his face.

"All of you, detention. NOW!" the professor yelled, leading them away.

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" the brunette called after the retreating man.

I looped my arm through Hermione's as I continued walking towards the carriage, "You going to sleep with me?" I asked with a suggestive tone before kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"Yes, I am," the brunette replied boldly, eliciting a yelp from me. " _That_ was cute," Hermione giggled.

I blushed as I hid my face, "I couldn't help it," I mumbled.

"I know," she said as she leaned her head on my arm.

I smiled down at her, "I thought you wanted to keep us quiet for a little while?"

"I do, but I still want to be near you, I can't help it."

As I listened to her I felt my eyes tear up, it was as if she were telling me that she loved me, and I couldn't help but listen to the unsaid statement. I knew it was _way_ too soon, but I could _only_ love her, and I so badly wanted her to love me back. We walked together to the carriage quietly, it was a comfortable silence, but I wanted to hear her voice, her beautiful voice.

"Tell me about your family," I requested, just to get her talking.

For the rest of the walk, she talked animatedly about her mum and dad, where she lived and how she grew up a muggle. I found it interesting to learn about how muggles grew up, how their parents would do so much to raise them whereas witches and wizards were able to do so much more so much easier. She spoke about 'muggle magic,' great machines that could carry thousands of people across the ocean or through the sky, something called 'the internet' where you could find out anything you wanted about anything.

By the time she'd finished we were already laying down in my bed, she was cuddled into me, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face even if my life depended on it. Gabrielle was already asleep, so we decided to go to sleep as well, but that was easier said than done. I stared down at Hermione's sleeping face, she looked so beautiful I felt an uncomfortable ache at my crotch. I groaned as I shifted, trying to free myself a little so I could get comfortable enough to sleep. Happily, I was able to remove my erection from between us, I looked back down at Hermione, she hadn't stirred at all during my struggle.

I smiled at her, "I love you," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

 _ **Ginny**_

I woke up late that night to the sound of Pansy mumbling in her sleep, I slipped from my bed and walked over to her. Sitting down on her bed I started stroking her hair, "Please baby, it's just a dream, you're okay."

"No… Leave her… Leave her alone…" the black-haired girl mumbled, she'd still been having nightmares, but they were always about her, never someone else.

"She's okay, trust me, you need to calm down."

"NO! GINNY!" Pansy screamed as her eyes opened, they connected with mine as she started to cry. I scooped her into my arms and held her as she sobbed into me.

"Shhh… It's okay, Pansy," I soothed her stroking her hair.

"N-No it's not… t-they were hurting you… RAPING YOU!" She started screaming again.

"They didn't… It was a dream, I'm here, you see," I said pinching her lightly.

She nodded and slowly closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep, I stared down at her, I was scared for her. Something was seriously wrong, and I had no idea what, but I needed to help her somehow, this wasn't right. I drifted off to sleep trying to think of a way to help my Pansy, but none came to mind. I needed help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money from this.

 **A.N.** Just wanted to once again thank everyone that has reviewed, followed or followed, and those few that have done all three are amazing. Also thanks to anyone that reads my story.

 _ **Someone's P.O.V**_

"Idiots! What were you thinking? Attacking Fleur like that? And you were caught by Professor Snape!" I yelled angrily at the students gathered before me. A few opened their mouths to speak, but I silenced them with a wave of the wand. "Do not speak, you could have ruined the plan and set us back another thirty years. Ever since the Dark Lord was killed by that bitch, we've had to skulk in the shadows, and now that we're so close to rising once again it's almost ruined by you jackasses."

"But sir, she beat Krum, if he loses it'll set us back, won't it?"

I glared at the black-haired boy who spoke up, "Crucio," I spoke with hate casting the torture curse on the boy for only a few seconds, but I knew it would feel like an eternity to him. His screams rang out, echoing through the small room. I looked into the eyes of the rest of my soldiers and watched as they winced at the pain they saw being inflicted. But after the initial shock wore off they grinned as they watched, I smiled, we'd chosen well.

I walked over and leaned down to the young man as he shook, "Do not speak unless spoken too, your family doesn't have enough status for that," my tone was low, dangerous, and I smiled menacingly as the boy shook. I stood back up, glaring at the young men in front of me, "That goes for all of you." Each boy hurriedly nodded as my eyes found there's, the effect I held over them was intoxicating. "And to answer your question," I relented, "Yes and no, Krum already has a lot of influence, this tournament will just give him a little extra. Getting found out, however, will set us back exponentially, and we'd all be killed for our failure. Now, dismissed!" I watched as my young soldiers walked out of the room, they were a ragtag bunch, but they'd get their jobs done when the time came, I was to make sure of that.

 _ **Ginny**_

I woke up with Pansy still clutching me like a life raft, her eyes were open, and I could see the terror, the pain, and anguish that flowed through her mind, the pain she always hid when she knew others could see her. I stroked her hair, causing her to looked up at me, she smiled sadly, she was on the verge of tears. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips before unentangling myself from her embrace to get ready for the day. She too got up to get ready, she moved sluggishly, and I knew she must have woken up again, and this time not being able to get back to sleep.

We finished getting ready at the same time and walked towards the Great Hall hand in hand, people still stared but I'd easily gotten used to it, I didn't care, I had my Pansy with me. Smiling at the thought I leaned into the older girl's side, cuddling into her. She wrapped her arm around me and a warmth I'd never felt before I met Pansy spread through me once again.

"I love you, Pansy," I whispered.

A light giggle slipped from her between her lips, the sound was musical, and I wished she would do it more often, "I love you too."

We sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast and talking lightly about nothing, in particular, our friends joined, all except one and I sighed as I spotted Ron sitting at the other end of the table by himself. I had no idea why he hated me being with Pansy, sure she was a bully, but that was before, maybe if he knew why she was like that in the first place, he'd be able to accept her.

"I need to get to class," I said, kissing Pansy on the cheek before standing and leaving the Great Hall.

But I didn't go to class, I walked through the halls, not sure of where to go first, I needed help with Pansy, even if I were to just understand what's going on. I decided to walk to the infirmary to speak with Madam Pomfrey first. Walking through the infirmary doors I immediately heard whispers, I looked around and saw a few students laying in the beds, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't in sight. I knocked on the door to her office, on the other side, I heard frantic rustling before the door opened revealing the nurse's assistant.

"Is Madam Pomfrey here?"

The assistant nodded and motioned for me to enter the office, the man had short black hair and was impossibly tall. It amazed me how he became a nurse's assistant, he always looked angry, a sneer never leaving his face. It was like another Professor Snape, and we definitely didn't need that.

"What is it, Miss Weasley?" the nurse asked.

"Uhm…" I glanced at the man still in the room, "Can we maybe… speak in private?" I leaned in to whisper, "It's a woman problem," I lied.

"Of course, Mr. Williams, could you please check on the other patients?" The tall man gave a curt nod and left the room quickly. "Now what do you need?"

"Well, I lied, it's actually about Pansy," the nurse stiffened as I said my girlfriend's name and hope spread through me, even if I can't get the information then haopefully they're atleast working on it. "I share a dorm room with her… and we've started dating… but that's not really important," I blushed at my outburst. "The thing is Pansy is having nightmares… every night… it's hard to listen too, it hurts to hear that she is in pain and there's nothing I can do to help."

The nurse listened to me the whole way through, she smiled as she rested her hand on my shaking one, stilling it, "I'm afraid there's not much that can be done, but making sure you're around her will help. Nightmares can come from anxiety, depression or fear, having people around her will help."

I nodded, but it didn't make sense, the nightmares were so often, so vivid that she could recount them completely once she'd woken up. I left the office, thanking the nurse before heading to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hopefully, he'll tell me something more.

The walk to the headmaster's office was quiet, the rest of the students must be in class, so I'll have to make sure I don't get caught. I walked as quietly as I could, listening out for anyone that could send me to class before I could speak with Dumbledore.

I made it his office and signaled that someone wanted to speak to him, I waited at his office's entrance for a few minutes before the giant bird statue started to spin and raise the staircase to the Headmaster's office. I jumped on the steps as quickly as I could so I didn't need to walk up all of the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," I was greeted as I entered the office, "Lemon Drop?" he offered as I approached his desk, I nodded, and he passed one to me. I popped it into my mouth and loved the sour kick as it touched my tongue.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not a worry, anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should be, but I need help, Pansy's been having nightmares," I said not explaining why I wanted help, knowing the Professor he already knew, he seemed to know everything.

"…" He mumbled something across his desk that I couldn't hear, "When did this start?"

"I don't know, but it's been happening since she moved into our dorm." The Professor nodded, seeming to be in deep thought about something, the silence was deafening, I willed the headmaster to speak.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will be sure to look into this matter and make sure that nothing sinister is going on. But you'd better get to class."

I nodded and rushed from his office, I knew something was going on, but what could I do, the Professor was looking into it, and that's more than I was really hoping for.

 _ **Fleur**_

I sat in the middle of a large field staring at the golden egg that supposedly held the clue to the second task. I thought about what I needed to do with it but was coming up empty, after the first time I opened it I was a little hesitant. The deafening screech burst my ear drums, and I was unable to hear properly for two hours, although that may have been my fault since I stupidly kept it open just in case the clue was at the end.

Sighing I laid down in the snow, it slowly melted into my clothes, but I couldn't care less at the moment, my mind was focused on the stupid egg. I can't get help from teachers, and the only girl I really know that may be able to help me is in class. Sure, I had ages to figure this thing out, but I'd prefer to get it done so I could hopefully stop worrying. The second task was supposed to me more dangerous than the first, and I was almost killed in the first… and after the first.

My mind wandered to the group of boys that tried to ambush me in the halls, I wanted to know why, did they see me as a threat to Krum? Was my glamor affecting them? Putting them into a state of violent obsessiveness? I hoped it wasn't the second, that would end disastrously.

I closed my eyes and continued to think of the egg, there had to be some way to open the thing and get the clue. "Dammit!" I yelled as I got to my feet and stormed off back to the carriage with my egg held under my arm. I threw my egg on my bed and got changed into a fresh uniform before heading towards Hogwarts' library, hoping I could find something out about the golden egg.

"Good afternoon Madam," I smiled in greeting to the librarian, she smiled back but didn't offer a greeting in return. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a book on magical items?" The librarian nodded with another smile, leading me through stacks and stacks of books before grabbing a single book from a shelf. I looked at her a little confused, "Only one?" The librarian nodded with a reassuring smile before walking away.

I sat down at a table that was bathed in the warm sunlight that shone through a nearby window, the table was secluded from the rest of the library which was perfect for me to read. The book was massive, and after three hours I had only gotten through a quarter of the book, I placed a bookmark on the page I was at and stretched my arms after closing the book.

A soft giggling from my side caught my attention, and a small smile came to my lips, looking to my left my eyes met beautiful brown, "Hey Fleur," Hermione smiled sitting down next to me.

"Hey yourself," I said leaning in and pecking her on the lips, I tried to pull away, but her hand came to the back of my head, holding me in place for a few more moments before she allowed me to move away. "What was the for?" I asked.

Hermione smiled as a blush covered her cheeks, "I just missed you is all, what are you doing here?"

"Just researching the egg, well trying to at least, this book is massive, I haven't even been able to find a reference to the egg."

"Are you sure you have the right book?" Hermione asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders, jostling her head a little but she didn't complain "I honestly have no idea, the Librarian grabbed it for me."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Madam Pince never willingly gives students books, they have to find what they need themselves."

I became confused, "Maybe it was the glamor? But I always have it dulled, why would she help me?"

Hermione gasped, seeming to come to a sudden realization, she excused herself and rushed off somewhere. Shrugging I returned to my book, slowly reading through the pages only for Hermione to return a couple of minutes later, her face beet red.

"What's up?" I asked curious as to what had embarrassed her so much, jealous that it wasn't me.

"Well, I know why Madam Pince helped you, I kind of told her about you, I never mentioned your name, and I didn't think I'd described you enough for to find out… But she did."

I smiled, "I'm glad, it makes me happy that someone knows about us," I replied a little down, the brunette caught this and grabbed my hand.

"I know you'd prefer it if we were open, but I'm just not ready for everyone to know, I mean I only told my best friend I was gay a few months ago."

I nodded, I understood what she meant, all I really want is to be able to hug and kiss her whenever I wanted to, no matter who was around. "Do you think we can go to the Yule Ball together?" My voice shook a little, and I hoped she didn't notice, I just really wanted to go to the ball with my mate.

"Don't be sad," of course, being the ever-observant girl she was, she'd noticed the shaking, "I'll make sure we can, no matter what."

 _ **Pansy**_

I walked down the halls towards Dumbledore's office, it felt weird being called to a Professor's office when I hadn't done anything wrong. But I was scared, Mr. Filch had been sent to retrieve me, and he actually looked worried, I didn't know why he was worried, but either way, it was scary. Arriving at the Headmaster's office I was hesitant to proceed, but the stairs ascended on their own signaling that the Professor knew I was here.

I walked up the stairs and was greeted by the Professor immediately upon entering his office, "Welcome Miss Pansy, Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you," I declined.

"No problem," he popped the Lemon Drop into his own mouth. "It has come to my attention that you have been having nightmares every night for some time now."

"H-How do you know?" I asked.

"Miss Weasley told me, she's very worried about you, and she wants to help you," the Professor explained.

"Oh…" I was upset, not with Ginny but with myself, she has to deal with so much being with me… I don't deserve her.

"I need to ask you some questions, would that be okay?" he asked, I nodded in response. "When did this start?"

"Back during the holidays… while I was staying with the Malfoy's."

"Mmhm, could you describe them?"

I was shocked by the question, "Why do you need to know?"

"You're not the only one having nightmares and all the others have had pretty close to the same nightmares, I need to know if yours are the same. If they are then I can assume that whatever is affecting them is affecting you as well," the Professor explained.

"I… I don't think I'll be able to, but I'll try."

I spent the next hour on the verge of tears as I explained some of the terrible things I'd witnessed in my own head. I had only covered a quarter of them before Dumbledore stopped me, he could see how bad it was and gave me the rest of the day off of classes.

I walked back to my dorm room and laid down on Ginny's bed, allowing her scent to drift into my nose as I closed my eyes. I thought of everything she'd had to endure with me, she'd been bullied, stared at, made fun of and attacked, and it was all my fault. I never defended her, never even defended myself, I just let everyone hurt the both of us and did nothing about it.

I was just a cowardly freak, but I could change one of those, I will not allow them to hurt my girlfriend or me anymore. "Hey Pansy," a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, opening my eyes I came face to face with my red-haired, blue-eyed goddess. How long was I in my own head?

"Hi," I smiled, "How was class?"

"It was good, why are you on my bed?"

My face turned red, and my smile turned sheepish, "Smells like you," I mumbled.

She leaned down and kissed me, "You're cute."

"And I'm yours," I stated causing a blush to spread on Ginny's face and my own blush to deepen.

"Good, now get up, it's time for us to spend some time together," Ginny stated with no room for argument's, although I wouldn't have dreamed of arguing.

"I have a confession to make as well, I went to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore to ask about your nightmares," she said a little hesitantly.

"I know," I smiled at her and watched relief spread through her features, "Dumbledore spoke to me earlier on to gather some information. And I'm glad that you were trying to help me."

I took her hand as we left the Gryffindor tower, once in the halls, the stares and whispers started immediately, I glared at the culprits with Ginny now. They didn't stop, but it was something until we were confronted by Malfoy and his cronies.

"What's up dykes, been having some extra fun times?" he asked with a suggestive look on his face.

Ginny went to retort, but before she could I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face, the sound reverberated down the halls and the people passing by stared in shock that I'd retaliated. A growing red mark appeared on his face as his eyes started to water, I smiled in triumph at the sight.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't care what you call me because it's true, I am a freak, and I wouldn't change that for anything, because if I wasn't, I might never have met Ginny. And speaking of Ginny, do not _ever_ say anything bad about her again." My voice was low, dangerous and menacing.

I watched as the little man quivered a little in fear, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he turned and ran, I smirked in triumph as I watched his cronies run after him. The audience watching on started laughing at the retreating forms, I huffed and shook my head, leading a smiling Ginny away.

She pulled me into a firm hug shortly after, "That was so cool, you completely destroyed that idiot," she gushed.

"Well, it was about time I stood up for myself, but I doubt we've heard the last of Malfoy."

"I know, but it was still awesome."

I smiled before we started walking hand in hand again, we walked around the school aimlessly just talking about nothing before we needed to head to dinner. It was one of the best afternoons I'd ever spent with anyone, and I didn't want it to end, but like all good times, it had to.

Walking into the Great Hall, I saw Ron sitting with our usual group, I approached cautiously, and as I sat down, he avoided looking at me. Ginny was glaring at him from next to me, I knew she wanted her brother to accept me, and I understood why he wasn't. I'd done some horrible things in my past, and he was worried I hadn't really changed, I needed to prove to him that I had… somehow.

I tapped Ginny on the soldier, garnering her attention, "Stop glaring at him, he's your brother, he'll accept us sooner or later," I whispered.

"He should have already," she stated returning to her food, "I love you, that should be all he needs."

"Sometimes it's not that simple."

"It should be," she grumbled, "And why are you defending him? He's just being a prick."

"He's being a big brother that's scared for his sister," I retorted earning a glare from the stubborn girl.

"Stop it!" she yelled at me, standing from her chair "He's hurting me and I know he's hurting you, so stop defending him!" I could see tears gathering in her eyes, heard the whispers coming from around us and watched as people continually glanced at us.

"I won't," I said raising as well, "Because I know why he's acting this way, and so do you," I spoke in a level tone, trying to keep her from getting angrier.

"Yes, I do! But it doesn't excuse him from acting like an arse!" her voice was rising, and I was getting scared she was going to say something she was going to regret, so I reached for hand, only to have her pull away. "Why are you defending him so much!?" the red head was now visibly crying, in front of everyone, I had to do something, seeing her like that was hell. "Is it because you actually want him!? Cause that's what it sounds like!"

"I don't want him! I love you! Please stop this!" I tried to reach out to her once again, but she pulled away again.

"Sure doesn't look like it," she choked down a sob before running from the Great Hall, I immediately sprinted after her.

She wasn't running as hard as she did before, so I was slowly inching closer to her, a smile came to my lips as I noticed, she wanted me to catch her. Even if it was only in her sub-conscious, she wanted to speak about this. "Please stop Ginny," I tried and was rewarded when she started to slow down until finally coming to a stop.

As I approached her she whipped around and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, I gasped for air, unable to speak thanks to her tight hold, and thankfully she loosened her hold so I could breathe again. "I'm sorry," she whispered before looking up into my eyes, "I know I went a little crazy… But as soon as I imagined you with Ron, no matter how insane it and unlikely it was, I just… Lost it."

"It's okay Ginny, but you need to understand that your brother loves you and is worried about you. People do crazy things like that for their family… Even if it's against what the person wants.

"I-I know, but it's just so frustrating," she leaned into me as much as she could, "I'm just scared that he'll do something stupid."

"Well there's a high probability that I will," A deep voice spoke behind me, "But not towards Pansy, I can see now that she has changed, not only did she defend me but she ran after you, Ginny. Even when you seemed to not want to even see her, she still went after you, she fought for you."

Ginny smiled at her brother's words, "Thank you, Ron."

"No worries, but Pansy," his gaze became hard as he looked at me, I wanted to smirk at it but decided I'd let him do what big brothers did, "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll hurt you much worse."

I nodded with a happy smile, "Trust me, you won't need to do that."

Ginny stood on her toes to whisper in my ear, "He couldn't really do that," she giggled and laughed along with her.

Ron looked confused but didn't question us, his mind completely focussed on the Feast he was missing he quickly spun around and headed back to the Great Hall. Ginny and I laughed at him before following his lead. We entered the Great Hall hand in hand, the other students were staring and whispering once again, but we ignored them, too focussed on each other.

 _ **Hermione**_

"So, you guys are good?" I asked Ginny and Pansy as they sat back down with us.

"Very good," they replied in unison, causing me to laugh.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about S.P.E.W," a beautiful French accent floated through my ears, and the statement was lost as I turned to Fleur, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Fleur pinched my leg, "Wipe that look off your face, or we'll be found out," she whispered to me, "I said I've been thinking about S.P.E.W," she repeated.

"Oh, right, what about it?"

"Well, maybe we could hold a meeting so I could talk to everyone."

"Of course, we haven't had a meeting for a while, we were a little busy…" I said a little sheepishly, annoyed at myself for getting caught up with Fleur.

"Pansy, Ginny and Emily, we good for a meeting tonight?" I asked, and each girl nodded, there response to me, "All good, Fleur."

She smiled happily at me, God how I loved her smile before she returned to her food. I watched her eat for a few moments before I returned to my own food, starting to get excited about the S.P.E.W meeting. The feast seemed to drag on forever, I'd finished my food quickly, but the others seemed to be taking their sweet time to finish. Once they'd finally finished eating we headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

I couldn't help but notice all the guys and a few girls staring at Fleur. I got a little angry at them, but I couldn't really do anything about it, firstly we weren't even public, and secondly, they can't help it, the glamor is making them act that way. I ignored the other students knowing that pretty soon it would just be the five of us, and since Emily is straight and Ginny and Pansy can't keep their eyes off each other for long enough to look at Fleur, I'd be fine.

Once we approached the Fat Lady her eyes lightened upon seeing Fleur, "You're the one that won the First Task, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I heard about that, it sounded amazing, I wish I could have seen it."

"Yeah, it hurt like hell though, I never want to be knocked around by a dragon again," Fleur said rubbing her still tender ribs.

"I can imagine," with that the Fat Lady's tone went to her usual flat, non-caring one, "Password?" she asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Fairy Lights," I whispered to her so Fleur wouldn't hear it, it was too bad she wasn't allowed to know it, but those were the rules. The large door swung open, and we rushed into the tower and went straight to our dorm room.

"Now what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked Fleur with a smile.

"Well, since we're trying to advocate for House Elves, shouldn't we have a House Elf representative? I mean, we can't really claim to be trying to help them without input from one of them."

"That's true," I couldn't believe we'd completely overlooked that, we were so stupid, "Does anyone know which Elf we should ask?"

"Maybe one of the House Elves that work here?" Pansy asked, "I mean, they're already here so they can just come up when we have a meeting."

"That's a good idea, we should speak to them in the kitchens, it's the easiest way to speak to the majority of them."

"But how do we get to the kitchens?" Emily asked.

"That's the easy part," Ginny spoke up, "Fred and George told me how to get there last year, we need to head down to the Hufflepuff basement. In the corridor leading to said basement, there is a painting of a bowl of fruit, all we need to do is tickle the pair, it'll start laughing and squirming before turning into a door knob."

"Sounds easy enough, if not a little weird, when should we head down? I'm thinking on the weekend." Everyone in the room nodded with a smile, "Good, it's settled, we will get a House Elf representative on the weekend."

With that the meeting was over and everyone split up and did their own thing, Emily headed down to the common room, Pansy and Ginny laid down together on Pansy's bed, and I sat on my own, inviting Fleur onto it. She joined me, leaning against the headboard with a smile.

"I love your smile, you know," I told her.

"Thank you, that's sweet of you, and I love your hair."

I smiled, "I love your voice."

"I love your eyes," she retorted.

I crawled over and hugged her, my head resting on her chest, "I love your breasts."

A light slap hit my back, "Hermione!" Fleur yelled embarrassed, "You cheeky little girl."

I laughed at her reaction, "I also love how cute you are," I told her with a kiss.

She smiled as she sunk down into the bed, laying down, I laid down with her and slowly drifted off to sleep,

"I love you," I heard Fleur whisper, but in my sleepy state I assumed I had imagined it, but hearing it made me smile either way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shite or make money from this.

 **A.N.** Just a heads up, in Pansy's point of view there is a very dark nightmare that some people may wish to skip, it has necrophilia, rape and light torture, not very graphic because that would suck to write and read, but it's still there.

Also, I'm going to be starting a new fanfic, this one will, of course, take priority but still, it'll be a Walking Dead, the Telltale game and The Last of Us crossover, so updates may or may not be slower, no idea on that.

 _ **Hermione**_

I stood in the dark, packed kitchens underneath the Great Hall, there was no natural sunlight, it was stuffy and hot, I was uncomfortable after only standing here for two minutes. A large group of House Elves had gathered in front of me, they were down on their knees, and it made me sick to my stomach. I heard a grumbling behind me and smiled, my friends felt the same way.

"Please, rise, you don't need to bow before us," I tried.

"We do, Miss, we are here to serve, Miss," one of the poor Elves spoke up.

"Please, come up here," I requested of the elf the spoke, "What is your name?"

"Sammy, Miss" she practically whispered with her head bowed.

"Please, look at me, Sammy," the young elf raised its head, but avoided my eyes. I knelt down to be closer to her eye-level, "Look at me," I said resting my hand on the Elf's cheek. I watched as the Elf's face lit up, watched as her eyes slowly looked into mine.

But as our eyes connected she quickly looked away, "I cannot, Miss," she tried to walk back to the group, but I held her in place.

"You can, it is polite," I said staring into her eyes.

Hesitantly her eyes came back to look into mine, "But, we're servants, we exist only to serve."

"No, you don't, you are allowed to serve if you want to-"

"We do," a chorus rang out from all of the gathered Elves.

"Be that as it may, we would like to make your lives better."

The Elves started grumbling at that, "Miss," Sammy whispered, "In saying that, you just insulted all of us, this is our way of life, the way we want to live."

I nodded, but I didn't understand, they were slaves, could they not see that? "But what about visiting your families? Being warm and comfortable? Not having to live in fear of being beaten… or even killed by your master. Getting paid? Eating proper food? Not being used and cast aside? That's what we want to help with, we didn't mean to insult you."

The Elves looked at each other talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers, I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I turned back to my friends, they each held a look of encouragement on their faces, smiling at them I turned back to the Elves.

Sammy walked up to me once again, "We need time to think on this, please come back later," she said with a sweet smile. I wanted to protest, to tell them that I hadn't even explained anything but I couldn't, I was trying to fight for them and if I kept pushing it wouldn't really be their decision.

"Ok, when should we return?"

"I will come find you once we've decided, but for now we must continue with our work."

I nodded, not wanting to get in the way I quickly said goodbye and left with my group.

"That went… well?" Emily said a little unsurely.

"It actually went better than I expected," Fleur retorted, "At least they didn't just shoot us down."

"I agree, although I wish they would have made it easier and just agreed, but they're right, this life is all they've known, it's how they live."

"Don't worry about it," Fleur pulled me into her side, wrapping an arm around me, "I'm sure we'll be able to help them."

I smiled up at her, "Thank you," She smiled back before we continued down the halls, "By the way, did you figure out the egg?"

"Not entirely, it does hold some kind of recording, it's just a matter of getting what's actually in it, rather than the screeching."

"Maybe I can help?" I asked.

"I'd love that, maybe you'll notice something I didn't," Fleur smiled her dazzling smile, and my heartbeat sped up.

"M-Maybe," I blushed deeply, cursing. Sometimes I just couldn't handle her beauty.

"Hey Gin-" I looked away from Fleur, about to talk to my friend but she had gone, in fact everyone seemed to have disappeared except for Fleur. I turned back to the French girl confused, "Where did everyone go?"

Fleur smirked at me, "You mean you didn't see them go? Too focused on me?" I was flustered again, my mouth opened and closed in a useless attempt to form words. A soft laughing from the older girl just intensified my problem, her musical laugh flowed through my mind, numbing me slightly. "Not to worry, mon ange, your friends decided to leave us with one another when you couldn't take your eyes off me."

I smiled at her, "That was nice of them. Now shall we inspect this egg of yours?"

"Definitely."

Fleur led me to the Beauxbatons carriage and walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, I saw lust filled eyes land on her and felt the annoyance all over again. Something inside me wanted to just grab her and kiss her in front of everyone, to claim her. But I knew that they'd still stare, they probably didn't even realise they were doing it if what Fleur told me was anything to go by. We approached the massive blue carriage and waiting by the entrance was a group of Beauxbatons, each of them had a scowl set deep in their features.

"There you are!" One of the girls yelled at Fleur in her thick accent, "Where have you been!?"

"Just hanging out with Hermione," Fleur replied in a calm, confident tone.

"You are representing Beauxbatons, and the entirety of the French wizarding world, you should be studying the egg, not gallivanting with this _girl_ ," the girl said with indignation.

"This _girl_ is my mate, so you'd better back off," I could hear the anger and Venom in Fleur's voice, the protectiveness that surged within her. "Also, she has offered to help with the egg."

The girl looked taken aback for a second but her pride quickly surfaced, and the scowl set back on her face, "We don't need the help of such a young witch."

" _We_ don't, _I_ do, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't have turned down her offer."

The girls walked off, grumbling to each other about how they'd be much better off if someone else were their champion. I rolled my eyes at them before turning my full attention on Fleur.

"So… the whole keeping it secret thing?" I asked a little annoyed, I knew she couldn't help it, but I also couldn't help my own feelings.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted us to be a secret, even just for a little while, it just slipped out," Fleur apologised.

"I know," I sighed, "And honestly I probably would have done the same had I been in your position. So let's not focus on that, I'd prefer to find out about the egg." Fleur nodded with a smile, leading me into the carriage and to her room, now arm in arm since we were out of sight of the prying eyes of other students.

She grabbed the egg from her bed and rested her hand on the cap, "Get ready, it's a pretty bad screech," I nodded and motioned for her to open it. Once the lid was completely off the top of the egg, I immediately covered my ears to try and block out some of the horrible noise.

"CLOSE IT!" I screamed, and she complied immediately, "Thank you, but what the hell was that?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, all the book told me was what the device was, maybe there is some way to reduce the screeching?"

"I'm not sure, although it definitely seems familiar, I know I've never heard it before, but I don't know, I just remember something about a creature with that kind of screech. Maybe I should do dome research at the library, could help," I shrugged.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll come with you."

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the common room with Pansy, Harry, Emily, and Ron, Pansy and I sat on a single recliner, I was sitting on her lap, and I loved how her arms felt wrapped around me. Harry was busy talking himself up to Emily, and she was eating up everything the black-haired boy said. Ron was helping Harry, while Pansy and I just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

But something had been gnawing at me, I hadn't received word on how my aunt was doing in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had finally been getting better after the war, I just hoped she hadn't regressed, it wouldn't have been the first time. I felt the girl behind me shifting a little, and I felt a little guilty, she'd shared so much with me, yet I hadn't done the same with her.

We'd spoken but I never really told her anything, my fears, my hopes, my dreams, all of it a mystery to the girl I supposedly loved. I stood up and heard a soft whine from the girl, chuckling I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. I walked us up to our dorm room, and sat down on my bed, she joined me and put one of her arms around me.

"I want to tell you something Pansy, something you can't repeat to anyone at the moment."

"You can tell me anything," she replied, and I knew she was right.

"Well, you know about the hero of the war, right?" I asked, I knew she did, everyone did, I was just a little hesitant.

"Of course I do, Bellatrix Black, she beat through Voldemort's Imperius Curse and massacred half of the Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself, before the remaining ones were able to kill her. Without her, the world may have been taken over by Purists. And if I remember correctly she is actually a relative of yours is she not?"

I nodded, that _was_ the official report, "Yes, she is, I call her my aunt, but what I want you to know is that Bellatrix is actually still alive, in a secure wing at St Mungo's."

Pansy pulled away from me, her mouth gaping at the admission, "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Why is it a secret? The Death Eaters were all sent to prison, minus the ones that were also under the Imperius Curse."

"Honestly? Paranoia. Also, having a martyr was better for morale, the remaining Death Eaters could have wreaked some serious havoc. If the people thought their hero had gone insane, it would have dampened their spirits more than having them think she'd been killed."

"Uh-huh, how is she doing then?"

"Last I heard she was doing better, but I haven't heard anything for a few weeks, and I'm a little worried. It has seemed that she was doing better a few times, but every time it ended the same, she'd end up regressing, leaving her back at square one." Pansy listened intently as I spoke, utterly fascinated by every part of my confession, she made me feel important even though I was speaking about Bellatrix. Whenever I'd spoken to people about her, I was always ignored, even though I was the one talking, their minds were clearly on my aunt, but Pansy was listening _to_ me _._

We spoke long into the afternoon, about my aunt, about my whole family, but not hers, whenever I asked a question she seemed to get cagey. After a few attempts, I stopped bringing up her family, knowing she didn't want to speak about them, only not sure why. A soft knock at the door brought our conversation to an end, I called for whoever it was to come in, and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you in his office immediately," her voice was stern, and I had no idea what it was going to be about. But nevertheless, we nodded and headed straight to the Headmasters office.

We walked brusquely, avoiding any unnecessary stops and detours, I was worried but also curious as to what the Headmaster wanted. As we walked into his large office, I saw that it was filled with chairs, some were already filled while others were left vacant. We sat on a pair of chairs that were next to each other and held hands, comforting each other as we waited for the others to arrive. Slowly the other chairs were filled with people I didn't know from all three schools, everyone else looked as confused as us but no one speculated on what may be happening. There was barely even a whisper amongst the students gathered, just a few greetings whenever someone, someone else knew walked through the door.

After the all the chairs had been filled a rumbling could be heard and what was once Dumbledore's office vanished and changed into an arena of sorts. Gasps could be heard throughout the collection of students, but they died down as Dumbledore came into view in front of us.

"Calm down everyone, you're all safe," Dumbledore announced, a sigh of relief chorused from the gathered students. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why you have been called here, yes?" We all nodded our heads, "Then I shall explain. You have been called here because you have all either been having nightmares or you have been with someone during the nightmares. I believe we have found out what is going on, Professor?"

The Headmaster motioned to the Potions master, she had long grey hair and was covered in wrinkles, but she walked to the middle of the arena with strong, controlled steps not commonly seen in someone so old. "Some items have been disappearing from my stores recently, and I haven't been able to catch the culprit, these ingredients aren't harmful in any potion, except one. It open's the victim's minds, allowing them to be more easily manipulated and controlled, we believe that this potion is somehow being slipped to each of you," her Australian accent was thick, making it hard to understand what she was saying but after a few years I'd gotten used to it. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students seemed to be fine with it as well causing me to believe that a translation charm had been cast on each of them. Making the words sound to them as they were being said in their own languages.

I squeezed Pansy's hand, I was terrified that that was what was happening to my girlfriend, "How is that possible!?" I yelled.

"Calm down Miss Weasley," Professor Leanora chided me, it angered me, but I stayed silent anyway, "To answer your question, we have no idea, we do, however, have a theory as to why. We believe that it is being used to train students how to control others, and if that is so we must stop them. Unfortunately, that means we are going to need to enter your minds ourselves, you will each need to relive your nightmares so we can figure this out. Of course, we will not force any of you to go through it, if you'd like to leave and not be a part of this just stand up and you shall be back in the Headmaster's office."

I looked around at my fellow students, and not one of them made any move to stand, I could see the pain on a few faces, some wanted to leave, but they stayed seated, they needed to stop this. "Alright, so you're all willing to help?" Dumbledore asked to make sure everyone was okay with it. All around me there were murmurs along the lines of 'don't really want to but I will' and 'of course' while everyone nodded along. "Alright, line up outside the tent," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand, a small tent appearing behind him.

We hurried into a line, hoping to be up the front to get this over with which apparently was fairly easy as no one wanted to go first, so Pansy and I ended up at the front of the line. "Miss Weasley, you may not want to come with us, it will be hard to watch," Professor Leanora warned me.

I squeezed Pansy's hand once more, "I need to support her," I said with determination, Professor's Dumbledore and Leanora both nodded before leading us into a tent. The inside of the tent held four chairs and nothing else, the place was completely empty.

 _ **Pansy**_

Sitting on the chairs, I smiled at Ginny, immensely grateful that she was here with me, before turning back to the two Professors before me. "Miss Parkinson, some information before we proceed, once we begin you will not be able to see us. You will feel everything the same way you felt it in your nightmare, and see it the same way. And Miss Weasley, you will be forced to watch on as it happens, not able to help, to stop what is happening, it would be best for you to leave."

Ginny gritted her teeth, glaring at the Headmaster, "I will stay with my Pansy, she needs me, so I will be here."

The old man nodded with a sad smile, part of me wanted her to leave so she wouldn't have to see what was going to happen, but the selfish part of me wanted her to stay, so even though I wouldn't know it, I would have her support.

"Why do we need to do this anyway?" I asked the Professors.

"We will be looking for people, faces that appear continuously, in every nightmare, along with trying to catch any information that may have been accidentally leaked into your mind," Professor Leanora explained.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay," I squeezed Ginny's hand one last time, "Let's do this."

The Headmaster nodded, "I'm sorry about this," he said sadly, as he drew his wand he muttered several incantations before my vision started to blur, the sound of the students outside slowly drained away. Before long I couldn't hear or see anything, and my body was frozen in place, I tried to move, to call out to someone but my body wouldn't respond. Then a flash of white, and I was there again.

 _My eyes slowly opened as I looked around groggily, my vision was blurred and my hearing shot, I felt a warm liquid running down the front of my chest, stemming from a massive pain. I could hear the faint screams coming from all around me, the maniacal laughing as the screams became louder before a deafening silence came. In the distance, more screams sounded, each scream was soon covered by the same laughter._

 _I shuddered as I slowly got to my feet, the pain in my chest flaring once again. I rubbed my eyes, slowly clearing my vision, I wished I hadn't bothered, all around me was littered with bodies. The stench of burning flesh seeped into my nostrils and me wretched, I collapsed to the floor as the acidic bile shot up my mouth and out over the bodies. Tears freely flowed from my eyes, but a deafening scream shocked me out of it. A scream I never wanted to hear._

 _Raising my head, I saw my red-headed goddess fleeing from a group of students', Draco Malfoy was at the helm casting curse after curse at the fleeing girl while the others laughed. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could and darted for my love, but it didn't matter how fast I ran, they were always ahead of me. I couldn't catch them, couldn't gain on them as they tortured Ginny._

 _As I was about to collapse from exhaustion, I saw a green light flash straight into Ginny and she immediately went rigid. I screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor, my heart being torn to shreds. Instantly I was bending down holding her to me._

" _Wake up, wake up, please Ginny, I can't lose you… I NEED YOU!" I screamed, the boy's surrounding me laughed, as they spat on us._

" _Stupid dyke, can't she see the bitch is dead?"_

" _The freak has lost it."_

" _Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy yelled, and I was instantly frozen in place, staring at the girl in my arms, "Time to have some fun boys," he chuckled menacingly._

" _Bout time," one of them called out as he spread a limp Ginny's legs apart, I screamed at him in my mind, 'STOP! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!' but it was no use, I was forced to watch as each boy roughly defiled my love's dead body. Forced to listen to each orgasm, forced to watch as they covered her beautiful face and body with sperm. Tears slipped from my eyes even in my paralysed state._

' _Please, kill me,' I thought as they continued to defile my love._

 _Suddenly I was free to move again, my hand shot down to my wand, but before I could reach it, I was pinned to the ground. A boy on each arm and leg while Malfoy knelt down between my legs, he lifted up my robes, "STOP!" I screamed, but it didn't deter him. His hand gripped my boxers, and suddenly they are ripped from me, his fingers roughly entered my vagina, and I screamed again, but it only seemed to egg him on._

 _His hand roughly pushed in and out of me, tearing my hymen in the process. My dick slowly and involuntarily became hard, he smirked at me menacingly. "Looks like you're enjoying it."_

" _NO!" I screamed, it was simple biology, just the body's natural response but he didn't care, no one around me cared. They started to roughly rape me, a dick pushed into every orifice, as tears poured from my eyes. I was stuck there while they used me to satisfy their twisted needs._

It felt like mere seconds had gone by when I opened my eyes, but the sight in front of me shocked me, Ginny was crying, clutching me with a vice grip. Professor Dumbledore was holding in tears of his own, but he also had a large gash down the side of his face. Professor Leanora was laying on the floor, her hand was over her eyes, and I could see multiple scratches along her hands and face.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

Ginny flinched when she heard the question and instantly crashed her lips into mine, the kiss was rough and desperate as she held onto me like a life raft. "Miss Weasley couldn't handle it," Professor Leanora said as she rose to her feet, "We tried to keep her calm but, as you can see, it didn't work."

"But, did I even go into the nightmares? I don't remember them… at all anymore," I said utterly confused.

"We felt it necessary to wipe them from your memory, and we believe we have found who was inside your head."

"WHO WAS IT!?" Ginny screamed at the Professors.

"I am afraid we cannot tell you," Professor Dumbledore explained, "You will torture and/or kill the person."

"Your damn right I would!" Ginny yelled as she got to her feet, dragging me with her, "Can we leave?"

"Of course, just walk through the door on the other side of the arena."

We walked out of the tent and saw the terrified faces of the other's, they looked terrified of going through the same thing but also a little scared of Ginny. One of the French girls even flinched as Ginny glanced in her direction, I wanted to smile, but I didn't know what Ginny had seen, all I knew was it must have been bad.

She led me to the doors of the arena, and once we stepped through them, we awoke in our actual bodies, still sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. All the chairs were still filled and glancing at the clock I noticed that only a few minutes had gone by, and immediately I felt a sense of wonder at the Professor's power. Ginny, however, didn't seem to care as she led me out of the office and directly toward out dorm room.

As we entered we say, Emily, Hermione and Fleur were present, Fleur and Hermione had a happy smile, and their hair was wet. They were speaking animatedly with Emily but as we entered they turned to us, upon seeing the look on Ginny's face Hermione ran over to us and quickly started asking what was wrong. But Ginny didn't answer she pulled me to her bed and pushed me down onto it. Once I was laying in her bed, she jumped in and clung to me, crying and shaking in both anger and anguish.

I held her, whispering comforting words to her while stroking her back, I looked at the three girls that were standing next to us. They each had worry set deeply in their features as they watched over the crying redhead in my arms. Ginny continued to cry into me for two hours before she fell asleep, each sob I endured tugged at my heart, and I had to force myself not cry as well. I didn't know what she saw, but I knew it had to be bad.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore had a theory on my nightmares… But to see if he was right he had to see my nightmares happening himself. I had to live through them, but before I woke up, they wiped them from my mind completely. But Ginny saw them all as well, she wanted to be there to support me, and she saw them all." I pointed towards my bedside table, "In there is a journal holding all of my nightmares, you can read them if you want to know what she saw. I know I will be, I can't let her be in pain without knowing why." I explained.

Hermione grabbed the large book and started reading, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Ginny, and for the first time in a long time it held no nightmares. My dreams were sweet, nice and more than a little erotic.

 _ **Fleur**_

I sat in my room on the carriage, silently waiting for Hermione, she said she'd be along once she knew Ginny was okay, but it had been hours since the then. Gabrielle had come back and was talking non-stop about what she'd done with Luna. Everything from running through the castle halls to flying on a broom, I was actually starting to feel a little jealous. Gabi never rode my broom with me.

"-and then were joined by a bunch of other people and we started throwing a ball around."

"And you were terrified to go on a broom with me just last year, my how you've grown," I said over dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes at me, another thing she was learning from that Luna girls was how to be cheeky, it was cute, but I had a feeling it was going to be bad sooner or later.

Hermione rushed through the door then and hugged me tightly, "Those nightmares were so bad," she whispered into my ear.

I didn't know how bad but I knew they had to be terrible, Ginny was rendered completely unresponsive before she burst into tears and now Hermione was holding me tightly. Poor Pansy.

"HI Hermione," Gabrielle chirped happily.

Hermione let go of me and wrapped Gabrielle into a hug as well, "Hey Gabi, how was your day?"

I rolled my eyes as I once again had to listen to everything that Gabrielle had done that day with Luna. I watched as Hermione laughed and smiled as Gabrielle recounted her events of the day, the sight was endearing, and I loved watching them.

"How was your day?" Gabi asked Hermione, she glanced at me with a big smile.

"It was great, your sister and I figured out the egg!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Gabi asked glaring at me.

"I wanted to listen to what you did," I pouted, "But do you want to know what it said?" Gabi nodded her head vigorously. "Okay," I walked into the bathroom connected to our dorm room and started to fill up the bath. Gabrielle and Hermione followed me in, the former confused while the latter had a big smile on her face.

"What are we doing in here?" Gabi asked.

"So you can listen to the egg Gabi," I smiled at her.

Once the bathtub was filled with enough warm water, I dunked the egg in the water and opened it, the light from underneath the water shone a light blue and bubbles rushed to the surface. I motioned for Gabrielle to put her head under the water and she complied. She held her head under the water for a little while as she listened to the music that emanated from the egg itself.

She pulled her head out of the water quickly, throwing water over the both Hermione and me, causing as both to laugh a little, "There is singing coming from the egg!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"That there is, it's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked as I closed the egg and pulled it back out of the water.

"What does it mean though? You'll need to look for something precious? That's not much of a clue, is it?" Gabi asked confused.

Hermione answered the question while I thought on it, I knew it was actually a massive clue, I had five hours to look for something, something that was more important to me than anything. Only one thing, or person, came to mind, Hermione. But that was basically it. Obviously, she'd be underwater somewhere but five hours? There had to be more to it than that, I already knew how to cast a bubble charm, so the underwater thing was fine. The only problem was the time, five hours was too much time just to search some water, I assume we'll end up starting somewhere else and need to find the body of water. Although since it's supposed to be more dangerous, we'll probably have to fight our way to the water.

I spent the night playing around with Gabi and Hermione until it was time for Gabi to go to sleep, of course, she whined as she got ready for bed bus as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, I shared what I thought was going to happen with the second task and she seemed to agree with me.

"But how can they keep me under water for five hours? I'll die, or be bored out of my mind the whole time," Hermione said incredulously.

"I'm sure they'll have a way of making it, so it's not like that," I laughed slightly at the fact that she was worried about being bored.

We spent part of the night theorising what was going to be in the Second Task before deciding it was best to go to sleep. Once Hermione had drifted off to sleep I smiled down at her sleeping face, "I love you," I whispered as I had every night we that we sleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or make any money from this.

 **A.N.** I'm sorry the chapter took so long, but I got sick, and then I needed to spend time with friends, and I kept getting distracted, games are just too fun sometimes. But hopefully I will be able to update quicker again, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

 _ **Pansy**_

I woke up early the next morning, I was glad to see I was still holding Ginny, her warmth drifting into me while she slept. She had a small smile on her face it brightened my morning to see it after the night before. I looked over to my bed and saw my journal laying on top of it, Hermione must have left it there when she finished reading it. I shifted my gaze from the book back to the redhead in my arms, I was torn on whether to read it or not. The nightmares had been removed from my mind I really didn't want to remember, but I wanted to know what made my girl so upset. I didn't know what to do. Ginny started shifting in my arms, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me, I smiled back at her before leaning down and kissing her good morning.

"Good morning," she yawned, stretching her arms as she did so.

"Morning," I smiled at how cute she looked stretching.

She slowly rose from the bed, freezing as she looked at my bed and the black journal that lay on top of it, she'd seen me writing in it enough times to know it was my nightmare journal. She reached out and grabbed the black leather book and clutched in her hands tightly before throwing it roughly to the floor.

In a flash, she had her wand and was pointing it at the book, "Bombarda!" she screeched, the book exploded into a thousand little red embers. The rage on her face was palpable, her body was rigid, yet she was shaking wildly, tremors of rage running through her body. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind, resting my hands on her stomach and my chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny, the nightmares are over," I told her softly.

"We don't need the reminder," she gritted through her clenched teeth.

"They were wiped from my mind, it wouldn't really be a reminder."

"It would be for me… and I couldn't allow you to read them," she turned in my arms to face me, her hand cupping my cheek. "They were horrid, and now you don't need to remember them at all."

As she finished speaking, she leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, both her hands now wrapped around my neck, holding me close. I reciprocated the kiss, tightening my hold around her waist trying to bring her closer still.

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on my shoulder, "I love you," she whispered to me.

"I love you too."

 _ **Hermione**_

It was early in the morning yet I sat hunched over a book in the library. Usually I wouldn't be up this early, but I've been thinking about the Second Task. I know that Fleur needs to look for something she can't live without and only one thing was coming to mind, me. It was a scary thought, not that Fleur couldn't live without me, but the fact that she would be risking her life for me, and how would be being held? The Task is supposed to be more dangerous than the First, how can they possibly top the Dragons? And then there is the last Task, it'll be more dangerous still…

My eyes glazed over as thoughts of Fleur getting hurt and killed started to fill my mind, I'd just found an amazing girl, and there was the chance that I was going to lose her in just a few months. Salty drops of water hit the book beneath me causing a sharp intake of breath to come from beside me. Madam Pince rushed over and snatched the book from me, inspecting it for any major damage before casting a light heating spell to dry the tears.

She placed the book back on the table and knelt down next to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "What's wrong, Hermione?" I shrugged my shoulders as my face tinged a light pink, I was a little embarrassed to talk about this with the Librarian. "You don't have to answer, but I'm here if you want to talk about it," she said before fixing me with a glare. "And if you need to cry, don't do it over the books. Okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smirk, the tears still dripping down my face.

"Good," with that she walked back to her desk, occasionally glancing at me with a worried expression. I tried my best to ignore her, but it felt impossible, even when I didn't see her looking at me I could feel it. I was touched that she cared for me, but I didn't want her to be worried about me, not when I could ease the worry by just talking to her.

Sighing I rose from my seat and approached her desk, she watched me the entire time, from when I stood up when I reached her desk. She smiled as I sat down and I couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much for me, she seemed to not care about the other students too much, but here she was worried about me.

"I'm just worried about the Tournament, Fleur has already been seriously injured, and the Tasks are only going to get more dangerous. What if she dies?" My voice shook as I finished and more tears threatened to spill over.

"You shouldn't worry about that," she tried to soothe me.

"How can I not? I really like her… I might even be on the way to loving her, and she might be ripped away from me in the Tournament."

"This is true, but the chances are extremely slim," the Librarian rested her hand on my shoulder, "There are failsafe's and precautions put in place to keep the contestants alive."

I nodded, but I already knew that Fleur had told me so herself after she was completely briefed by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. But it's not just that, it's also the pain that she goes through in each Task. And I didn't care what precautions were put in place, Fleur was still in danger it hurt.

"Okay, I'll try to relax about it," I lied, I just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Instead I focused on something else that was on my mind. "Why do you care?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

The Librarian looked down at her desk before sighing deeply, "You remind me of myself," she said a little quietly, "When I was your age I was your age I was always alone, always had my head in a book. I didn't have any friends… not until I bumped into a nice Slytherin girl… I-I really liked her, and she reciprocated my feelings. But it was a different time, we couldn't be together, so we were just friends, we couldn't even be open about our friendship because I was the nerd, the loser. I just want to make sure you're not going through the same thing."

I listened to her speak, I was surprised, to say the least, I didn't expect Madam Pince to even answer, let alone tell me that, but her story got my curious as to what her life was like now, "Where is the girl now?" I asked, and once I did I immediately regretted it, the Librarian's face fell immediately, and I swear I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"She died… during the war," was all she said and I didn't push her at all, I didn't want to upset her.

"I'm so sorry," was all I said in response, but her what she said got me thinking, she couldn't be with the person she wanted to be with but I can. I can be with her in front of other people, and I should make the most of it since Fleur could be gone soon. The thought was painful, but it was also true, even if the Tournament doesn't end things something else could, you never know what could happen.

Madam Pince rested her head on her desk, "You don't need to be sorry… I was scared back then, and when I finally had the courage, the war destroyed everything." The Librarian continued, "The woman I loved seemed to be no more, she went over to the other side… or so everyone thought. But I knew she hadn't, I knew her, I loved her and I didn't believe she could be like that and it wasn't long before she proved me right. But in doing so, she was murdered…"

I could see Madam Pince was really hurting, she still loved whoever this woman was, even though she'd been dead for years. I walked over and knelt down next to her, I wrapped my arms around her hoping I wasn't overstepping my bounds as a student. She didn't push me away, in fact, she moved so she could put her arms around me.

"Thank you, Hermione," Madam Pince said as she pulled away "Although it was a little weird being comforted by a student, definitely a new experience.

I chuckled lightly "No worries, Madam Pince, and it was a new experience for me as well, it's not every day I comfort an authority figure," I said not really knowing what to call her, she wasn't a Professor or anything like that. "Now you'd better go, we've been here a while, and I don't want you to miss out on breakfast."

I nodded, "Bye Madam Pince."

"Goodbye."

I walked out of the library happier than when I was inside it, and with a resolve, I didn't have before, I needed to find Fleur and ask her something important. I headed straight for the Great Hall, hoping she was eating breakfast or even just waiting for me to show up. Asking her sooner would help the nervous knot that had formed in my stomach. I was sure she would say yes, but I couldn't help it, there was always the chance, however slim, that she would say no.

When I saw, her sitting at our usual spot the nervous knot in my stomach seemed to grow and move around inside me, I felt like I was going to be sick. I wanted to turn around, to walk away, I was more scared than I ever had been, especially with all the other people near her, not so subtly ogling her. This got me mad and the two emotions warred within me. The nervousness was starting to really bubble up, so I slapped myself, hard, shocking myself out of my indecisive state and walked briskly towards Fleur.

When she turned, I could see worry in her eyes, but as soon as she noticed I was walking towards her the worry disappeared, and a beautiful smile appeared on her face. I grinned as I sat down next to her, "Miss me, did you?"

"I did," she answered much to seriously, causing my grin to disappear "I was worried something had happened, I woke up and you were gone. And you weren't here, so I waited, and waited, but you're here now."

I put my hand on her back and rubbed small circles, "I'm okay, darling, and we're at school what could possibly happen?"

"I don't know, but still."

"Let's not focus on that okay? There is something I needed to ask you," the blond looked up at me with a smile, and I got the feeling she already knew what I was going to ask, but she waited patiently for me to speak. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Would you be my open girlfriend?" I pulled back and saw her smile falter, but she covered it as quick as she could.

"I'd love to."

I beamed at her and leaned in kissing her firmly on the lips, all around us were onlookers gasping and catcalling as we kissed. I pulled away red-faced, looking around at the people gawking at us, "What?!" I snapped at them causing them all too quickly go back to their own conversations.

A warm hand on my face brought my attention back to the blond in front of me, "Don't mind them, ma puce," and again her beautiful accent had me melting in front of her.

I snapped out of it as I remembered her faltering smile from earlier and I grabbed the hand that was resting on my face, lacing our fingers together. "I can't wait for the ball, it'll be nice dancing with you in front of everyone." Fleur's smile was radiant as I said that and it was then that I truly knew how she felt about us being 'out, ' and I felt bad about taking so long.

"I can't wait either," her voice sounded more musical than ever, and it took all I had not to just snap and stick my tongue in her mouth right then and there.

'I love you,' I thought, I knew it was true but I wasn't really ready to say it, I couldn't be, love takes the time it doesn't just happen. Love, at first sight, is illogical for humans, as well as falling in love in just a couple of months, it doesn't really happen. People like to say it does but it can't really be love, it's more like lust, and I couldn't tell her I loved her if it was really just my teenage hormones, it just felt wrong.

We ate breakfast slowly, we were sitting close together, and it felt wonderful to show affection for her in front of other people. I hated that I was too worried about what other people thought of us being together because this felt so right. I rested my head on the blond's shoulder and breathed in her beautiful scent, it was a rich vanilla with a light hint of lavender.

As I breathed in deeply again, I heard a soft chuckling coming from the blond next to me, "What's so funny?" I asked a little confused.

"It's nothing, it just sounds like you want to eat me with how much you're smelling me," she said giggling again.

I leaned up to whisper in her ear putting on my best sultry tone, "Maybe I do."

"Well, unless you want to give everyone a show we'll need to head back to the carriage," she whispered back in an equally sultry tone. She then nibbled on my ear lightly causing me to give a soft half yelp half moan, luckily the yelp was the only part that reached anyone else's ears, and any looks we received were only curious ones.

I pulled away red faced and a little bummed that she was ready for it, I wanted her to be embarrassed, not myself. Fleur stood up, and grabbing my hand she led me out of the Great Hall, "Where are we going?"

She smirked at me and mentally prepared for what she was going to say, "Back to the carriage, of course, I thought you wanted to eat me," she teased. I thought I was ready for what she was going to say but my mind went blank, and my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She laughed openly at my reaction while wrapping an arm around me, "Vous êtes adorable."

My bashfulness turned into a smile, "I am, aren't I? And I love when you speak French."

"Tu parle Français?" she asked, and my face was blank, I had no idea what she'd asked, "I asked if you spoke French, but obviously not."

I smiled at her, "Not yet, but it was pretty obvious you'd called me adorable."

"Well someone's full of herself, but you were right," she smiled at me.

"I know," I grinned at her, she pulled me into her side and wrapped an arm around me, kissing me lightly on the head.

"Do not worry, ma beau, we're going somewhere nice," I just shrugged and decided to trust her.

We walked through the corridors of Hogwarts hand in hand, our fingers laced. Everyone that walked past us were ogling Fleur, and I still hated it, it was something I wasn't sure I'd really be able to get used to. But I would deal with it for Fleur, it is what I have to do if I wanted to be with her.

The blond Veela led me outside of Hogwarts and out towards the Great Lake, sitting in front of the Lake was a large blanket. On top of it sat a woven basket with what I could only assume was food for a picnic. But as I looked down at the snow that I was sloshing through I wondered why she wanted to do this, it's much too cold to actually sit and eat out here, so I had no idea what her plan was.

We reached the edge of the blanket, and before I could get onto it, she quickly stopped me, "Wait, ma puce, that is a portkey, my mother had it made for us upon my request."

I looked at the blanket a little wearily, I'd only ever used a portkey once, and the experience wasn't all that great. "Where does it lead to?" I asked.

"That is a surprise."

I smiled at her, "Okay then, what are we waiting for?" I asked linking my arm with hers and walking towards the portkey.

She smiled at me as she reached for the blanket, "Oh and it's going to be a little hot when we reach our destination." She smirked before grabbing the handle of the basket.

The lurching feeling was overwhelming, it felt as though my entire body was churning and turning around on itself and I thought I was going to vomit. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone just the same.

As we landed back on solid ground the first thing that hit me was the massive heat, I immediately started to shed my school robes to try and cool myself down a little. A soft giggling from my side caught my attention, and I glared at Fleur, "What?" I snapped, the heat was just too much.

She put the basket and the sandy floor and opened it up, immediately pulling out a bikini and holding in out to me. I took it gratefully, and she summoned a tent for me to change in before doing the same for herself.

I stepped out of the tent I was changing in, and since Fleur was still changing, I looked around, as I realized what I was looking at my jaw dropped. I was standing in the middle of a large stretch of beach, the sand beneath my feet was pure white, and it met an amazingly blue ocean. I stood in the middle of a grouping of Palm trees, and I was immensely thankful of the shadows they were casting. I then looked up at the sky, and it was completely clear, I'd never seen such a blue sky in my life.

A rustling from my side had me tearing my attention off of my surroundings and towards the amazing blond that had organized this. I ran over to her and tackled her to the ground, raining kisses down on her lips and cheeks.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I shouted as I kept kissing her.

"It was my pleasure."

I got to my feet and pulled Fleur up with me, and I started looking around once again, "Where are we anyway? We're definitely not in Europe anymore."

"It's a little place called Palm Cove, in Queensland, Australia," she explained, and I looked around in awe as I grabbed her hand.

"It's amazing," I cooed as I tugged her towards the ocean.

 _ **Fleur**_

I watched as Hermione swam through the calm waters of Palm Cove, a smile tugged at my lips, I loved just watching her. She stopped swimming and stood up with a smirk on her face, she walked towards me, and once she'd gotten close enough, she splashed me with a large wave of water.

"W-What?" I spluttered.

"You're not wet enough," she whined at me, "We're in the ocean, and you're just standing there, come on and have some fun!" She yelled splashing me once again.

I growled softly at her but the warning was lost as I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, the brunette smirked again and built up another splash, but as she did so I darted towards her. I tackled her into the water, she flailed around splashing water around us as she tried to escape but I wasn't about to let her go. I wrapped my arms around hers, effectively keeping her still as my mouth lowered onto hers.

As our lips connected, it felt as though electricity was running from her into me, her soft skin upon my own was beyond amazing. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and started lightly licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, something she granted immediately. As our tongues danced together, I felt myself begin to harden, and I was too lost in Hermione to move away slightly.

My hands roamed up and down her back slowly before they settled on her ass and after one soft squeeze my dick was digging into her thigh, I pushed my crotch forward and moaned into Hermione's mouth. After I had moaned I felt some roaming hands on my own body, Hermione's hands drifted upwards towards my breasts, and as soon as they came into contact with each other, she instantly started massaging them. I moaned again and pushed forward once more, needing a release to come from somewhere.

To try and edge her on I slipped my right hand from her butt and around to her front, my hand slipped inside her bikini bottoms, and I started to circle her clit. A soft rumbling from the beautiful girl's throat pushed me further and my I slipped a finger into Hermione's tight entrance causing a very unladylike grunt to drip from her mouth. I found myself needing to hear her moan more and I didn't even care that it had become very one-sided.

I kissed my way down her throat, loving how her flavor mixed with the salt water of the ocean. My left hand left her ass as my mouth reached her breasts and made short work of the ties holding her bikini top on her body. I tossed the top back to the shore as my mouth attached to her lovely pink nipples, her answering moans kept fixated on her nipples while my fingers worked in and out of her.

Her arms wrapped around my body tightly as her breathing became more and more ragged after I slipped a second finger inside her while my thumb worked her clitoris. I curled and uncurled my fingers inside her while I simultaneously pumped in and out of her. I smiled around the nipple in my mouth as I felt her walls begin to tighten and convulse around my fingers.

"Fuck me… Keep going!" She yelled as her hips started to rock back and forth, it didn't take long before her knees gave out and I had to support her weight while working her. "GOD FLEUR!" Hermione screamed as she came undone in my arms, I kept pumping my fingers to help her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could.

She was trembling in my arms as I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, "Did you enjoy that?" I asked with a soft teasing tone. Unable to respond she simply nodded, resting her head on my chest. I just held her to me while she regained her strength.

I yelped as I felt a probing hand working around my board shorts, I pulled away and looked down into the smirking face of a beautiful brunette, "What are you doing?"

"Well I can't have all the fun, can I?" She asked before grabbing my hand and pulling me into shallower water. She pulled down my shorts and panties and dropped down in front of me, staring in wonder at my crotch. "What is this?" She asked very curiously.

I smiled down at her, "It's what A Veela like me looks like, I have a vagina but no clitoris, and a dick with no testicles, at least, they're not on the outside of my body." I groaned as her warm breath flew over my hard dick, "The balls are actually inside my body…" I was a little scared that she'd think it was too weird but it didn't take long for her to prove me wrong.

She reached a hand out and wrapped it around my cock, stroking slowly but firmly, she smiled as I started to moan. But as soon as her touching began, it ended, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. A soft giggling came from the brunette below me, and I watched as her face inched closer to my dick, she stuck her tongue out and started twirling it around the head of my dick. It took all I had to resist the urge to just grab her head and thrust into her mouth.

Torturously slowly she lowered her head onto my dick and started to bob up and down, I felt as though I was in heaven and I knew the release I craved was just around the corner. Her hands were resting on my thighs, and the urge to thrust was too great, and I started unconsciously moving my hips forward, trying to bury myself just that little bit more inside her. I was so lost in ecstasy that I didn't realize one of her hands had left my thighs until it started to probe at my vagina.

"FUCK!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could allow as I felt her finger working its way inside me. My hands shot up to my breasts, and I started massaging them myself trying to squeeze as much pleasure out as I could. It took only a few seconds longer before I felt the cord inside me snap and the white seed flowed through my penis and into the brunette's mouth. As the first jets hit her, she pulled away and coughed up the seed while more of it emptied onto her. With the loss of her mouth, I lowered one of my hands and started pumping as quick as I could, trying to ride out my orgasm for as long as I could.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Hermione, she was staring up at me with a smile, her face covered in my cum. I quickly dropped down and filled my hands with water, I washed the cum from her face, "I'm sorry," I murmured embarrassedly.

"It's fine," she replied as she wrapped me in a hug, "I was happy to help."

I hugged her back before pulling up my panties and shorts, I looked down at Hermione's bare chest and smirked at her, "Want to get redressed?"

Hermione's face flared at my words as she rushed towards the shore, immediately putting her bikini top back on. I ran up behind her and wrapped her in a hug, "Time for lunch?" She asked.

I nodded into her shoulder, kissing her neck softly, "Yep, I packed us a nice picnic consisting of sandwiches, cakes, and cheeses."

She smiled at me, "That sounds lovely."

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat on my bed staring at the letter, I'd read and re-read it over and over again, my aunt was being released from St. Mungos on Christmas day. I had a goofy grin on my face as I read it for what had to be the fiftieth time.

"Hey Gin," the voice of my love drifted from the doorway, "What's with the grin?"

I waved her over like a kid, and as she got close I pulled her onto the bed and kissed her, "My aunt's being released on Christmas day!" I yelled excitedly.

"Really?" she asked and I could see conflicting emotions running through her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's nothing really, I just wanted to spend Christmas with you…" She spoke sadly, staring down at her wrenching hands.

I took her chin between my fingers and lifted her face, so she was looking at me, "Do you want to come? I'd love to spend my Christmas with you, and you could meet my parents."

"As your girlfriend?" She asked.

I nodded "Of course, my mum may not be too happy, but that'll only last a little while, she loves me, so she'll accept you in time," I told her but I wasn't too convinced myself, my mother was a little old fashioned and wanted me to marry a man. When Harry was over she kept 'subtly' trying to get me to look at him, but I ignored her for the most part, and now I'm glad that I did.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried, but even so, I couldn't lie to her.

"Honestly? No, but I don't care if she doesn't, I love you okay? And I want you to meet my parents and at least try to win my mother over," I told her.

She smiled at me, "Okay, I'll do what I can."

I leaned in to thank her with a deep kiss but before I could we were interrupted by the door to our dorm room flying open and a giggling Fleur and Hermione walked into the room.

"Where have you two been?" I asked amused at their antics.

"Australia," Hermione stated simply, and I looked at her with confusion.

"My mother made us a portkey," Fleur explained, "We'll bring you guy's next time, maybe over Christmas."

"Not gonna happen, I'm going back home for Christmas."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, "You're going to miss the Ball, and Pansy will be stuck there all by herself."

"Yeah, no, I'm going with her," Pansy explained.

"Exactly, and I'm going so I can see my aunt."

Hermione nodded, seeming to take the explanation at face value and thankfully not asking any questions about my aunt. We spent the afternoon chatting with each other about nothing in particular, just talking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise and am making no money from this piece of work.

 **A.N.** Wow, that was much more of a break than I intended, things just get so distracting these days, but here we are, another chapter, enjoy.

 _ **Someone's P.O.V**_

I was stalking behind Dumbledore and Leanora they were speaking hushed tones forcing me to keep close to them and risk giving myself away, but this had to be done.

"What happened with the culprits?" Leanora asked the Headmaster, slightly concerned.

"Any and every trace of what they have done has been erased from their minds," the Headmaster replied, "Somehow, whoever was issuing them their orders must have found out and got to them."

"What are we going to do with them then?"

"What can we do?" The Headmaster asked, "They are just children who were seduced by the dark side of magic, and they're no longer a threat to the other students."

"You can't be serious Albus, if they turned once they'll turn again, you and I both know this. The perpetrators must be told what they did and rehabilitated."

"How can they be rehabilitated when they don't even know what they did!?"

I smirked at the arguing pair before turning off and heading in another direction, satisfied that I'd gotten to our failed experiment quick enough. My joy was short-lived, however, as the dark thought that I needed to report back entered my mind.

 _ **Pansy**_

I sat on the train with Ginny leaning on my shoulder, she was sound asleep, and I couldn't help but smile at her cute sleeping face. But I was terrified, I was going to be meeting Ginny's parents, and what's worse is I'm going to be meeting them as Ginny's girlfriend. Ginny's not even sure they will take it well, but she wants to go through with this anyway. I loved her courageous side, but it could land her in some very hot water, and not just her, me too.

"No, don't leave…" the redhead started to mumble and tremble lightly in her sleep, I tightened my hold on her, and she stilled immediately.

"I'm not going on anywhere," I whispered, and kissed the top of her head. I decided to ignore the fears running through my mind and just settled into the chair and tried to get a little sleep.

Hours passed by before I felt someone shaking me awake, my eyes fluttered open slowly, and I was graced by a sight I'd never get tired of, the face of my redheaded goddess. She smiled at me, and I smiled back before pressing a soft lingering kiss to her lips.

"Good nap I take it?" She asked with a wink.

"It was okay, but the wake up was better," as I spoke I felt what she actually meant as I had pitched a tent in my pants.

Ginny's face went red at my words, but she smirked either way, "I'm glad," was all she said before standing from the seat and stretching. "But anyway, we've arrived at the Platform, my father will be waiting for us so we'd better head out."

I looked down at my crotch before looking back at her, "He can wait a couple of minutes… Right?"

"I'm sure that'll be okay," she said leaning in and kissing me softly.

"That's not helping," I mumbled as she pulled away. She smirked at me but kept her distance for a few minutes while my boner settled down.

Once ready we grabbed our luggage and headed off the train, Ginny waved at an adult in the distance, I could tell almost immediately it was her father as he had red hair just like her. As we approached him Ginny grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, I watched Arthur look down at our entwined hands with a smile.

My face was burning by the time we reached him, but he didn't say anything about it. I watched on as the two redheads greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they turned their attention to me.

"Dad, this is Pansy Parkinson," Ginny introduced, "And Pansy, this is my dad, Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you," the older red-head extended his hand to me.

I grasped his hand firmly, wanting to make a good first impression, "It is nice to meet you too, Sir."

"Firm grip for a young lady, I like you already," Arthur complemented causing me to smile at a job accomplished.

"Thank you, Sir."

"And please, don't call me Sir, you're a friend of my daughter so just call me Arthur."

"Yes Arthur," I smiled at him.

"Now let's go, don't want to keep your mother waiting too long," Arthur said turning around.

As we walked behind Arthur Ginny laced our fingers together once again and leaned into me, "He likes you already, maybe it won't be so bad telling him," she whispered to me.

"Maybe," I whispered back a little unsure, "It's one thing to like your daughter's friend, it's another to like your daughters… girlfriend."

"I know, but I'm still hopeful."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we followed Arthur back to his car. He stopped and stood proudly next to a very beat up, blue, Ford Anglia. "This is our ride to the Burrow," he said with a proud smile.

I looked at it with indifference although on the inside I was very skeptical on whether the old thing would even start, let alone get us to his house. I looked to Ginny, and upon seeing she had a smirk on her face, I was instantly suspicious that something was going on, but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to seem rude.

After loading up the boot with our luggage we hopped into the car, I wanted to sit in the back with Ginny, but she practically forced me into the front seat, claiming it would have the best view. Still not knowing what she was on about I reluctantly took the passenger seat and buckled myself in. The old car sputtered to life, and Arthur slowly pulled out of its parking spot. I wasn't sure whether he was moving the car slowly on purpose or if it was because the old thing just couldn't handle the strain of all the weight.

We made our way slowly out of the city and into the country, I watched out the window as the traffic thinned out until we were the only car in a visible range. As I noticed this, the car started to make some strange sounds, and I instinctually gripped my seatbelt tightly as my head whipped to the front of the car. Glancing back at Ginny I saw that she had a smirk on her face which allowed me to relax a little, but I was still a scared of what was going to happen. I smiled back at her before turning back to the front of the car and looked out the windscreen.

Slowly the view out the window started to change the road disappeared, and the sky came into view, at first, I thought I was imagining things but now that I know I'm not my grip on the seatbelt tightened. My breaths started coming faster and deeper, and I glared back at Ginny for not warning me about the flying car, as I did she instantly started laughing at me. Her beautiful laugh caused me to smile before I turned back to the front of the car once again, already having forgiven her. The flight was fairly uneventful with only minor turbulence.

"Alright Pansy, I indulged my child by not warning you with the take-off, but seriously, the landings can get very rough so prepare yourself," Arthur warned.

I smiled at him appreciatively, "Thank you, Arthur."

As we started to descend a shoddy looking house came directly into view, it looked as though it was designed and built by a bunch of drunk old men that had never built a thing in their lives. Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud, but I couldn't help thinking it.

I started to shake a little as the car started to jump around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly knew it was Ginny, I closed my eyes and reveled in the comfort she gave me. But the comfort didn't last long as a rough bump caused me to hit my head against the window hard. I groaned in pain, holding my hand against the hurt part of my head.

"Sorry about that Pansy, but we're down now, that last bump was us hitting the ground," Arthur said with an apologetic smile on his face.

I sighed in relief and smiled back at Arthur, "Please tell me we're not going to be flying back to school like that."

"We won't be," Ginny replied, "I wouldn't want to scare you off," she teased me.

I smiled at her but didn't respond, I didn't want to clue her father in until we'd spoken to both him and her mother. We pulled up to the house, and it looked as though a soft wind could blow the whole thing down if I wasn't part of the magical world I wouldn't go anywhere near the thing.

 _ **Hermione**_

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror of my dorm room, my frizzy hair was a mess after five attempts to put it up. My make-up looked as though a nine-year-old had gotten hold of their mother's makeup and just went to town on my face thanks to my nervously shaking hand. My only redeeming feature right now was the long pink dress my mother sent me. It made me smile when I looked at it, and I couldn't wait to show Fleur.

Returning to the matter at hand I got up from my seat in front of the mirror to retrieve my hair brush which I had ditched at the far wall after my last attempt. I groaned as I sat back down and started to brush my hair once again.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing?" Emily sang as she walked into the dorm room. She was already ready for the ball, as I should be considering it started in an hour, but she looked amazing nonetheless. Her blonde hair fixed in a loose braid down the side of her head with a light green dress that seemed to make her dark green eyes pop. As she looked me over her facial expression turned from happy to one of complete shock. "I see…"

I was embarrassed, but I threw it aside, I needed help, "Yeah, can you please help me? I'm too nervous, and I'm not doing anything right."

"Of course, I will," she smiled at me.

I jumped up and wrapped her in a hug, "Thank you! That's an amazing help."

"It's no problem, what're friends for if not to help each other," she pushed me away and back into my seat. "Now sit down so I can get to work."

The next forty-five minutes consisted of me sitting patiently while Emily used both magical and non-magical means to fix my appearance. The transformation was long and arduous, but Emily seemed to really love doing it, and I couldn't help but wonder whether or not she should be attending beauty school or something. Especially since once she was finished, I was basically a different person.

My usually frizzy hair was now smooth and curled, not a misplaced hair in sight. The makeup was mostly light and subtle, soft blue eye shadow was offset by a bold black eyeliner. A light pink blush was carefully applied to my cheeks, and a light red lipstick covered my lips. I smiled at myself in the mirror, marveling at the image I saw smiling back at me.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at myself and thought about how it would feel standing in the middle of the dance floor with Fleur and the other Champions. All thoughts of embarrassment completely out of my mind even with hundreds of eyes watching us.

"Please don't let those tears fall, Hermione," Emily said, snapping me out of my reverie, "I don't want to be late."

I laughed lightly before focussing on keeping the happy tears in my eyes, "I'm just so excited," I sighed, "It's gonna be so good," I said, letting a little informality slip through with my excitement.

"Speaking of which, you'd best get dressed before you're late, you are the date of a Champion, after all." I stood up quickly upon realizing she was right and immediately started undressing, "I'll just… uhh… be off then," Emily said a little awkwardly before rushing out of the room.

I knew I'd be a little awkward the next time I saw her but right now I didn't care, I was going to be late if I didn't move my ass. Ripping off my clothes as quickly as I could while being ever mindful of my hair and makeup, before throwing on my dress and shoes and running as quickly as I could in high heels towards the Great Hall.

As I reached the last staircase that led straight to the Great Hall, I waited around the corner for a few moments to catch my breath. As I stood there, I started to become a little more worried about dancing in front of everyone. Dancing with another girl in front of hundreds of students who still whisper to each other whenever they see us together. Of course, I have no idea what they are saying to each other, but I can't believe it's very good, especially considering the only people who say things to my face are Malfoy and his cronies.

 _Don't be afraid,_ I told myself, who cares what everyone else thinks, all that matters is that I'll be there, with Fleur. "Fleur," I whispered to myself and couldn't stop the smile that came to my face even if I wanted too.

I moved from the wall I'd leaned against and, with my head held high, started my decent down the stairs. I was ready, ready to be seen with her properly, ready to shout to the school that we were a couple in the biggest way we could without having sex in front of everyone, a school ball.

But what I wasn't prepared for, was the sight standing by the main doors. Fleur stood, leaning against the wall shaking ever so slightly with unshed tears in her eyes. Her mouth moved slowly as if she were muttering, but from where I stood on the staircase I couldn't hear her. But even with all this, I couldn't see how absolutely stunning she looked.

Her hair was done in just a simple ponytail, and her dress was a simple powder blue, spaghetti strap dress. The upper-half hugging her torso while the V-neck went low but revealed nothing of her cleavage, leaving everything to the imagination. While the bottom flowed outwards, giving free range of movement while hiding a little something that hid beneath her dress.

But her face was what blew me away, her already pristine face seemed to have been made flawless, her eyes seemed to shine as a dark eyeliner outlined them, and a dark blue eyeshadow applied carefully over each eyelid. Her lips covered with a light pink lip gloss, her trembling lips…

Throwing the thoughts of her beauty out of my mind I dashed down the stairs to greet my date.

 _ **Fleur**_

I paced back and forth outside the Great Hall, Hermione was cutting it close, and the thought of entering the dance floor without a partner was an embarrassing one, to say the least. Looking back and forth in each direction again I sighed in frustration before leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Your date missing?" a young Asian woman asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"Yes, she is," I replied through gritted teeth as I glanced at her, she seemed confused at first before realization shone through her features.

"Oh, you're Fleur, right?"

I looked at her a little skeptically, a little shocked that she didn't recognize me, one of the Triwizard Champions, "Yeah."

"Sorry, you just look different when you're not taking on a dragon."

My heart rate sped up at the reminder of my encounter with the not so common Common Welsh Green, but I smiled at the girl nonetheless, "Thanks, I guess."

An uncomfortable silence overwhelmed us and, unable to stand it, the girl drifted back to, who I guess is her date, Cedric. I would've been more receptive, at least receptive enough to ask her name, had my thoughts not been occupied by Hermione's absence. I just hope the girl doesn't take my rudeness to heart.

As I lean against the wall worrying, I force myself to think about something else and, ironically, I end up thinking about getting ready for the Ball itself.

" _Fleur what are you doing?!" Gabrielle yelled at me as I started on my makeup._

" _What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused by what she was asking, "I'm getting ready for the Ball."_

" _Exactly, you're getting ready, and you haven't even bathed yet…"_

 _My face heated as I realized my sister was right, I was so excited I'd forgotten the first step, cleaning, "Shit," I muttered rising from my chair. I placed my hand on my sister's shoulder and smiled down at her, "What would I do without you?"_

 _She grinned up at me sweetly, "Well for one, you'd stink for the ball tonight."_

" _Smartass," I laughed before entering the bathroom that was connected to my room. As I showered, I couldn't help but think about what Hermione was going to look like tonight. I had no idea what she was actually going to look like, but that didn't stop my mind from wandering. Which inevitably caused my shower to double in length as I had some new business to take care of._

" _Sis, what took so long?" Gabrielle asked as I stepped out of the shower._

 _I averted my gaze from her, "Just daydreaming is all," I replied sheepishly, I knew she'd never be able to figure out what I was really doing, but it was embarrassing nonetheless._

" _Really? Because it sounded like you were in pain."_

" _It was nothing, okay?" I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't resist, it had been far too long since the amazing time I spent with Hermione on the beach._

" _Okay," Gabrielle said, although I could see in her eyes she was still worried._

Dammit, that's not what I needed to be thinking of either, I sighed once again as I came out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see pink fabric in front of me. As my eyes moved upwards a smile graced my worried features before I lunged at the beautiful girl in front of me, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too," Hermione giggled to me.

As her arms came around me, I quickly pushed her away, "What took you so long? I was so worried you'd decided not to come…"

Hermione pulled me towards her and spoke softly in my ear as I buried my head in her shoulder, "I'm sorry I took so long. I really am, but I just couldn't tame my hair."

Despite my worries I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured her trying in vain to get her hair under control, "But then how did it turn out so beautiful?" I asked as I ran my hand over her now silky-smooth hair.

She looked a little embarrassed but was quick to try to hide it from me, "I didn't. Unfortunately, I'm not great with self-styling, but luckily, my fairy godmother came along in all her glory and transformed me into the Princess you see now."

I smiled at her story, "And who is this fairy that saved the day?"

"Just a young fairy named Emily."

"I guess I'll have to thank that young fairy, later on, tonight," I was staring into Hermione's eyes, waiting for her to crack first but she stubbornly wouldn't budge, and I could feel myself that I was about to start laughing. As I did, I heard Hermione start at the same time, no longer able to hold back we hugged again through our fit of laughter.

"Ahem!" A very fake throat clearing from behind us broke our jovial banter, "If you girls are finished, we'd like to kick off this Ball," Professor McGonagall scolded us lightly before reaching for the doors.

 _ **Ginny**_

Sitting at the dinner table I held Pansy's hand underneath the table, running my thumb along the side of her hand. We'd finished eating a few minutes ago, and after I told my mother and father I wanted to talk with them, I'd suddenly lost my resolve. They were sitting there expectantly, staring at me and I could only imagine what was running through their minds.

"Ginny?" my mother prompted lovingly, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm sure whatever it is it'll be fine," my father added.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my Pansy asked in a whisper.

I nodded my response and looked up with resolve, staring into my parents' eyes, "Mum, dad, I need to introduce you to someone," I paused, needing to build myself up a little more. "This is Pansy… my girlfriend."

My mother gasped as she heard my proclamation and started muttering under her breath, while my father just sat there, staring. I couldn't help but think back to when Hermione told me she was gay, and that she was scared what people were going to think of her. Of course I told her the Wizarding world was more open than the Muggle world, but of course, there were always going to be unaccepting people. And as I sat here under the scrutiny of my parents, I just hoped they would be able to accept that this is what I wanted in life, that _Pansy_ was what I wanted in life.

"I-I," my mother found her voice before my father, but she was still having trouble forming a sentence, "I- Okay." She breathed in deeply before letting it out, "I'm not going to say that I'm thrilled to hear this because this is definitely what I wanted for you. But with that said, I'm not going to stand in your way."

I smiled at this, I may not really have her blessing, but at least she was accepting that I wanted to be with Pansy, but as I looked to my father my heart sank. He looked furious, not only at Pansy and myself but also at my mother, his wife, for accepting what I'd chosen.

"Are you serious!" He yelled spittle flying from his mouth, and instantly I cowered under his intense glare. My father believed in old school discipline, the physical kind, he'd hit my brothers on multiple occasions, but he'd never raised a hand to me, he'd never had a reason too. I guess now he did.

He jumped up from his chair yelling at the two of us, "You are both girls! You shouldn't be with each other but with a man! A man that will take care of you!" He advanced on us, I knew he'd never hit Pansy, but he had no aversion to hitting his own children, so long as it was in the name of discipline.

As he reached my side he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair, I looked up at him with an intense fear burning my gut. He'd never laid a hand on me, and now he was going to just because of who I was, I was terrified and disgusted with his reasons, but I couldn't bring myself to move, to defend myself.

As he raised his hand I closed my eyes, I closed them so tight that the tears that freely ran down my face were almost trapped behind my eyelids. I waited for the hit to come but a few moments later I felt the hand that gripped my shoulder jerk off of me before a loud crash reverberated through the house. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw my father in a heap on the floor.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I turned to thank my mother, but when I glanced at her, she was still seated, stunned as she gaped at Pansy. Slowly I turned around completely so I could face Pansy and saw her standing there, her face contorted in rage as she glared at my now drooling father. I stared at her in awe, she had protected me, that I sort of expected, but the amazing part was that she'd just used magic, without speaking.

"H-How did you?" My mother asked.

At the sound of her voice, Pansy dropped her arm, releasing her wand as she did so, letting it drop to the floor. Her once enraged features immediately changed to worry as she looked at me, ignoring my mother she lifted the sleeve of my shirt to inspect my bruising arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked, voice full of concern. I nodded my head, still too in awe by what she'd just done, not even Hermione could do that, "Good," she smiled at me, causing me to smile back at her.

My mother rose from her seat and rushed to my dad, checking him over and making sure he'd be okay, "I'm sorry," Pansy directed to my mother.

"Get out," my mother said, now over her shock and just angry at Pansy for now, "You are to leave this house in the morning, but as of right now get out of my sight."

I pulled Pansy with me, leading her up to my room, "I really am sorry," she told me after I closed my door.

"I know sweetie, but you don't need to be, you were defending me," I soothed her, although my mind was more focused on what we were going to do because if Pansy was leaving, I was going with her.

"I guess I'll need to head back to Hogwarts I guess."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, but there is one thing we need to do first."

"We?" my Pansy asked confused, "You aren't going to stay here?"

"Nah, I only came back to see my aunt, and that's the thing we need to do first, I'm just glad that her release was moved to tomorrow. Otherwise, tonight may have gone much worse."

Pansy smiled at me before leaning in to kiss me, "Sounds like a plan," she said as she pulled away, "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," I replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** I'm not making any money from this work of fiction and own no part of the Harry Potter series.

 **A.N.** I found out today that writing is much easier while listening to music rather than listening to the T.V. but that's probably obvious, oh well.

 _ **Hermione**_

As Professor McGonagall placed her hands against the doors, Fleur and I stood in line with the other the Champions and their dates, Cedric and Cho at the front, Viktor and some girl I didn't recognize in the middle with Fleur and me at the back. As the doors opened the music slowly rose and my heartbeat with it. It felt as though all eyes were immediately on us as we entered the Great Hall. Looking around I saw that was not so, although many of the students were looking solely at Fleur and me, a great number were also focused on the other two couples.

As we reached the dance-floor, I turned to Fleur, and her hand immediately went to my waist as she held her other out for me to take. Her smile was radiant as I stared into her eyes and obliged, grabbing her hand while putting my other hand on her shoulder. As we readied ourselves the music picked up into a quick tune and, thanks to the lessons, we were perfectly in sync as we started to dance with the other Champions.

As we danced, I got lost in the light blue eyes staring back at me, no longer caring about the rest of the student body that watched us dance. I simply moved with Fleur, allowing her to lead me in whatever direction she wanted, letting her decide when to twirl me and at the end, I allowed her to dip me. She smiled down at me as she moved closer, I knew what was coming, what everyone was about to witness but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I closed my eyes as our lips connected, all sound outside a little bubble that encompassed only us was lost to the wind.

As she pulled away the sounds of the outside world faded back in, most of what I heard was cheering, and looking around all I saw were smiles. But the smiles were for all of us, the Champions, and their dates, and that's when I truly saw that Ginny was correct about the Wizarding world.

"You were amazing," Fleur purred into my ear before turning me back to her.

"You weren't so bad yourself," I joked, causing Fleur to exaggerate a pout.

"Only not so bad? I guess I'll need to show you a real dance."

As she finished speaking another song started, but before she could take the lead again, I secured my hand on her waist and had my hand waiting for her.

"Sounds good," I grinned at her, "But this time _I_ lead."

Fleur just shrugged as she rested her hand on my shoulder, ready to follow my direction. The song that started was a faster-paced song but still good to put into practice what we'd been taught in those long dance rehearsals. I found that being the leader of the dance was much less appealing to me as the song dragged on, I honestly found I couldn't wait for it to be over so I could get back to following. There was something about being led through the motions of the dance that seemed to make it that much more fun to me, and as the song came to an end, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"No more leading for me, I like it when you tell me what to do," I said to her as I pulled her off the dance floor, deciding I needed a drink.

"Well I'll be far too happy to lead you in the art of the dance," Fleur said with a smile before leaning in, "Among other things," she whispered into my ear.

Having just taken a sip of water, I ended up coughing and sputtering as she whispered to me, "Stop that," I said with a laugh once my coughing had subsided, although the thought appealed to me a little.

"Ok, but we need to get back out there, can't deprive the other dancers of the presence of one of their Champions can we."

"Well, you could go out there by yourself," I joked.

"And leave my beautiful girl here all alone? I think not."

And with that she grabbed my hand and led me back onto the dance-floor, immediately we started to dance together once again, and I couldn't think of anywhere else I would have rather been. The only piece that was missing was Ginny and Pansy.

We danced late into the night, always together, like we were somehow glued together and I couldn't help but wish that the night never end. But, as these things often do, it ended far too quickly.

"Alright everyone, time to go off to bed," Professor Dumbledore said to the few of us that had remained through the entire night.

"Want to come back to my dorm?" I asked Fleur, a little out of breath.

"Of course, this night can't end yet, it's been far too fun."

I nodded my agreement as I started in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, Fleur linked her arm with mine immediately, and we walked together in a comfortable silence.

As we entered my dorm room I noticed, almost right away, that it was empty, Emily was nowhere in sight, causing a smile to creep onto my face. I walked us over to my bed and sat down, pulling Fleur down with me. We both leaned down to remove our heals at the same time, I looked across at her as I fiddled with the clasp on my heels and saw that she'd had the same idea as she was now looking at me. We smiled at each other before continuing with our goal of getting the uncomfortable footwear off.

"Where is your roommate?" Fleur asked as we rose and I could detect a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's fine," I replied, wondering what she could be nervous about.

I looked to Fleur and saw she was looking back at me, our eyes locked, and I could see something in hers, something I'm sure was in mine as well. She leaned forwards and kissed me sound on the lips, her tongue quickly invading my mouth. I moaned softly as it swirled around my own tongue, massaging it with an urgency I'd never before experienced.

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

Instantly my mind went into overdrive as I processed the words in my mind, she loved me, she was in love with me. A few tears sprang to my eyes, and I could see a deep concern settle into her features. I could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. I was too far into my own head, I knew I loved Fleur, but my mind wouldn't allow that. This was real life, not some romance novel where people fall in love at first sight, my mind wouldn't allow me to think otherwise, and it believed that it was far too soon for me to actually feel love for Fleur.

But my heart was strong, a war was raging inside me, a war my mind was losing, a war that I wanted my mind to lose before the night was ruined by its stupid analytical ways. 'Veela imprint' the two words jumped into my mind, and it was like I only just realized what they meant. Everything was starting to come into focus as the blurriness in my vision and mind slowly dissipated. Veela fall head over heels in love at first sight, so why can't I be in love after a couple of months, my hand moved on its own as it flew up and connected with my own face. Love wasn't a science, love is something that just happens, it's uncontrollable and beautiful.

The stinging in my cheek subsided as my mind surrendered, I love Fleur, and it was time to voice it.

I looked to Fleur and fell deeply into her worried gaze, where I was safe and secure, for eternity, I raised my hand once more and this time cupped the blonde's cheek. I smiled at her which caused her to smile back at me, "I love you too, God Fleur, my brain can't seem to comprehend how but dammit, I don't care what my brain thinks, I _know_ that I love you."

Finishing my declaration, I pushed Fleur down as I crashed our lips together, kissing her with an eagerness that surprised even me. But it was an eagerness that my Veela reciprocated tenfold as she flipped us over, putting me on my back.

 _ **Fleur**_

'I love you too' the words that sounded so sweet coming from Hermione's red lips repeated in my mind as I kissed her. They came as a chant over and over again, I could hardly believe that she'd said it back, but she did. When she started acting weird I grew worried, but I think that was just her heart and mind warring with each other, and I knew I'd need to ask her later on whether that was it or not, but right now I didn't care.

I let my right-hand roam up and down Hermione's soft arm while the left rested in her beautiful, smooth hair. One of her arms was wrapped around my waist pulling me towards her, pulling me closer, while her other seemed to have found a nice perch sitting on my rear, and it didn't take long for her to start squeezing me.

I pulled away from the very heated kiss, I needed to make sure that she wanted this, that she was ready, in every way, for what was about to transpire. She whimpered at the loss of lip to lip contact, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute the sound was, but I needed to do this.

"Hermione, I… I just want to make sure that…" It was hard to speak hard to tell her what I wanted to make sure of, but somehow, she seemed to understand completely.

"I'm ready," she whispered, "I love you, and right now, I really want you," she said as she grabbed my hand and led it up her dress to her crotch.

I could feel through her panties that she did, indeed, want this, wanted me, and that was all I needed to let go and start ravaging her lips once again. Assaulting her with a barrage of tongue, lips, and saliva, which she was all too happy to reciprocate.

My hands went straight to her soft breasts and started massaging them, eliciting soft moans from the younger girl beneath me. But as I was massaging her she had already started lowering the thin straps of fabric that held my dress on. She flipped me, much the same way as I'd done to her, as she pulled the top part of my dress down, exposing my bra covered breasts.

"Damn it all, too much clothing," she muttered as she reached for the middle of my bra and swiftly un-clasped it, exposing my bare chest to her, "Much better," she sighed, throwing my bra over the side of her bed.

She dropped back down and restarted the assault that had quickly turned in her favor, not that I cared one tiny bit about that. Her hands busied themselves with my newly exposed skin, lightly kneading and pinching here and there.

"Amazing," I breathed as she started to kiss her way down my neck, her lips seeming to do things I never would have thought possible. Until she reached her destination, her tongue flicked over my nipple while she pinched the other.

I reached down to pull her back up so I could have a turn on her but as I did she pulled away, "Not yet Fleur, you need to be completely naked before you can get your turn."

I whimpered as her torturous lips returned to my breasts, her mouth latching onto my exposed breast as her tongue slipped over my nipple again and again. Thankfully it wasn't long after that she decided to make her way down lower, slowly kissing her way down to my waist.

Looking into my eyes she grabbed my dress in her hands once more and started to tug, and I immediately obeyed the unspoken command, lifting my hips off the bed, allowing her to remove my dress completely. Not wasting any time, she then grabbed the hem of my boxer shorts, slowly pulling them down, as she did so she lowered her face to my skin and started peppering kisses over my inner thighs and down my legs.

I now lay before her, completely naked and exposed, and all she did was stare at me with a content smile on her face as her hands slowly ghosted up and down my legs, generating goose bumps as she did so.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered as her eyes roamed over me.

I smiled back, "Probably not as beautiful as you," as I spoke I rose from the bed and reached around to her back, quickly pulling the zipper down. Her dress slipped off her shoulders easily and pooled around her waist, "Just as I thought," I murmured as I gazed at her, "Much more beautiful than I."

As she opened her mouth to respond, I leaned forward and silenced her by introducing my tongue once again. My arms, once again slipped around her to un-clasp her pink bra, I pulled away from our kiss as I pulled the bra down. I bit my bottom lip as her uncovered breasts came into view, the milky white skin, her pink erect nipples, how her breasts seemed to just be floating there as if gravity had no effect on them at all. I leaned forward, my tongue flicking out for a taste of the delectable flesh the rested in front of me.

As we came into contact once again, it was as if something in my mind snapped and my usual grace and poise disappeared. I pushed the brunette down onto the bed and attacked her breasts with eager purposefulness. Her soft moans filling the room did nothing but spur me on faster as I took my fill of the amazing girl's flesh, sucking hard so I could leave my mark in her more intimate places.

As I my mouth busied itself with Hermione's breasts, my hands drifted down towards her dress and started to tug it down. As I was now laying on top of her Hermione needed to lift the both of us up so she could help me get her out of her dress. Although I doubted I really needed it in the end, it was still nice that she tried. Not wanting to waste time, I hooked her panties with my thumbs as I lowered the dress and pulled the two garments off at the same time.

I now lay on top of Hermione, no more clothing in the way, just skin to skin contact in every place we were touching. I rose my head from between the girl's breasts and planted a soft kiss on her lips as my hand slunk down to between her legs. She bucked her hips as my fingers came into contact with her vagina. I slowly inched my fingers into her wet folds and smiled as she moaned my name softly.

As I slowly worked on her I felt soft fingers come into contact with my own folds, looking back into her eyes I smiled at her as she inserted one finger into me, "God… Hermione…" I moaned.

She grabbed my hand and stopped me from pushing into her before lowering herself between my legs, "I never tasted this at the beach," she grumbled before a soft lick on my entrance sent a flurry of pleasure through my body. "Taste's kind of strange, but a good kind," she commented as her tongue moved slowly up and down my entrance.

I tangled my hands in her hair as her tongue worked me into a flushed mess on her bed, she moved away from me and looked down at me, a satisfied look on her face. Reaching up, I gripped her shoulders and pulled her down suddenly, eliciting a startled yelp from her lips. I flipped our positions once again and leaned down to kiss her quickly, "I never did taste you either."

I kissed my way down her body, not able to bear my mouth being away from her for too long, as I approached my destination. Deliberately avoiding her clitoris, my tongue quickly found what I wanted as I tasted Hermione's core, "Amazing," I groaned as I lathered her vagina with my tongue.

I would have loved to stay between her beautiful thighs, but an aching need had built up so much that I felt as though I was about to explode and it needed to be dealt with. Raising my face back to her I slipped my fingers back into Hermione's passage, pumping in and out of her, hoping she was truly ready for this.

"I can't wait anymore," I whispered to her as she tried to bite back her moans so she could hear me.

"Th-then don't," she answered, out of breath, "I'm ready."

I pulled back as I lined penis up with Hermione's virgin hole, I looked into her eyes and watched as she gritted her teeth before thinking about what I was about to do. I knew I wanted this, I knew she wanted this, we both wanted to go ahead with this, but I knew it was going to hurt her. I didn't want to cause my mate any pain, no matter what was happening at the time. But we were both ready, so I bit my lip as I slowly pushed into her, hoping to minimize the pain she felt. I grabbed her hips as my dick disappeared inside of the tight hole.

Before long I felt a blockage in my path, and I knew I was about to cause her the most pain that she was going to feel during this entire experience. And in that moment, I couldn't have helped wanting, _wishing_ , for our roles to be reversed, for me to have to experience this pain just so she didn't have too.

Noticing my hesitation Hermione reached up and cupped my cheek with her soft hand, a smile gracing her lips, "It's okay my love, I know what comes next, and I'm ready for it."

Her words reassured me, but I couldn't stop my wish from persisting, but I needed to do this part quickly so instead of wallowing on the pain I was about to cause, I just went ahead and caused it. As I pushed my hips forwards a yelp of pain escaped Hermione's lips as her eyes filled with tears, causing me to stop moving and just let her get used to it.

The tears dispersed and she smiled at me, "That wasn't so bad," I smiled back at her before slowly resuming my movements. I smiled as soft grunts of pain became feverish moans of pleasure, allowing me to be able to properly enjoy the act once again. I leaned down, still holding her hips as I thrust into her, before crashing our lips together in an eager passion filled kiss.

"Oh Fleur, this feels so odd, I- ahh- I can still feel the pain b-but… it feels so good at the same time," Hermione panted after pushing me away slightly, stopping the kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me back down, putting my head in the crook of her neck. I sniffed her a little smelling the faint scent of shampoo mixed in with the smell of sweat and arousal.

I felt her mouth clasp onto my neck, her swirling around in one spot as she sucked hard and I knew the mark was going to end up in a very visible place. But I couldn't stop her, I didn't want to stop her, feeling her mouth there seemed to enhance my pleasure as I continued to thrust into her. Suddenly she pulled her mouth away and gripped me tighter, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist as a high-pitched scream reverberated throughout the dorm-room. Hermione was climaxing while I was inside her and the feeling of her vagina's walls squeezing and pulsing edged myself closer.

"Oh god, Hermione, it's- I'm cumming," I squealed as I felt my cock start pulsing within Hermione's tight passage, my seed flowing into her. My once frantic thrusting slowed to a softer pace as I rode out my own orgasm, my eyes shut tightly as the feeling spread from my core outwards to the rest of my body.

We lay on Hermione's bed, panting as we basked in the afterglow, my dick still resided in Hermione's tight passage as I hadn't the strength to pull out of her yet. Hermione slowly stroked my blonde hair as she started whispering into my ear, "Fleur, I love you so much, baby."

I felt the smile form on my lips as I heard the words, "I love you too, Hermione," I said as I lifted myself off of her, pulling out at the same time, so I could look into her eyes, "Je t'aime, de tout mon coeur."

I laid back down next to her, my arms wrapping around her waist so I could pull close to me, "I think we're going to need these," Hermione grabbed her blankets and covered the both of us before turning around to face me.

I kissed her softly causing her to smile, "How was the pain? And I mean how was it really?"

"It was okay… really, I mean sure it was painful, but I was with you, so I was fine, stop worrying."

"Okay…" I sighed, "I just hated that I had to cause you pain, that's all."

A cheeky smile appeared on her face as she leaned in, placing her lips next to my ear, "It was made better by how it ended," she whispered, her warm breath causing me to shudder.

"Keep talking like that, and we'll have another problem on our hands," I replied even though I knew the problem had already risen.

A soft chuckling emanated from Hermione's throat, "We both know that problem has already risen," she said trailing her hand down my body.

As her hand wrapped around my dick, I groaned, "Want to go again?" I ask a little hopeful, I watched as the brunette's head nodded back and forth.

"Why else would I be doing this?" she asked as she pumped my dick swiftly.

"God, I love you," I said leaning in to kiss her ferociously.

 _ **Pansy**_

Ginny and I sat in her bed holding each other, having recently re-packed our belongings, we were now just waiting, for what neither of us was sure.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked, a little worried I'd gone too far.

"I'm sure he will be," my red-headed goddess replied, her voice helping to soothe my nerves, "I still can't believe you were able to use magic without saying anything though, that's so cool. Even if it was against my Dad."

"It _was_ pretty awesome," I couldn't help but smile at the memory, the sense of power I felt when I willed the magic into being without voicing it. "I just wish I knew how I did it."

"You were protecting me, it just goes to prove how much I mean to you," she said with a cheesy grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, "Well, I do love you."

A soft knock at the door broke us out of our happy banter, both too afraid to answer we just sat in silence, wondering who was on the other side. Even though I was sure if it were Ginny's father he'd be beating the door down.

"Girl's, it's me, can I come in?" Molly's shaky voice came from the other side of the old wooden door.

"Of course you can mum," Ginny replied, and I think we were both relieved it wasn't her father.

Slowly Molly opened the door and walked over to us, sitting on the bed next to Ginny. She looked up with a sad smile on her face, "I took your father to the hospital."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips before I could stop it, "I'm sorry," I looked down at my lap, scared I may have ticked her off.

"It's fine, and you were right to stop Arthur, you just did so a bit too forcefully. But let's not focus on that now, I've organized for the two of you to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you," Ginny smiled, also sadly, at her mother.

"And don't worry, you'll be able to see your aunt before you go, I made sure of that."

Ginny's smile was much happier this time as she hugged her mother, "Thanks so much mum."

"No need to thank me," Molly laughed jovially as she hugged her daughter back, I sat there a little awkwardly as the two embraced. Pulling away Molly looked directly to me, causing me to look down again, "Pansy, look at me," she ordered, an order I obeyed instantly, "I'm sorry that our first meeting didn't go very well, and I'll try to talk some sense into Arthur."

Now it was my turn to smile as I awkwardly hugged the older woman, all too happy that she was still willing to accept me, let alone help me, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said assuming I'd lost the privilege of calling her, Molly.

"You're welcome," she said as I pulled away, I half expected her to tell me to call her Molly either way, but I was correct, I'd lost the privilege. "You make my Ginny happy, anyone can see that, so I'll help you."

I nodded my head with a smile still set on my face, "How is dad anyway?" Ginny asked, allowing herself to worry about the man that almost hurt her.

"He'll be okay, he was only knocked unconscious, so everything will be okay. Speaking of which I'd best get back to him," she said as she rose to her feet.

"Bye mum."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye girl's, don't go to bed too late… and Pansy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Call me Molly," she said with a smile before disappearing out the door.

 _ **Ginny**_

I was lying in bed facing my beautiful Pansy, it was dark, but I could just make out the beautiful smile that hadn't left her face since my mother left, "What's with the smile?" I asked even though I was sure I knew the answer.

"You're mother still wants me to call her Molly," she said excitedly.

"I know," I said returning her smile, "I'm glad she's still happy that you're mine."

"Not as happy as me," she said as she leaned in for a kiss, "But what about your dad? That's gonna be hard to fix."

I sighed as I thought about my dad, I never thought he would get so angry about me dating Pansy, she's such a nice girl, and she's gone through far too much already. Of course, dad doesn't know what she's gone through, I just hope he isn't too hard on her.

"Hopefully not too hard, but let's not think about that, tomorrow you get to meet the hero of the war!" I exclaimed.

"Don't remind me," she sighed, "God knows what's going to happen to me if _she_ doesn't like me."

I laughed as I embraced her, holding her close to me, "I'll keep you safe if it comes to it," her arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. Being in her arms felt amazing, her scent, her warmth and the feel of her body against mine just made me feel complete, safe.

 **A.N. 2** Well, that was kind of exciting to write, my first ever attempt at a sex scene, I've never even written one in something I haven't posted so I'd love to hear what you thought, to know if I did well or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Harry Potter series and am making no money from this.

 **A.N.** A quick, although big, thank you to wkgreen and MilandaAnza for reviewing so much, I love reading them.

 _ **Ginny**_

I woke early in the morning with a smile on my face, she was being released today, after so many years, so many visits, she was finally rehabilitated and was going to be released. I shook the sleeping girl next to me, her eyes slowly opened and a lazy smile spread across her face, she looked simply adorable.

"Good morning," I kissed her cheek before snuggling in as close as I could.

"Morning," Pansy mumbled back rubbing my back as she did so, "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," I told her and laughed at the disgusted expression on her face after registering what I'd said.

"Why Ginny? It's supposed to be a holiday," she whined at me.

"I know," I smiled at her tone of voice, "But I woke up and I didn't want to lay here bored, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed as she sat up, giving me a full view of her topless figure clad in nothing but a bra.

My heart rate sped up as I watched her stretch her arms and back, puffing out her chest, I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me. "You're so sexy," I whispered into her ear before kissing it softly.

She laughed softly as she rested her hands on top of my own, "Thank you, you're so good to me."

"You deserve it," I whispered, kissing her ear once again.

"You should really stop that, I don't want to do anything… steamy in your parent's house."

"Aww," I whined but stopped kissing her. Instead I pulled her back, so we were laying back down, "I wish we didn't have to get up."

"Me too, but we need to see your aunt, and then we need to head back to school… how are we getting to St. Mungo's anyway?"

"The Floo Network, quick and easy," I shrugged before snuggling back into her, a few moments of silence later and I noticed she'd fallen back to sleep, sighing I decided to let her rest for an hour or so longer.

As I lay with Pansy I gazed at her face, a smile plastered on my own face, I couldn't seem to get over how beautiful she looked now. When she was a bully there was this sort of dark aura around her, something I couldn't really describe, but now I could see her for who she really was, and she was amazing.

I kissed her cheek softly before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen, my mother was still at the hospital with my father so happily started to make breakfast for Pansy and myself. A breakfast of eggs, bacon, and sausages sounded heavenly for today.

As I stood at the stove making breakfast, I heard the sounds of creaky floor boards behind me, "Dammit," Pansy whispered before continuing silently.

I smiled happily, about to turn around to greet her once again, but quickly decided I'd just wait for her, I wanted to see what she was going to do. She circled her arms around my waist, pulling me into her and resting her head on mine, I sighed contentedly as I continued making our breakfast.

"You knew I was here didn't you?" she asked softly.

"I did, but that doesn't matter now," I sighed, turning off the stove, "Breakfast is ready."

"You made some for me too?" She asked sounding far too surprised.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just didn't expect it."

"Well, you should start expecting it."

She nodded happily before sitting at the table, I delivered her food before sitting on her right, I rested my hand on her thigh, rubbing her softly for a few moments before she stopped me.

"Didn't I ask you not to start something?"

"This is starting?" I asked honestly confused.

"It's definitely getting the blood pumping," she groaned glancing at her lap.

"Oh, sorry, I just like being in contact with you…" I started pushing my food around shyly.

"I know how you feel, and you can, just keep the motion to a minimum, so we can keep me at a minimum."

I snorted with laughter, while Pansy just kept eating, looking very embarrassed by what she'd just said, I put my hand back on her leg, "Don't get embarrassed, everyone says stupid things."

She nodded but said nothing else, shrugging I dug into my own food. We ate in relative silence, my hand stayed on her leg as much as I could, but eventually, I needed to use my knife. Sighing I removed my hand, but as I did, her hand quickly rested on my leg, eating with her left hand rather than her right. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

Sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's was usually boring, but with Pansy sitting next to me it was nowhere near as boring as usual. We weren't even talking, but just her presence was enough to keep me happy for eternity.

"What's with the goofy smile?" A soft voice from above me asked.

Looking up I found myself looking into the dark eyes of my aunt, her black hair was cut short and her skin a sickly pale after being indoors for so many years. But there was life in her, a life I'd never seen in her before, and I could only attribute it to the fact that she was to be released, finally.

I shot off my chair and wrapped my arms around her, an ecstatic smile on my face, "You're really being released!" I exclaimed as I pulled back, smiling as she was dressed in actual clothing rather than the hospital gown she'd been wearing every other time I saw her. Or worse, the straight jacket on those rare bad spells she suffered through.

"You don't need to tell me, I've been looking forward to this day for ten years!" Her eyes glanced to the side, taking in the sight of Pansy. Still sitting and looking slightly awkward and awestruck at the same time. "And who is this pretty young thing?"

A light growl emanated in my throat, garnering the immediate attention of my aunt, "She is _my_ girlfriend, Pansy," I stated firmly, letting my jealousy get the better of me.

A soft hand squeezed my own as Pansy stood up next to me, "I'm sure she wasn't trying to hit on me," she whispered to me.

"She's right, I wasn't," Bellatrix interjected with a smirk, "Just wanted to see what you would do, I've been watching the two of you for a few minutes, and you don't hide what you mean to each other at all."

I was blushing furiously, embarrassed that I was so stupid to think my aunt would try to hit on a fifteen-year-old, especially since she knew from the start we were dating, "Anyway, Pansy, this is my aunt, Bellatrix."

"It's nice to meet you," Pansy said holding out her hand for my aunt.

"You too. So how has everything been? Your parents okay?" she asked as she shook Pansy's hand.

At the mention of my parents, Pansy looked down, ashamed that she'd done enough damage to send my father to hospital for a night, even if he did deserve it. "They're okay, but something did happen when they found out about… us," I told her the whole story of how dad ended up in the hospital, and by the end, my aunt looked furious.

"That pig-headed idiot," she growled before looking at Pansy, resting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Don't feel bad, he bloody deserved it," I looked at my aunt a little curiously, she was getting more worked up than I thought she was going too.

"I know," Pansy managed a smile, but it was clear as day that it was a forced one, "But I still feel bad that I hurt him that badly…" Pansy trailed off, I knew something else was wrong but wasn't going to push her, at least not while we were with other people.

"Bella!" My mother exclaimed as she approached from behind.

"Molly, it's so good to see you… I heard what happened to Arthur, how is he doing?"

"Oh he's fine, he's back home resting, it's good to see you too."

 _ **Hermione**_

Waking the next morning I felt Fleur behind me, her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, her naked body pressed into my back. A dull throbbing pain emanating from my core had smiling as images of last night flooded my mind. My core started to heat and moisten once again, but before I could really focus a sudden realization hit me, Emily never returned last night. I climbed out of bed and quickly started to dress in the first thing I grabbed from my dresser, along with my Gryffindor scarf to help keep out the cold.

"Where are you off too?" Fleur's beautiful voice asked from my bed, the blanket had been pulled down her body slightly, revealing her beautiful creamy and perky breasts to me.

Biting my lower lip to keep my composure I answered her question, "I'm hoping to find Emily, she didn't return last night."

Fleur nodded, moving to get out of my bed, my eyes raked over her naked body, and I couldn't help but stare as she slowly got dressed in some of my bigger clothes. Even with my biggest clothes, the shirt hugged her torso like a dream, making her look like a pin-up girl. None of my pants fit her, so she needed to wear a skirt, which, thanks to my conservativeness, hung down to just above her knee's.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, lacing her fingers through my own.

"Very much," I replied, as I led us out into the Gryffindor common room, it was already buzzing with activity, and a few stares from the surrounding students had me hiding my face in Fleur's shoulder while Fleur held her head high. Quickly leaving the common room behind we rushed into the halls, looking everywhere we could think to find Emily.

Before long we found ourselves in the infirmary, looking over a bloodied Emily as she laid in one of the many cots. I was kneeling down next to her, my hand hers apologizing profusely for not looking for her when she hadn't returned. She was still dressed in the dress she was wearing at the ball, and her makeup still looked the same as well, just covered in blood.

On the bed next to her laid Harry, his skin was pale, but I couldn't see any evidence of wounds like the ones inflicted on Emily. Her flesh seemed to have been torn off in chunks, it was sickening to look at, but I forced myself to stay, I wanted to help her, in any way I could.

"How are you holding up?" Fleur asked a few minutes later, she'd stayed by my side while I cried, squeezing my shoulder, offering me what little comfort she could at the time.

"Not good," I choked out as I quickly hugged her, "This is my fault, I-I should have looked for her… I should have tried to find her before we went to bed."

"No," Fleur grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backward, looking into my eyes, "You can't blame yourself for this Hermione, there is no way you could have known."

I listened, and I believed that I couldn't have known, but I still should have looked for her, I was too wrapped up in my own pleasure to think about the poor girl. I leaned back into Fleur and started crying again, "It is my fault, I should have looked for her!" Fleur stayed silent this time, stroking my back to try and comfort me.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore walked through the doors to the infirmary, a grim look on his face as he approached, "How is she?"

I looked back at Emily, it had been hours since I found her here, I'd watched her wounds start to close with the help of Madam Pomfrey's potions. I'd helped to clean and change her, I needed to help.

"Better, she looked awful when we first got here."

"We?" Dumbledore asked confused before he noticed Fleur watching over Harry, "Oh, Ms. Delacour, how is Harry?"

"I have no idea," she said as she walked back over to stand next to me, "He hasn't changed since we got here and Madam Pomfrey won't tell us anything."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but Hermione, I need to ask, did you notice anything odd about either Mr. Potter or Ms. Harriet over the last couple of weeks?"

I shook my head, "No nothing, they were both acting the way they always did."

"Hmm," Dumbledore murmured as he ran his fingers along his beard, "Well, I think it's best the two of you head out for lunch, I'll handle these two from here."

I nodded solemnly, I didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed to eat, after last night and skipping breakfast I felt as though I hadn't eaten in days, and I could only imagine Fleur felt the same.

I looked to Fleur as we walked to the Great Hall, she seemed to be in deep thought over something, my curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "Just thinking about the Tournament and wondering if it could have had something to do with what happened to Harry and Emily, but I can't think of a reason to harm them two."

"I can't either, but I'm more talking on a whole rather than just the tournament."

We walked the rest of the way in contemplative silence, I hated not knowing something, but I couldn't just head off to the library and look up what happened there. Thinking of the library, I remembered something else I'd wanted to know about, but I couldn't find any information in the Library.

"Hey Fleur, are there any books on Veela?"

Fleur looked at me with a smile, "Curious are we?"

"Well yeah, I have a Veela mated to me, I'd love to know more about them if I could."

Fleur's soft laugh chimed in my ears causing me to melt into her side, it was a most beautiful sound, "Yes, there are books on us, but you won't find them in any Library unless the Library is located inside a Veela's home," she explained.

"Oh, so for me to read up on Veela I'd need to visit your parents, right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll love you, well, really my mother already does."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I'm sure I'll love them as well, I already love you."

A radiant smile spread over Fleur's face as she leaned down, kissing me on the lips right outside the Great Hall, causing some of the guys to whistle loudly in our direction. I rolled my eyes at them before walking to the Gryffindor table with Fleur to eat a quick lunch.

Ron sat beside us, a solemn look on his face, "I just heard about Harry and Emily," he whispered, "God, why did this happen?"

"I wish I knew," I answered, even though I knew his question was rhetorical, "Did they tell you what happened to Harry?"

"Nah, they wouldn't tell me anything, just that it was some serious mental manipulation," Ron explained.

I could only guess at what kind and everything I thought up was worse than the previous, I needed to do something to occupy my mind, something to keep me busy. As Neville sat down next to Ron, I stood up bidding farewell to the both of them while dragging Fleur with me, happy she followed without complaint.

I dragged her to the library with me, I knew we wouldn't really be doing anything together, and I would be doing the same thing whether she was with me or not, but I felt I just needed to be in her presence right now. Even if it meant we were reading side by side.

Walking into the library I saw Madam Pince sitting at her desk with an overly happy smile on her face, a letter sat in her hands while a pen flew magically across a page, writing furiously. Not wanting to disturb her happiness I decided to forgo my usual greeting and walked with Fleur to the far corner of the library. The most secluded reading spot, and, coincidentally, my favorite.

I grabbed a random book off a shelf on my way before sitting down. I was shaking as I slowly opened the book, fighting back tears as the picture of a beaten Emily flashed through my mind. Guilt and shame once again rose within me as I remembered the fun I was having while she was being attacked. No longer able to keep them in I leaned into Fleur, as the tears flowed freely from my eyes, sobs wracking through me every few moments.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, by tomorrow she'll be back to her normal self," Fleur comforted me, I knew she was right, but that didn't make right now any better.

"I-I know, b-but she looked so broken, s-so damaged," I sobbed into her shoulder, keeping my mind busy hadn't worked in the slightest, and now I felt I needed something to keep physically busy.

Images of last night burned through my mind and I became all too aware of the magnificent body that was pressed against mine. Slowly I rose my head and started to slowly kiss Fleur. My tongue ran along her own as I pushed it into her mouth. Exploring everywhere I'd already explored, but it felt new, it always did, like every kiss was out first.

My hand moved from her back around to her front, and I gave her breast a soft squeeze, Fleur immediately reached up and stopped me. "We can't," she whispered her breathing labored.

My free hand moved down to her crotch, feeling her erection through her clothes causing her to moan softly, a small smile appeared on my face, "It feels like we can."

Fleur sighed inwardly, I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to, but something stopped her, and that something was far stronger than her lust, "Fine then, we shouldn't, and we wont. Hermione, we can't use sex to forget our problems, to try to heal something that has gone wrong, or even dull the pain."

I knew she was right, but the way she said that made me think she was talking from experience, instantly a hot bile filled my stomach. An emotion I'd never felt before flared within me as I glared at her, "Sounds like someone got around before me," I spat with venom before turning away.

"Hermione no!" The pain in Fleur's voice as she said that almost renewed my tears and I regretted what I'd said immediately, but before I could apologize Fleur was holding onto me for dear life, sobbing as she quickly defended herself, something she should never have had to do with me. "It's not that, please don't think it's that, last night was my first too, and I may have been speaking from experience but it wasn't my experience, it's just another story passed on from my mother! Please, you have to believe me!"

"I-I," I sat there, completely shocked, and furious with myself, with just seven words I had hurt my love deeply, how could I possibly make up for that. "I believe you, and I don't think that I- I just got it into my head… I mean look at you," I said as I pried her off of me, her all out sobbing had reduced to sniffles and it was kind of adorable. Looking her up and down I continued, " _Really_ look at you, any one would love the chance to be with you and I, I was just being a massive idiot, and I really am sorry for what I said, I know you, I should have known that you wouldn't have ever done that. Can you forgive an idiot like me?"

A small smile appeared on her teary face, "Of course I can, because you're my idiot."

I smiled at the small jab, I didn't care one tiny bit that she'd said that, because the truth was, I was her idiot, and I think I will be forever.

 _ **Pansy**_

I sat in the back of another flying car, I was apprehensive at first, but this car was nowhere near as jerky and terrifying as the Weasley's car, also this time I was able to sit in the back with Ginny. I had my arm around her shoulders holding her close to me, as much for her as it was for me.

In Ginny's hands was an envelope, an envelope her mother had given her as we were set to leave. Apparently it was a letter from her father. Molly assured her that it wasn't bad, but Ginny was still very apprehensive about opening and reading it, scared of what may have been written without her mother's knowledge. And in truth, I was also scared, anything could have been written in the letter, it could say that if she didn't break things off with me that she'd be disowned and I'd hate for her to have to make that choice.

I watched as Ginny slowly opened the letter with shaky hands, her breathing speeding up ever so slightly. It wasn't long before the letter was opened and she was reading it silently, I wanted to know what it said as well, but I couldn't read it without her permission, it was a private letter, and I had to respect that. No matter how much the curiosity was killing me.

"That bastard," she whispered as she glared at the piece of paper angrily, "He's disappointed with my choice!?" She yelled causing the driver to flinch a little, I quickly set up a silencing charm over us, so we didn't to distract him anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"He says that he is sorry for almost hurting me, that he just lost it and that he still loves me, that's what most of the letter is about. But under where he signed his name, it says that while everything he wrote before was true, that he was disappointed, I'd chosen to date you. And I know my father well enough to read between the lines, he says you but what he really means is a girl!" Her voice steadily grew louder until she was shouting, instantly making me happy I'd set up the silencing charm. "It wasn't a choice, dammit! I chose you, but I didn't choose my damn sexuality! Not that I would change even if I could!"

My brow furrowed at this, I remember talking to her, and she told me she was bisexual, but now she's making it sound like she's actually gay. "I thought you were bi though?" I voiced my thoughts, hoping to distract her a little.

"So did I," she sighed, "And I might still be, but ever since I started dating you I haven't found myself having any thoughts what-so-ever about any other guys, but other girls pop in every now and again."

A small jealousy bubbled within the pit of my stomach, but I bit it back as I have also had thoughts of one or two other girls, "Who were these girls?"

"Wait a minute, you aren't mad?" She asked like I was crazy.

"No, I am jealous, but we're both only human, thoughts happen from time to time, so long as you don't act on them, or take the thoughts very far, I'll be fine."

Ginny was silent for a moment contemplating what I said, "Does that mean you've had thoughts also?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully, not wanting to lie to her, I saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes, but it disappeared almost immediately.

"How far is taking the thoughts too far?"

I tapped my chin, pondering the thought a little before replying, "I'd say having actual fantasies about them, I mean you can think some looks attractive, but that's as far as I'd take it."

A smile spread over her face at hearing this, "That's all I've gotten to, I always end up comparing them to you and there just isn't any competition. And I'm okay if you do that too, although I don't want you to tell me who, if you do I may not be able to handle it."

I couldn't help but feel proud of her, she knew just how possessive she could be of me, she was actively conscious of it rather than it just being a knee jerk reaction. Knowing this made me happy, made me feel even more loved by the beautiful redhead. We settled into a comfortable silence, having succeeded in either calming Ginny down or making her forget about the letter, I felt it was safe to lower the charm, just in case the driver needed to speak with us.

 _ **Fleur**_

I lay in my bed on the carriage, Hermione in my arms, we were making sure to keep things tame as my sister was sleeping in her bed on the other side of the room. Also, Hermione was still in pain at seeing her friend in such a state as she was and I felt for her, being mated to her I could feel her pain when it was this great and I needed to do something to help her. I'd been trying all day, but whenever she'd start to feel better something would happen, and she'd fall back into despair.

The only thing I could think of that would help her was seeing Emily back to her old self, back at the table with us. Then there was Harry, theories kept spinning in my mind about what could have happened to him, and the consequences of what could happen to the poor boy. Mental manipulation could irreparably damage some one's mind quite easily, especially someone young, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Fleur?" Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" I asked as I tightened my grip around her waist, hating the tone of pain in the brunette's voice.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked, a question I know she been thinking about the entire day.

"I know Emily will be," I replied not wanting to sugar coat things and get Hermione's hopes up, "But Harry might have some hard times ahead."

"I know," she sighed and I couldn't stop a smile from spreading on my lips, of course my beautiful girl would know. "But he'll have a lot of help to get better."

"That he will," I said as I kissed the top of her head, smelling the beautiful scent of her shampoo and feeling the usual fizziness that had returned. I loved how her hair looked on the night of the ball, but it's not her, Hermione wasn't Hermione without her beautiful chocolate brown frizzy hair. "Now you should get some sleep, we'll see Emily in the morning."

I felt Hermione nod her head, her face rubbing my breasts a little and I had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape. The simplest touch from the girl turned me into a big mess, and I couldn't have that right now. She turned around so she was facing away from me, her back pressed firmly into my front, my crotch resting against her soft, warm backside.

"I thought you said we couldn't do that," Hermione giggled.

"We can't," I groaned moving back a little, only to be met once again with Hermione's warm butt.

"Stay," she whined, "I want to feel your warmth everywhere."

I sighed but complied with the request, even if it was going to drive me crazy all night, "I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, goodnight," she yawned and relaxed in my embrace.

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of HP, and am making no money from this, also I can't be bothered writing this anymore, so I'm just gonna stop.

 **A.N.** I noticed a couple of people are wondering about Bellatrix, so I'll explain, Bellatrix is the same from the books just with my own backstory that I probably won't actually put in this fic. Although I think I'll write a side story about her and maybe explain it in the sequel that I'm planning, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, Bellatrix isn't really Ginny's aunt, it's just easier than saying she's a very distant relative every time they talked about her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

 _ **Hermione**_

I was sitting by Emily's bedside once again, only this time I was across the room, no longer near Harry as he still lay unconscious with Ron by his side. Emily glanced over in their direction every now and then, her face full of worry, fear, and anger, all three emotions cast at the black-haired boy. She wouldn't tell me why, however, so I just sat with her, wondering what the hell had gone down just two nights ago.

"How was your Christmas night?" Emily asked, relieving some of the tension that had washed over after I asked what had happened.

I instantly flushed as memories of that night flitted through my mind, a shy smile spreading across my face, "I'll tell you when we get out of here," I whispered, worried someone may overhear in the annoyingly quiet Infirmary.

"That good huh?" She asked suggestively, clearly understanding what had transpired, but I nodded in confirmation, either way, causing a soft laugh to slip from the girl's mouth, "I'm happy for you."

I smiled at her, glad things had loosened up, "So am I, how much longer do you think Madam Pomfrey will be? She said she'd be back in ten minutes about half an hour ago."

"I know," Emily groaned, "I just need to get away from him…"

She started glaring at Harry again, the tension returning as quickly as it had dissipated, just as I was about to say something a small hand tapped on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw the ever-smiling face of Sammy the House Elf. I smiled back at her, hoping she'd come bearing good news about S.P.E.W.

"Good morning Miss Granger and Miss Everton," the house elf greeted the both of us, shocking me slightly as I just realized I'd never asked for Emily's last name or anything like that, making me feel like a massive ass. "I am pleased to inform you that I shall be the new House Elf representative for S.P.E.W."

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed as I jumped from my seat, pulling Sammy with me and spinning around like a little kid. "Sorry," I mumbled once I realized exactly what I'd done, gently placing the small creature back onto the floor.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger, it was actually sort of fun. But I must be off, plenty to do."

And with that the Elf was gone again, I sat down a little disappointedly, upset that the others weren't here for the announcement, upset that so quickly after telling me the House Elves answer, she had to leave straight away. Noticing this, Emily placed her hand on my shoulder, looking at me with a sad smile.

"We'll help them, don't worry," I smiled at her words, but I was starting to have doubts, how much change could we really effect, we were just kids.

"I know we will," I lied, I wanted to be hopeful, but I really wasn't too sure we'd be able to help.

The doors to the infirmary burst open, drawing my attention to a fairly disheveled Pansy as she looked around the large room frantically. Noticing us she bounded over, before tackling Emily into a hug, a laughing Ginny walking up behind her, but I something was off, the laugh didn't seem exactly genuine, close, but not quite.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Pansy apologized as she pulled away, only to pull the girl into another hug.

"I'm fine," Emily laughed, "And Hermione's been with me since I woke up, so everything's good."

Pansy pulled away and stood up, smiling down at the formerly injured girl, Ginny quickly wrapped a possessive arm around Pansy, causing the older girl to lean into her side a little. I smiled at the interaction, but I get the feeling that something bad may be lurking beneath the surface. Deciding to ignore it, for the time being, I stood up to hug the two girls.

"What are you two doing back? I thought you'd be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Well, you know… things happen…" Pansy shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Dad didn't react well to this," Ginny said, motioning between her and Pansy, "And when he tried to hurt me Pansy did something incredible."

"It wasn't that good… just a rage filled haze," Pansy said, further avoiding any form of eye-contact.

"Not that good?" Ginny asked indignantly as she looked up at the black-haired girl, "You used wordless magic to throw him into a wall! It was amazing!" Ginny gushed as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Pansy just shrugged, but I could see her lips were curved into a smile, whether it was from the praise or the kiss I wasn't sure, but it was there.

"That is amazing!" Emily exclaimed, "Almost no teenaged witches or wizards can do that, but you did!"

I smiled along as I listened, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, I may be the brightest witch in the school, but I couldn't do that. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do make it work, neither wandless nor wordless. Standing next to Pansy now I felt incompetent, inferior, a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time. I pushed the feeling down as much as I could, right now was about Emily, not me.

As I came out of my inner thoughts, I noticed Madam Pomfrey had finally returned from her office and was now walking away from the bed. Pansy had gone completely red in the face from the praise of the others while Emily was getting ready to head back to the dorm.

"Oh, by the way, guys, Sammy's going to be the House Elf representative," I announced as we headed for the door to the Infirmary.

"That's great news!" Pansy exclaimed, making me smile, and forget about my jealousy.

"It sure is, only she had to Disapparate tight after telling us which was unfortunate."

"That is," Pansy sighed, a little disheartened, "But at least they agreed."

I nodded, but I still felt bad around the black-haired girl, which just made me feel worse as I felt guilty for feeling like that when Emily had gone through something horrible. I groaned as the feelings fought inside me, deteriorating my mood very quickly as we walked through the hallways. I knew the other girls were speaking, but I couldn't hear them, I needed to get away, get to the one person I could count on to make me feel better before I did something I'd regret.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," I said quickly, interrupting whatever they were discussing, "I need to see Fleur." I rushed off before anyone could respond, moving as quickly as I could as I had no idea where Fleur was, and I really needed her right now.

 _ **Pansy**_

I was sitting with Emily and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, most of the other Gryffindor's still kept their distance from me, which was a little upsetting but it gave us privacy, and at least they weren't bullying me. Emily and Ginny were still going on about how cool I was to be able to use wordless magic, but all I felt was guilt. I had attacked Arthur in a fit of rage, what if I ended up doing it to someone else? At that moment I had lost control, I'd acted without thinking and could have killed the man, which was my biggest fear.

When it first happened, I was excited as adrenaline the coursed through me, but now I just felt guilty, and terrified. Wondering if and when I'd get that angry again and attack someone without thinking, possibly killing them. And what if I hurt Ginny in one of those rages, I had no control, I'd already bruised her but what if she got hit by some stray magic. Or worse, what if my rage was somehow turned on the girl I wanted so much to protect.

"Please guy's, stop," I groaned as they progressed into another round of praise, "It wasn't me."

"Of course it was you," Ginny laughed, not understanding what I meant "No one else was there."

"That's not what I meant when I said it wasn't me, I meant that I had no control… It was like someone had taken control of my body and just used me to do their bidding," I explained, hoping they'd understand.

"It was still cool though," Emily said, not understanding. But Ginny, on the other hand, I could see in her eyes that she did, somehow, she understood, at least partially.

She smiled at me, "It was cool, but I understand, you're afraid it might happen again, and what you might end up doing if it does," her hand came to rest on top of my own, squeezing gently as she did so.

I nodded to her, "Yeah… And what if I attack you? It's just a, _very_ scary thought…"

"It's okay baby, we'll make sure that doesn't happen," she reassured me.

"Thank you. Anyway Emily, how did you end up in the Infirmary? We've been talking about my what I did for far too long."

Her smile disappeared as I broached the subject, "Uhm, that's a long story…" I was looking into her eyes and could practically see the war raging inside her, she wanted to talk about it but also didn't want to. I hoped she would, although I knew I wouldn't push her should she refuse.

"You can tell us," Ginny said placing the hand that was once on mine onto the other girl's shoulder, I whined involuntarily at the loss of contact, going red immediately afterwards as both girls turned to me.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it off as nothing, even though my face was easily giving it away.

"Nothing," the girls said at the same time, although I could clearly see the smirks on each of their faces. Ginny not so subtly moved over to me and made a big show of putting her arm around me.

"Happy now?" She asked, to which I simply nodded, too embarrassed to speak further.

"Aww, you're so cute together," Emily cooed dramatically before both she and Ginny cracked up laughing at my expense. "Anyway," she said wiping her face before standing up, going back to being serious, "We should talk in the dorm."

Ginny and I nodded and followed her up to our room, hand-in-hand, which put a small smile on my face, even with the situation being what it was. In our room, Emily sat on her bed while both Ginny and I pulled up a chair each to sit in front of her.

"Harry… attacked me, after the ball," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "He just seemed to change in an instant once we were alone, started screaming, calling me a whore and things like that before drawing his wand and attacking me. He was like an animal casting curse after curse and causing so much pain. I know it wasn't really him… That someone had taken over his mind and forced him to do that, but whenever I look at him or think about him, I see his face contorted in rage. His wand flinging back and forth as he came down on me like I had killed his parents or something…"

I watched as tears gathered in the girl's eyes, as the memories seemed to bombard her and I couldn't help but wonder if this was what Ginny saw when I was in pain like this. I moved to sit next to Emily and wrapped her in a hug, hoping to provide some sort of comfort as she bawled her eyes out. Ginny watched us sadly, tears filling her own eyes and it was then that I knew I was right.

The redhead lunged at us, taking us down to the bed as she started bawling, her head resting on my chest. I couldn't help but hope that my being here was offering them comfort, as I held back the tears that threatened to spill from my own eyes. Listening to these two was the hardest thing I've had to endure in my fifteen years of life. Harder than the bullying, the guilt over my rage filled attack, harder than when Malfoy first found out about me, and I was kicked out of Malfoy Manor while my families name was cursed by our closest friends.

It seemed to take hours before the two girls had calmed down and I was allowed to get up from underneath them. My robes now soaked with tears and more than a little bit saliva thanks to the position we'd landed in. I smiled at Ginny and then Emily, happy when they smiled back at me.

"Sorry," Ginny said as she wiped her eyes, "This was supposed to be about Emily, and I got caught in my own thoughts."

"You don't need to apologize, you never need to apologize for your feelings," I told her, still smiling at the beautiful girl.

"She's right," Emily agreed with me, "And it was kind of nice, in a weird way, to have someone crying with me, definitely not something that's happened to me before." A soft giggle from the redhead caused my heart to flutter, as it always did whenever the girl giggled like that. "Anyway, I'm famished, I'm gonna grab some food from the Great Hall."

Nodding I waved goodbye to the girl before rising to my feet, pulling Ginny with me and walking her over to my bed, we laid down facing each other on the tiny thing. A smile was tugging at her lips, but she seemed to be fighting it, wanting to see it I leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth, effectively making her smile.

"That was cheating," she huffed, although the smile stayed in place.

"I don't care," I shrugged, "I got to see your smile again, so I'm happy," I said before smiling myself. "Hey, I want to ask you something… Why'd you start crying so hard earlier? You said you were in your own thoughts so… I was just wondering."

Her smile disappeared before she sighed and moved closer, so her head was resting on my chest again, "Seeing the pain on Emily's face… It was the same pain I would see on yours, and it didn't take long before I was seeing your face instead of Emily's." I was stroking her hair softly, loving the feeling of the silky strands passing through my fingers, "Your chest is a little wet…"

I laughed at that, "That's because you were crying in that same position."

"Oh, right… Can you blame me though?" She asked as her hand came to rest on my breast, "This place is very comfy, feels _nice_ ," she finished with breathy, sensual voice as she squeezed the breast that lay under her hand. "Amazingly soft and warm," she sighed nuzzling her face against me, "I could die happy here."

I groaned as a problem quickly raised between my legs, "Why do you do this to me," I sighed as I pulled the sexy girl on top of me, my problem pressing into her.

"Because I love you," she smiled as she grinded her thigh against me.

I grinned up at her, "Maybe you should show me how much," I said pushing my bulge against her thigh.

"Maybe I will," she replied as her hand moved down my body agonizingly slowly.

 _ **Fleur**_

I stood on the edge of the water, drops slipping over my body and down my hair as my breath came quickly and hard. I smiled as my breathing came back under my control before I raised my wand and cast the bubble charm over my face again. I submerged myself underneath the water once again, swimming around in the dark as I trained my body to get used to the frigid water, hoping my efforts would not prove to be in vain.

Another hour passed before the charm faded and I rushed back to the surface, taking a deep breath of the cool air above the lake before swimming back to the shore. As I approached, I noticed the familiar brown frizzy mane of my mate, even with the sour face she was making she looked to me like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hello, mon amour," I greeted my love as I walked towards her.

Her jaw dropped as she fully focused on me, her eyes raking over my wet body for a few minutes before she looked into my eyes, "Wow," she breathed out.

"You like what you see I take it?" I asked, her answer was a simple nod before she leaned in and kissed my lips, I felt tongue rub against my lips asking for entry, but I pushed her away before I gave in and granted it.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked looking a little hurt.

Turning her around I motioned towards a group of students that had gathered ever since I had started my training, "Because of them, I don't want us to be some horny teenagers fantasy… Even though we probably already are."

"Go away!" Hermione yelled at the gawking boys and girls, causing them to break out of their stupor and scatter in different directions. She turned back to me, a frown still on her face, "Why do you just let them watch you?" She demanded.

"It's not like I could stop them for long," I sighed, "When I was younger I tried everything to get them to leave me alone, but they always came back. I either had to stay home or get used to the constant gawking, so I got used to it, if I didn't I might never have met you."

She smiled at that, but I could see she was still upset, quickly drying myself off and getting dressed into my blue uniform I led the girl back to the carriage. Glad that none of my classmates were around to gossip about me not taking the Tournament seriously and was just hanging out with my girlfriend.

Once in my room I smiled at Hermione as I closed the door, I charged at her, taking her down to my bed as I attacked her lips, forcing my tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a desperate need. The kiss lasted for as long as I could make it last before needing to breathe, I pulled away and sucked in a large breath of air as I watched the flushed girl beneath me pant desperately for air.

"I forgive you," she panted before sitting up.

Her face went back to the dour look from before, worrying me greatly, sitting down next to her I wrapped my arm around her, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… just a little jealous of Pansy is all…"

"What about her?" I asked, worried about what might come, while I don't have a choice about her, she has a choice about me.

"She used wordless magic," Hermione explained.

"Oh thank God," I breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought maybe you wanted Ginny or something…"

The brunette burst out laughing, doubling over, her head resting on her knees, "You… You thought I wanted… Ginny?! She's like my sister!" She continued laughing rather hard, slightly annoying me.

"Whatever," I grumbled crossing my hands over my chest.

"Aww baby, don't feel bad, she placed her hand on the side of my face, turning me to face her, "It's also because I love you," she smiled, kissing me softly on the lips.

"And now I forgive you. But she really used wordless magic? That's amazing, I've only been able to do it a few times."

"You can do it too?!"

I frowned at the brunette, "Well, yeah, there's a reason I'm the Beauxbatons champion."

"How do you do it?" She asked, eyes wide, eager to learn how.

"Well, you just have to really concentrate, at least, that's how I did it. Wordless magic isn't really something that can be taught, or so I've been told, it's just something that happens… Everyone has their own way of getting it to work. You just need to find your muse," I explained.

"What's your muse?"

"My family seems to set me in the right mood to be able to do it."

"Ok…" she trailed off, appearing to be in deep thought. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to lay down and rest after my hard day of training, slipping into unconsciousness rather easily.

 _ **Ginny**_

I lay in Pansy's arms basking in the afterglow of a rather intense orgasm while listening to the older girl breathe heavily. We hadn't gone all the way yet, I was worried about doing that too early, but if it was half as good as what we have done, then I couldn't wait.

"That was great," Pansy cooed in my ear, her hand rubbing small circles on my back.

"I agree, very good," I sighed as her wandering hand squeezed my ass once again.

"Such a nice, firm, buttocks you have," she whispered.

I smiled as I shifted my position, so I was able to look her in the eyes, "Then I guess we're a match," I giggled as I squeezed hers.

The door to the dorm room burst open, startling the both of us before we scrambled under Pansy's covers, hiding our semi naked bodies. Emily stomped in, groaning in frustration as she sat down on her bed.

"They just won't stop asking questions," she whined.

"Who won't?" My Pansy asked from her position next to me.

"Everyone! It's like something happens to one person and that gives everyone the right to just ask question after question. It's such a pain in the ass!"

"Don't worry, they'll stop soon enough… Believe me," my beautiful girl reassured the distraught girl.

"Thanks, but I take it it's going to be frustrating all the same," Emily guessed quite correctly.

"Yep," she said as she got out from under the covers and began getting dressed.

"I didn't spoil any fun, did I?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face, her eyebrows waggling as her eyes moved from Pansy to me.

"You didn't. We finished before you came in," I replied matter-of-factly, causing Pansy to choke on nothing.

"Ginny, come on," she groaned at me.

Emily sat in shocked silence at my bold statement, "What's wrong Em? Cat got your tongue?"

Shaking her head, she smirked once again, "Too bad I wasn't here a few minutes earlier, _that_ would have been a sight."

I smiled at the other girl before getting out of Pansy's bed and getting dressed, "I'm gonna go see what's going on with Harry, he has to have woken by now," I announced.

"Okay," both girls said at the same time as I headed out the door. I wished Pansy would have come with me, but I knew it was better for her to stay with Emily for now, especially since I'd been taking all of her time since we became a couple.

Making my way to the Infirmary by myself was boring, and something I never wanted to do again, although I assumed it would be the same since I'd been going everywhere with Pansy recently. On my way, I ran into a familiar blond girl, she was sitting on a windowsill with another, much younger girl, sitting in her lap.

"Hey Luna, how have you been?" I asked the girl, peering at the girl that was perched on her lap.

"I've been well," she replied in her usual dazed voice, "And you?"

"Very well, Pansy and I have been having a lot of fun together recently."

The girl sitting on Luna's lap nudged Luna, peering up at her with questioning eyes, "Sorry, where are my manners, Gabrielle, this is my friend Ginny, Ginny this is Fleur sister Gabrielle."

"Hello Gabrielle," I waved at the little girl, a smile on my face.

The girl waved back shyly, "Hello," she greeted in a beautiful French accent.

"Anyway, I should get going, I'm on my way to find out what happened to Harry."

"You can't, he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" I asked confused, he was in the Infirmary only a few hours ago.

"His parents pulled him out of school," Luna explained, "Took him to St Mungo's since he wasn't recovering."

"He still wasn't recovering?"

"Apparently not, whoever did this really went all out on that poor boy. Ron is inconsolable at the moment as well, he's apparently locked himself in the First-floor girl's lavatory with Moaning Myrtle. Fred and George are trying to get him to come out."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was going to introduce Gabrielle to Moaning Myrtle, ran into Fred and George when I got to the door," she explained.

"Well, that's too bad… I wonder if there's anything I can do, he's been distant ever since I started dating Pansy, even if though he said he was okay with our relationship."

"Maybe just leave it to your brothers," the blond shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, so what are you two going to do now?" I asked, hoping I could give Pansy a little more time to be with her friend.

"Nothing really, we were trying to think of something but couldn't."

I tapped my chin in contemplation, "Oh I know, do you want to see the kitchens?" I asked the two girls.

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically causing Luna to giggle a little, "I guess it's settled then, take us to the kitchen, Ginny."

I nodded and quickly headed in the direction of the entrance of the kitchen, Gabrielle stood next to me with Luna next to her, they were holding hands which gave me an idea. I grabbed Gabrielle's free hand and smiled down at her as she looked up questioningly, I looked to Luna, who was now looking at me and lifted Gabrielle's hand a little, winking at the blond. Catching on she nodded and started to count down from three.

"Three… Two… One… Go!" On go, we both lifted the younger girl off the floor, before swinging her a little. The girl laughed like mad as she hung in the air, instantly begging us to do it again once we'd put her back on the floor.

The game kept us entertained all the way to the kitchens, although by the time we arrived, I could barely feel my arm. I reached up to the green pear and gave it a tickle, just the same as we did before, and just like last time the pear turned into a green door knob.

"Okay, before we head inside you need to promise me you'll stay out of the Elves way, they'll probably be very busy."

Both girls nodded even though I was directing the command to Gabrielle, I just shrugged before I opened the door and led the other two girls into the hot, damp kitchens. Gabrielle and Luna both looked around in wonder as the busy Elves worked to make the food we ate every day.

"You here to ask our answer?" One of the House Elves asked, "The answer is no, we thank you for your concern, but we are happy the way we are."

My brow furrowed and I went to ask what the Elf meant, but as I did it turned away and got back to work, now I was confused, Sammy said that they accepted and that she was going to be the representative. I filed the thought away for when I saw Hermione again, she needed to know what I was just told as soon as I saw her next.

As I looked around at the busy Elves a feeling of longing washed over me, I was somehow instantly lonely, I needed to get back to Pansy. "Alright, we should head out now, we don't want to get in the way." The two girls nodded and followed me back out of the kitchens, "I'll see you two later, I can't stand being away from Pansy anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.** To anyone that was wondering about the lack of contraception when Fleur and Hermione did the deed, it was done with a purpose in mind, a purpose that will start being explored in this chapter.

Also, I am very sorry that this chapter took so damn long to finish, had a pretty bad case of writer's block, but here you go.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the Great Hall, playing with my food rather than eating it, Luna sat next to me, happily yammering on about the newest magical creature she'd 'seen.' Of course I believed she saw these things, I just wasn't one-hundred percent sure what she was seeing was really there.

"Hey guys," Pansy's voice rang from beside me. Usually the sound would fill me with happiness, excitement, every kind of happy emotion in existence, I'd feel them. But now, now I'm filled with unease, something is crashing inside my heart, rocking my body with waves of pain dulling the nice feelings that Pansy used to give me.

I managed a smile none the less, hoping it looked less forced than it felt, "Hi Pansy, where's Emily?" I asked, hoping I sounded normal to everyone else because to me it sounded shaky, distant… scared, of what I had no idea.

"She's studying, I came down to see you," Pansy said with a smile, as she held her hand out to me, "Do you mind if I steal her away, Luna?"

"May as well, she's barely listening to me anyway," she teased knowingly, she could always see right through me.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say back as I placed my hand in Pansy's, allowing her to pull me to my feet, "I'll see you later Luna."

"Bye you too, have fun," she waved as we walked away, I smiled a genuine smile, something I hadn't done much of lately, Luna always made me smile.

"How've you been?" Pansy asked, we'd seen each other over the past few weeks, of course, but ever since Emily was let out of the Infirmary we hadn't seen much of each other.

"Alright," I lied, "And yourself?"

"I'm much better now," she smiled, letting go of my hand and sliding her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh really?" I asked, a shy smile spreading across my lips, somehow, with just one statement she was able to beat through my inner thoughts and reach my heart. The emotions that were dulled just a few minutes ago came crashing to the forefront, everything else beaten back.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

I continued smiling as we walked, I didn't know where she was leading me too, and I didn't care, I needed this, needed her by my side right now. She'd spent the past two weeks picking Emily back up after she was attacked by a mentally highjacked Harry. The rumors and name calling were going crazy, 'Psycho Harry' was one of the tamer names that had floated around. But for that simple fact, I had forced myself not to get jealous of her taking all of Pansy's time, no matter how bad it made me feel.

But now, now was my time, now I had Pansy all to myself once again… "Pansy… I need you." Emily's voice sounded from behind us, a pang of jealousy flared up as I clenched my hands into fists. Anger built up inside me as I focused on the floor, I was angry at myself, angry for being jealous, angry for wanting Emily to just go away and cry on her own. I turned as I felt Pansy move from next to me, I watched as she embraced Emily, while the blond herself started to cry. I opened my mouth to speak, I wanted to say something, to help in some way like I did when she was first released. But there was nothing I could do.

Slowly I turned away, trudging forward on my own as tears flooded my eyes, seeing Pansy in the embrace of another woman, watching her comfort Emily. It was grating on me, venom dripped into my veins, originating from my heart. I needed help, but I didn't know who to turn too, the only person I wanted to turn too, the only person that could really make this better was behind me, helping someone else through a difficult time. Like she was meant to, like I knew she needed to, but the pain was ever-present like a knife stuck in my heart, lodged there, un-moving and unwavering.

As I came out of my inner-thoughts I noticed I was now standing outside, in front of me stood a large tree, I stared at the lifeless branches covered in snow. The few birds that lingered, braving the white winter sung beautiful songs as they flew through the branches, happily playing together without a care in the world. What I wouldn't give to be able to be like them right now, I sat on a nearby bench, wishing all the while that Pansy was with me.

I wasn't able to wish for long, however, as a letter was dropped from above by the family owl, landing softly in my lap with more precision than the stupid bird ever had. I looked at the top of the envelope, my heart dropping as I read the line, "Ginny, From Arthur." My father didn't bother putting 'Father' on the envelope, didn't write 'Dear Ginny,' nothing.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I slipped the letter into my pocket, I couldn't read it, couldn't even look at it. The only thing that was really on my mind recently, the only thing that was tearing me up rushed to the forefront of my mind, that was my father.

I got up from the bench and walked back into the castle, tears still slipped from my eyes. I closed them and leaned against a nearby wall, my head spun, thoughts of my father flooded my mind, how we used to be. The happy smile he used to always wear when he spoke to me, when he looked at me when he hugged me. But as I thought the memories seemed to fade into nothing, all replaced by the one memory that had been haunting my dreams ever since I'd returned to Hogwarts, ever since the excitement of Pansy's earlier feat had worn off.

I felt myself start to sway, the floor beneath me seemed to open, and I felt myself falling, for seconds, minutes, hours, I had no idea how long, the sensation seemed to just keep going as I slipped into an abyss of all-consuming darkness. After what felt like hours of sheer torment a light shined in the darkness in the shape of a girl that was all too familiar, the only part of her that wasn't a white light was the black hair that cascaded over her body. A pure white hand reached out to me as I moved ever closer, slowly the hand slid onto my shoulder.

I landed back on the floor with a thud as I felt a hand on my shoulder, opening my eyes I now realized I had fallen to the floor. The hand that was on my shoulder now rested on the floor as Pansy kneeled in front of me worry set deeply in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Ginny, are you okay?" She asked in a rush, "I was calling you, and you weren't answering… Then you just… Collapsed."

"I… I…" I was going to say that I was fine, that nothing was wrong, but as I stared into Pansy's beautiful green eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her. "I'm not okay," I sniffled, fighting back the tears that threatened to keep coming, "It's this whole thing with my… with Arthur."

I pulled out the note my father sent me, showing Pansy the envelope, the only part I'd been able to read, "Have you read the letter?"

I shook my head, "How could I? It's like he doesn't care, like he wants to… To disown me… I mean, no 'Dear Ginny,' no 'From your Father' or anything, just a short, business-like, 'Ginny, From Arthur.'" I sniffled again as the tears I fought so hard to keep back in front of the beautiful girl started to fall.

"Oh, Gin, I'm… I'm so sorry…" Pansy smiled sadly, pulling me into her loving embrace, "Do you want to head back to the dorm?"

I shook my head, "What about Emily? Is she okay?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my problem.

"She's fine, don't worry about her, I'm here for you now, only you."

I couldn't help but smile as I rose to my feet, pulling Pansy with me who was yet to let me go, before I returned the embrace as tightly as I could. "I thought you were going to leave me… I thought… Thought I'd need to work through all this alone."

Pansy pushed me off of her so she could look into my eyes, the sad smile replaced with the most serious face I'd seen as she spoke, "Never, ever think that you can't turn to me, you will always be my top priority, always. Ginny, I love you, you were there for me when everyone else turned their backs on me, you helped me through my darkest hours. No matter what's going on in my life, if you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

I pulled her back to me, resting my head on her shoulder, "Thank you… Thank you so much sweetheart, anyway, I want to be alone with you, back at the dorm, there may be other people…" As I spoke, a door seemed to appear out of nowhere, across the hall room. "What the hell?" I asked as my forehead creased in confusion.

"What?" Pansy asked as she turned around, "Oh, the door…" Her head tilted to the side rather cutely, "Is that? It can't be…" She spoke, heading towards the door herself.

I followed along behind her, "What is it?"

"I think… it's the room of requirement…"

"Room of requirement?"

"Yes," she looked to me, her hand on the doorknob, "You haven't heard about it before?"

I shook my head, staring at the door, wondering just what was going to be on the other side, "Open it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Pansy complied, she looked up and down the halls at first, to make sure no one was watching, before opening the door. Inside the room sat a roaring fire, sitting in front of the fire sat a single couch, room enough for two people t snuggle up to each other… I pulled Pansy inside with me, not caring what the room was actually for as it was perfect for what I needed.

Pansy laid down on the couch before opening her arms, inviting me onto her loving embrace once more, an invitation I accepted with gusto, practically leaping into her arms.

 _ **Pansy**_

I was currently laying on a couch with Ginny on top of me, my arms around her waist, just holding her while she stared, teary-eyed, into the raging fire that was next to us. I loved the feeling of just laying with the girl in my arms, but even with this love, I hated myself. Hated myself for not realizing how much pain she was in, for not noticing just how much her father's inability to accept us had hurt her. I was far too wrapped up in Emily's problems, which, while horrible, still should have come second to the girl I was seriously thinking about spending the rest of my life with.

"Do you want to read the letter? See what your father said?" I asked, wanting to know myself.

I felt the smaller girl shrug, "Yes and no, on the one hand, I'm curious as to what he wrote, maybe he's really trying to accept us but… On the other hand, he could be telling me that he can't deal with us, but I need him too, he has to accept me for who I am, who I love."

"I know, and maybe that's what the letter will say, that he's going to try to be okay with this, for you," I replied, hoping what I was saying was true.

"But if that was it why is the envelope so… Formal?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really had no idea, all I knew was that Ginny was going to end up reading the letter anyway and it would be better if she read it with someone else around. I sat up, pulling her with me and started running my hand through her beautiful orange hair. "You should read it, Ginny, I'll be here for you," I tried to reassure her.

"You're right, I should read it…" I could tell she was still hesitant, even as she started to open the letter.

It seemed an eternity passed as I waited for Ginny to finish reading the letter, her face was contorted in sadness, tears started to slip down her face once again, and I felt the need to put my arms around her. Trusting my instincts, I caught her just as she burst into fits of sobbing, her arms wrapping around me, squeezing me just as tightly as she had earlier that same day, nearly squeezing the air out of my lungs.

I spent the next hour trying to comfort the redhead with limited success, every sob wreaked havoc on my own emotions, and before long the heartbroken girl had me crying silently beside her. I hated the fact that I wasn't able to comfort the person I loved the most.

Before long Ginny handed me the letter, "You should read it, I'm going to take a nap." And just like that a bed appeared in the corner of the room, Ginny didn't even question it and just walked over to the bed, "You should join me once you've finished."

I nodded before turning to the letter hoping it wasn't going to be too bad but knowing there was no way it wasn't going to happen.

 _Ginny,_

 _I have no idea why you could want to be with a girl, it doesn't make any sense to me, I've been thinking about everything that happened and that girl is no longer welcome at this house. Your mother and aunt don't agree with me, but in time they will see that I am right, as will you._

 _That girl is bad news, and I don't know how she did it, but I know she must have forced you into this somehow. I know you'd never do something so disgusting on your own and that, in time, you will see the error in your ways._

 _That being said, you are not to return home until you do, the next time I see you will be when you give up this ridiculous notion of being with another girl and return to being normal. I know you'll probably hate me for a while after you read this, but someday you'll realize it was for your own good._

 _Arthur._

I could feel the anger building inside me, what kind of parent would say such horrible things to their child just because of a same-sex attraction. I threw the letter into the fire before stomping my way over to the bed.

Ginny lay there in a heap of blankets, already asleep, I wiped at the tear tracks that were drying on her face before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Everything will be okay, we can get through this," I whispered.

I walked back over to the couch and conjured up a quill and piece of paper, quickly writing out a long letter addressed to Arthur. I wanted to send it off right away, but through my anger-induced haze, I was, thankfully, able to realize it would be best to speak to Ginny before sending it. So I folded up the letter and left it on the couch before crawling into bed next to the redhead, pulling her into me, relishing the feeling of her warm, soft body as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Hermione**_

I paced back and forth in my dorm room, I was, thankfully, alone as I thought on a most pressing issue, I was late, and with the next portion of the Triwizard Tournament right around the corner I just couldn't bring myself to talk to Fleur about it. I kicked at the empty trunk at the end of my bed, cursing as pain shot through my foot, but happy it provided, at the very least, a tiny distraction from what was plaguing my mind.

"I can't be pregnant," I growled as I stared down at my stomach, tears pricking at the backs of my eyes, I was too young, had too much that I wanted to do first. Not only that my parents will rip me away from this school, from my friends, from magic, but worst of all they'll rip me away from Fleur. As tears dripped from my eyes, I watched as porcelain white hands slipped around my waist, coming to rest on my stomach, my heart dropped as my eyes followed the very familiar arms. I turned in the embrace and came face to face with the very girl I didn't want to burden with the problem yet, no matter how relieved I now am being in her loving embrace.

"You might be pregnant?" Her lyrical voice asked as she held my head firmly in her comfortable chest.

Ignoring the sexual position and focusing on just being with Fleur, a feat that was not exactly easy, I nodded, "The possibility is there, but I'm only a few days late…"

"Should we head to Madam Pomfrey? Find out for sure?"

I quickly shook my head, "The school will almost definitely tell my parents. They can't find out about this unless it turns out I really am pregnant."

I felt Fleurs head nod above my own, "What are we going to do?"

"Just wait it out and hope for the best…" I sighed pulling away from her, "And you need to focus on the tournament right now, you go back into the arena tomorrow," I changed the subject, not wanting to think about my problem any longer.

"I know, I'm a little frightened if I'm honest, this whole not knowing what I'm really in for sucks."

"I know how you feel, watching you fight that dragon almost killed me… I can't imagine what watching the next challenge will be like… And there's still one more after this one," I complained, moving to sit on my bed.

"I know, I know," Fleur said sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me. "But I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end… Just being picked as a champion is a great honor after all." I grumbled, still terrified that Fleur would be hurt badly, maybe even killed in the months to come. "Did you sort out that stuff with Sammy?" Fleur asked, being the one to change the subject this time.

"Yeah, she was really apologetic about lying to us, almost killed herself, I had to restrain her. Apparently, she agrees with us, with what we want to do, but she didn't think we'd want the help if she wasn't representing the Hogwarts House Elves if they weren't behind her," I explained. "I told her that just having her help without the support of the others was more than enough."

"It's too bad the other Elves don't want the help," Fleur sighed, her hand brushing through my hair.

"Yeah, but they have a much better life than other House Elves, so maybe that's why," I replied, leaning into her light touch. "Hey, I have something for you," I smiled as I rushed over to my trunk.

I pulled out the small, black velvet pouch that I had stashed a necklace I'd purchased just a few days ago. I was waiting for the right time to give it to Fleur, but she was going into the second challenge tomorrow, and I wanted to give it to her before she went in.

"Here," I said handing her the pouch.

"What is this?" She asked, her French accent making me weak in the knees once again.

"Just open it."

She did as instructed, and pulled the necklace out slowly, an ever-present smile on her face at the first sight of the thin, white gold chain. Her hand slowed as she felt the small amount of weight that came when she had the entire necklace off the bottom of the pouch.

"Hermione… What have you done?" She asked, hiding the best part in the bag, I just smiled and shrugged in answer, not giving anything else until she revealed the necklace completely.

She complied reluctantly, revealing the white gold 'F' that hung at the end of the chain, encrusted with small sapphires and steel gray diamonds. Her eyes widened at the sight, tears welling in her eyes, 'Hermione… I-"

"I know, but… that's not all, there is one more thing in there, something I was supposed to give you on Christmas but it took forever to get thanks to it being made in the muggle world."

Her brow furrowed as she reached back into the bag and pulled out a small white gold ring, in the middle of the ring sat a small sapphire surrounded by a bed of tiny white diamonds. Fleur wrapped me in a tight hug laughing happily through tears that continually threatened to fall. I returned the hug in kind, ecstatic that my present had gone ever so well.

"Let me put them on you!" I exclaimed happily pushing her off of me. I excitedly pushed the ring onto Fleurs right index finger, hoping that someday I'll be able to push a ring onto her left-hand ring finger. Smiling at the thought I then reached for the necklace, putting it around the taller girl's neck while she held up her platinum blond hair.

I left my arms around her neck as I stared into her blue eyes, I leaned in, pecking her on the lips before starting to move away only to be pulled back into the girl as she locked me into a heated passionate kiss.

"Break it up lovebirds," Emily interrupted startling me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, embarrassed I hadn't noticed her at all.

"Just about when Fleur started to caress you, since you didn't seem to notice me I decided to make my presence known before the two of you got hot and heavy and by the way, Hermione, nice choice on the jewelry."

I went red in the face at the comment, Fleur, on the other hand, had different ideas as she lowered her hand, so it was sitting just above my chest, a hair away from actually being on my breast, "Who said we're going to stop with you here?" She asked, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Firstly, that's something I don't want to see, I mean maybe if you were two guys, but girls aren't my thing. And secondly, you may want to wait a bit for that, Professor Dumbledore needs to see Hermione."

I frowned slightly, wondering what Dumbledore would want me for this late, I shrugged the thought off and rose to my feet, pulling Fleur with me. "I'll see you before the start of the challenge."

"You'd better," she said before pulling away and placing a chaste kiss on my lips, "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled before turning to Emily, "Where am I headed?"

"Just to his office, here's a pass to show any teachers that may stop you since it's so close to curfew."

I thanked her quickly and left the dorm room, waving at Fleur who'd stayed behind to speak with Emily. Heading through the corridors of the Castle at this time of night was something I never wanted to get used to. The sheer emptiness of the halls made the castle seem so much larger, not to mention every small sound and every shadow that caught my eye had me practically jumping out of my skin. I calmed my nerves as best I could by wondering just what the Professor needed me for at this time. Many thoughts crossed my mind, but the one that stood out amongst the rest was that maybe he knew about my possible impregnation by Fleur.

Fear welled in the pit of my stomach as I thought about the consequences that were to be passed onto me, not realizing that the thought may not even be what this was all going to be about. My stomach churned as I thought on my parent's reactions, the inevitable disappointment that would shine in their eyes whenever they looked at me. The fact that they would most definitely tear me away from everything to do with Fleur, including magic and the various friends that may try to intervene. But the worst thought of all was what would happen to Fleur, the image of her scarred arm flashed into my mind, burning itself into the forefront of my memory as I traveled the deserted halls.

Suddenly I felt a cold chill run through my veins, and I stood frozen in the middle of the halls, I struggled against whatever was holding me but the effort proved ultimately fruitless as the Headmaster walked into my vision. He smiled sadly at me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Granger, I am very sorry that I must do this, but you have been seen as the only thing that Fleur cannot live without, the very thing that gives the young woman strength. While this is very sweet, it puts you in a bad situation as you must now be a part of the Triwizard tournament yourself. Please take comfort in the fact that you will be protected by my very own magic as the Tournament isn't meant to test you. Please believe that me when I tell you that this was not our intention." As he finished his explanation my whole body went completely numb, I could no longer feel a thing as my senses all slowly faded out, leaving me in complete soundless darkness. I tried to move, to scream, to fight against what was happening, I couldn't spend however long this was going to take in this state.

'Just relax Hermione,' Dumbledore's disembodied voice sounded in the darkness 'Your consciousness should fade in just a few minutes.' I did as instructed, thanking whichever God that may or may not exist that I wasn't going to be watching the perils that would befall Fleur. 'Wait, NO!' I thought, hoping Dumbledore was still there, hoping he'd hear me, but I received no answer sending a sinking feeling to my stomach. Fleur was going to be waiting for me tomorrow, waiting on a boost that wouldn't come until she found me.

 _ **Fleur**_

I'd been making small talk with Emily for a little while, hoping to work up the nerve to ask what I really wanted to ask her.

"I'm fine now, Pansy has been a huge help, I just wish I was able to deal with it myself, something has been going on with Ginny, and instead of having Pansy by her side, Pansy was with me," she explained.

"That's too bad, I hope it's nothing serious," I mentally slapped myself, I needed to talk to her, needed her help. "Hey I need you to do something for me," I said, backing myself into a corner.

"Sure, what is it?"

"As part of the second challenge I'll need to search for something that I can't live without, and out of everything that could be chosen, there is only one… Person, that fits the bill now. I have a bad feeling that I'll need to find Hermione, so can you please just, come find me tomorrow and… Tell me if she doesn't come back to the dorm tonight?"

Emily looked dumbfounded and worried at the same time, "Definitely… you will be able to find her though, right? This tournament is extremely dangerous."

I nodded my head, "If I am right and she is taken for me to find, then nothing will stop me from finding her," I stated as I fiddled with the ring on my finger, loving the sensation of it being there.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, waving goodbye before heading back to the carriage, I needed to sleep before the next challenge.

I lay in bed playing with my new ring, the necklace sat on my dresser which was where it was going to stay until after the Second Challenge, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost it right after I received it. But the ring sat snugly on my finger, and I was sure that there would be no way for the thing to fall off. I looked at the ring in the dark, the smile from earlier still sat on my face, but I couldn't help but feel a little sting.

Hermione was my mate, which meant that I was already ready to marry her, but she would need time. I wished with everything that I had that this could actually be an engagement ring, but there was no way, Hermione was too young. Legally so was I, but that wouldn't change Veela anatomy, and I was so ready for my future to start, I knew there was a good chance Hemione would stay with me. But I just wanted it to be set in stone.

Sighing I rolled over and forced myself to stop thinking, I needed to be ready and rested for tomorrow, especially if what I thought was going to happen happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** __Finally I was able to finish this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait, I really do, I have no excuses for why it took so long, but I hope people enjoy it.

 _ **Fleur**_

I woke up early in the morning, it was the day of the Second Trial, and I needed to mentally and physically prepare for the coming fight. Adding to that there is a very real possibility that Hermione is going to be inserted into this Trial which meant there was going to be no way that I wasn't going to go at it full force. Just the thought of the girl I loved being put in harm's way was enough to set me on edge.

I left the carriage and started on my morning run along the lake, hoping it would clear the worries that plagued my mind. Making sure not to tire myself out before the Trial I settled on the side of the lake and continued to practice my magic. Making sure each part of my body, all the way down to my fingers and toes moved the exact way they should for maximum efficiency. Suddenly grateful for the harsh teachings of both my dance instructor and duel master as my body responded to my commands instantly.

Happy with the way my body moved I headed towards the Great Hall to grab a quick breakfast before I needed to head off to the Champions tent to wait for the start of the Trial. The Great Hall was packed rather thoroughly, it was early in the morning, but I wasn't surprised as the Second Trial would be starting in just a few hours.

"Fleur!" A disheveled and exhausted Emily ran up to me, it looked like she didn't sleep at all last night which practically told me what I already knew. "Hermione never returned last night, just as you feared, I stayed up all night just to be sure…"

I smiled at the young girl, I knew she stayed up because she was worried, but I wasn't going to call her out on it, sometimes you just need to let people hide how they really feel.

"Thank you, Emily… I'll see you later," I sighed as I walked back out of the Great Hall, completely forgetting about food as the image of Hermione trapped in some place surrounded by monsters filled my mind. Slowly I trudged my way towards the Champions tent, I just wanted the Trial to begin, the sooner it did the sooner I could find Hermione and stop the churning that has flared inside my stomach.

I sat in the Champions tent, counting down the minutes until the cannon would fire so I could find the love of my life. Cedric and Viktor had tried to talk to me earlier, but after several attempts and getting nothing from me other than a grunt or a nod they'd decided to just stick with speaking to each other. A rummaging outside the tent signaled the arrival of Dumbledore and Mr. Bagman, as the flap to the tent opened I saw the sight of the mountain man Hagrid as he walked to his door. I smirked a little as he glanced into the tent with a certain pride. As I focused on the two entering men and frowned as I looked towards them, each sporting an equally contrite and saddened look.

"Alright Champions, I hope you are all ready for the task ahead." Mr. Bagman started, acting as if nothing could go wrong with this Trial, sure I could get injured, but I accepted that fact when I put my name in the Goblet. Hermione, on the other hand, did not. "It's going to be a little different from the last Trial as you will now be starting the task at the same time. You all have five hours to find what we took," Ludo looked in my direction briefly before continuing on with his explanation. "Your only clue is what was in each of your Golden Eggs, if you couldn't figure them out then I am very sorry, but you'll have no chance of finding what we took, and you will lose. The search radius is clearly marked by an unbreakable red line, it ranges from the start point, through the Forbidden Forest and out to the lake."

We all nodded in unison, and I knew where I needed to go, the lake was the only place Hermione could be and I was damn sure going to make it in the five-hour time limit. I didn't know what might happen should I not make it in time, but the Tournament was supposed to be dangerous, and if something happened to Hermione because I couldn't reach her then… I don't know really.

"In your way will be various magical creatures that will try to mislead you, block you or downright stop you with force, so keep a sharp eye out. Now, if you'll all follow me I'll show you to the starting area." Dumbledore waved us along behind him while Ludo took off presumably to address the waiting crowds.

I couldn't care less for those gathered that had gathered to watch the Trials, didn't care for the other Champions nor the old Professor that was currently trying to speak to us as we walked. Only one thing was clear in my mind, Hermione was out there, and I needed to find her, needed to bring her back.

Lonely thoughts drifted into my mind, thoughts of never seeing her beautiful smile or wonderfully frizzy hair again. Those thoughts soon turned into the image of a scared, hurt Hermione drifted through my mind, causing me to clench my teeth and a stray tear to slip down my cheek.

"Alright, this is where you will all start," Dumbledore said gesturing towards three small wooden platforms each adorned with a small wooden stand, I looked down at the stand on it had one word, 'Hermione.' Rolling my eyes, I looked at the horrified faces of the other Champions before turning in the direction I knew the lake to be in.

"Should you move from your platform before the cannon it will count as an immediate disqualification, that being said, the cannon should be firing soon, you will not be able to see the crowds this time as they will be watching from afar." He looked at towards each of us in turn, lingering on my hardened features for a moment. "I wish you all good luck," and with that he Disapparated away, leaving the three of us standing on our platforms.

"This is bullshit! What gives them to right to take such valuable items!" Viktor growled out as he smashed his fist into the stand, breaking the brittle wood into two pieces.

"Woah, calm down Viktor," Cedric tried.

"Calm down!? They took my damn broom! Do you have any idea how insulting that is to a professional Quidditch player!?" I felt there was more to his anger, but I had a much more pressing issue to consider pursuing the feeling. However, I continued to listen to their griping as it afforded me the slightest of distractions.

"I don't bloody care right now, they took my badger! A living thing, not just some wooden stick!"

"Oh boohoo, you lost your rat. That broom was the first broom I ever rode, it propelled me into becoming the best Seeker in the world!" Viktor growled as he turned to Cedric.

Cedric turned towards Viktor himself, scowling as he did so, "He is not a rat, you overblown arse."

I stayed silent as the two hormonal idiots prepared to fight, which I'm sure was going to happen as soon as the cannon fired. I looked back in the direction of the black lake, my wand in hand, I focused back on my goal.

I heard the loud crack through the air from the cannon and immediately bounded into the forest, but as I did so another loud crack sounded from directly behind me as I was sent flying through the air, splinters of wood flying past me as I rolled along the ground. Jumping to my feet I held my wand at the ready, but as I looked up the two quarreling men were in a heated duel, shrugging I continued into the dense trees, this time not getting sent flying by a stray spell.

I ran far into the forest, the sounds of battle slowly fading, replaced with a silence that made no sense as I was running through a forest. Slowing my pace, I focused on my surroundings, listening for any trace of life around me, glancing at a nearby tree I could see birds moving around quickly, saw their beaks moving but heard no sound. Listening harder I was finally able to hear them, however faintly the chirping was it was definitely there.

I continued on my way at a slow jog, my hearing was impaired, and I needed to focus on hearing things as the world outside the forest seemed to just disappear in the thick canopy of trees. The panicked sounds of frantic chirping filled my ears as dozens of birds flew past me at an alarming rate, I turned on my heel, and my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

A massive, three-headed dog charged through the forest, barking loudly as it chased the fleeing birds, spittle-flinging from its massive mouths covered the plants it crushed, leaving a sticky green mush in its wake. Getting over my shock I sprinted to the side as the dog came barrelling ever closer, the massive thing took notice of me and halted in its tracks.

His three heads curiously turned to the side as he softly sniffed at the air, his curiosity changed quickly, however, as he started to bark ferociously in my direction. I took that as my cue to run and sprinted as fast as I could away from the beast, happy that the large trees slowed its pace, but it was still able to keep fairly close to me.

I jumped into the air, quickly turning myself around with my wand raised, I flung it towards a large tree that stood next to the charging monster, "Expulso!" I yelled. The tree exploded in a magnificent blue color, sending bits of wood flying in every direction, I quickly covered my face with my arms, feeling the barrage of wood shred through my jumpsuit and effectively slicing open my arms.

Lowering my bloody arms to my sides, I smiled as the massive dog lay unconscious next to where the tree used to sit. Turning on my heel, I continued onwards through the trees at a run, worried the dog had eaten up precious time I ran harder than before.

It felt like I had been running for hours thanks to having to constantly dodge underbrush and traps that had been set up in very effective places, making the path to my mate that much longer. But I pushed on. Nothing was going to stop me from reaching my goal.

Shivering, I stopped dead in my tracks as the air around me started to feel wrong, somehow tainted, and so very cold. My hot breath created clouds of smoke as frost started to cover the green forest floor, I looked around frantically for the source.

The culprits quickly made their presence known as grey, cloaked figures flew through the dense canopy of trees, spreading an unfamiliar feeling of deep fear through my veins. I froze up at the mere sight of the Dementors, unable to move my hands, mouth or my body as a trio of the foul creatures descended upon me.

My body trembled as one of the three dropped down directly in front of me, even without eye's I could feel its stare like it was staring directly at the soul that resided in my body. Slowly the non-being in front of me flew out of my vision as the next circled around me, staring at me with the same intensity before the next did the same.

Still, I couldn't bring my body under control, couldn't will my arms to move, I closed my eyes tightly, images of a lost and scared Hermione filled my mind, I saw a hand reaching out for her, my hand. But the edges of the vision started to dull, the color fading from my world as I tried to reach my love.

My eyes shot open, filled with rage as one of the Dementor's lips inched closer and closer to mine, "Expecto Patronum!" The incantation left my lips, and in an instant, the form of a silvery-blue lioness erupted from the tip of my wand running circles around me as the magic forced the Dementors back in fear.

I stared at the prowling cat in astonishment, it was not my usual Patronus in the least, in fact, my Patronus had always been just a swirling blue wall that extended between myself and whatever was in front of me. Quickly I decided such questions could wait and continued through the forest, there was no telling what else I needed to face in the forest.

Having pushed the Dementors back, I continued through the forest, my pace quickening, I needed to get through this, for her sake and her sake alone.

"AHH!" A deep yell of pain drew my attention in the opposite direction of the lake. Stopping in my tracks I turned towards the sound, multiple large figures bounded in the distance, bringing the yells of pain closer towards me.

The sound of hooves pounding the forest floor filled my ears, mixing with the yells of pain forced me to stay still. I wanted so badly to just take off and continue with my mission, but there was still time, and if one of my fellow Champions were in such danger I felt I needed to help. I cared much more for human life over winning this stupid Tournament.

The beating hooves grew louder and louder as the seconds ticked passed and before long a small group of Centaurs came into view. They each stared down at me, their eyes showing an odd mixture of disdain and protective at the same time. I glanced around the large creatures, getting a glimpse of a pale man wearing a black, shredded cloak.

A large female Centaur pushed the back of a spear into my stomach, "Don't get too close young one." She looked back at the man that lay on the floor, her white hair flicking up as she did so, "Caught this creature trying to feed on one of your fellow students."

I cocked my head to the right in confusion, "Creature? He looks normal to me, aside from the very pale skin."

"Then you clearly haven't seen his face, not surprising as it is currently buried into the forest floor, but this is actually a Vampire, could've killed that kid." The Centaur shook her head back and forth, "Can't believe the school is allowing this…" She trailed off.

Without another word they took off into the forest, leaving me standing there staring at nothing, kicking the forest floor, I continued on my mission. I ran through the forest, picking up more speed as the seconds ticked by. Within minutes I was running as fast as I could, branches and leaves whipping my face as I ran.

The silence was starting to get to me, the only noise that followed me now was the sound my own footsteps. With each thump of my shoes on the forest floor my heart would thump twice in my chest, my breathing became shallower and shallower as I ran, but I couldn't stop. I needed to keep going, for my own sake.

I fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, my foot having caught on the root of a tree that was, annoyingly, sticking out of the forest floor. I growled as I sat up glaring at the stupid piece of wood, raising my wand I whispered, "Confringo," and the root blew to pieces before me.

"Stupid nature," I snarled as I stood up, my frustration with the whole situation starting to get the better of me I threw another curse at the base of the tree and smiled as a large hole was left in the base.

Without warning a massive amount of a sticky white substance shot at my left foot, rooting it in place, struggling with all my might, I tried to remove my foot, and after a lot of struggling, I was able to wriggle free. Kneeling on the ground I examined the substance more closely, it looked a lot like a spider web, just on a much grander scale.

I gasped as a flash of white flew past my face, flicking the few strands of hair that had shaken free from my ponytail into my face, on the floor sat another lump of spider web. I jumped up and looked up at the tree's, sitting above my head I could see a bunch of scurrying spiders, each one roughly the same size as a large dog. My heart started pounding in my chest wildly as I ran through the forest, the sound of thumping alerted me as the spiders dropped to the floor.

I kept running forward, not daring to look back knowing that if I did all it would achieve is slow me down, knowing where these things were would not help me. I waved my wand behind me, casting a string of curses hoping that I could get lucky and land a hit on at least one of the spiders. But before long I realized it was futile as the continued beating of legs showed no falter in their advance, my only solace is that the sound was not getting louder.

A little while later the beating faded to nothing behind me, I wanted to stop and turn around to see what was going on but I forced myself to continue, just in case it was a ploy to get me to stop. No one knows how smart Acromantulas really are and I was not a fan of getting eaten alive by the giant spiders. Before long the sound of hooves beating against the floor once again filled my ears, explaining why the Acromantulas had dropped off of my trail.

The same white-haired centaur bounded into view from in front of me, her bare breasts bouncing as she came to a halt. I looked away as a feeling of guilt overtook me, a flash of brunette hair slipped through my mind as I remembered my mate.

"Keep moving," the Centaur ordered, "The damn spiders won't be deterred for long."

I wanted to thank her, but she bounded off once again, leaving me staring at nothing for the second time that day. Sighing I continued forwards with haste, I had no idea how much longer I had, my perception of time seemed to have slipped throughout the numerous interactions.

Finally, I was able to escape the clutches of the Forbidden Forest, coming out into a small clearing that separated the forest and the lake. The clearing had been magically shrunk so the distance I needed to run before I reached the water was greatly reduced. Upon reaching the side of the lake I looked down at the ring Hermione had given me, I wondered how the hell she'd been able to afford such an extravagant gift, but it definitely made my gift look like nothing.

The poultry offering I'd given to her on Christmas was nothing compared to the beauty in the ring, "A scarf…" I sighed as I dropped my hand, tears welling in my eyes, "She got me this amazing thing, and I gave her a damn scarf!" I growled, allowing my tears to fall. She said she loved it, that it was amazing, and she always wore the thing but…

I breathed deeply before my thoughts could spiral anymore, now was definitely not the time for such things. Raising my head, I looked out over the enormous body of water, the sight of it daunting, but somewhere in there was the love of my life, the only person I could ever be with.

I slipped out of my tracksuit, having donned my swimsuit underneath it earlier in the day, I slowly walked into the water, allowing my body to get used to the freezing water. Before long I could no longer reach the lake's floor, casting a quick bubble-charm, I submerged myself and started to swim. The depths of the lake were dark, so dark I needed to cast a Wand-Lighting charm, but the light that was created was barely enough to see even a meter in-front of me. Never-the-less, it was better than nothing, and any advantage I could get was one I was going to take.

My arms and legs burned with the constant motion, my endurance was high, but this crap was ridiculous, even so, I continued. It didn't matter how far I needed to go or what got in my way, I would eventually find my Mate. In front of me the water seemed to darken even more, not that I thought it was possible, and very soon a forest of seaweed flooded my vision. I looked around, wondering if there was a way around the underwater forest, but in both directions, all I saw was more seaweed.

I continued onwards at a cautious pace, the seaweed forest was much denser than the Forbidden Forest, the soft, slimy fauna tangled in my limbs before slowly slipping away. My visibility was at an all-time low, with the darkness over-shadowed by the giant seaweed that was constantly in my way.

As I continued through some movement in the corner of my eye drew my attention to my left, but as I looked in the direction whatever it was, if anything, had disappeared. The same scenario played over and over until I was sure that I was not alone, a fact that was confirmed only seconds later as I felt whatever was out there swim past me at quite some speed.

Moments later something latched onto my wand arm with seemingly crushing force, I ripped the thing from my arm, thankful that the grip it had wasn't as great as it originally felt. Although now my arm was seeping blood into the water around me, attracting more of the creatures towards me. As they approached I recognized the creatures as Grindylows, the horrid beasts approached with reckless speeds, lashing onto my arms and legs as they swam past.

The disgustingly green creatures started to drag me towards the bottom of the lake, swinging my arm frantically I cast the Revulsion jinx over and over again, shooting out jets of boiling water towards the beasts. I continued on casting, but they just kept swarming me, their mouths continuing to bite into my flesh with each pass, flooding the lake with more and more blood while simultaneously spurring the beasts on harder.

It wasn't long before I was nearing my limit, my arms and legs grew weak, as I slowly started to drift through the water rather than swim while the Grindylows continued their assault. A small shaft of sunlight shone through the water and glinted off of the ring on my left index finger, the sight filled me with determination as I clasped the wand that had started to float away. I waved it frantically, yelling out as I did so, "Immobulus!" The word didn't even reach my own ears, but it still had the desired effect. Every Grindylow around me froze momentarily, their eyes spinning around in a terrified frenzy while their bodies remained motionless.

As they slowly regained control of their own bodies they swam away in fear, I smiled faintly as I continued to swim, my pace completely diminished, but I was still moving. I came out of the seaweed into a large clearing, littered around the place at seemingly random intervals sat small huts that had been crafted into the lake floor. Small faces sat in the windows, their large eyes following me as I slowly swam forwards.

The sound of singing drew my attention forwards, focusing my vision ahead I saw a large gathering of Merpeople they remained stationary, each carrying a spear or some other long weapon in hand. Their mouths moved in unison, drawing me in as they sang the same song that was hidden in my golden egg.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. Five hours long you'll have to look, to discover what we took." As they finished the chorus, they parted, allowing me through their line, in front of me, tied to the ocean floor by her ankle my beautiful girl floated. Bathed in sunlight, the girl looked almost as amazing as the first time I laid eyes on her, her porcelain skin and red lips beckoning me towards her. Her Frizzy hair splayed out in the water making it look so soft and smooth that I just wanted to run my hands through it.

Slowly I swam up to her embracing her limp body as convulsions rocked my body, tears slipping out of my eyes as my happiness overtook me. I pulled away ever so slightly so I could just stare at her face, I lowered my wand, waving it ever so slightly, a thin red line slipped from the tip of my wand and severed the rope holding Hermione to the floor.

As I did, the edges of my vision began to blur, the blood-loss and exhaustion finally getting to me, but I was determined to get back to the top. I raised my wand back towards the surface of the lake, I swung it with everything I had, "Ascedio," I tried, but it came out as barely a whisper. However we began to rise, much slower than I had wanted, but we rose anyway, I closed my eyes, gripping the brunette tightly, I never wanted to let her go again.

A loud gasp rang in my ears as Hermione regained consciousness immediately upon returning to the surface. Her arms wrapped around me, "Fleur?" She asked, her voice sounding far away. I opened my mouth to answer, but her finger moved to my lips immediately, "You don't need to answer, you should save your strength."

I nodded as Hermione swam the both of us slowly towards the shore before we could make it however we were teleported out of the water. Landing softly on a soft ground covered in green grass. I groaned as fell to my knees, not having the strength to hold myself up, but the sound of cheering slowly gathered my attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our last Champion has returned from her task! Bringing with her the object she was sent to find!" The cheering got louder as Ludo finished his announcement. "Alright settle down, settle down, we need to make the final placings official," Hermione helped me to my feet, holding me up and allowing me to stand tall for the announcement. "In second place, we have… Cedric Diggory!" A loud applause erupted from the stands above as Cedric's smiling face was projected onto the ground beneath us, he waved at the cheering students with enthusiasm.

"In first place…Viktor Krum!" The applause that erupted from the stands seemed to double as Viktor's stoic yet proud face was projected on the floor, Cedric looked to the floor, looking a little upset over the massive applaud difference between himself and Viktor.

"And of course, we cannot forget everyone's favorite, seemingly action-loving and only female Champion this year, in last place… Fleur Delacour!" The stand erupted, somehow even louder than what Viktor received as my own bloodied face was projected beneath us.

"Action loving?" Hermione whispered into my ear causing my cheeks to flush, now more than ever I was grateful that my face was covered with blood.

"Uhhm… I'll tell you about it later…" I whispered back.

"And that concludes the Second trial! We shall see you all at the next Trial very soon!" Ludo exclaimed as I was ushered away by Madam Pomfrey.

In the Infirmary, I was told that all I needed was bed rest but that Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay in the infirmary for the night, just in case. So, I was stuck laying in the Infirmary for the next twelve hours, at least.

Hermione was also forced to have a check-up, but because she would not leave my side, she forced Madam Pomfrey to give her the check-up right next to me. Her brows furrowed as she concluded the test.

"Well, ahh, there is nothing _wrong_ with you, but… You may want to sit down," sweat started to coat my forehead as I worried over what was to come next. Hermione's hand slipped into mine, her grip almost painful but I dealt with it, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of what was to come, but I had a pretty good feeling. "Miss Granger… You are pregnant."

Silence filled the room after Madam Pomfrey's statement, I could feel Hermione's hand trembling in mine, I tugged on her hand, pulling her down into the bed with me. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. Madam Pomfrey stood up to leave, "I'll return once you have calmed down, there are some things we must discuss," and with that, she left the two of us in peace.

"Hermione, it's okay, everything will be okay," I soothed her, a hand running through her hair. She didn't respond, but she did smile a little as she nodded her head.

The sound of the Infirmary door opening signaled the arrival of Emily, she rushed towards us and, without warning, jumped onto the bed giving both Hermione and me a tight hug. "I'm so glad the both of you are okay…" She trailed off as she noticed Hermione was crying, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, still not able to speak, "Its nothing major," I lied, "We'll tell you about it later."

I knew Emily didn't really believe me, but she didn't press the matter further, "Okay… Well now that I know you're both… Okay, I'm going to get some sleep." She rose off of the bed and stumbled towards the Infirmary door, she did not make it, however, as she collapsed onto the bed that was actually right next to ours and fell into a deep sleep.

I laughed softly at the poor girl while still holding onto Hermione, "Good night," I called out to the blond, receiving no answer I closed my own eyes, allowing the exhaustion to pull me into a deep sleep of my own.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hermione**_

I lay in the arms of the woman I loved, she'd fallen into a deep, coma-like sleep a few hours ago and although I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep myself. Madam Pomfrey's words seemed to echo inside my head every few minutes, 'You're Pregnant,' it happened over and over again, I wanted nothing more than to wake Fleur right now but I knew she needed the rest. Over the past few hours, I'd overheard conversations from different students as they came and went, talking about how amazingly Fleur had handled everything that was thrown her way. The descriptions terrified me, on numerous occasions she'd come so close to dying, just so she could get to me.

A soft sigh came from the bed to the left of us, I looked over and saw Emily sit up in the dim light of the numerous lamps that surrounded us. Sleepily she walked over to our bed and sat in the chair behind me, I turned my whole body around so I could face her, Fleurs arms moved to the usual position they were in whenever we laid like this. One arm draped over my chest, hanging limply over my breasts while the other pushed underneath my waist and pulled me into her.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Emily cooed with a grin plastered on her face, "Even in her sleep Fleur can't keep her hands off of you," she giggled, looking pointedly at the hand that floated close to my chest.

"Shut up…" I sighed, "You're just jealous," Emily's face grew red as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe a little. Except that it's another girl behind you, I like a nice firm body," she explained.

I shook my head, "You're missing out, the soft body of a girl pressing into you, the swell of her chest squeezing against you're back, it's just an amazing feeling."

"… Yeah, well, you can keep that, I'll keep my firm bodies and procreation to myself." At that word, the smile slipped from my face as the reality of my situation overshadowed the light-hearted nature of our previous conversation. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Emily asked as she noticed my smile drop.

"It's… It's nothing," I sighed, I couldn't tell the blond about my problem, not when I don't even know what's going to happen myself. "Alright… It's not really nothing, but I just can't tell you about it yet, I hope you can understand."

"I do… At least, I'm sure I will when you tell me what is wrong, but for now, I can be patient."

"Thank you," I said with a yawn.

"Try to get some sleep, I'll head back to the dorm and do the same."

I nodded, turning back into Fleur's body and snuggling into the crook of her neck, but try as I might, sleep eluded me. My brain swirling around one massive thought, a _baby_ , and then spiraling between my parents, what I was going to do now and whether or not I was actually going to keep it. I mean, I'm only fourteen years old, still just a kid myself, how was I going to raise a baby?

"I can practically hear your mind working, what is wrong, mon amour?" Fleur asked sleepily, her arms tightening around me, pulling me closer to her.

"I just don't know what to do…" I trailed off, there were too many problems to even start working on them.

A sigh sounded from the older girl as she started to rub my back, "I know, but we can get through this, I'll always be by your side." I smiled as my eyes teared up, I already knew Fleur would be there but hearing her say it just made me feel so much better.

"I know you will be… And I know we can do this," I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes. Slowly I was able to drift off to sleep in the arms of the tall blond.

"Hermione… Hermione wake up…" The disembodied voice of Fleur roused me from sleep, but I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up. After a few moments, a soft, warm pair of lips pressed against my own, the odd taste of morning breath somehow making me feel comforted.

I opened my eyes as Fleur pulled away, a smile plastered on her face, "I could get used to that," I sighed dreamily.

"Me too, but we do have an audience…" She said looking past me. Turning around, my face flushed red as I came face to face with a red-faced Professor McGonagall and a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"Professors! I-I'm so sorry about that," I sputtered frantically.

"It's not a problem Miss Granger, love is an incredible thing," Professor Dumbledore practically sang.

"It most certainly is a problem!" Professor McGonagall growled, "We haven't had a pregnancy in this school for over a decade. And now our star pupil is the one to ruin that streak!"

"Minerva, calm down, Miss Granger needs our support, not condemnation."

I smiled in thanks to the older Professor as I sat up on the bed pulling Fleur with me, I put my arm around her waist, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"So… What happens now?" I asked, tightening my grip on Fleur ever so slightly.

"Well," Professor McGonagall started, "Usually you'd have a choice to go back home straight away or a few weeks after you've found out… But you're two months pregnant. Usually we find out when the morning sickness strikes but…"

"But I never got morning sickness," I concluded with a sigh, "Which means I'll be sent back home straight away… Right?"

The Professor's looked at each other for a moment before turning back to me, "Unfortunately, yes. An owl has already been dispatched to inform your parent."

My eyes widened in panic, my hand tightening on Fleur's like a vice, "I don't even get to be the one to tell them?" I asked as I started hyperventilating. It was too soon, they couldn't find out just a day after I did.

"We're sorry Miss Granger, but its school policy to advise parents of such a problem as soon as possible," Professor McGonagall glanced at Fleur a little guiltily before returning her attention to me. "Which means we also need the name of the father…" she trailed off.

"The father's parents have already been notified, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore stated almost immediately after the question was asked.

The other Professor nodded, she looked suspicious, but she didn't question the headmaster, instead turning back to me, "We'll be sending you home within two days… Good luck… With everything."

I nodded as the Professor turned and left the Infirmary, leaving Fleur and me with the Headmaster, Fleur cleared her throat and looked up at the old man. "Professor… I'll need to…"

"Leave with Hermione." Dumbledore finished, "I know, I have been told that arrangements have already been made for both you and your sister. You'll both be leaving with Hermione and meet with your parents in England."

I looked to Fleur, all the happier that she was going to be coming home with me, that she was going to be able to be there for me, so long as parents allow her to be, of course. I smiled as she looked over to me, finding hope and a home in her blue eyes, suddenly I wanted nothing more than to have this child, to be with Fleur, for the rest of my life.

"Miss Delacour, I must also inform you that, thanks to this situation, you have been disqualified from the Tournament. I am sorry."

Fleur kept looking into my eyes, she didn't blink, her face didn't fall, her eyes didn't water, she didn't seem to care in the slightest that she was disqualified. She just kept staring at me, the smile on her face matching mine, "That's okay Professor, the only reason I entered was to meet Hermione again anyway."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the headmaster shook his head, "Kids these days," he muttered, "Oh well, I'll see the both of you in a couple of days," he said before leaving the Infirmary.

"Hermione, before we get interrupted by, well, anyone, I need to talk to you," Fleur spoke hesitantly, her smile faltering as nerves showed in her beautiful eyes.

I rose my hand up to her face and brushed her cheek softly, leaning in I gave her soft, chaste kiss on the lips, "What is it?" I asked, my forehead resting against hers.

"Well… I know we aren't old enough yet, and I know that we haven't actually been together for too long… But…" She lowered her hand, so it was resting on my stomach, "With this, and… everything else… I just wanted to ask… So long as you want-"

"Yes," I interrupted her, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask, "I know it'll still be four years before we can get married, but," I reached out for the ring I gave her and pulled it off her right index finger. "You know, when I bought this ring, I actually wanted it to be an engagement ring, then I called myself stupid… But now," I grabbed Fleur's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "I love you, Fleur, I'm sure I always will, and this ring is just a promise for now, but we'll be together… Forever."

Fleur leaned forwards, crashing her lips into mine as an almost primal hunger seemed to take over her. She pulled away, tears freely running down her cheeks, "Oh my god… I… I don't know what to say… I just… I love you too, forever."

 _ **Ginny**_

I stood next to Pansy and Emily at the door to the Infirmary, none of us knew what to do, what to say, Hermione and Fleur just got engaged. They had no idea we were standing right here, and listening to the entire conversation, had no idea we'd been eavesdropping right from the beginning. We knew Hermione was pregnant, we knew they were both going being, for lack of a better word, expelled.

Emily rushed in after a few moments, screaming, "HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT!?"

We followed the blond as she ran towards the two girls, their faces red as they stared, wide-eyed at the three of us. I walked towards them feeling a little guilty, but the guilt was overshadowed by excitement and happiness, at first, before I was overcome with fear and worry. The two girls were so young, and so many challenges lay ahead of them, but I also knew that if anyone could handle it, it would be these two.

"Uhm, maybe you should sit down for a minute, Emily," Fleur said nervously, her hands wrenching together as she waited for Emily to sit down. "As you know, I am not completely human, but as the rumors depict me as any number of different mythical beings, the truth is I'm one-quarter Veela."

Emily sat there staring at Fleur, looking completely confused, "You're what?"

"One-quarter Veela," Fleur repeated before explaining the basics of what a Veela is.

"That's… Okay, but how does that tell me how Hermione is pregnant?" Emily asked.

"Well, that's the thing, sometimes when a Veela is born, they are born with both male and female genitalia," Emily looked doubtful, but she continued to listen anyway, "Both work the way they should… And me and Hermione… Sort of… You know."

"But… That can't be true," Emily stated, but the serious look on everyone's face told her it was, burying her face in her hands she started shaking her head. Unable to really comprehend what she had been told, none of us could blame her really, it's not something that happens often.

Reaching out to her, I rested my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down in some way, if I even could. Thankfully it didn't take long before the blond raised her head with a smile on her face, "So… You guys went all the way, huh?"

Hermione's face instantly flushed crimson while Fleur just chuckled at the younger girl's bluntness, "That we did, Emily… And it has resulted in something that will screw with our lives and what we would have liked to do… But I'm sure in time we'll not want to change it for the world."

Hermione nodded along with her, now, fiancé, as the red hue on her cheeks slowly dissipated, "I'm happy for you guy's, but I'm gonna miss the crap out of you," Emily grinned, taking the both of them into a hug.

I nodded from my spot next to Pansy, tears collecting in my eyes, I already felt lonely, and Hermione wasn't even gone yet. Pansy's arm tightened around my waist, as she leaned into me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered into my ear.

I nodded, not wanting to say anything as I knew I'd lose it if I tried, I was happy for the two girls, but above that… I was scared, so much needed to be done, so much could happen, but worst of all, my best friend wasn't going to be with me at school anymore, and I hated it.

I turned and ran out of the Infirmary, Pansy in tow as the other three called out to me, ignoring them I kept running, knowing that Pansy was near me was the only thing that kept me from collapsing into a heap. I ran out of the school and towards the lake, toward the spot that always made me feel better.

"What… What are we doing out here?" Pansy asked through labored breaths. I quickly clutched onto her, tears now running freely down my cheeks, "Hey, it'll be okay, everything will be okay," she soothed, her voice helping to lift my spirits.

"I- I know, but… It just… Hurts so much," I was barely able to speak, my sobs breaking up the sentence as I tried to bring myself under control.

"I know it does," Pansy said before kissing my cheek, "Hey, look at me," she pulled away slightly and looked me in the eye, "This isn't goodbye," she told me, "Hermione loves you, and that'll never change."

I nodded to her words, and I knew she was right, but we'd been together since my second day here, I drifted off as I remembered the day we met.

 _I was running down the halls of the castle, giggling, I was so excited that I was able to finally come to Hogwarts, I was finally going to start learning magic! I jumped into the air as I yelled happily, "I'm finally here!"_

 _A soft sound was coming from a nearby toilet, it sounded like a girl crying but I couldn't be sure. Allowing my curiosity to get the better of me I went to investigate. The toilet was dark, and devoid of life, the sobbing sound having stopped the moment I entered._

" _Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone in here? I thought I heard crying."_

" _There is no one here," A voice said from directly behind me, scaring me half to death, but as I looked over my shoulder, there was no one there. Turning back around I screamed loudly as I came face to face with a girl that was floating upside-down._

 _I ran for the door, but as I reached it, it burst open, and I ran straight into another girl with very frizzy hair. We fell to the floor in a heap, and before I could think, I buried my face into the girl's shoulder and started bawling my eyes out._

" _Ahh crap," A voice sounded from behind me._

" _Murtle, what are you doing!?" The other girl yelled at the ghost._

" _I got bored?" The girl stated although it sounded more like a question, "Being a ghost gets kind of boring you know."_

" _Oh I remember, I remember the last time you got bored and scared a kid so much that they peed their pants."_

 _A low moan sounded from above me, "I know… But no one comes here anymore, so what so what else can I do?"_

" _Uhh, how about not scaring off the few people that actually come here?"_

" _Whatever," the ghost-girl grumbled as she skulked off._

 _A soft hand directed my face upwards, and I found myself staring into beautiful brown eyes. A smile lit up the girl's face, while a light blush covered her cheeks._

" _Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft and compassionate, although beneath it was something else, something I'd never heard before._

" _I'm fine, she scared me, but I'll be fine now," I untangled my arms from hers and stood up, pulling the girl with me._

" _My names Ginny," I smiled, extending my hand just like my father did when he met people, "What's yours?"_

" _Hermione," the girl replied simply, grabbing my hand limply. I stared into her eyes, I didn't know what I saw, why I felt the way I did, but I knew that I needed to stay with this girl. To be her friend._

"Ginny," Pansy whispered into my ear, taking me out of my memories, new tears brimming behind my still closed eyelids as I realized, I was no longer the most important person in her life… And I never would be again. I knew it was selfish, knew there was no changing that fact, but somehow, I started to feel even more lonely. My best-friend was no longer just mine, I wasn't the only person that really liked her now, and it was terrifying. It didn't make any sense, but a deep feeling of dread grew in the pit of my stomach, consuming me, my best friend was going to leave me.

My eyes squeezed shut tightly as the tears dripped down my cheeks, my fists clenching and unclenching as the worries flooded my mind. But before I drifted into complete despair the arms around my waist tightened, squeezing me firmly as a warm pair of lips pressed softly against my own. The fog that had settled over my mind cleared, replaced by the warmth of the young woman in front of me.

Slowly I returned the kiss, my arms re-encircling the brunette's neck, pulling her lips to mine as firm as I could. We stayed in this position for at least ten minutes before I was able to let Pansy go, a smile on my face. Hermione has someone else that more important than me, and while that was a lonely feeling, the green-eyed girl in front of me was more important to me than Hermione was. The thought was still lonely, but as I looked into Pansy's eyes I knew that it would be for too long, Hermione was just embarking on a new adventure, and I needed to support her.

I rested my head into the crook of her neck, taking in the lovely scent of vanilla as I sniffed softly, "I love you, Pansy."

The other girl giggled softly, her hand rubbing up and down my back, dipping a bit lower than was appropriate when in public but I didn't mind in the slightest. "So you're okay already?" She asked, "I was hoping for a challenge!" She declared.

I chuckled a little myself, "You'll have to wait a little longer for that I'm afraid, I have pretty good self-reasoning skills."

Pansy kissed me once more on the top my head, "And I'll be right here when those fail you," she said, still with a light-hearted tone but I could hear the promise in her voice, feel it in my heart. "And I love you too, but I think we should head back to the others, they'll be worried if we're away for too much longer."

I kissed Pansy's lips once more, pulling away just a touch so I could speak easier, "They can wait a little longer," I said before re-attaching my lips to her in a much more heated, passion filled kiss, a kiss that was more like a promise of things to come. A promise the both of us sent and received.

 _ **Fleur**_

I sat by Hermione, her hand clutching mine in a death grip and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of doing this in seven months' time, only then we'd be waiting on a baby, not a friend. I could see in Hermione's eyes that she was scared, I wasn't sure what it was about, but I could definitely guess. Emily still sat in her seat, smiling away and talking animatedly with Hermione about all the things she was going to do to help us. I was eternally grateful for this believing that right now Emily was the only thing keeping Hermione from losing herself.

I couldn't blame her, I don't think anyone could after she watched her best friend run away when she needed her. I wished that I could be enough, but I knew that I wasn't, Hermione was a human, she was meant to be surrounded by people that loved and cared for her, especially in times of need. It's why I was thankful that I was born Veela, even if my entire family died tomorrow, I'd still be able to make it through to the other side, all I needed was Hermione to be by my side. But without Hermione, my eyes drifted to my right arm, the arm that bore all the problems with being a Veela on it.

I shook myself away from the thought and focused on Hermione and Emily, "I'll even look after him or her so you and Fleur can…" She trailed off, winking rather than saying the actual words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are we talking about this?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I overheard my parents talking about not having any more kids because with my little brother and sister they don't have any time to do _that_ anymore," Emily explained.

I shook my head a slowly, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Emily and Hermione both looked at me like I'd grown a second head, looks of confusion set into their features.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her grip loosening ever so slightly.

"Yes… Why?"

"Well, you're usually the one making things embarrassing by taking things too far," Emily explained.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well… I'm just frustrated, I want to get out of this damn Infirmary."

"No need to fret," Madam Pomfrey said from the door to her office, "You can go in just one more hour."

I nodded my head with a smile as the nurse walked back into her office, before turning back to my friend and girlfriend, the smile gone completely, "That's still far too long," I whispered, eliciting a light laugh from the both of them.

"Its okay love, we'll be in a lot more hospitals from now on, just think of this as practice," I groaned as Hermione finished but smiled back at her.

"At least then we'll be waiting for something special," I said rubbing Hermione's stomach.

Hermione started talking with Emily again, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to a topic that was sure to cause a lot of fuss, the baby's name. I knew I would cave if Hermione wanted something different from me, but I also knew that Hermione would get input from everyone she cared about. Which meant they'll all technically have a say, and then the arguments were going to start.

"Ginny." The name shook me out of my short mental walk as Ginny and Pansy once again joined us. It was plain to see that Ginny had been crying quite furiously, her eyes were slightly puffy and her nose still red.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, forgetting all about her earlier worries.

"Yeah…" Ginny rubbed her arm nervously as she looked Hermione in the eye, "I'm sorry for taking off the way I did, I just got a little crazy for a second."

Hermione smiled at the ginger girl, "Its fine, I'm sure I'll get much crazier as things go on."

"I don't doubt that," Ginny said having perked back up, "honestly, I feel so sorry for Fleur."

"Me too," Hermione looked me in the eye, the smile still set deeply into her features, "But I know she'll be with me the whole way."

I smiled back at her and leaned in for a quick kiss before drifting back into my mind. I knew that soon this light-hearted talk was going to end, the hard times lay ahead, the most turbulent times of our lives. But they'll also be some of the most wonderful, especially when I'm holding the beautiful little baby in my arms for the first time. My heart stopped working for a second as I pictured a beautiful brown-eyed baby with a full head of blond hair. Its tiny eyes straining open before closing almost immediately as it buried its head in my shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.** Merry Christmas one and all! I know it's a couple of day's early but I don't think I'll post another chapter before Christmas. And also, hooray for Marriage Equality in Australia, I'm a bit late, about a month late in fact, but still. Hooray!

 _ **Ginny**_

Standing near the entrance of the castle, I wave as the carriage containing my best friend slowly disappears in the distance. The small gathering of other students that came out to see her and the Delacour's off had already gone back to the castle, most likely to either listen to or start rumors about why they are all leaving. But Pansy, Emily and I all stood at the entrance, none of us wanting to leave at the moment, even with the carriage almost out of sight we felt the need to stay at the entrance.

Resting my head on Pansy's shoulder and tightening my grip on her waist, I fought back the urge to cry… again. Sniffling quietly and rubbing my face on the warm shoulder beneath my head, I allowed my eyes to wander around the school, hoping for some kind of distraction.

Looking past Emily I noticed Luna standing near the by, her head seemed to be moving from looking towards the leaving carriage, before looking towards us and then back towards the carriage again. I waved her over but, gathering Pansy's attention as well, but instead of coming over she rushed off towards the school.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked as she looked down at me.

I shrug my shoulder's, still looking in the direction that Luna had just disappeared in, "I think I'm going to go talk to her…" I tell Pansy as I realize that I haven't actually spoken to her properly for quite some time now.

Pansy removes her hand from my shoulder as I pull away from her, immediately missing the warmth that the brunette provided me. But I continued towards the school undeterred, Emily watches me leave, a questioning look on her face, I shrug to her as well which only seems to confuse her further. Not having time to explain I simply nod my head back towards Pansy, hoping she'd get the message and talk to her.

Entering the castle, I see the familiar white-blond hair almost immediately as Luna is simply leaning against a wall just inside the castle doors. Tear tracks streaming down her cheeks as the drops fall to the floor, but she makes no move to try and hide them as other students glance at her while they walk past. Quickly I walk up to the white-blond and wrap her in a firm, comforting hug, without saying anything I start walking her in the direction of the library, knowing that on days off it was usually empty. The only common visitor being Hermione and then Fleur once she had arrived.

Madam Pince simply glanced up at us as we walked into the lonely library, I expected her to mutter something or, at the very least, glare at us. But she just gave us a small smile as we walked in, focusing back on whatever was on her desk. I sat Luna down in a very secluded part of the library, a part Hermione herself had told me to use if I ever needed to be alone.

The desks and chairs were kept pristine by the House Elves, but the books were usually left dusty as the librarian forbade the House Elves from touching them. I sat down beside Luna, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards me, her tears had stopped part way through the journey, but that didn't mean that the pain was over.

After some time I decided to speak, hoping that Luna would be able to respond, "Hey… Luna?" I ask, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

She looks up into my eyes, and I'm disturbed by what I see, in her eyes I can see hopelessness, despair, and most prominently, loneliness, the blonde sniffles a few times before she opens her mouth to speak.

"I…" She tries to speak, but her mouth moves uselessly, the only noises escaping being soft grunts. She clears her throat and breathes deeply a few times, trying to gather her composure so she can speak. "I fell in love," she sighs groaning as she pulls away from me and rests her head on the table.

"Why is that so bad? Shouldn't that be a good thing?" I ask, hoping to lighten her spirits even a little.

"How could it be good when the same day that I actually realize my feelings is the same day that she leaves!?" The white-blond yells, gaining the attention of the librarian.

She walks over, but instead of growling or yelling at us she simply stands on the other side of the desk, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry girl's but can you keep it down?" The both of us nod apologetically before the older woman walks away, she glances back at us briefly but says nothing else.

"I love her Gin," Luna sighs, resting her head on the desk, "What am I supposed to do?" She asked sadly.

I looked down into her eyes, the raw emotion in her eyes was kind of scary, and I wondered how the young girl could feel so strongly. I wasn't even sure if I could feel so strongly for Pansy and we were actually together.

"You can still write to her, can't you?" I asked, not really sure what to say.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess," she says pouting, "But it's not the same. When I was with her, it was always fun. And there was just something about her… I don't know what it was, I just felt a… Pull." She groaned once again, softly banging her head on the table.

"It'll be okay," I said, rubbing her back softly, "It's not like this is goodbye forever, you can visit her on the holidays, or something."

Luna laughed sadly, her eyes tearing up once again, "I wish it were that simple," was the last thing she said before standing up and leaving. I wanted to follow her, but something inside me told me not to, that what she needed now was time alone.

I got up and left the library a few minutes after Luna and headed towards the dorms, my emotions running so high all day had me exhausted, and I needed to rest.

 _ **Hermione**_

Sitting on the one car train back to Britain I couldn't contain my anxiousness at meeting my parents, clutching Fleur's hand in my own I worried I was beginning to crush it. But she didn't complain, didn't even bat an eye at my grip, all she did was sit there, her thumb slowly rubbing my hand, offering so much comfort. Pulling her down I quickly, pecked her lips as the train started slowing down, burying my head in the crook of Fleur's shoulder I told myself that everything was going to be okay.

We came to a stop at the platform and fear doubled, my hand trembled in Fleur's as I looked out on the platform. My mother and father were waiting patiently on a nearby bench, their stony faces revealing nothing of what they were feeling at this point. Standing against a pillar I recognized Fleur's mother and who I presume is her father, even from my seat on the train I could tell they were worried and a red spot had grown on Fleur's mothers face.

"This does not look good," Gabrielle said from her seat in front of us.

"No… It doesn't," I looked up at Fleur, her blue eyes shining with tears and it the reality of the situation really hit home. I gripped her hand a little tighter, hoping to comfort her a little while also trying to comfort myself. "We can do this Fleur, together."

She smiled down at me, her eyes connecting with mine, "We can," she whispered before kissing me lightly on the lips.

The three of us left the train together, I smiled at Apolline as she approached slowly, and she smiled back, but before I could greet her, my father grabbed my arm tightly and started dragging me away. I clutched Fleur's hand tighter as I was dragged away, essentially dragging her with me.

"Let go of her and come with us!" My mother growled as she pulled the hand that I was gripping Fleur with.

Fleur looked into my eyes pointedly, a soft smile coming to her lips and at that moment, I knew she wasn't going anywhere, I smiled back at her before looking towards my mother.

"She's not going anywhere mum," I said calmly but firmly.

"Get that freak out of my sight!" My father yelled as my mother continued to rip at my arm causing me to yelp in pain.

"Please… Stop that," Fleur pleaded, her voice breaking as she did so.

Immediately Apolline and her husband, Monsieur, were upon us, Apolline raised her wand as she quickly cast a couple of spells to pacify both my parent's. Her husband quickly ushering the both of us away before Apolline brought my parents back into their consciousness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please calm down," Apolline tried, but my parents were livid, as both their faces grew red with anger.

"We will not! That disgusting freak over there defiled our daughter, and she will never see our baby again!" My mother yelled as tears streamed down her face, my father just stood there, his arm around my mother's shoulders.

"Mum, please, it was an accident, sure, but she didn't defile me, and she isn't a disgusting freak… I love her mum." I said fighting back the tears, my mother's face softened slightly, but it hardened again almost immediately.

"If you stay with her then you're no longer welcome at home."

The statement rang through my head like a gunshot, my heart seemed to stop in my chest as my parents turned away, heading out of the station. I raised my hand gingerly, trying to call out to them but no sound would escape my mouth. Tears streamed down my face, as the feeling seemed to drain from my body. I collapsed into the strong arms of Monsieur as I started openly sobbing in front of the small family.

"Come on love, we should get her home," Apolline spoke, but I was barely able to register what she said as I slipped into a numb void.

 _ **Fleur**_

I clutched my love's hand as I desperately fought back tears, never in my life had I been called a freak or disgusting, but that wasn't what really hurt. What really hurt was that the two people who were supposed to love Hermione unconditionally had instead cast her out and put her into a horrible state.

I fought desperately against the urge to track the couple down and hurt them as badly as they hurt my love, but I knew that would ruin what I had with Hermione. But to keep my love, whom I could not live without, I had to fight against my basic biological instincts, the very same instincts that draw me towards her. I fought against them as hard as I could, and the only reason I was really able to keep myself still was the knowledge that my love needed me.

I kissed her forehead in the hopes of pulling her out of wherever she was to no avail, "Mama, Papa, why would they do this to their own daughter?" I asked sadly.

My mother turned around in her car seat sporting a sad smile, "Its because they are human, honey. Human's make mistakes without realizing it, especially when it comes to their children. Believe me, when I tell you, there is a good chance you'll end up doing the same."

I looked down at Hermione's face, rubbing my hand over her slowly growing belly, and at that moment, I vowed that I would never do this to our child. I looked up at my parents and wondered whether or not they had ever done the same thing to me.

"Mama, Papa, you've never hurt me with a mistake… Although Papa… I owe you an apology…" I said looking at the floor in shame.

"It's okay love, I was kind of a dick…" My head snapped up to my parents as I looked between the two.

"I'm sorry love," my mother apologized, "But I couldn't keep a secret from your father, you'll find that out soon with Hermione."

I smiled looking back down at Hermione I knew already that she was right, there was nothing I wouldn't do for the young brunette.

Gabrielle sat on the other side of Hermione, she kept glancing at the brunette with a worried look, I smiled at my little sister hoping to reassure her in some way. She smiled back at me, seemingly satisfied with my small reassuring look as she looked back out the window.

Resting my head against the window of the car, I started to wonder about my parents. Why they seemed to not really care that I was kicked out of school or the Triwizard Tournament, didn't mind that I was going to have a baby. Why didn't they yell at me? Say they were angry or disappointed, did they really care about me… About us?

I shook those idiotic thoughts from my mind, of course, my parents cared about me, I was just being stupid. Looking out the window I grimaced at the sight before me, an old house, run-down house sat in the middle of a plot of sand. The fencing around the perimeter of the house was filled with holes, and the shrubbery from the surrounding houses was growing through, completely unkept.

Ignoring the house for a moment my eyes floated towards the sign outside of the house, most importantly, the massive red sticker exclaiming onto the world 'Sold!'. My eyes darted from the sign to the house, to my parents then back to the sign again, my mind raced at what the hell this could be before I could really think my father opened my door.

I took his proffered hand and climbed out of the car, dragging a still catatonic Hermione from the car, glad that even her sub-conscious trusted and followed me. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she looked at the large real estate sign, but she still looked stuck in her own mind.

My father smiled down at the two of us as he gestured to the rundown house, "Girls, this is your new home," he declared, I looked at the rundown place with a mixture of happiness and disgust.

The fact that my parents had bought us a house was amazing, beyond amazing even, but the state the house was in… Couldn't they have just… I stopped my train of thought immediately, looking towards my parents, extremely grateful.

"I know it's a lot of work," my father sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "But it's all we could get on such short notice and… Well…" My father couldn't continue, clamming up as he glanced at the old house.

My mother took over now, her eyes turning hard as she glares at me, "Kicked out of school, forced off the Triwizard Tournament and now her!" My mother yelled, her frustrations finally getting the better of her, "I mean you got your mate pregnant! And you're only kids yourselves…" A tear rolled down her cheek, as she shook her head slowly, "We just think that it'd be best for all of us, if you make your own way, even if just for a little while."

I nodded solemnly as I looked around the property, the odd mixed feelings continuing to wash over me. "So this is now yours and Hermione's home," my father said as he pulled out the deed to the house.

Hermione leaped towards my mother and father hugging and thanking them both over and over again, a massive smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down like an excited child, before dashing towards the house with Gabi in tow.

My father followed after with an affectionate chuckle, as I stayed with my mother, "Its fully furnished," my mother explained, "And we'll send you a monthly allowance so you can live, but I want you to find a job, to look after your family. And don't tell your grandmother, she'd go crazy if she found out I wanted you to be independent of us."

I nodded, grateful for everything my mother had done for me, grateful that she wanted me to grow on my own, but I didn't know how, I was scared. I put an arm around my mother's waist, and in that moment, she grabbed my hand with a flash, glaring at the many scars along my arm. I winced as my mother ran her hand over them, as her tears started to tear up uncontrollably.

"What the hell Fleur?!" She whisper-yelled, "Why would you do this to yourself?" she asked, her voice a mix of anger and worry.

I pulled my arm away from her grip and ran my own fingers over the scars, my mind flashing back to the few months I spent away from Hermione and the intense pain I felt with her, not by my side. "I don't really know," I shrugged my shoulders solemnly, "But after I met Hermione for the first time, everything just got worse and worse without her… Everything felt dead… Flat. The pain not only reminded me that I was still alive, but drew my mind away from the emptiness I felt, even if it was just a fleeting distraction." I looked into my mother's eyes, she stared at me in shock and fear, "What is it Mama?"

She shook her head, dismissing fear as nothing before looking back towards the house, "I want you to continue your muggle schooling, I know you passed their year twelve curriculum, but I think you should do more. There aren't enough Delacour's mixing with the muggle's, they all just get their magic and go off into the wizarding world, never to be seen in the muggle world again. Unless of course, we have a family gathering," she shook her head with a sigh before looking at me, "Will you do this for me? For our family?"

I smiled up at my mother, "Of course Mama."

My mother nodded before heading towards the house herself, I followed after her, looking at the house and everything that needed to be fixed. I rested my hand on my wand and smiled at how easy it was going to be with magic, but something was gnawing at me, for some reason I felt I wanted to do some of the work myself, with my hands. Not being able to explain why I decided to leave the thought alone for now and explore my new home with my family.

Upon entering the house, I noticed immediately that the insides resembled much the same as the outside, the same red brick on every wall, the plumbing had started to rust, except for the kitchen sink which I suspect my mother had fixed already. The carpets were brown in some patches and a dull grey in others, and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out if one of them was the original color or not.

The windows didn't open easily, the most of the lights flickered, and the pipes rattled whenever ant tap was turned on. The 'furnishings' that my mother consisted of a couch, kitchen table and chairs, a bed and a whole lot of baby stuff. Aside from those all we had were the bare necessities, but the pure joy on Hermione's face as she sat on the couch in the living room was enough to excite me as well.

I sighed contentedly as I sat down next to Hermione, Gabi sat on the floor looking up at us with a smile on her face. In the background, I could hear my parents arguing about something, but as Hermione rested her head on my shoulder, I completely forgot about them and just focussed on being here, in the moment.

"I can't believe Mama and Papa bought you guy's a house of your own," Gabriella complained half-heartedly.

"Well just go off and get pregnant and they'll do the same for you," I teased my little sister, laughing as she puffed up her cheeks in protest.

"I can't, I'm going to marry Luna!" She declared as if it were already a fact.

"You can't know that for sure," I spoke seriously, I didn't want to hurt my baby sister, but I didn't want her to get her hopes up, "She may not be your mate, you haven't reached that age quite yet."

"I don't care, we will be together," Gabi replied in a sad whisper.

I sighed sadly, my heart went out to her, it really did, I remembered feeling the same way for a boy when I was her age, but now I couldn't even remember his name. But looking at my sad little sister, I couldn't help myself and ended up agreeing with her just to make her happy.

A soft poke to my side drew my attention towards Hermione, she looked up at me with a question clearly visible in her eyes, "What is it, Mon Amour?" I asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"I want to know more about Veela, I mean… I've wanted to know more for a while now, but I'm growing some that are going to be part Veela so I think I should know more about them… You."

"We'll have the books sent over right away," my mother chirped as she suddenly appeared next to us, causing the both of us to jump so high we almost touched the ceiling. Gabriella laughed loudly at us, practically rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. My father came up behind my mother, a smile on his face, a smile I knew was completely fake, but I didn't question it, was afraid to question it.

"Thank you so much," Hermione smiled at both my parents in turn.

"But be sure that no one else reads them, they are for Veela and their mates only, not nosy witches and wizards. But anyway, we'd best be off now, let the two of you settle into your new home, we'll be around in a few days to check on how things are going." My mother said, seeming to be in a rush to get out of the house for some reason.

"Is everything all right, Mrs. Delacour?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"All is well, my dear, nothing to worry about, anyway, Gabi, Monsieur," my mother practically demanded.

We saw the three out of the house with smiles, and after saying goodbye and getting side-tracked with a conversation about a hundred time's, they were off, leaving Hermione and I by ourselves in the small house. Hermione stood at the bench while I busied myself with making the two of us a simple dinner of fried eggs and bacon with a side of toast.

"Were your mother and father alright?" Hermione asked as I pulled the bread from the toaster, "Your mother seemed a bit rushed and your father's smile didn't seem real…"

I looked at Hermione affectionately, of course the ever-observant girl had noticed, "I don't really know, my mother seemed to freak out when she saw my arm, and before you say it, it seemed to be more about the reason, not the scars themselves."

Not really knowing what else to say about my parent's weird behavior we decided to eat our dinner before heading off to bed, it was still very early but the emotional stress of the day had gotten the better of us. Leaving the dishes for the morning we walked, hand-in-hand, towards our new bedroom, our un-opened trunks lay in the middle of the floor. I gazed at the bed longingly, I couldn't be bothered getting ready for bed, so instead, I just dropped into the soft white linen and got comfortable while Hermione diligently dressed into pajamas and brushed her teeth.

Lying in bed, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering towards Hermione's own parent's and whether or not they'd be able to accept me as one of their own. I wished with my entire being that they did, that they could accept me, if only for their own daughter's sake.

Hermione climbed into the bed next to me, facing away from me, I looked over at her, and while I couldn't really see her in the darkness, I could tell something was off. Crawling over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist, she was trembling, my presence seeming to allow her to let go as she started to cry. I didn't say anything, didn't know what to say, I just lay there holding her, hoping that I could give her some form of comfort. My heart ached with every sob, so much so that by the time Hermione had fallen asleep I lay behind her, silently crying myself. Listening to the younger girl cry was too hard, and I had to fix it.

I stayed with Hermione during the night and emptied my mind, fixing things could wait, right now I needed to stay with Hermione, to stay in the present just in case she woke up and needed my help. As I lay in the darkness I heard the smallest sounds of movement, I glanced around the room instinctually but couldn't see anything. The sound stopped after a few moments, so I let it go, resolving to buy rat poison the next day.

I rubbed Hermione's stomach, as I had found myself doing much of the time since I found out she was pregnant and hoped that the little thing inside her wasn't under too much stress. Another and possibly greater reason for resolving the situation suddenly jumped to the forefront of my mind, the health of the baby. Closing my eye's, I forced myself to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.** Chapter is a bit shorter but was taking too long to write, hopefully update's will start to come quicker…

 _ **Hermione**_

I gazed at Fleur's sleeping face, I had woken up early with Fleur's arms wrapped around me, her embrace was comforting, calming, and I didn't want to get up. But something in the back of my mind was urging me up, pushing me to get out of bed and just do… something. I closed my eyes and slowly moved away from the blond girl, knowing that if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't move until she either woke up or let me go.

It felt like ages but finally, I made it out of bed, Fleur seemed to whine a little as she felt around the bed for my missing warmth, seeming to settle with pulling my pillow between her arms and sniffing it quietly. I smirked at how cute she was before I left the room, leaving the door open in case she called out to me. I walked around the quiet, almost empty house and smiled, the excitement from yesterday had come and gone, but the happiness lingered.

I could already see a future as I looked towards the bare living-room, in the middle of the blank, white wall sat a brick chimney, a fire roaring as our baby sat between Fleur's legs trying to open the first birthday presents we'd gotten… It. Fleur's parents sat on the large couch with Gabrielle between the two of them, smiling and laughing as our baby accidentally threw its newest toy at Fleur's face. Ginny, Pansy, Emily and all our friends sitting or standing in various spots in our home.

But two very important people weren't there, the vision faded as quick as it came as I was once again overcome with sadness. Slumping onto the couch tears filled my eyes as I pictured my parents faces at the train station, the disgust and hatred they held towards my love cut me deeper than anything ever had. But I wanted to change their minds, wanted them to be in our lives, in their grand child's life.

"Hermione?" Fleur called from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at the still sleepy blond, "Yes?"

She pointed towards the kitchen, a frown on her face, "Why did you do the dishes? You're supposed to be taking it easy," she complained, her voice filled with concern.

I looked at her with a smirk, ignoring the dishes for a moment, "I'm pregnant, not recovering from a stroke," I chuckled as I rose from the couch, I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, I was wrapped in a tight hug. Platinum blond hair swinging around my shoulders as Fleur's scent flooded my nostrils, her warmth seeming to spread throughout my body as she gripped me.

"What's wrong mon amour?" She asked in a soft, shaky voice.

As she asked that it was like a gate opened and all the sadness started to flow through me, the tears I was so desperately holding back only moments ago started running freely down my cheeks. Sobs racked my body as I quickly clutched the platinum blond like a life raft.

"It is your parents, is it not?" She asked softly. I nodded, not able to speak at the moment, Fleur pulled away and stared into my eyes, tears streaming down her face as well, "They will come around, they must." She said as she pulled me back to her, I melted into her arms and pulled her to the floor with me, attaching my lips to hers in desperation.

Fleur pulled away, her pain for me mixing with lust as she seemed to fight an inner battle, "Please…" I whispered, the pain redoubling as images of my parents flashed through my mind, "I-I just need you right now… Please?"

Fleur seemed to melt to my begging as she quickly started to return my kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth and massaging my own. Immediately I flipped us over, so I was laying on top of Fleur, deepening the kiss myself as my hand slipped down to her chest. I needed Fleur to do what I wanted, needed to feel control in something as I was currently being swept up in a whirlwind of pain and confusion.

Fleur surrendered to my ministrations, moaning in my ear as I moved from her mouth to her neck, her erect nipple currently being pinched between my fingers. "You're very beautiful," I whispered as I started to unbutton her silk pajama shirt.

I ran my hands up her creamy white stomach, tracing her defined abs softly, tickling her stomach ever so slightly as I did so. Lowering my mouth to her ample chest, I kissed the lone freckle that marred her otherwise flawlessly white torso. Slowly I kissed my way up her shoulder and down her right arm as I pulled her shirt off of her, kissing each individual scar as I did so.

A sharp knock on the door stopped us, I quickly brought Fleur's sleeve back up to her shoulder and buttoned her shirt up for her. She smiled up at me before kissing me on the lips briefly, only to be interrupted by the knocking again. Sighing, we got to our feet, Fleur and I both walked towards the door, wondering who could be here.

"We'll finish what we started later," I whispered in Fleur's ear as I squeezed her perfect ass.

Fleur opened the door, and we were surprised to come face to face with a red-faced Gabrielle and Monsieur who wore a more… stony expression, looking past the both of us rather than at us. We stepped to the side, allowing the two to walk into the house, Gabrielle ran inside happily while Monsieur just stood at the door awkwardly.

"Here," he said holding out a black canvas bag to Fleur, she accepted it, glancing inside.

"The books? I thought mama was just going to send them via an owl though," Fleur said confused.

"Your sister wanted to come by…" Monsieur said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Papa?" Fleur asked worriedly.

He looked back at the glass windows that sat right next to the door, completely uncovered "Well… Just keep your… activities confined to your bedroom," He said uncomfortably.

Realisation dawned on both Fleur and me at the same time, immediately I looked down at the floor in embarrassment, "Sorry," I whispered, turning around and walking to the couch, suddenly feeling the urge to sit down again.

"It's fine, really. Just not something you really want to see your daughter doing," Monsieur explained as he walked in after me, finally allowing Fleur to close the door.

She placed the black bag on the small coffee table in front of the couch, "Anyway, thanks for the books Papa, Hermione will be very happy to have them." I smiled at Monsieur then at Fleur as I assumed that the books were the ones on Veela. I grabbed the first book and flipped it over to read the blurb, only to find none there.

I looked up confused "There is no blurb?" I asked flipping the book back to the front, "Or title?"

"They are there," Fleur said smiling, "They are just on the inside of the front cover. It was a way to try and deter anyone that picked it up. But that was before we decided to just use magic so only Veela and their Mates can read them."

I nodded as I flipped to the front page of the book, reading 'Anatomy of a Veela' "Does this cover both sexes?"

"Yeah, it's really extensive, it even has a large sub-section on people like me," Fleur explained.

"I'm booored," Gabrielle interrupted, as she jumped on top of her sister, giggling as she did so.

Fleur rolled her eyes as she grabbed Gabrielle by the feet, and stood up, carrying her sister upside down, causing the younger girl to scream as her sister swung her around. Monsieur watched on with a worried look on his face, but he didn't say anything and allowed his daughters to mess around as they pleased.

"What are you doing out of school anyway?" Fleur asked her sister as she laid the young girl on the couch, her head in my lap, "It's not like _you_ were kicked out of school."

"Mama said I could have a couple of days off because she needed to do some things," Gabrielle explained not moving from where she was placed.

"Like what?" Fleur asked, directing the question to her father.

Gabrielle hadn't noticed this as she responded first, "How the hell would I know?"

"I was talking to Papa," Fleur explained to which Gabrielle nodded.

Monsieur looked a little guilty for a brief moment before he hardened his features, "Just some things to do with the house," he said. Fleur looked skeptical but didn't say anything, she knew they'd tell her what was going on sooner or later. "Anyway, we should get going," Monsieur announced, "Come on Gabrielle."

Gabrielle groaned, "Can't I stay here with Fleur and Hermione?" She pleaded.

"You'll have to ask them."

Gabrielle looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, her lower lip pushed out into a pout, I looked over at Fleur who just shrugged her shoulders, leaving the decision up to me. I knelt down in front of Gabrielle and smiled at her, "Of course you can."

The young blond jumped up and down, happily, "Yay! Thank you, Hermione!" She exclaimed before wrapping me in a soft hug. We exchanged goodbyes with Monsieur who promised to magic over some extra clothes and a bed for Gabrielle before taking off.

 _ **Pansy**_

I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, the gossips were abuzz with activity, speculating on why Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle had left the school, but I tuned them out, I didn't need to get angry right now. But as it turned out they wanted me to get angry as a large group of girls approached me with smirks on their faces.

"Hey is it true that Fleur and Hermione left because they were caught having sex in Dumbledore's office?" One girl asked while the others snickered.

I rolled my eyes before shoving my way through the small group, only to come face to face with Draco. Just like the girls I'd just pushed through, he wore a smirk. Instantly I sneered at the blond, "And what the hell do you want?" I practically growled at him.

"Just wanted to ask some questions," Draco replied coolly, I made to move past him, but he moved into my way, the smirk still on his face.

"Let me through Draco, before I kick your ass."

"No need to be so hostile little miss Dick-girl," I growled as the words left his lips, placing my hand on my wand. "So why did the geek leave? I heard she got pregnant," he said with a smug grin like he already knew the truth.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before trying to get passed him again but once again he blocked my path, "Hey, I asked you a question," He said, the smug smile never leaving his face, "I guess I'll just take that as a yes then. Freak."

"Sectumsempra!" An all too familiar voice screamed out, reducing Draco to a crying heap on the floor as blood seeped from his right arm.

I looked around frantically, ignoring the whispers coming from the other students as my eyes settled on an enraged redhead. I ran up to her and quickly ushered her down the hall, away from the worried and angry students.

"What the hell were you thinking? And where did you learn that spell anyway?" I asked as I led Ginny towards the Headmasters office.

"I don't' know," Ginny shrugged, "He was being mean to you, and I just… reacted."

I smiled, happy that Ginny wanted to protect me, "But how did you learn that spell? It's not supposed to be taught until our last year."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I was kind of jealous… I mean my friends are all older than me or are Hermione and Luna who're both amazing witches. Then there is me who can't do anything, so I snuck into some of the older classes, and practiced like crazy."

I shook my head with a smile on my face, I was proud of my little redhead, "Well you did very well, but you really shouldn't have," I scolded her half-heartedly.

Ginny grinned at me, clearly seeing that I didn't really mind what she'd done, "I'm sorry," she pouted exaggeratedly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I set my arm on her shoulder and pulled her into me, "I'm sure you are," I said rolling my eyes before I kissed the top of her head softly, "I really do love you, you know," I whispered, before kissing the top of head.

The redhead giggled happily, "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

I smiled as I pushed her up against the wall kissing her deeply, our tongues dancing and massaging each other as we indulged in each other. I pulled away with a lust filled grin at the sight of a surprised and out of breath Ginny.

"That was… Wow…" Ginny breathed.

I smiled as I grabbed her hand and continued walking down the hall, "That was the plan."

"Where are we going anyway?" Ginny asked as she looked around worriedly.

"It would appear you already know that, but I'll tell you anyway, I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore," I told her.

She sighed, looking down at the floor as she gripped my hand a little firmer, "Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered simply, she already knew that it would be better this way.

She sighed again before resting her head on my shoulder, "What if I get kicked out of school too?" She asked me sadly.

I untangled our hands and put my arm on her shoulder, rubbing it up and down comfortingly, "I'm sure that's not going to happen, and even if it does, we'll just have to deal with it."

Ginny nodded as she tightened her grip around my waist, snuggling up as close as she could while we walked. Before long we arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, the staircase was already lowered, so we walked up together. The Professor was sitting behind his desk, his usual smile had disappeared as he watched the two of us walk in. He motioned to the two seats in front of his desk with his right hand. Apparently he was already waiting for us.

"So, I believe there is a story as to why the two of you are here?" The headmaster asked.

"Uhh…" Was all Ginny could say as she shied away from the strangely imposing Headmaster.

"Come on then," He growled, clearly he already knew what had transpired between Ginny, Draco and me.

"W-Well I was just walking through the hall when I saw a gathering of students…" Ginny explained her side of the story quickly, trying to emphasize the fact that she was just trying to protect me.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head at the end of the story, "So let me get this straight, you snuck into classes meant for older students so you could learn advanced spells because you were jealous of your friends. Even though we don't teach said spells until later because we are afraid that exactly _this_ would happen. And then proceeded to attack a fellow student because he was making fun of your friend." The Headmaster drummed his fingers on his desk as he stared at Ginny, I gripped her hand tighter as I felt her start to shake.

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand, "Pass me your wand," he demanded, Ginny passed over her wand worriedly. The Professor placed the wand out on his desk in front of him and held his hands out over it, he closed his eyes as he focussed on something. I could practically feel the magic flowing through the room as he worked on whatever it was he was doing.

A few moments later he reopened his eyes and passed back Ginny's wand, "Alright, I'm sorry Ginny, but I had to do this. I've put a curse on your wand, which I'll lift at the end of the year, from now until then if you try anything too powerful the spell will just fizzle out. If you try something like this again, then we'll need to talk about your future with this school."

Ginny nodded her head solemnly before leaving the Headmasters office, pulling me along with her, the young redhead sniffled as she walked. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, immediately wrapping the young girl in a hug.

"Everything will be okay Ginny, you'll see."

The redhead shook her head, as she pushed me away, "Of course it isn't okay!" She screamed at me, "Hermione's gone, Draco and the rest of the students are being asshole's and now look at this!" She raised her wand and swung it viciously "Protego!" She yelled, but nothing happened. "You see!?" She stood there fuming for a few more moments before sprinting away from me, I would have followed after her, but I thought she could use some time alone, so instead I walked to the library for some alone time of my own.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in my dorm room, staring down at my wand, as I had been for at least two hours now. My tears hadn't stopped since I blew up on Pansy, just another mistake to add to the growing pile. I placed my wand on my dresser with a sigh, before walking over to Pansy's bed and laying down. I took a long sniff of her pillow and sighed as her scent enveloped me.

"Hey Ginny," A familiar voice from the door interrupted me.

I rolled over and smiled at Emily, "Hello, how was your day?" I asked, hoping to take my mind off of what happened.

"Uneventful, just filled with a bunch of rumors and gossips," She groaned, kicking her trunk, "Why do people have to do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Because their own lives are boring."

"My life's boring, and I don't go around spreading rumors or anything."

"Well…" I sighed as I gave up "I don't know what to tell you, people are stupid."

Emily sat down on her bed cross-legged, facing me, "Why are you on Pansy's bed anyway?"

I sighed as I sat up myself, "I kind of attacked Draco because he was being an ass, and I kind of ended up going too far, and now my wand has been limited by Professor Dumbledore. After that happened, I ended up blowing up on her and running off."

Emily stood up and walked over to me, hitting me lightly on the shoulder, "Then what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off looking for her to apologize or something?"

"She doesn't need to," Another familiar voice came from the door.

I smiled as my love walked into view, "Of course I do," I said as I jumped to my feet and embraced the older girl, "I love you, and I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. It was misplaced anger, and I placed it on someone that I really shouldn't have."

Pansy shook her head, "I know it was misplaced anger, and that's why its fine," She started running her hand through my hair, "Let's just not make it a habit, ok?"

I nodded with relief before kissing her softly on the lips, I pulled away quickly and smiled over at Emily, my smile faded, though, as I saw the look on her face. She looked sad, jealous even, as her eyes wandered around the room. I looked at Pansy and saw that she had also noticed that Emily wanted what we had.

Pansy and I smiled at each other, I leaned into her and whispered right into her ear, "Should we try to help her?" I asked, pulling back quickly.

Pansy nodded before she put some distance between the two of us, I was upset with the loss of closeness, but I understood, as I watched her walk over to speak to Emily once more.

 _ **Fleur**_

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for my love and my little sister, they were playing outside, doing who knows what while I was stuck in here… Cooking. I sighed as I watched them from through the kitchen window, wishing I could cook out there rather than in here. A soft tugging on the hem of my skirt pulled my attention to the House Elf standing next to me.

"Sammy!?" I exclaimed as I reached down to hug the little thing, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't just let two of the people that were trying to help me and my race leave and not find out where they lived so I could help them, now could I?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now go out and play with those girls, I can take care of this."

I shook my head, "I couldn't get you to do that for me, that'd be going against everything we were trying to accomplish," I replied as I got back to work on the food.

"Come on, this is why I came here, to help you two out, what with your situation and everything…"

I narrowed my eyes at the Elf as I realized, "You were the one that did those dishes while Hermione and I slept, aren't you?"

Sammy looked down at her bare feet, to which I grimaced slightly, looking embarrassed, "I just want to help you two," she shrugged, kicking the floor with her foot.

I hated seeing the little thing wearing nothing but a burlap sack, but I shook the thought away for now as she climbed up to the kitchen sink and started to wash the few dishes I'd used. I shook my head with a smile on my face, while I got back to work with the cooking.

"Hermione! Gabrielle!" I called once I'd finished cooking, "Dinner is ready!"

"Fleur, I need to go, please don't tell Hermione I was here."

"Wait, Sammy, I can-" I was cut off as Sammy Disapparated away.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to end up telling Hermione, and soon, I already felt like I needed to say something, and I couldn't even see her yet. After a few moments my two favorite girls walked into the house, their faces red from running around, I smiled at them as they approached the table. I loved how Hermione still acted like a kid sometimes, she's always so stressed, even more so now, it was just nice to see her messing around a little.

"What's for dinner?" Gabi asked as she stared at the covered dish in my hands.

"Just a simple pasta, eat up."

"Thank you, love, I'll do the dishes tonight," Hermione said before sitting down.

I started to chew the inside of my cheek as I grew nervous, I had no idea why I felt so bad, and within minutes I'd started to sweat. I ran to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, but that only seemed to fuel the fire as this tiny secret ate away at me. I knew something was wrong, this couldn't be what my mother meant when she said I wouldn't be able to keep anything from Hermione… Could it?

Shaking my head, I stumbled back into the dining room, my breathing heavy as the light started to fade from my vision. I fell to the floor, and felt a splitting pain as my head smashed against the hardwood floorboards. A scream erupted throughout the room as two sets of hands clutched my own.

"Fleur? Fleur what's wrong?" Hermione's voice was distant, as were her sobs, pretty soon they were all I could hear as my vision faded to complete blackness.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N** Alright! I really got on a roll with this and banged it out within a couple day's of when I started writing it, would have been quicker but games got in the way. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

 _ **Fleur**_

It was dark, pitch-black dark, as I opened my eyes, all around me I heard an incessant humming noise as I floated through an emptiness that was the void I inhabited.

"Is anybody there?" I called out to the blackness and was startled as I received a reply.

"We are here Fleur," A deep, unfamiliar voice answered.

"Who are we?" I asked to the blackness, "And where you?"

"We are all around you, we are here for you," A feminine voice answered my second question.

"And who are we?" I asked again, starting to get annoyed.

"Every answer has a time and place to be heard, and now is not your time to know who we are," The male voice answered.

I grunted at the answer, "Well then can I leave? What the hell am I doing here? Where the hell even is here?"

"All in good time, first we have some questions for you," The feminine voice replied, "First of all, why have you left Hogwarts?"

"Personal reasons," Was my only reply to that question.

The voice huffed before everything went quiet for a moment, "You have gotten your Mate pregnant, I see," The feminine voice said after a few moments.

"How the hell do you know that!?" I screamed into the blackness.

"We just do, and you know, this whole process will go much quicker if you just comply with us."

"Indeed it will," The male voice chimed in, "However that one answer really just answered all of our questions, didn't it?"

"Indeed it did," The two disembodied voices conversed as if I wasn't even here.

"What else do you want?" I asked, frustrated by the whole situation.

"We were watching your progress in the Triwizard tournament and have decided that you are the perfect candidate to join us," The male voice announced like it was something I needed to do.

"Why would I join you? I don't even know who you are."

"We are the protectors of the light," The male said, "We shield those who cannot shield themselves, we fight for those who need us most, and above all, we keep the muggle world and the wizarding world separate."

"We need more apprentices," The female spoke up, an edge of pleading in her voice, "The dark side is growing more and more powerful, it is getting to the point that it had when Voldemort was around."

"So you see," The male started to speak again and I was quickly getting frustrated with the way these people spoke. "There is only one answer, Fleur, you will join our ranks, one way or the other."

"Think about it," The female started again causing me to groan in frustration, "We do not want to do anything to harm you, but we will if we need to."

I opened my eyes to the outside world and yelped as the blinding light invaded my eyes, two sobbing girls held onto my hands for dear life, I had to wrench them off before my hands broke. Upon noticing that I had regained consciousness, the two girls quickly started trying to crush the life out of me as they hugged me.

"Can't breathe," I croaked out, effectively getting the two of them to get up.

"What happened!?" Hermione practically screeched at me.

I opened my mouth to explain, but the words wouldn't come out, I tried desperately to speak, to fill the two girls in on what had transpired in the endless black but no sound ever escaped my lips.

"I'm not really sure," I finally ended up saying, thankfully it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"We should call Mama and Papa," Gabrielle said worriedly, "They will know what's going on."

Hermione agreed with my little sister and immediately made for her wand, but as she held it a confused look spread over her face, "I can't… I can't feel any power from my wand?" Hermione stared at the, now useless, piece of wood between her fingers.

"What do you mean?" I asked from my spot on the floor, still too dazed to get to my feet.

"That's exactly what I mean…" Hermione replied as she swung her wand around slowly.

Sighing, I struggled to my feet to retrieve my own wand, after stumbling slightly Hermione decided that I needed help walking and took it upon her self to wrap my arm around her shoulders. Deciding to indulge the younger witch I leaned slightly on her as I walked into our bedroom to collect my wand. Thankfully I could still feel its power, and I immediately used it to magically send for my parents, trying to convey the urgency with the simple spell that would cause them to visit.

A strange popping sounded out in the living room followed by my sister happily calling out, "Mama!"

Hermione and I walked out to greet my mother who quickly embraced the both of us, "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. Apparently, my message had been received in the way I wanted.

"We're not sure, Mrs. Delacour, Fleur passed out not long ago, she woke up only seconds later, but we're still worried," Hermione explained for the both of us before forcing me to sit down on the couch with her.

My mother tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully, her eyes seeming to be digging into my own as she did so. A small frown appeared on her face as she sighed exasperatedly.

"There is nothing I can think of that would have caused such a thing, at least nothing to do with the mating bond, or with Veela anatomy in general. What was happening just before you passed out?"

I sighed before recounting the events that led up to my passing out, starting with Sammy's sudden appearance in the kitchen and ending with the black spots in my vision and the massive pain in my head. I decided not to even attempt to explain what happened during my stupor as I was sure I would have met the same result.

My mother started to pace frantically, mumbling as she did so, "It's too much… The bond can't be this strong… She's only one-quarter Veela…" My mother looked at me pointedly before reaching into the small bag she always carried and pulled out a small vial filled with a dark blue, almost black, liquid and held it out to me.

"What's this for?" I asked after accepting the vial from my mother.

She angrily grabbed my right hand and held it up so that my sleeve fell down and revealed the scars that hid beneath it, "To stop this from ever happening again," She seethed before letting my hand drop. Quickly I covered the scars, hating the fact that I had done something so horrible to myself while my mother recomposed herself, "I am sorry, Fleur," She sighed, wiping away at her teary eyes. "But it's just so hard to deal with."

I placed my hand on my mothers once she had dropped it back to the side, "I know," was all I could think to say.

My mother slumped down on the couch next to me, still clutching my hand as she continued talking, "The bond you have with Hermione is abnormal," She explained, "Only a full-blooded Veela that has been mated to another full-blooded Veela has ever had a bond as strong as you have with Hermione. And while that is a lovely thing, it also has its drawbacks, the first is, I'm sure you can guess, that you cannot be apart for too long, a normal Mated pair can be apart for several years before the depression got that bad. Second is the protectiveness, we are over-protective by nature, but with a bond this strong that protectiveness can manifest in many different ways, sometimes good, sometimes bad. Then there is the fact that you passed out because you hadn't told your Mate a silly little thing like a House Elf had stopped by to do the dishes."

I knew that this point was wrong but decided against saying anything as the only thing I could say would just end up worrying everyone as I was unable to explain what really happened.

"That's why you need that potion, it'll tone down the effects of the bond you have with Hermione, just one drop a day though, the potion is extremely potent and dangerous, overdoing could very well lead to death."

I grimaced at the thought as I placed the now menacing liquid on the coffee table in front of me, I stared at the vial as Hermione slipped her arms around the arm that was not occupied by my mother, causing me to smile softly.

"So, with this," Hermione gestured to the potion, "Everything should be ok?" The brunette pleaded, her worried eyes drilling holes into my mothers.

My mother nodded, "She should be, just let me know if anything else happens."

"Actually, there was something else, but it's about me, not Fleur," Hermione said quickly, clearly nervous about the subject she was about to bring up. "I can't… use magic anymore, at first I assumed it was because of the baby, but other witch's that were pregnant have been able to use magic… And I still could while I was at school…"

Mama just smiled at the young brunette, "That's… Strange, I've never heard of such a thing occurring, I'll ask around for you see if I can't find the answer."

Hermione looked down dejected, causing my heart to ache for her and the knowledge that I couldn't help her, hurt me all the more.

"Well it's getting late, and I should be off," My mother chirped, satisfied that nothing was wrong anymore, "I'll just quickly re-heat that dinner for you," She said as she pulled out her wand. Instantly the bowl on the table started steaming once again, ready for the three of us to eat.

"You don't want to stay for dinner? I mean, you are already here," I chimed, enjoying the comfort that my mother brought with her.

"Sorry darling, but your father and I have plans tonight," My mother replied with a small smirk on her face, instantly I shut down my imagination, not wanting to picture what they could possibly want to do.

"Ok, well have fun," Hermione said before we all said our goodbye's, my mother leaving shortly afterward. Dinner was eaten quickly as we all chatted lightly, ignoring the earlier events while Gabrielle was still awake.

A few hours later Hermione and I lay in our bed, Hermione was clinging to me as she silently cried over her parents. I rubbed her back comfortingly as I whispered in her ear that everything would work put, in the end, we just needed to hold out hope for the future. Hermione nodded into me each time I spoke, but I couldn't help but wonder whether or not she really believed me, either way, I was damn sure going to fix things.

Slowly I closed my eyes, Hermione still clinging to me as she slept soundly, all sound began to fade as I drifted into blackness. I re-opened my eyes only to be met with the same pitch-black as when I had passed out, I sighed once more before calling out to the dark.

"Just hurry up and start speaking," I growled.

"Well someone's touchy," A new, bubbly feminine voice replied, "And here I thought you were going to be a fun recruit."

I lashed out with my hand when I thought the voice was coming from right next to me but was met with nothing but air, "Can't you people just leave me alone?" I asked dejectedly.

"No," was the woman's answer, "And besides, don't you want to give Hermione back her magic?"

I narrowed my eyes, not even sure if I was visible to the woman but hoped I was as the rage burned behind my eyes, "What the do you mean?" I was fuming at this new person.

"I think you already know, don't worry it's not permanent, just a little demonstration of our power."

"Give her back her magic. NOW!" I screamed into the darkness, the protectiveness shining through.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot do that until you agree to join us," The bubbly woman cooed in my direction, and I seriously wondered if she knew the effect it was having on both me and Hermione.

I stared hard in the direction I thought the voice was coming from, my anger bubbling under the surface as I asked myself what kind of 'good guy's' would use a young pregnant girl like they were. "Fine, I'll join you, now return her magic immediately."

The woman laughed gleefully, "I knew this would work, the others seriously doubted me, but I knew that you couldn't help but do anything for the little bookworm."

I laughed despite the situation, the others had been watching me, but they hadn't been able to deduce that the way to me was through Hermione? "Idiot's," I scoffed.

"Right!? But I knew," the woman stated proudly and I was instantly reminded of my young sister.

"How old are you?" I asked without thinking.

"Oh I'm still very young, just a recruit myself, but the others said that since I came up with the plan that I'd be the one to face you," The girl explained.

"We're not really facing each other though…" As I said this, the darkness seemed to swirl away, and I found I was standing in the middle of a large, empty room. The only occupants being myself and a blond girl that looked far too familiar.

"Surprise!" Emily called out to me with a happy smile on her face. My mouth opened and closed lamely as no sound escaped my throat, "Didn't see that coming did ya?"

I shook my head vigorously as I regained my voice, "But… How? When?" I asked utterly confused.

"Ahh, that, it was when Harry's mind was hijacked, the story that was fed to everyone was a cover, the truth is it was more than just Harry…" Emily's look grew distant as she seemed to remember the events, "I fought them all off by myself, so the Council reached out to me and here I am. And now so are you… I just wish Hermione could join as well, but the Council has strict rules about pregnant people joining."

I stared disbelieving at the young girl, there was no way that this was real, that this was actually happening, but I saw it with my own eyes, so it had to be. I shook the thought from my head, this was magic, it didn't have to be real, couldn't be real, but feigned acceptance either way when a thought just occurred to me.

"Hey, how come it didn't hurt when I was pulled into here like last time?"

"Oh, that's because after the first time your mind is used to being pulled away from your body, don't worry, the others didn't hurt you for no reason."

"Well that's relief," I replied sarcastically, "Well, can I go now? And can I please tell Hermione about this? It's bad for me to keep things from her given my anatomy."

The room flashed to darkness again before the deep male voice sounded once again, "That will be acceptable. However you will not be permitted to speak if others can hear you."

"Thank you, and can I go now?" I asked impatiently, wanting to return my warm bed that was made even warmer by the fact that I had another person to hold.

"You may, and we will be in touch… soon."

And just like that my eyes flew open and I was in a not so dark room, the familiar feeling of Hermione pressed up against my body, her face nestled between my breasts as she slept soundly. I smiled happily down at the brunette and kissed the top of her head softly.

"We have some things discuss soon, my love," I whispered to her before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _ **Pansy**_

The sun shining directly in my eyes woke me from my deep sleep, I groaned as I rolled away only to be met with a warm breath on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted by a grinning redhead, I smiled sleepily before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss good morning.

"I could get used to waking up like that…" I sighed happily as I draped my arms awkwardly over the redhead's shoulders.

She moved onto my bed to lay down with me, "I'll have to find out for myself one day."

I kissed her once again, "Don't worry, you definitely will, so long as you stop waking up earlier than me, of course… And I'll be sure to keep the sun out of it for you," I grumbled half-heartedly.

"That wasn't even me!" Ginny defended overdramatically, "It was the damn blond that woke me up earlier this morning," she grumbled.

"God, how early do you girls need to wake up in the mornings," I asked incredulously, "I mean we have a full day of classes today as well!"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Well, she's gone now… And I'm here… And we don't have class for another hour or so," the young girl whispered huskily into my ear before sucking the lobe tenderly.

I half squeaked half moaned at the contact, causing the redhead to giggle happily, somehow the laugh sounded sultry to my ears, and I instantly captured her lips in a frenzied kiss. Our tongues danced together, massaging one another as our bodies pushed against one another, the playfulness being replaced with a hungry need for each other.

I groaned as my now erect penis slid between the redhead's thighs and pressed up against her crotch, a soft gasp from beside me signaled that the girl had felt it too. Her hands slipped from around my waist to breasts, squeezing them softly before tweaking them through my night-gown.

"I think this is in the way," She growled before practically ripping the offending piece of clothing off of my body. Instantly her mouth re-attached to mine as her hands re-found my breasts, I moaned into her mouth as she pinched my nipples, loving the feeling of pleasure that erupted through me.

Slowly she kissed her way down my neck, sucking softly after each kiss, not enough to leave a mark but just enough so I could feel her there. After an agonizingly long wait, her mouth took up residence on my nipple, her tongue running over the erect nub sending pleasure through me once again.

"Fuck… Yes!" I yelped out as Ginny's teeth dug into my nipple, only to be quickly replaced by her tongue, filling me with intense pleasure as the pain was quickly soothed by her warm, soft tongue.

Finally, I decided it was time I reciprocated and quickly started tugging at the young redheads white, silk top, she raised her hands above her head with a dejected sigh and, a little disappointedly granted me access to her own, small breasts. As I took in the sight before me, it really started to hit home just how young Ginny was, and my movements ceased immediately.

I sat bolt upright and started to hyperventilate, as the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me, here I was, about to have sex with my girlfriend, when she was only actually twelve years old. My shaking body stopped instantly as the young girl's hand rested on my cheek, I moved into the touch a warmth spreading throughout my body, emanating from the place she was touching.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked, her voice and eyes full of concern.

I sighed as I pulled away, quickly getting re-dressed, "We can't… I can't do this… Not yet."

Ginny sat there and stared at me with wide questioning eyes, "Why?"

"Because just look at you, you've barely hit puberty, I mean are you really ready for this kind of relation?" I asked, I already knew the answer, I just hoped she did too.

As she started to glare at me, I instantly knew that the answer she had was incorrect, and I braced myself for the oncoming storm. "Of course I'm bloody ready!" She started to yell at me, "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be sitting here with my top off!"

I shook my head sadly, "I know you want this, I know you want me, but you are not ready."

"Like hell I'm not, we've already done so much together how is this any different!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Really think about how you acted when I tried to reciprocate."

Ginny's eyes just grew colder as she stared at me, clearly not thinking about what I was trying to tell her, "What does that have to do with anything!? Just admit that you don't want to do it!?"

I growled at of frustration, not able to stop myself as the anger overcame me, I threw my hand to the side and ripped the bed sheets from every bed in the dorm room before I started screaming. "Of course I don't want to fuck you! Just look at you! Look at how young you are! It's not right," I shook my head, willing myself to calm down before I did something really stupid. "I love you, Ginny, I really do, but you're too young for this, and if you just listened to what I was telling you then you would realize that you are not ready."

Ginny huffed before storming out of the dorm, a few tears sprang to my eyes as the door slammed shut behind her. But I knew that we would get through this, and I was sure that Ginny would end up thanking me for putting a stop to what we were about to do. I just hoped she realized it sooner rather than later.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the Great Hall, just picking at my dinner rather than eating it, I had watched Pansy enter the Great Hall after me, but instead of sitting with me she decided to sit with some other people instead. I was angry with her for leaving me alone at first, but when the people she sat beside said something I couldn't hear before walking away with their food my feelings instantly changed to ones of pain. I may have been angry at the older girl, but I definitely wouldn't want her treated that way.

I turned back to my food and started to listen to the conversations going on around me and was instantly annoyed as there were now two topics of conversation. The ever-growing rumors as to why Hermione and the others had left, some of which were actually pretty close to the truth. But the second topic, however, was what really peeved me off, word had gotten around about mine and Pansy's argument, thankfully people only heard that we were fighting and didn't hear what the fight was about.

The thing was though, everyone was blaming Pansy when they didn't know anything, really it was both of us, we both let our emotions get the better of us. But how could I not when she tells me I'm not ready just so she could hide behind me instead of face her own fear.

I grumbled as I left the Great Hall, I was torn between sitting with Pansy and just leaving, but in the end, I decided a little more time alone might be the best thing for us. If only that didn't mean that Pansy had to suffer at the hands of the other students who had all taken my side in a fight, they knew nothing about.

I stopped abruptly just outside the Great Hall and shook my head, I was being an idiot, this whole thing wasn't that big a deal. I turned around and looked at the lonely Pansy, silently eating her food while the rest of the Gryffindor's glanced and gossiped about her. Then I realized, it doesn't matter if it's me that's not ready or if it's her that's afraid, the fact of the matter is, one of us doesn't want to go through with this… She doesn't want to go through with this.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I came to the conclusion that she must not be as attracted to me as I thought, and maybe, maybe she doesn't like me anymore. I sprinted away from the door to the Great Hall with tears streaming down my face. A part of me knew that I should speak to her, that I should stop running now and turn back, but the bigger, more afraid part of me was in control, and it pushed me back to my dorm room.

I lay in bed with tears streaming down my face as I wondered what I was going to do next, what was going to happen between Pansy and me. But every answer I could think of just hurt me more and more until eventually, I cried myself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N** So maybe I will be updating quicker now… Hooray! And thank you everyone that has been reviewing! Makes me feel good when people like my work.

 _ **Fleur**_

I stood in the supermarket near our house, absent-mindedly grabbing things off of the shelves as I followed after Hermione's mother, Monica. I'd noticed the older brunette the moment I'd walked into the store and quickly asked Gabrielle to walk beside the trolley I'd grabbed so I could keep an eye on her and follow Mrs. Granger at the same time. I didn't know whether or not she'd seen me, but the first thing I noticed when I saw her was the depressed look on her face. And now that I was following her, I could easily see a slump in her sluggish walk, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

For the past thirty minutes I'd been trying to find an opening to 'casually' bump into the older woman, but whenever she stopped moving something inside me told me to stop. I growled softly, frustrated at my own cowardice, as I continued to follow after the brunette.

"Fuck it," I whispered to myself before taking in a deep breath, "Mrs. Granger!" I called out, a hint of affection in my tone surprised even myself. The brunette turned around, and upon noticing it was I that had called out to her, her features hardened into a scowl, but beyond that, I saw a pleading in her eyes, a pleasing I just could not ignore as I rushed up to her.

"What do you want?" She growled lowly.

I kept a smile on my face as I spoke, determined to get through to this woman, for both her and Hermione. "Mrs. Granger, please, just listen to what I have to say, I'm not sure whether or not my parents or the school had explained everything or not, but please, just listen to me," I implored the older woman.

Her stare was cold and calculating as she seemed to almost be looking through me, she grunted before turning back to her own trolley and walking off slowly, "Meet me at the café just across the road in thirty minutes, if you aren't there then you can forget it."

I smiled, happy that I could at least try to talk some sense into the older Granger, hoping she wasn't as stubborn as her daughter. Gabrielle and I finished up our shopping in under ten minutes and hurried over to the café as soon as we had paid. We walked into the small alleyway beside the café where I turned to my little sister.

"I'm going to send you home with the shopping," I explained, "Don't tell Hermione about her mother, I don't want her to worry or get her hopes up, so just tell her I ran into an old friend and wanted to catch up for a little." I felt a little upset with getting Gabrielle to lie for me, but I would explain everything when I got home, no matter how things went down.

Gabrielle agreed although it was a little begrudgingly, and within a couple of minutes, I was sitting at a small table off to the side, a hot cup of tea steaming in front of me as I waited on Mrs. Granger. She walked in after another thirty minutes, and I was a little miffed that the older woman was late, but I swallowed my frustration as I waited for her to order something then sit down with me. I myself was sat with an empty cup in front of me and quickly signaled for a refill, having already downed three other cups of tea nervously as the older woman took her sweet time to show up. The staff was apparently more than happy to keep giving me more tea, even delivering it to the table for me.

The brunette in front of me smirked as a young woman placed another steaming cup of tea in front of me but was quick to hide it from me. "Now then, what did you want to say?" Mrs. Granger asked, her tone lighter than in the store but I could still hear that she was angry.

"The very first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Hermione to get… Well… You know," I said lamely.

"Pregnant," The older woman finished for me, I nodded solemnly as I looked down at the cup in my hands.

"Yeah… That. Neither of us wanted this, but you have to know that I can't live without your daughter if you're afraid I'm going to run off then you don't need to be."

The brunette scoffed before taking a long sip of her own tea, "You a bloody teenager, how could I possibly believe that." She growled.

I moved my left hand over to the right sleeve of my cardigan and lifted it all the way to my shoulder, displaying the scars that covered the appendage. Mrs. Granger's face instantly changed from scorn to sorrow as she took in the sight of my scarred arm, a shaky hand quickly flew to it as she ran her hand over the scars, as if unbelieving they are real.

"What the hell did you do?!" She whisper-yelled before yanking my sleeve back down.

"Well, do you know that I'm not completely human?" I asked and watched the older woman nod slowly, "And do you know anything about my race?"

The older woman shook her head slowly, "No… I was too angry to keep listening to what your parents were trying to say," She admitted self loathingly.

I took her hand in mine and looked into her green eyes, "Which is understandable," I told her, "I can only imagine what it feels like to find out that your fourteen-year-old daughter is pregnant." Mrs. Granger smiled gratefully, having, much to my surprise, completely mellowed since she sat down.

"Anyway, we Veela have one true mate, someone that, as soon as we see them, they become everything to us, our whole world, and we literally can't live without them. This is what happened when I saw your daughter, unfortunately for me, however, I say her before school started, which meant three months apart. I fell into a deep depression, and doing this," I gestured to my right arm, "Was the only thing that reminded me that I was actually still alive."

Monica nodded, seeming to understand what I was explaining, "I'm so sorry," She said squeezing my hand comfortingly, I smiled gratefully at the older woman. "But that doesn't change the fact that Hermione I still so young," She sniffled a little as tears sprang to her eyes.

Quickly I stood and hugged the older woman and was glad that instead of pushing me away, she returned the embrace, as a few tears slipped from her eyes. I ran my hand along her back as I whispered to her, "I know she is, and I can't begin to explain how sorry I am."

The older woman nodded before pulling away, wiping her tears before gesturing for me to sit back down, I quickly started to speak again, "But honestly Mrs. Granger, the fact that she is so young is why she needs you… And if I'm not mistaken you need her too."

Monica nodded again, agreeing with me wholeheartedly, "But how can I? I mean, I slapped your mother and… all the things I said, and then I even hurt Hermione. I hurt my own baby," She started sobbing openly, and I quickly stood up and ushered her out of the café. I apologized to the other patrons and staff as I left enough money to pay for both mine and Monica's drinks, including a sizeable tip for the trouble.

Where is your car?" I asked the distraught woman who just shook her head, I sighed and started to walk her towards my house. Glad that I only lived five minutes from the shop.

Hermione gasped when I opened the door, a still sobbing Monica in my arms, the younger brunette ran up to us and quickly wrapped her mother in a tight hug, "What happened?" she asked worriedly looking me in the eyes.

I stared back into her hazel orbs and started to feel a little guilty, "We were just talking about everything, and when we got onto the subject of what happened at the Train Station, she just broke down," I explained.

Hermione nodded and ushered her mother over to the couch, they sat down together, Monica clinging to her daughter, the sobbing had quickly subsided in Hermione's presence but was replaced by her mother's continuous apologizing. Gabrielle stood in the kitchen awkwardly, with her hands in a large mixing bowl, I walked over to her and after covering the bowl and getting the young blond to wash her hands walked her out into the backyard.

"Isn't that Hermione's mum?" Gabrielle asked once I'd closed the sliding door.

"Yes, it is," I replied before picking up a volleyball and passing it to the young blond. "But let's not talk about that right now, we should wait until they've finished up in there," I gestured back to the house before catching the ball that was thrown in my direction.

Gabrielle and I were playing outside for well over an hour before Hermione, and her mother walked outside and joined us. Monica smiled as Gabrielle tossed her the ball, before she tossed it back, "I'm just going to head home, talk to my husband, we'll be over as soon as I can convince him to give you a chance." She explained happily.

I smiled as I walked over to the older Granger woman and hugged her softly, happy that she returned the hug even when she wasn't completely upset. "I look forward to getting to know the two of you," I said as I pulled away, "And when you're ready I can call my mother and father."

"I'd like that, for us all to become a family," Monica smiled at the thought before we said goodbye and walked her out.

"So how was it?" I asked the brunette that just closed the door.

She turned to me with a massive smile on her face, quickly pulling me into a heated kiss, her tongue pushed its way into my mouth as her hands dropped down and cupped my ass. I groaned in pleasure before a startled squeak pulled us back into reality as a red-faced Gabrielle quickly ran out to the backyard.

Hermione giggled happily, "Oops," she said as she walked towards the door.

I watched her walk away with lust filled eyes, staring at her tight little ass with longing, her display of affection successfully starting a fire inside me that would need to be satiated before the night was done. I allowed myself just enough time for my erection to go back down before I joined Hermione and Gabrielle.

"Sorry you saw that," I said as soon as I saw the young girl sitting forlornly in the middle of the grass.

She looked up at me with a forlorn smile, "Is that what people do when they're together? I mean this is the second time two days that I've witnessed the two of you doing things like that."

I walked over and sat with her, Hermione watching from the patio, "I know, and yes, it is what people do when they are together," I explained truthfully, not wanting to lie to my sister.

"But Mama and Papa never do that stuff," I sighed, knowing how careful our parents always were. They never really wanted anyone to see how affectionate they were with each other.

"They do, Gabi, they just don't do it when people are watching," I explained.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Some people don't like other people to see them when they're being all flirty with the person they love, but if you don't like it, I'll make sure Hermione and I kiss when you can't see us," I offered.

Gabrielle shook her head slowly, "It's not that I don't like it, I just thought I was seeing something that was supposed to be completely private since I haven't seen many people doing that stuff."

"Shall we finish making those cupcakes?" Hermione asked from the patio, effectively changing Gabrielle's mood completely as she hurried inside. I chuckled as I followed my little sister into the house, Hermione walked beside me, her hand resting softly on my ass and took all my willpower to keep myself under control.

She leaned over to me and whispered sultrily into my ear, "We'll continue what we started later tonight."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we joined the young platinum blond in the kitchen and got to work making the tiny cakes.

 _ **Pansy**_

I stood in front of the lake, tears streaming down my face, I hadn't spoken to Ginny at all since yesterday morning, and it was starting to get to me. Especially with the added annoyance of the rest of the Gryffindor's having once again turned against me, I fell down and lay on the damp grass, enjoying the cool sensation of moisture seeping through my clothes.

A soft pattering from nearby signaled the arrival of someone, I turned my head and couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as a certain redhead sat down beside me. She started picking at the grass nervously before laying down beside me and wrapping her arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck.

"I've missed you," I told her as wrapped an arm under her and around her back, my other arm resting under my head.

"I missed you too," She sighed before kissing my neck softly.

I reveled in the feeling of her warm lips on my skin but forced myself to keep calm, not wanting things to escalate as the last time that happened things turned very bad for the two of us. Ginny seemed to notice that I wasn't going to go along with her and so she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me with a frustrated look on her face.

"Come on, Pansy, can't we just… Move on from what happened yesterday?"

I shook my head sadly before rising to my feet, "I don't want you to do something you're not ready for," I explained to the young redhead.

She growled, as she also rose to her feet, she wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed our lips together, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I quickly pushed her away as I felt myself start to get swept up at the moment and frowned at the young girl.

"We're not doing this!" I yelled, staring hard into Ginny's eyes.

Instead of getting angry tears flooded Ginny's eyes as she started muttering, "I knew it, you don't like me anymore, you're not attracted to me at all are you!?" Her muttering and sadness quickly transformed into anger as she yelled me.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I love you, and I really want to go all the way with you! But you are too young, and I know you aren't ready for this! You can lie to yourself if you want, but you can't lie to me!"

A loud crack rang out through the empty field as Ginny's hand lowered from my face, a burning quickly spread over my cheek. I raised my own hand to my cheek and covered the red mark as I stared disbelievingly at the redhead before me. Her eyes immediately filled with sorrow as she quickly tried to wrap me in a hug.

I pushed the girl away as I stepped back, feeling the tears starting to burn my eyes, I couldn't believe what had just transpired. "I… I'm sorry, Pansy. Can you forgive me?"

I shook my head, anger quickly overcoming the pain in my cheek as I turned towards the school, "We're done," I stated before running straight to the school, ignoring the shouting and pleading that coming from behind me. I was in far too much pain to face the young redhead right now, and as I entered the school halls, I immediately broke down in tears.

A quiet murmuring from all around me signaled that I wasn't alone, as I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. A warm hand grabbed me by the arm and quickly pulled me to my feet, a young Slytherin boy pulled me down the hall and away from the murmuring students. He didn't stop pulling me until we reached a small, empty room, I wasn't sure why I allowed the young boy to drag me here but something about him made me feel safe.

"No one will bother you here, I use it all the time when I'm feeling down," The young boy explained, before quickly leaving me alone.

I wanted to ask his name, to thank him or something, but the pain was too much, and I couldn't speak anymore. At that moment I hated myself, it was just in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean to break up with Ginny, didn't want anything like that to happen, but the anger just seemed to take over. I continued to rub at my eyes, trying desperately to bring myself under control so I could talk to Ginny, I needed to reconcile with her immediately. I pushed on the door a few minutes later only to find out that it wouldn't open, a sickening feeling grew in my stomach as I pounded against the door, screaming out for someone, anyone to help me.

 _ **Ginny**_

I stood in the spot that Pansy had left me, willing her to come back to me but to no avail. After just a few minutes I collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as I finally did what Pansy asked me to do yesterday before I blew up. My dejected sigh when she pulled off my top, how scared I was as I watched her lust filled eyes take in my naked torso, then the moment I filed away my fears popped into my mind, and I instantly screamed at myself.

I was an idiot, this whole time Pansy was right, I wasn't ready, yet I was willing to give myself over to the older girl, had convinced myself that I would have been okay. My cheeks were moistened with fresh tears as I sprang to my feet and took off in the direction that I had watched Pansy leave.

I ran into the hall and was surprised when I came face to face with Malfoy and his cronies, a devilish grin on his face, "Time for some revenge I think," The blond laughed manically as he pulled out his wand.

I pulled out my own quickly and was surprised as it flew from my hand as soon as I pulled it from my robes, "Don't think you'll be needing that," The blond sneered as he rubbed his right arm meaningfully.

He threw his arm back and flung it forward as he growled with a hate-filled voice, "Cruci-" He was cut off as the large mountain of a man, Hagrid, held his hand over his mouth… Or face as his hand was so massive it actually did that.

Professor Dumbledore walked up briskly with a shaking Pansy behind him, an actual sneer set deep in his features, "Mr. Malfoy, you and I have some things to talk about," The Headmaster growled as Hagrid dragged the young blond away.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore," I breathed a sigh of relief as Malfoy and his friends disappeared down the hall.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley, we will not tolerate the use of an unforgivable curse," He said as he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. He stalked after Hagrid and the three boys leaving me and Pansy and a few gossiping onlookers.

I quickly wrapped the older girl in a hug, instead of returning the embrace, however, the black-haired girl picked me up bridal-style and carried me through the halls confidently. I smiled as I buried my face into her shoulder, silently crying as she carried me back up to our dorm room.

She lay me down on her bed before joining me, her arms wrapped around my waist as she kissed me softly on the lips, "I'm sorry I said that we were done…" She sniffled, "I was just angry, and I still want to be with you and-"

I rose my finger to her lips and shushed her, "You have nothing to apologize for," I told her, "I was the one that slapped you, I was the one that tried to push you into something that neither of us wanted to do. I was the one that kept ignoring what you were trying to tell me. Everything is my fault and my fault alone." I spoke with tears flowing from my eyes.

Pansy smiled reassuringly at me before kissing me again, "I'm still sorry, I could have handled things a bit better and kept my cool."

I shook my head, "You didn't do anything wrong… I love you so much."

The black-haired girl chuckled softly, "I know, and I love you too."

"So how did you know what Malfoy was going to do?" I asked, surprised at the excellent timing.

"I didn't," the older girl confessed, "Some kid, probably blackmailed by Malfoy or something, pulled me to a small room and locked the door. The Headmaster and Hagrid were walking by and heard me bashing on the door. That's when we decided to check on you, they were apparently already looking for him, so things ended well, all things considered."

I nodded before pulling Pansy close, reveling in the feeling that I'd missed for not even two days but felt like two years as the older girl tightened her hold on me. We stayed together like that for hours, neither wanting to leave each other's embrace for anything, not even when we were supposed to head down for dinner.

 _ **Hermione**_

Gabrielle had just left with her mother and father, and I was standing in the kitchen, slowly starting to, finally, clean up after making the cupcakes. I smiled as Fleur's arms wrapped around me, her hands going to my breasts almost immediately, causing me to groan in pleasure as a tingling launched throughout my body. I firm poking into my back caused me to chuckle slightly as Fleur leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We're finally alone, ma fille sexy," She purred into my ear as one of her hands slowly worked its way down my body, coming to a stop between my legs before applying a light pressure on my already slick folds.

"Fleur, baby, we need to clean up this mess," I argued half-heartedly as I melted at Fleur's touch.

"It'll still be there tomorrow," she whispered as her hands played with the hem of my shirt. I gave in as she raised my shirt over my head, her slowly massaging my soft, slightly rounded stomach.

I spun around in her arms and was greeted a hungry pair of lips that instantly attached themselves to my own. Her tongue entered my mouth as her hands lifted my skirt and started to squeeze my ass.

"Damn, your so firm," she growled hungrily against my lips, her hands squeezing tighter and tighter as she went along.

I pulled away from the kiss, causing the older woman whine, "Don't be so childish," I admonished her before kneeling down.

A smile spread across her lips as I pulled her shorts and panties down her smooth shapely legs, her dick stood proudly above her dripping pussy. I bypassed what I knew she wanted and went straight for her wet folds, lapping up her inner juices hungrily. She moaned out loud as she pushed my head deeper into her crotch, immediately forgetting her disappointment. I raised a hand to her dick and gripped the hard pole, pumping quickly.

"Fuck…" Fleur moaned through gritted teeth as I felt her release rather quickly, I smiled happily that I had such an effect on the older blond.

I pulled my face away from her pelvis and smiled at her, "Looks like you made even more of a mess in the kitchen, I think we should clean it up now."

The platinum blond pulled me up and kissed me deeply, pushing me up against the bench as she did so, "I don't think we're done just yet though," she said as her hand went back to my slit, her fingers entering immediately.

I groaned as she started to pump her fingers in and out of me, my hips moving to meet her hand as I felt the pressure building within me. I whined as she stopped her movements and pulled her fingers out of me, "Why did you stop?" I questioned sadly.

The question died in the air as Fleur lifted me onto the bench, flour and slightly melted chocolate covering my back. She grabbed my underwear and pulled them off, quickly discarding them to the right. I waited expectantly for Fleur to lower her face to my crotch, but instead, she just stood there staring down at me with hunger in her eyes.

"Well?" I asked a little impatiently as the pressure slowly dissipated, and just like that Fleur brought her cock up and rested it against my slit.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, asking for permission that she quite obviously had, I smirked up at the older girl before tapping my chin thoughtfully, wanting her to sweat a little. "I'm not sure we should, I mean I'm already pregnant," I said sarcastically.

Fleur smiled down at me as she pressed the head of her cock against my opening, "I don't much care," She said as she saw straight through me, quickly she thrust into me, groaning as she did so.

I screamed out loud as she quickly pushed me over the edge that I was already teetering on, cumming almost as soon as she pushed her rod into me. My scream of pleasure didn't deter the blond as she continued to thrust into me, pushing me to a second climax with just a few moments of the first.

"Ohh…" The blond moaned as I tightened around her cock for the second time, her teeth gritting as I felt a warmth flood into me and I quickly realized she was cumming inside me again.

She pulled out, her breathing heavy as she helped me off of the bench, "That was great baby," I said kissing her quickly on the lips. "But now we really need to clean up this mess," I said as I retrieved my panties that had apparently landed on the tap of the kitchen sink.

Fleur murmured her agreement as she sluggishly gathered the dishes from the floor and around the bench. I watched her as she went, utterly bewildered, I hadn't even realized that we'd pushed dished off the bench until just now.

Shrugging I got to work with cleaning, only wearing my bra and skirt, Fleur having the same idea as she cleaned in just her shirt and bra. I watched my beautiful girl as she worked, feeling my core heating up with lust once again and I knew that this whole cleaning thing was going to end up taking quite a long time as I walked over to Fleur and, once again, started pumping her flaccid dick.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.** Would have thanked this person in a P.M. but they're a guest so I'm just gonna do it here. Thank you, Guest, who, at least I think, reviewed my too latest chapters. I'm just going off of the smiley here by the way. :))

 _ **Hermione**_

I woke up feeling tingly all over, a smile came to my lips as the memory of the previous day flooded my mind. A soft breathing next to me drew my attention, causing me to roll over and wrapping my arms around Fleur's thin waist, I kissed her lips softly smiling as she sleepily responded. The feeling of her bare skin on mine reminded me that the both of us had fallen asleep naked and I instantly felt exposed, even under the blankets. If there wasn't a reason behind it, then I hated being naked.

"Morning…" She mumbled sleepily against my lips, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me close to her.

Her warmth spread through me, and I sighed contentedly, instantly forgetting about my personal hang-ups about being naked, "Good morning," I chimed, for some reason feeling very chipper.

The smell of sizzling bacon and eggs and freshly cooked toasted wafted into our bedroom which caused me to immediately jump to my feet. I quickly covered myself with a fluffy white robe and ran out to the kitchen, my wand in hand. I smiled, although I was also a little annoyed, as I saw Sammy standing on our bench and buttering some toast, the bacon, and eggs sitting on a square of paper towel to soak up any excess oil.

Sammy looked up from her task and smiled a little embarrassedly at me, "Good morning Miss Granger," She chimed before returning to her task.

I sighed exasperatedly as I watched her, "What are you doing?" I asked, the frustration in my voice clearly audible.

The small creature visibly shrunk, making me feel bad about my tone, but continued with her task anyway, "I'm just helping out the women that tried to help me," she sniffled sadly.

My heart melted at the sound of the broken House Elf's voice and I was holding the delicate little creature in my arms within seconds. Fleur smiled at the sight before her as she emerged from our bedroom fully dressed, I smiled sadly back at the platinum blond as I let Sammy go.

"I know Sammy, and I understand, but I still feel bad… Would you at least join us for breakfast?" I asked, hoping to give something back to the creature.

The small creature smiled and nodded vehemently before deftly slipping another piece of bread in the toaster. Normally I'd be surprised that a House Elf would be so willing to join wizards for a meal, but Sammy was one of the few House Elf's that actually wanted change.

Fleur, quite happily, grabbed a box and a soft cushion from the couch and placed them on one of the chairs at the dining table so Sammy could sit with us properly. We sat down to eat, happily chatting with Sammy about what it was like working under the Headmaster, of course she worked while we were students and things were different for us, but it was still nice.

As soon as breakfast was over a loud knocking on the door drew my attention, I got up to answer before Fleur rested her hand on my shoulder, "Maybe I should answer, considering I'm dressed in more than just a robe."

I looked down at myself, and shook my head slightly, wondering how exactly I had been able to completely forget that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I shrugged before walking back to the bedroom to get changed, as I walked back out I saw Sammy happily whistling at the kitchen sink as she washed up after breakfast. I joined her with a smile and started drying the dishes that she was washing, she smiled up at me, although it did seem forced, before getting back to work.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts," Sammy announced once the dishes were completed and Disapparated almost immediately.

Fleur was sitting on the couch as I approached her, "Who was at the door?" I asked before noticing the large number of brochures that sat in a messy pile on the table.

"It seems my mother really wants me to go to University," The blond explained to me as she scanned the multitude of brochures nervously.

"Do you not want to?" I asked supportively.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders, "I kind of do… But I don't really know much about the muggle world, we did have classes in Beauxbatons on things to do with the muggle world but they didn't cover everything. Also… There is something I need to tell you."

She suddenly became incredibly nervous, causing me to hurry over to the couch and sit down next to the blond, hugging her as tightly as I could, "You can tell me," I soothed the older girl.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, taking as much comfort as she could before explaining to me what had happened when she passed out. She told me about the disembodied voices speaking to her, that Emily was also apparently a recruit, that they had taken away my magic to get to her and that it was actually Emily's idea… And everything else that was going on.

Once she'd finished her story I pulled away so I could look at her fully, I missed her warmth immediately, but this was very serious. "You need to pull out of this," I spoke quickly, I was somewhat happy with what our life was turning out to be like but with this… I just… I don't know.

"I don't think I can," She replied sadly, "They took away your magic like it was nothing… They said that they weren't going to take no for an answer because they needed me."

I stood up abruptly, scowling at nothing in particular, "But what about us!?" I yelled, quickly becoming overwhelmed with the situation, "What about our baby!? You can't just leave us to fight some… I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" I started screaming out of desperation. The only thing I could think about were the horrible situations that Fleur would ultimately be involved with.

Soft, warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the older girl, I snuggled into her warmth as I breathed in her scent. I was shocked, although fairly happy that Fleur could so easily and effectively calm me down. Honestly, just one hug and I went from convulsing with anger and fear to being content and somehow happy.

"I know how annoying this is… But I was worried that they would use you and the baby to force me into joining them, at least now I can tell you. If I hadn't joined them, then I'd be stuck with this secret for God knows how long."

I nodded against her shoulder before pulling away slightly to look into her eyes, "How are you going to what your mum wants? What you want? What we want…?" I asked sadly.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know… But they know about my anatomy and everything between us… And they are supposed to be the good guys, so I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

I snorted at that, "Are they really?" I asked skeptically, "These people were willing to use me… maybe even us," She gestured to her growing stomach, "Just to get to you."

Fleur nodded along, "I'm skeptical as well, and I'll be careful, but if they are willing to use, even hurt you, then I need to join them," She explained.

I sighed in defeat as I saw that there was no way that I was going to be able to get her out of this, there was just too much riding on what these people might and might not do. A firm knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I walked over to answer it, Fleur right behind me as she always was whenever I answered the door.

"Hagrid!?" I exclaimed, shocked at the sudden appearance of the man's massive body.

"Hello Hermione, Fleur," He nodded as I allowed him to enter our house, Sammy walked behind him, her face a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Fleur asked as Hagrid sat down on our couch, Sammy was bouncing on the balls of her feet, not able to wipe the smirk off her face.

"This little girl is why I'm here," Hagrid said as he gestured to the happily bouncing Sammy, "We caught her sneaking back into Hogwarts. After she explained herself the Headmaster had an interesting idea that our little friend seems very eager about. He has decided that Sammy should stay here and look after you two, with your current situation being what it is and Sammy's obvious endearment with the both of you."

I shook my head, there was no way I was going to own a House-elf. No way in hell… But then again, if she is being given to us then I can free her, then she can do whatever she wants…

"Is she just staying with us, or is she being given to us?" I asked hopefully.

Hagrid laughed heartily at my question as he slapped his own knee, the sound sickeningly loud and I immediately felt bad for whoever might be on the other side of the man's rage. "Oh Hermione, how did we know you were going to ask that? Of course we are giving her to you so you, and of course we know that you're going to free her. Just like we know that little Sammy will stay here never-the-less and look after the two of you," The older man grinned happily.

Fleur and I both smiled back at the massive man, "I don't know what to say," I whispered as I gazed down at Sammy. "The Headmaster is really okay with this?" I asked hesitantly, scared that this might've been some sick joke, even though I knew that Dumbledore would never joke like that.

"Of course he is. Especially considering that you are… Were one of his best students."

"Well," I lost my composure and immediately wrapped my arms as much as I could around the massive man's torso. His large arms encompassed me and I was surprised that despite his massive stature I still felt safe, even with the knowledge that he could snap me in half if he wanted to.

"I believe what Hermione wants to say is thank you, Hagrid," Fleur finished for me, "And to Thank the Headmaster for us as well."

"I will," Hagrid said happily before easing me off of him carefully. "Anyway, it's about time that I get back to Hogwarts. Lots of things need to be done in preparation for the Third Task," He immediately looked contrite after saying this as he noticed Fleur looking uncomfortable at the topic. "Sorry Fleur," He said before quickly leaving, hoping not to cause any extra damage.

I ran up to Fleur and wrapped her in a warm hug as I heard the kettle get put on, "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Fleur nodded her head before replying, "I am, really the only reason I put my name in the Goblet was because I needed too or I would have been forced to go back to Beauxbatons… _And_ I wanted to impress you… Just a little," She smiled embarrassedly.

I kissed her softly causing her to giggle happily, but I pulled away before anything else happened, we had other matters to attend to. I turned to the kitchen where Sammy was busily making three cups of tea while cleaning the tiny amount of mess that had accumulated in the kitchen. I smiled as I noticed that she was already making things for herself at the same as making things for us, it was only something small, but it was something. Especially since it was her first day with us, her first hour even.

I was just going to give her something that she couldn't wear herself just so I could free her immediately. But upon noticing that she was already doing something for herself, I decided instead to buy something especially for her, something that she could wear. I smiled happily at the thought as I approached her, tugging Fleur with me, "You know we don't need this, Fleur's fine."

Sammy shrugged her shoulders, "I could just tell that you both wanted something to drink, after working for the school for so long I've gotten good at noticing when someone needs something." The Elf explained… Bragged even.

"How long have you been working for the School?" Fleur asked as she accepted the warm tea, taking a sip, she sighed contentedly as the warm, perfectly made tea slipped down her throat.

I drank from my own cup as I listened to the small Elf talk happily and freely, "I've only ever worked at Hogwarts, was born right there in the kitchens, practically started working the moment fell out of my mother!" She exclaimed happily.

"You didn't," I stated with a soft laugh.

"Course not, we get a few years before starting work," She said, as she quickly finished her tea, "Mother also had time off, although father had to keep working… Oh, and to answer you're first question its been about twenty-one years and three days since I started working at the school."

I ignored the fact that she said about and still said the exact amount of time down to the day and focussed on something else, "Does that mean your birthday was three days ago?" I asked.

The young Elf nodded, "Yeah it was… But we don't celebrate them," Sammy said catching my train of thought immediately.

I didn't say anything more on the subject and allowed it to drop, although I did make a mental note of the date so I could do something small for her next year. We spent the rest of the lazily, with Sammy cleaning and doing things herself while Fleur and I protested everything she did, to no avail.

 _ **Pansy**_

I sat in my transfiguration class staring out the nearby window wistfully, things between Ginny and I have been tense between us ever since the very temporary break up a few days ago. My biggest problem was the slap, she had hit me in anger and I just couldn't get over that, what if it happened again, what then. I tried to shake the thoughts away, but every time I do they just keep creeping back in, tormenting me as I tried to focus on the work in front of me.

A loud throat clearing from beside me drew my attention to a stern-faced Professor McGonagall, "Miss Pansy, if you wouldn't mind focusing on your work that would be much appreciated."

I nodded before quickly returning to my work, forcing myself to stop thinking about everything but the work that was right in front of me. At least that was the plan, anyway, but for the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking, I was afraid, I wasn't entirely sure why I was so scared about the slap, only that I was. And for the rest of the day that was all I could think about.

Now I sat on my bed, still wondering about mine and Ginny's future while a pile of work lays neglected in front of me. I sighed for the umpteenth time before being interrupted by a loud groan as the door flew open.

A flustered and clearly pained Ginny stomped over to her bed and screamed into her pillow, I gazed over at her worriedly and quickly jumped up to comfort her. I rested a hand on her back, a hand that she immediately shook off, effectively hurting me deeply, but I powered through, knowing she was just in a bad mood.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, not quite able to keep the pain out of my voice.

The young redhead rolled over and stared at me coldly, "I think its quite obvious that I'm not," She growled.

I swallowed sadly but tried once again, "It is… Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, let's recount the crap that happened to me all day, the constant stares and gossiping from the other students, the fact that I can barely use my wand to any effect. And then there's the fact that you've ignored me! ALL DAY!" She screamed, visibly shaking with anger.

I leaned in close and opened my arms to the redhead, ignoring the fear that ran down my spine as if she were going to hit me again, this would be one of the times. As my hands touched down on her back, I could feel the immense tension that she was carrying around. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around me, her lips crashing into mine in a fierce, almost painful kiss. And I swear I can feel the tension melting away through her lips.

She pulled away, her breathing ragged and labored, "I'm sorry I ignored you," I said as I stared deeply into her light brown eyes, "I… I didn't even realize… I've been kind of stuck in my own head all day." I told her honestly as I gestured to the mountain of work on my bed, "The Professor's also seemed to notice."

Ginny gasped as she took in the sight before her, "All that work in one day!? Why?"

"Because I was ignoring all of my classes, Professor Snape was the worst though, I'm just glad that tomorrow is the start of the weekend," I explained.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully as she pulled me back to her, I gave in to the warmth that spread throughout me as Ginny mumbled, "Thank you for forcing me to talk… Just getting it out made me immediately feel better, and then the kiss…" Ginny smiled happily at the memory of the hard, almost forceful kiss. "But, why were you in your head? What caused you to ignore everyone all day?"

I stood up and started pacing, not really wanting to discuss this with Ginny, I knew she'd be upset and think that I didn't trust her. But that wasn't it, I honestly didn't know why I was so afraid, I just was… I looked up at the young redhead and saw a pleading in her eyes that seemed to beat through my fear and I decided it would be best to open up to her.

"It's just… The slap," Ginny's face instantly turned to sorrow as brought it up, but I pushed through, maybe I'd be able to figure out why I was so scared if I spoke about it. "For some reason I'm scared, I'm scared that you're going to hit me again, scared that you might change into… Someone else… But I have no idea why."

Ginny nodded along and I could see that she was on the verge of crying, "You know I wouldn't really do that again, don't you?"

The sorrow in her voice cut me to my core, I quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "I do know that, I do," I soothed her as I stroked her back, "It's just an irrational fear… I don't know why I feel this way…I just do."

Ginny pulled away, and I could see my biggest fear becoming reality before me, Ginny stood and ran to the door. She stared back at me from the door for a few moments and I could feel my soul burning from the betrayal and pain I saw in her eyes. Unable to say anything else she quickly disappeared from the doorway, slamming it in the process.

I sat on my bed staring at the door that Ginny had just slammed, listening to her retreating footsteps as I tried to will myself to go after her, to apologize and make see reason. But an image of the last time I tried to get her to understand flashed into my mind and kept me rooted to the redhead's bed. Tears ran freely down my cheeks as I threw myself down into the pillow beneath me taking only minimal comfort from Ginny's sweet scent.

 _ **Ginny**_

I ran through the school looking for Luna, I needed a friend before I did something I'd really regret. I knew as soon as I hit Pansy it would cause problems, I knew they'd even be long-lasting problems, but actually hearing that my girlfriend was afraid of me… I just couldn't deal with it.

"Watch out Red!" I heard someone call just as I ran straight into them, instinctively I slipped my arms around whoever it was that was in front of me, taking comfort in the soft, warm body in front of me.

Slowly whoever it was in front of me wrapped their arms around me, although it was a little awkward, I somehow felt safe. Their hand started running up and down my back as I broke down into pained sobs, clutching the person with everything I had.

"Hey, Red, what's wrong?" She asked her voice full of worry.

I shook my head, I couldn't bring myself to speak about it. I felt whoever it was starting to pull away so I clutched them more tightly, not wanting to lose the warmth. A soft chuckle emanated from the girl in front of me.

"I just want to get into a position so I can lead you to somewhere slightly more private," she explained, I allowed myself to be led away, my eyes still wired shut as she did so.

We were only moving for what felt like a few seconds, but as I opened my eyes, I realized I was standing in a corridor near the kitchens. A large wall of barrels sat next to me, with a few Hufflepuff students walking into the corridor, only a one or two of them actually glanced at me as they passed. Despite my current feelings, I smiled at the how nice and… Non-prying they were as I was ushered through the already open door.

As I walked through the slim corridor, I was surprised by what was on the other side. The corridor opened up to a large, open room, a soft, warm glow seemed to fill the room, and as it hit my face, I realized that it must have been sunshine. I smiled as the warmth enveloped me, comforting me more than I even realized possible at the moment.

I looked around the room and was shocked at the multitude of flowers that hung from the walls and roof, even sitting in seemingly random spots in the middle of the room. A few of the flowers seemed to be staring at me, I'm obviously not so sure since they don't have eyes, but as I moved along the room they seemed to follow me… _Maybe it's just my imagination?_ I asked myself but shrugged it off as I sat down in a secluded corner of the room.

The girl that had brought me here waved her arms in front of the tall grass that sat at either side of the table and chairs, causing the grass to sprout new blades and grow at an increasingly fast pace. Within moments we were no longer visible from the other side of the grass and the usual sounds of low murmuring and sometimes… 'Louder' speakers that usually accompanied a large gathering of students immediately ceased as the last shreds of view disappeared behind the lush green grass.

"Now then… What's your name Red?" The girl asked.

I looked at her and gasped as I took in the girl's appearance. Her perfect little button nose and deep green eyes instantly reminded me of Pansy, even her blond hair looked to be the same type as Pansy's, although it was much longer than Pansy's. Her skin, on the other hand, was perfect with no blemishes in sight despite the fact that she had a tan, even at this time of year with it being near the end of Winter and all.

My mouth went dry and I felt a familiar tingling deep in my core, "My name's Ginny," I said airily, all my pain seeming to fade away as I stared at the girl.

"I'm Sera," The blond smiled at me, "Now what's got such a cute young thing crying so hard?"

The question immediately brought me back to reality and a flash of Pansy pacing in our dorm as she tried to explain her feelings entered my mind and I bit my lip to hold back the tears. "Its… Just… I had a fight with my girlfriend," I blurted before rattling off all of the events that had led to our latest fight, starting at the very beginning when Pansy had rejected my advances.

As I finished my story the dirty blond girl nodded with a sad smile, I felt relieved though, having gotten all of that off my chest… Being able to talk to someone else had really helped me to calm my nerves and dull the pain that I had been feeling ever since I had slapped Pansy.

I was guilt ridden of what I'd done and was surprised that Pansy had forgiven me so easily, and I really understand that she is scared, especially since she doesn't actually know why. But for some reason the fact that Pansy no longer trusted me had broken a piece of my heart away.

"Let me tell you a little story," Sera said and started immediately, not even waiting for me to answer.

"My mother was with some many years before I was even born. She'd met this man in this very school and they'd vowed to be married as soon as they graduated. Which is exactly what they did. But as their feelings started to fizzle they took two different approached to their marriage. My mother tried her hardest to keep the romance alive, she did everything her husband asked, cooked him massive meals every night and… Pleasured him in any and every way he wanted.

This man, on the other hand, was seeing other women, he started yelling at my mother for no reason and started to emotionally abuse her. It didn't take him long before he'd even started to bring these women into their shared house, calling them 'friends' and the like. Even going so far as to invite a few of them to join him and my mother in their amorous activities.

My mother accepted, denying that she was miserable, denying that her beloved school sweetheart could have turned into such a horrible man. All because she loved who this man was when they first met, who he was before he'd grown tired of her." Sera wiped her eyes as a view tears dripped from her eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hand for support, I had no idea why she was sharing such a personal story with me but I dared not interrupt her as she bared her soul to me.

"Eventually she forced herself to leave this man," The blond continued, "It took her far too long to leave him but she eventually did and after a few years of solitude she met my father. He treated her with nothing but kindness and respect but it still took her months before she was able to even admit to herself that she had finally fallen for another man. Not too long after I was conceived and my mother and father talked happily about the prospect of marriage, but my mother was hesitating for a long while, for obvious reasons. Eventually, my father grew so frustrated that he lashed out, all he did was yell one sentence at her, but it was enough for all the memories of her previous husband to return. She broke up with him right there on the spot and they were never able to reconcile, now all my mother can see when she looks at my father is the man she was in love with previously."

I sat there nervously as I digested what Sera had told me, still unsure why she had told me the story. Hating the silence that had encompassed us I started speaking again, bringing up the first topic that came to mind, "Was your mother able to find someone? You know… after your father."

The blond smiled as she nodded her head, "But that's a story for another day," She said as she wiped away the few remaining tears. "Do you understand why I told you that story?" She asked curiously. I started to blush profusely at the fact that I didn't and shook my head, "My mother lost her trust in my father because of something in her past. Maybe that's what has happened with your girlfriend, even if she doesn't know it herself."

I slapped my forehead as the blond explained herself, "How could I not have realized that that was what you were getting at?" I asked, mostly myself but the blond answered anyway.

"Sometimes its hard to grasp the meaning of others, especially for one so young," She explained patiently.

I was in awe of the sheer maturity and intellect of the girl… Woman, in front of me, my mouth agape as I stared at her. I quickly closed my mouth as I realized what I was doing before thanking the woman and making to leave the corner, but a hand grabbed mine and I was spun around to face her.

"Promise me something," She waited for me to respond to her statement, I felt the only cause of action was to say yes so, I nodded and waited for her to continue. "The next time you speak to your girlfriend, listen to her. And I mean _really_ listen to her, not just what she is saying but the tone of her voice. Watch what she does, how she acts, her body language, what she does with her hands… Everything."

"But, I don't think I'm mature enough to really read what the signs mean," I said worriedly.

The blond chuckled at me before responding, "Just trust yourself, look inwards, look for what you don't know is there but what you can sense. Trust me." She finished before re-opening our corner to the room and walking me out.

"Oh, and another thing, don't tell anyone that you were allowed into the Hufflepuff Common Room, we don't want people getting ideas," The girl explained as the door closed and a few barrels dropped in front of it blocking the path inside.

I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, still in awe at the older blond even as I entered my dorm room. Pansy's back was turned to me as she laid, sound asleep, on my bed, I sighed in content as I listened to the soft, quiet breathing of the older girl. I was shocked out of my reverie by a tapping on my shoulder.

I was met with a stone-faced Emily, "Where have you been?!" She whisper-yelled before dragging me out of the dorm. "Pansy was balling her eyes out and muttering many things under her breath for hours before she finally asleep."

I looked down at my shoes, thoroughly chastised by my friend, as fresh tears sprang to my eyes, all Pansy and I have been doing recently is causing each other pain. I shook with fear and sadness before once again being comforted by someone else… Someone that wasn't the person I really wanted to be holding me right now.

"I was just in so much pain and I… I couldn't stay at the time," I looked up into Emily's eyes, "But that's going to change," I said resolutely as I pulled away from the girl. "We are going to get through this and come out of it stronger than before."

I heard a quiet cheer from the girl behind me as she followed me into the dorm, I gazed longingly at Pansy black hair and the white skin that filtered it. I laid down on Pansy's bed and smiled as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Pansy**_

The next morning, I made sure to wake up early, earlier than Ginny at the very least, I sat up in her bed and noticed that it was still dark outside and realized I'd woken up much earlier than anticipated. I turned to face my own bed, assuming that if Ginny had come back to the dorm, then that's where she'd be sleeping. I smiled at the sight before me, Ginny had in fact returned and slept on my bed, and she just looked so content as she slept facing me. Every now and again I heard a quite sniff, I wasn't sure who it was coming from but I like to believe that it was Ginny sub-consciously sniffing my pillow because it still held my scent.

I quietly left the dorm, heading for the Common Room as it was not allowed for students to be out and about on the school grounds. As I rounded the corner to enter the Common Room, I heard a sort of rustling, like papers moving together.

"Emily?" I asked as she came into my view. She quickly flipped the papers as I walked up to her, "What's that?"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders as a blush came to her cheeks, "Just some… Personal stuff," She said unconvincingly.

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" I asked, knowing she was hiding something.

"Yeah…" She flipped over the top sheet and revealed a drawing.

I smirked as I looked at the drawing, she had drawn what looked to be herself, just an older version of herself with an unknown man down on his knees brandishing a small box, inside the box was a ring. "Why would you hide this?" I asked as I picked up the drawing, admiring how good it was, and the amount of detail that she had put in.

"I don't know," The blond shrugged her shoulders, "It's just embarrassing, you know?"

"Can I see the rest?" I asked causing the young blond to blush even more as she shook her head.

"No way."

"Aww, come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anybody else, besides we're friends," I tried to persuade her, really looking for some kind of distraction.

She shook her head again as she started to gather the papers, "No way, its too embarrassing," She said as she took off back up to our dorm, leaving me with the one drawing she'd shown me.

I made to follow after the blond but was stopped as I saw Ginny standing in the corridor, she smiled sweetly at me, "You didn't wake me up like I woke you."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what I should say, "I wasn't sure it would be appreciated… You know, after yesterday."

Ginny quickly walked over to me and I flinched slightly as she wrapped her arms around me, the fear still set deeply in my heart. But as I settled into her arms I felt myself start to relax, the fear drifting away as the part of me that was afraid seemed to realise that Ginny wasn't going to hurt me again. I smiled before wrapping my own arms around her, I'd missed her warmth all day yesterday and the day before and I couldn't stop myself from revelling in the feeling of her arms wrapped around me.

"Where did you go yesterday?" I broached the topic we'd started to talk about yesterday but not wanting to dive straight in just yet.

Ginny smiled at me, "I ran into an older Hufflepuff girl that looked remarkably like you. She calmed me down and told me about her mother, she helped me to see things in a different light," The redhead explained cheerfully. "And… I'm sorry, for running out when I did, but I'm here now, we'll get through this together."

I felt a sharp pain in somewhere deep inside as she told me this and was forced to pull away from the younger girl, she whined at the loss of contact, but that was it. I studied her carefully and watched as she seemed to take in my whole appearance at once, a look of confusion occasionally crossing her face but it was wiped away almost as soon as it appeared.

Finally, I was able to speak again, "Together," I said simply which caused the other girl to smile, but brought the pain back to me.

I cursed under my breath as I sat down, seriously confused about what was going on with me. Ginny sat down next to me and delicately grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly. I was grateful that my inner-self allowed me to accept the comfort immediately without having to deal with any fear or pain.

We sat there in silence for almost an hour, just trying to come up with something to say but nothing ever came to mind until eventually, I couldn't handle the silence anymore and I brought up the first topic I could think of. "Who was this girl that you talked too?"

Ginny smiled as she spoke fondly of this other girl, forcing a feeling of jealousy to flare up within me, "Her name's Sera, she's really smart and _really_ mature it was really surprising. Honestly, I was very surprised that I'd never heard of her before. Usually, you'd hear about someone like that, what with all the gossiping that happens at this school."

I nodded my head as the name revolved around my head, a small frown marred my features as I thought of this mysterious girl, this girl that had captured my loves attention and admiration from just one conversation. I shook the girl from my mind and focused on the redhead sitting beside me, I forced my head down to rest on her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around the younger girl, ignoring the fear that bubbled in my stomach.

"Ginny, I really think somethings wrong," I spoke after a few moments as the fear didn't slip away this time, I stood up and started to nervously pace the room. "I think I need to go see Madam Pomfrey," I said frustrated with the situation.

Ginny nodded her head as she stood up as well, keeping a small amount of distance from me, which I appreciated but also hated at the same time, "I'll come with you."

I smiled as I headed out of the Common Room, Ginny walking beside me happily, although I could tell she was struggling with the whole situation. I was just impressed that she was still here, especially after how volatile she had been in the past. We walked through the nearly deserted halls in an almost comfortable silence, I distracted myself by looking at the very few students that had gotten up as early as us, especially considering it was a Saturday. Ginny seemed to have the same idea as she looked around at the various students before one seemed to catch her eye.

I followed where she was looking and, smiling back at my girlfriend was an older blond girl with green eyes and I realized that this must be the girl from yesterday, Sera. I looked away as I was filled with jealousy before walking at an increased pace, Ginny kept up with me and out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching this other girl. I grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into me, annoyed that she was looking at this other girl so much, and quickly kissed her deeply in front of the blond. Ginny yelped at first but melted into the kiss which caused me to grin, _she's still mine_ , I thought to myself before releasing her and continuing towards the Infirmary. Only now I held the redhead's hand in mine, clutching it possessively for the rest of the trip.

We walked into the Infirmary and found Madam Pomfrey tending to another student, so we waited patiently for her to finish. As we did I felt Ginny's thumb slowly running along my hand, I sighed and closed my eyes as I accepted the comfort for a short while. But the longer we sat there, the harder it was to keep myself calm and soon enough I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I threw my head into my hands, a few tears escaping my eyes, I hated treating Ginny like this, but I just couldn't seem to fight whatever was happening to me.

"It's okay," Ginny said quietly from beside me before a throat clearing drew my attention to a slightly disheveled Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you girls doing here so early?" She asked, annoyance slipping very easily into her tone.

"I have a problem, but I have no idea what it is," I said before explaining what had been happening ever since Ginny had accidentally lost herself and hit me. Madam Pomfrey listened quietly for me to finish my explanation before sighing in frustration.

"I'll run some tests but I this seems more like a mental issue rather than a physical one," She said before pulling out her wand.

Ginny and I sat patiently while the older woman ran her tests which seemed, from the outside at least, like she wasn't doing anything. But as her face contorted into something between rage and concern it was evident that she was actually doing something… And had found something. I clutched at Ginny's hand but was immediately pulled away from her by the older woman, who had a surprising amount of strength for a woman her age.

"Miss Weasley, please leave us this instant," Madam Pomfrey ordered, Ginny seemed to hesitate, so I nodded to her, letting her know that it was going to be fine. But as Ginny reached the door to leave Madam Pomfrey called out to her again. "Miss Weasley, stop right there." Ginny halted immediately and watched from afar as Madam Pomfrey immediately summoned the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Leanora rushed into the Infirmary, Ginny visibly flinched as she watched the three Professor's rush in, "Where is Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking between the three of them.

"He's busy trying to find some things out for me," Professor Dumbledore explained before looking over at me with worry.

"W-What's going on?" I asked, my body filling with a feeling of dread with the sudden appearance of the three Professors.

"To put it bluntly-" Madam Pomfrey started but was cut off by the Headmaster with a wave of his hand.

He sat down next to me on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "That's the thing, we don't know for sure. But what we do know is that you have been cursed, it's a curse that is centered around your feelings for Miss Weasley over there."

Madam Pomfrey nodded along, "I noticed that it seemed to flare up as she got closer to you, but when she was about to leave it started to get worse again. Whoever did this to you knew about your relationship, knew that you two were having some small problems and are used those problems to get the curse onto you. But we don't know how… Unless-"

The Headmaster cut the woman off again and glared at her, she glared back in kind and was joined by both Professor McGonagall and Leonora.

"She deserves to know what we're thinking," The Potions Master said, backed up by the other two women, "This was clearly a targeted attack, unlike with the nightmares where it was a lot of other students."

The Headmaster sighed in defeat before turning back to me, "Do you know of anyone that may want to hurt you?"

I snorted at the question, "What, you mean like everyone in the Slytherin House who see me as a traitorous freak? Or what about all those people I used to bully? Oh, maybe even Arthur!" I yelled the last part, immediately feeling guilty as a hurt look crossed Ginny's face.

"Arthur?" The Headmaster asked.

"Ginny's father," I mumbled, "He isn't happy that I'm dating Ginny, but I highly doubt he'd actually do something like this. I was just frustrated with the question because a lot of people don't like me." I sighed, hating that the number of people that could have been even partly responsible for this was quite substantial.

The Headmaster and the other Professor's nodded, "We'll look into it, don't let this get to you though."

"What about the curse!?" Ginny yelled from her spot at the door, "Aren't you going to cure it!?"

The Professor's looked at the two of us with sorrow, "Unfortunately since we don't know what kind of curse it is, we can't just simply cure it, but we will work tirelessly to find out who did this and what curse they used."

Ginny stood at the with tears running down her cheeks, I just wanted to run up to her and wrap her in my arms, but as I started to move a hand rested on my arm. I looked up into Madam Pomfrey's eyes and she shook her head, I ignored the warning and rushed over to her wrapping her into a tight hug before whispering into her ear.

"We'll get through this, someway, somehow, we'll get through this." The redhead nodded before pushing me away, a worried look etched on her face. I sighed before walking back over to the Professor's only to be reprimanded for my foolish act.

"This isn't a game young girl! The more you ignore my warning, the worse the curse is going to get!" The old nurse hissed at me as she pushed a potion into my face, "This will hopefully, reduce the effects enough so Ginny can go to class, but you'll both be sleeping here from now on and you'll be staying here until you're cured. I don't need you getting any worse when I'm not there to see you through."

Ginny walked closer after I'd finished the potion, "Does that mean I can be at least a little closer to her as well?" She asked hopefully and was added by a small nod.

She grinned happily before joining the small group of people, "But wait a minute, how can you dull the effects but not cure them?" I asked confused.

"We just can't," Madam Pomfrey said, "It's like treating a disease if you don't know what the disease is you can still treat the symptoms, but there is little chance that you can cure the disease."

I still wasn't sure but I trusted the Nurse, she'd been working here for a long time after all. I smiled reassuringly at Ginny as the Professor's left, I pulled her in for a quick hug and realized that the effects were definitely dampened. But a gnawing at the back of my mind told me that they were still there.

Ginny pulled away sadly and stood to leave, "I'm just going to grab your work… Anything else you want me to get you?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what would be good.

"A couple of books maybe… And… Can you bring me one of your Sweaters?" I asked embarrassedly.

Ginny giggled before nodding and walking out the door, leaving me in the Infirmary with only the sounds of a couple of wheezing students to keep me company. At that moment I felt completely alone, distant, out of touch with the rest of the world. My body shaking as my vision darkened, I started to hyperventilate as the world seemed to start collapsing in on itself. Distant shouts and the feeling of someone poking at me were the last things I remembered before my world went black.

 _ **Fleur**_

Hermione and I were walking around the nearest shopping center, what was going to be just us looking for a piece of clothing for Sammy had quickly developed into a date. We were walking hand in hand towards a small café that we'd seen a sign for, it was advertising a couple's discount, a discount we were going to at least try to get. With all current staring, I'm sure the both of us just wanted to be validated as an actual couple in the eyes of someone.

We walked into café and walked straight to the counter, not making eye-contact with any of the other patrons. A beautiful young woman with shoulder-length black hair was the only person at the counter, she had a stud in her nose as well as three earrings in her left ear while her right only had one. I couldn't help but wonder how someone that looked like that could work in such a cute little café. It's not that she looked bad, but she'd definitely look a little unapproachable if you just saw her from a distance.

But up close her smile was completely infectious and it made me smile in return especially when she looked down at mine and Hermione's connected hands and her smile grew ever-so-slightly.

"Here for the couple's discount?" She asked happily and smiled, even more, when the both of us nodded. "Are you sure? I mean…" She glanced down at Hermione's stomach and bit her lip nervously.

Hermione sighed irritably, "Yes we're dating, I'll have a small, herbal tea and a big slice of chocolate mud cake," She grumbled before stomping off to a booth on the far side of the café.

I smiled after my beautiful, grumpy girl before turning back to the woman, "I'm sorry," She apologized, clearly looking ashamed, "I shouldn't have said anything."

I shook my head, "It's fine, she's just grumpy thanks to everyone else staring at us like we are clowns in a circus. Anyway, can I have a large coffee and an Apple and Cinnamon muffin?"

The woman nodded and gestured for me to sit down with Hermione, I did as she wanted, assuming that I'd be paying for our order when we left. Hermione was pouting as I sat down, pointedly looking away from the counter, as she did so.

"Come on Hermione, she didn't mean anything by it," I soothed the girl.

She looked at me, looking like she was very annoyed, but sighed in defeat as I met her gaze, "I know, but we never needed to deal with all this damn staring back at school," She complained.

I grabbed her hand and ran my thumbs over her palm, massaging it lightly, "I know…" I turned to the counter and smiled, "But look," I said as I nodded my head in the direction I was looking in. Approaching our table was the same woman that had served us, she had a bright smile on her face and she winked playfully as her eyes connected with Hermione's. "You see, not everyone is uncomfortable with us."

"Hi girl's, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said anything," Our server apologized, looking directly into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled happily, "It's no problem… Well, it was, but you apologized and I understand why you were thrown, so it's okay."

The woman smiled gratefully before putting our order down in front of us, "It's on the house."

I started to object but the woman walked off before I could even say a word, laughing as she did so, I grumbled under my breath as she did so. Hermione grabbed my hand and smiled at me, squeezing it softly before digging into her cake, I followed suit, tucking into my muffin happily.

Hermione and I spent the rest of the day just walking around the shopping center as we tried to find the perfect piece of clothing to give to Sammy. It seemed to take ages, but eventually, Hermione found the piece of clothing that she was to give Sammy. She had decided on a simple white dress, along with white socks and some black sneakers. I raised an eyebrow at her choice, especially since we'd walked past the various items more than once, but I didn't question it, Hermione knew what she was doing.

As we were leaving the shopping center we ran into the café girl again, she smiled as she approached us, "You guys are still here?"

We both nodded, "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"Well, the shops are closing now, that means you were here all day."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she looked around at the hurrying shoppers trying to get things done at the last minute, "Wow, I didn't even realize it'd been so long," As she spoke her stomach started grumbling loudly, causing the brunette to go red in the face.

"I guess we should get you back home, we've already missed lunch and your eating for two right now," I said as I hurried us towards the sidewalk.

"Are you guys walking?" The café girl asked from behind us.

I turned around and nodded, "We only live about twenty minutes away," I explained.

The girl shook her head as she unlocked her car that was, conveniently, very close to us and the exit, "Hop in, I'll give you guys a lift."

I looked uncertainly to Hermione who simply nodded, before walking back to the girl, I shrugged my shoulders as I followed after her. We jumped into the girl's car, thankful that we didn't need to walk as it started raining almost as soon as we had set off. I was directing her to our house when a thought occurred to me, I was currently sitting in a car, with my pregnant girlfriend, and we don't even know the woman's name.

"Hey, random question. What's your name?" I asked from the backseat, stoking Hermione's hair as she leaned against me. The brunette giggled softly as she, too, realized we didn't even know that about our driver.

The black-haired girl laughed a little as she pulled up to our house, "Jasmine, what's yours?"

I'm Fleur, and this beauty here is Hermione," I introduced the both of us, causing the brunette to blush a little.

We climbed out of the car together, Jasmine joining us, "Do you guys… I don't know… Maybe wanna hang out sometime?" The woman asked embarrassedly.

Hermione and I both chuckled at the older woman as she acted like she was a kid that was in her first grade of school. "We'd like that, when are you free next?" Hermione asked the older woman.

"I'm free tomorrow," The older woman replied hopefully and I couldn't help but wonder why she was so set on spending time with us.

"Cool, just meet us here at say… Twelve?"

Jasmine nodded with a smile before saying goodbye and hopping into her car, "I'll see you then," She said before driving off.

Hermione and I stood there waving for a short while before she excitedly ran into our house, I knew immediately what was running through Hermione's mind, and not wanting to miss what was about to happen, I ran in after her. As I entered the house with my hands full of bags, I heard Hermione call out for Sammy, she was already holding the dress out in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, Miss?" Sammy asked as she appeared in front of Hermione, her eyes wide with delight as she took in the piece of clothing being held out in front of her.

"Here, you're free now," Hermione said as she handed the white cotton dress to the small creature.

"Miss… Miss…" A tear rolled down the House-Elf's cheek as she held the dress close to her chest, making sure not to get any of her tears on the garment. "Miss Granger…"

Hermione smiled as she knelt down in front of the crying little creature, resting a hand on her tiny shoulder, "You deserve it, just like all the other House Elves that are still enslaved in the magical society. And don't call me 'Miss Granger' anymore. My name is Hermione, and this is Fleur." The brunette said as she gestured between the two of us.

Sammy nodded happily, still unable to speak as she continued to clutch the dress closely. I walked up to the small creature and knelt down in front of her, meeting her eyes I smiled as I cupped her cheek, wiping away one of her tears with my thumb.

"If this is enough to floor you then…" I gestured towards the many bags that took up the space by the front door, "Those might just kill you."

Sammy's little eyes widened as she looked from me to the bags by the door before looking back to me again. Hermione nodded next to me, answering the unasked question that shone in the little creature's eyes.

"Yes, they're all for you," She grinned as Sammy shook her head.

"N-No Miss… Hermione… That's just too much… I couldn't possibly."

"You can," Hermione stated, "You deserve a little pampering after all the work you've done over the years."

Sammy stood there, still shaking her head, clearly overwhelmed by our generosity. I smiled at Hermione before leading the still shaking Sammy into her room. It was really just the walk-in pantry but she wouldn't accept the spare room, complaining that it was too big and that if someone stayed over, then she'd feel bad having them sleep on the couch.

I sat her down on her bed before forcing her to look me in the eyes, I could feel Hermione right behind me, her hand coming to a rest on my shoulder as I knelt in front of Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy, your part of our family now, and we can't have a member of the family walking around in an old rice sack and no shoes. You're representing the Delacour's and the Granger's now." I said, appealing to her sense of loyalty and duty.

Sammy blinked away her tears, wiping her face as she did so, "Your right," She announced as she jumped to her feet, magically dressing herself in the dress in an instant. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror that sat on one of the shelves that she'd converted into a makeshift desk, smiling at herself. "Now I can represent our family properly," She nodded before running out of her room and starting dinner. I quickly joined her, making Hermione a sandwich as I knew how hungry she must be.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat in the Infirmary, staring teary-eyed at the limp body of my love, it had been three days since the curse had reacted badly to Madam Pomfrey's potion. I wiped futilely at the tears that just continued to run down my face, wishing I could just go up to her and hold her hand, wrap my arms around her waist and just give her some sort of comfort. But I couldn't, I couldn't move from where I was sitting as Madam Pomfrey had been able to deduce that where I currently sat was the best distance so I had as little impact on the curse as possible. But it didn't seem to help, nothing any of the professors did seemed to help as Pansy lay in the Infirmary, unconscious and completely helpless.

A warm hand on my shoulder pulled me from my inner thoughts and smiled sadly at the white-blond that was standing next to me, "How's she doing?" Luna asked, her voice full of concern.

I sighed, utterly defeated by the whole situation, "She's getting worse, the Headmaster has decided that it is now time to notify her parents."

Luna nodded sadly, "Do you think she'll make it?" Luna asked, knowing I needed to talk about it.

I shook my head sadly, "I wish I could say yes, but nothing anyone does seems to help," I replied as fresh tears gathered in my eyes.

Strong arms quickly wrapped around me as I broke down crying, my Pansy was dying before my eyes and I couldn't even be with her. Couldn't hold her, couldn't kiss her or stroke her hair. I was distracted once again as the doors to the Infirmary flew open, slamming against the walls they were attached too.

A tall man with a hard face stormed over to the Nurse and my love, Professor Dumbledore running after the man, "Auror! Auror John! You mustn't disturb her," The professor called out to the man.

I ignored the two men, instead focusing on the woman that followed them in at a much slower pace. Instead of heading towards Pansy she instead walked towards Luna and me, I was surprised mostly by her pink hair, as I always was, but also by the way she carried herself like she didn't have a care in the world. I scowled as she approached, my love was dying, and she was just bouncing towards me like it was nothing.

"Woah there," She said as she approached, holding her hands up in a non-threatening manner, "I'm just here to talk."

I growled but stopped scowling, as she now stood in front of me, "Then talk Tonks" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, we have a lead on who may have put this curse on your friend over there," The woman stated proudly.

I growled at her once again, "She's my girlfriend," I stated for the umpteenth time as I processed what the woman was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway do know this person?" She asked as she held out a picture of a young Slytherin boy.

I shook my head, "I've never seen him before… Is he the kid that locked Pansy in that closet?"

"Yes, and we're afraid he may have, at the very least, facilitated what has happened to Pansy, but he seems to have disappeared," Tonks explained.

I groaned, some lead since the kid has run off somewhere, I shook my head as I turned back t Luna, grabbing her hand and squeezing it searching for any comfort I could. The pink-haired woman walked towards Pansy's body and shook her head as her colleague rattled off question after question.

"Please, don't leave me," I whispered, hoping that somewhere, somehow Pansy could hear me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N** Bit of a short chapter but with what I needed to happen in this chapter I thought it should only focus on Ginny, so here we go… And I apologize in advance if this chapter upsets people.

 _ **Ginny**_

I sat off to the side of the Infirmary and watched as Pansy's parents sat by her bedside, crying and making deals with any number of deity's as they watched their daughter slowly dying. Tears slipped silently from my own eyes, in a way, I was jealous of the couple. I was forced to sit where I was just to give Pansy a little more time, I couldn't hold her hand, stroke her hair or kiss her on the forehead or… Just… Anything.

I watched as the heart-broken couple approached me, there faces pale and empty as they seemed to look straight through me rather than actually at me. Mrs. Parkinson stood before me, a ghost of the woman that Pansy had described as happy and full of life. Her father, on the other hand, knelt before me, his face filled with sorrow and pity as he rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing with a firm but comforting pressure.

"Ginny, we wanted to thank you," The older man said, holding up a hand to quieten me as I opened my mouth to speak. "Please, just let me speak," I nodded before waiting for him to continue, "I don't know if you know this, but Pansy used to send us a letter every week. She always described you as the light… Her light, at the end of her dark world. You were the only thing that kept her going through all of the name calling, all of the bitterness and ugliness that she had to endure. You kept her strong, kept her brave. Did you know that she asked us to pull her out of school just a few weeks after it started?" The man asked and I just shook my head, I had no idea about any of the things he was telling me.

"Well, she did, of course we refused as we were sure that everything would calm down eventually. And then you came along and suddenly her pain filled letters were filled with love and happiness…" Mr. Parkinson stopped speaking as I was no longer able to hold back the tears, he pulled his hand away as his wife knelt down and wrapped me in a warm hug. Instantly I felt comforted, her body reminded me remarkably of her daughters and I reveled in the feeling, imagining Pansy voice whispering in my ear, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"Just know this," Mrs. Parkinson started speaking now, "None of this is your fault… And no matter what happens, we're glad that our daughter found love in you, found someone she could trust in you… Even found more friends through you…"

I broke down into broken sobs as the woman finished her what her husband was trying to tell me, I couldn't help thinking that this was the end, and as I looked over at Pansy's pale, limp body, the feeling was really driven home. I clutched at the woman as the thought that this was the end gripped my heart, threatening to pull me into a darkness that there was no escape from.

A groan emanated from someone in the Infirmary, I looked around to found where the sound had come from, wanting any kind of distraction. It didn't take long for a second groan to sound from somewhere in the Infirmary and I looked around even more. But the only patient in the entire room was my black-haired love.

Slowly I rose to my feet, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson following me as I did so, "…Ginny…" The voice was soft, quiet, but unmistakable and in an instant, I was by Pansy's side, clutching her hand as it seemed to be searching for something. She sighed in contentedness as I took her hand, a soft smile spreading across her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

They closed again quickly as she was bombarded by the light, "Pansy, I'm here, your parents are here too."

The couple sat on Pansy's other side, both of them holding her hand as tears flowed freely down their face. "We love you Pansy, both your father and I, and we always will."

"I know…" Pansy spoke breathlessly, "I love you too, and I love you, Ginny…"

I chocked back a sob, fighting to keep my composure, "I love you too," I sniffed. I could feel Pansy's grip loosening by the second, and as it did, I couldn't help but tighten my grip on her. "Don't leave me… Pansy, please, I need you…" I whispered, holding her hand up against my face. I didn't know what I was doing, but I needed to do something.

Pansy didn't respond, she was becoming too weak, to even hold my hand. I sat there with Pansy's parents, time seemed to have come to a halt as Pansy's breathing became shallower. "I love you…" She breathed and time seemed to start up again.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office, her hair a mess as she had fallen asleep at her desk for the third time since Pansy arrived. "Everyone back away!" She yelled as she approached Pansy.

I watched in horror as the older woman worked on my love, I didn't know what the hell she was doing, but I knew something bad was happening. Then the woman sighed in defeat, one of Pansy's hands hung limply from the bed as the nurse pulled the girl's blankets over her head.

I ran up to the girl and ripped the blanket off her face, I kissed her hard on the lips, willing her to respond as I wrapped my arms around her limp body. Firm arms wrapped around my waist and started to gently tug me away but I threw the persons arms off of me as I gripped harder at the girl's body.

"Pansy… Pansy, you can't leave me… Please, I need you… You can't leave me like this!" I started yelling as I ran my hand over the girl's face. Tears flowing freely down cheeks. "Pansy… Pansy I-" I was cut off as I finally broke down completely, the limp, lifeless body of the girl I loved in my arms.

I would have sat there holding the girl for an eternity if Mrs. Parkinson hadn't wrapped me in a hug from behind, I immediately turned in her arms and hugged her back. Quickly allowing my imagination take hold of my reality, forcing myself to accept that the woman I was currently holding was in fact, Pansy.

I started to kiss the older woman on the lips, convincing myself that it was Pansy and that she was kissing me back, I pulled away still crying, as I buried my face in the older woman's chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated over and over again, wanting Pansy to hear me, to come back to me.

I was ushered away by the older Parkinson woman, my hands wandering over the familiar body that was holding me. She didn't say anything, didn't try to stop me until we had reached a corridor that was filled with students. The usual chattering halted as we walked through the hall, the students taking in our broken and disheveled appearances before the whispering started. I ignored all of it as I was pulled into a private room somewhere on the seventh floor. Inside, the room was almost empty, holding only a double bed and a small couch sitting beside a roaring fire.

The woman pulled me towards the small couch and sat me down, before sitting beside me, the couch was obviously meant for a couple as we were basically sitting on top of each other. The woman forced me to look at her, forced me to open my eyes and see that it wasn't really Pansy in front of me. It was devastating to take in the sight before me, to take in the fact that the beautiful woman currently sitting before me looked quite a bit like Pansy, but wasn't her.

"Ginny, Pansy is…" The woman held back her tears as she spoke, "She's gone… I know its hard, I know how you must feel… But its something that needs to be accepted." The woman tried to explain.

I shook my head, I couldn't accept the fact my love was gone, just like that. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair that someone so young, someone so beautiful could be taken from the world in an instant. I sobbed even more as the fact that Pansy was gone was actually starting to sink in, the older woman held onto me, no matter how much I struggled against her she kept her arms wrapped around me.

I gave in to the comfort when the older woman refused to let me go, she whispered assurances in my ear, telling me that it would be okay in the end, that things would get better. I knew immediately that she wasn't just trying to convince me but herself as well as she started to shake. I started to rub a hand up and down the woman's back, offering what small comfort I could for the older woman.

"You know, when Cassius and I first found out about the whole Gryffindor thing, we were mortified. Especially when Pansy's letters turned just a little darker thanks to her treatment at the hands of the Gryffindor's," Rose started to talk about her daughter. "But slowly her letters started to change, she started to become happy, at first we just assumed that it was because everything started to calm down. But then she mentioned you, and as each letter came, she continued to talk about you more and more until eventually, she'd started writing basically two letters, one about you and one about school."

The woman smiled fondly at the memory, "Honestly, we were worried about her getting involved with a Gryffindor girl. Not only because we were worried you were just dating her so you could hurt her, but we were also concerned how it would make the family look. It was scandalous really, a Parkinson dating a Weasley? And a Gryffindor to boot? Unthinkable." The woman shook her head, "But with every letter, with every nice thing she said about you, everything you did to help our daughter, we started to see you for what you truly were. A lovely young woman that was… Let's face it, you were saving my daughter.

And it made both Cassius and I look at ourselves, and I mean really look at who we were, what we were willing to do to gain higher status among the other Pure-Bloods." The woman shook her head, clearly upset at herself, "We should have raised Pansy better, should have told her that she was fine to do what she wanted rather than push what we wanted… What we _thought_ we wanted anyway onto her. She could have been so much happier for so much longer. I… What I'm trying to tell you is that even though Pansy is gone," She raised her hand and placed it on my chest, "Thanks to this, Pansy was able to be happy. You gave her so much happiness that you changed her into what she should have been… Who she really was deep inside."

A long silence followed after Rose's speech, neither of us willing to break it as we both just stared at each other, tears running down our faces. I knew exactly what she was trying to do, trying to help me, trying to stop the downward spiral that I could already feel changing me, but I didn't allow it too. As I saw held Pansy's limp, lifeless body in my arms, something changed inside of me. My mind went blank before it was filled with two things, the pain and the burning need to do something about what happened to Pansy… Something violent.

I nodded at the older woman before standing up, "Thank you, Mrs Parkinson," I held out my hand to the older woman, "I'm glad that I was able to make such an impact on her life."

The older woman smiled before taking my hand and raising with me, she looked around the room and shook her head softly, "Have you ever heard the story of the Room of Requirement?" I shook my head as I looked around the room. "Well," the woman started, "It's the room we're in now, it only appears when a student really needs it, and it appears with what the student wants most." She looked around the room once again before looking back at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "With my eyes closed there isn't much of a difference in feel between you and your daughter," As I remembered the feeling of Pansy in my arms a pang of grief almost pierced my slowly growing armor.

The older woman said nothing as she followed me out of the room and into the corridor, I started walking in the opposite direction to her, heading towards the outside of the Castle. She grabbed my hand before I could get out of her reach and smiled sadly at me.

"We'll owl you about the Funeral," She said before letting my hand go.

"Thank you," I nodded and smiled an empty smile back at her before heading towards my original goal.

I breathed in the cold winter air and reveled in the slight pain it generated in my warm lungs before heading towards the lake. "Why does it need to be so cold still? It's Spring dammit!" Another student nearby groaned loudly. I just rolled my eyes at his griping as I continued, not caring about my fellow students.

I sat down beside the lake, allowing the moisture to seep into my clothes as I stared out over the glistening water. At least I thought the water was glistening, it could have just been the tears that once again shone in my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head, but as I did my imagination ran wild once again and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as a very familiar warmth wrapped around me.

"Hey you," I said dreamily, as I turned around in the arms, I leaned forward to kiss those warm lips that I'd grown so accustomed too but instead I fell down, face-first into the cold grass. I sighed sadly as I started to cry again, my fists coming down to the floor over and over again as I balled my eyes out. "Why, Why, WHY!?" I screamed into the floor. "Why did you leave me!? Who took you away!? WHO!?"

The sound of heavy footfalls on the grass drew my attention before I was able to hear the voice, "Red!? What's wrong!?" Sera called out. I quickly stood up and glared at the older girl, I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Just leave me alone," I said as I clenched my fists.

The blond stopped in her tracks and held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, just let me-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, and all around us, the wind seemed to pick up massively. I saw the fear grow in the other girl's eyes as she backed away slowly.

"Okay, okay," the older girl said before turning around and practically running off.

I stood there, still glaring at the spot Sera had just left when the familiar head of short blond hair entered my vision and I growled audibly as Draco approached. He just grinned widely at me, "Growling at people now? I always knew you were a bitch." He said as he stopped, mere inches away from me, clearly not afraid now that my wand was limited.

I growled once again, "How's the arm?" I asked with a sneer set deeply in my features.

He whipped out his wand, holding it at my throat in an instant wincing a little before trying, unsuccessfully, to cover it up before I noticed, "Better than ever he grinned."

I chuckled dangerously at his statement, "Whatever you say," I cooed before stepping away from his wand ever so slightly. His eyes flashed in anger as he pulled his wand back, ready to attack me, but before he could, I stuck out with an already clenched fist to the side of his head, sending him to the floor.

I enjoyed the feeling of power mixing with the pain that now throbbed in my fist as I smiled down at the boy now laying on the ground. I sent a swift kick to his gut and cackled as he groaned, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before attacking me… But then again, you are a total moron since you still haven't learned."

I walked back to the school, my whole body buzzing with excitement after the thrill of putting an ass like him into the ground. Suddenly I couldn't wait for the next year to come so I could have my wand un-limited, preparations needed to be made after all.

For the next few days school was easy, easier than it had been all year, everyone ignored me, aside from a few side-ways glances I was completely ignored. Draco even had the decency to look ashamed when he learned of Pansy's death and had been actively avoiding me. I just hoped that he kept doing it… For the rest of my life.

Whenever I passed Sera in the hall or came face to face with Emily back at the dorm, they both looked at me sadly before turning away. I was glad that the both of them left me alone, I couldn't deal with others… At least I couldn't deal _well_ with others. But today, today was going to suck, today was the day I had to say goodbye to my love forever.

I sighed and shook my head as I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a simple black dress and black trainers as I hated what high heels did to my feet. My hair was done up in a bun, and I wore zero make-up, today wasn't a day for me to tart myself up, I was simply here to say goodbye to Pansy.

Which was more than I could say for others, as I walked out of the bathroom and towards Pansy's grave I took in everyone else. Wearing flashy dresses with their hair and makeup seeming to have been done professionally or something. I grumbled as I passed each one of them, they made me feel as if they were here to look good rather than pay their respects and it was horrible.

I stood by Pansy's grave, the ceremony had come and gone, and now everyone else was just milling about waiting till they had to go back to school or wherever. I knelt down and rested my hands atop the freshly filled in ground, feeling the soil that covered my love's casket.

"I love you," I whispered, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Pansy could hear me, "I'll never forget you, you never forget how happy you made me… I… You mean the world to me, and now you're gone, just like that… And I swear, I _will_ find the person that did this and they will pay ten-fold for what they did to you." I leaned down and kissed Pansy's headstone, "They must pay," I finished before standing up and walking away. I needed to get away, the pain was building again and the other student's uncaring faces weren't helping my situation at all.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice called out, stopping me in my tracks, I turned around and couldn't keep the smile from my face as growing Hermione walked up to me, Fleur following after her as she always did. I instantly wrapped the pregnant girl and her girlfriend into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Gin," Hermione said her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Me too," I replied with a sniffle, clutching the two girls tightly, not wanting to let go.

Eventually, I had to release the two older girls, but being unable to be too far away I made sure we sat close together. We looked around at the other students awkwardly as they stared at the three of us, apparently scandalized by the fact that we are sitting on the ground. After a quick glare from me, each of the students turned away and continued with what they were doing.

"What was that all about?" Fleur asked as she turned to me, "I mean, we're just sitting on the grass," she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, they're all just morons," I grumbled, "Anyway, how have you guys been?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty good," Hermione replied, "Do you remember Sammy? Well, the school actually gifted her to us and we've now freed her." Hermione replied happily as the House Elf in question popped up beside her.

"You called Hermione?" She asked with a smile, causing the brunette to groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The only time you're allowed to do things for us is when we're at home and you're already doing it for your self anyway." She complained to the small creature.

Sammy chuckled as she placed a small bag in between the three of us, "And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm free now, I can do what I want, and what I want is to take care of you three."

The brunette grumbled away as Sammy Disapparated, leaving us with a small bag of food sitting between the three of us. Hermione opened the bag and frowned as she pulled out a stack of sandwiches each one filled with a mixture of chicken and salad.

"She didn't have to go to so much trouble," She grumbled as she tuck into one of the sandwiches, "We need to get some money of our own Fleur, then we can start paying Sammy."

Fleur smiled as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl, "I know love, but you know what Mama wants, I need to go to university."

Hermione shook her head as she continued to grumble, "Well then get a good job when you finish so we can pay her back pay as well."

"Yes, love," Fleur smiled, holding the other girl close.

I felt a pang of jealous spread through me at the sight, suddenly missing Pansy all the more as she could never do that for me anymore. I sighed before lying down on the grass and stretching my outwards, renewed tears filling my eyes as I thought about all the things I was going to miss.

I stayed with Hermione and Fleur until I was forced to back to Hogwarts, forced to go back to the, now, very lonely halls of the large school. I shook my head as I entered the dorm room, Pansy's bed has now been taken along with all of her things, everything except her wand which was currently resting in my drawers.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the wooden box I'd put the wand in and smiled as I pulled the thing out. I swung it and smiled as the slightly longer wand responded well as the bed before me levitated an inch off the floor before dropping back to the ground. I gripped the wand in my hands as I laid down on my bed, clutching my only connection to Pansy close to my chest. I Allowed the pain to sweep through me as I cried myself to sleep once again.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fleur**_

I sighed as I walked through the front door of mine and Hemione's home, not only had Pansy passed on just a few days ago but I had to spend the day with both my parents and Hermione's and I was completely exhausted. I could only imagine how Hermione felt as she flopped onto our couch, a loud groan emanating from her throat, I smiled at the young girl as I approached her.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of her and quickly took her feet onto my lap, gently rubbing them as I did so, "How are you feeling?"

The brunette moaned at my ministrations, "Much better now," She said dreamily as her eyes closed in bliss.

I grinned at the girl, "I'm glad. What a day, huh?"

Hermione laughed softly at that as she rested her hands on her quickly growing stomach, "Yeah, I mean honestly, I've never heard anyone apologize as much as my mother did today. It was like she couldn't think of anything else to say like the slap was the only thing that had happened over the past hundred years or something."

"Right, I swear my mother was just about to slap her back just to stop the woman from apologizing," I said as I shook my head.

I got up from my spot on the coffee table and left Hermione's feet to rest, she whined at the loss of contact but smiled as I snuggled up next to her on the couch and rested my head on her shoulder. She grew silent as I lay on her shoulder, staring off into the distance, much as she had for the last couple days, ever since the funeral.

Silently I started to rub my hand over the brunette's stomach, I wanted so badly to help her, but I just couldn't find the words, but that never stopped me from trying, "Hey, 'Mione, do you… Want to talk about it?"

The brunette shook her head before laying her head on top of mine, "Just stay with me?" She asked cutely.

"How can I say no when you ask me like that?" I asked as I got just that little bit closer to the girl.

We sat on the couch in silence, unmoving, aside from my hand that continued to run along the girl's stomach. I listened as Sammy puttered around the house doing who knows what, although I knew that once we finally got up, Hermione was not going to be happy. A small plate of biscuits was placed in front of us, along with two cups of hot chocolate, causing the brunette to groan.

She shook her head as she leaned forward to grab the food and drinks that Sammy had made for us, grumbling as she handed me one of the drinks. "Don't be mad, she's just trying to cheer you up."

"I know, I know, but we freed her and we can't even pay her for everything she does for us… I just wanted her to be… I don't even know," The brunette groaned, "But she shouldn't have to do all of this still."

"That's the thing though, she _doesn't_ have to, she wants to, she is doing all of this because she wants to take care of us. Of course, when we get the money we'll pay her and I'm sure that'll make her happy, but until then she's happy like this."

Hermione sighed defeated, "Yeah, I guess," She agreed but something told me this wasn't over, this _was_ Hermione after all. We fell into another comfortable silence on the couch and I eventually drifted off to sleep with Hermione's warm body in my arms.

I mumbled softly as I felt around on the couch, searching out a warmth that seemed to have disappeared. Sleepily I opened my eyes, finding that I really was alone on the couch now. I got to my feet and started searching for Hermione missing her warmth. I quickly found her laying in our bed, facing away from the door.

I climbed in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me. That was when I heard the brunette sniffle and saw her hands quickly whisk away a few tears that were running down her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Hermione, everything's okay," I whispered before kissing the back of her head.

The brunette shook her head as she turned around in my arms, wrapping me in a very tight hug before openly crying. "I know… I know but, I just feel so bad for Ginny, I mean, Pansy's gone… Forever."

I stroked her back softly, whispering what I hoped were sweet reassurances, as Hermione slowly cried herself to sleep in my arms. I shook my head sadly as I pulled the brunette into as tight a hug as I could without waking her up or squishing our little baby between us. "I just wish I could take away your pain," I whispered before nuzzling her forehead, "I love you…" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"Hello, Fleur," Came a deep voice from nowhere, causing me to groan, _again?_ I asked myself.

"What now? Don't you realize that my Mate and I are in pain right now?"

The voice was silent for a few moments and I thought whoever it was had disappeared for a brief moment before they finally spoke again. "Yes… We do… And we are truly sorry about everything that's happened." They said, actually sounding a little contrite, "But war is upon us and we must start preparing, it's time that we meet… I will send someone to collect you tomorrow."

I didn't speak for a few moments, a little frustrated that this person was dictating how I was going to spend my day, "I don't think so. I need to be here for my Mate, so-"

"Just bring her along," The voice huffed, "We now fully understand what it means that this girl is your Mate and we believe that this is the only way that you will really be effective."

I shook my head, "I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Not really, we need everyone we can get," The voice replied, "… We are sorry that we needed to drag you into this… And your Mate."

I waved the voice away, "When it really came down to it I would have ended up helping, but only when things actually started, and I mean really started." I replied.

"That is good to hear," The voice said and I could hear the smile in his voice, "But I must go, we'll talk again tomorrow."

And with that I was back in my body, at least I think that's what happened as the next thing I remembered I was waking up the next morning with Hermione still in my arms. I smiled into the girl's hair as throughout the night she had turned around in my arms to face the other way. A soft giggle from the girl in front of me told me that she was awake.

"Good morning," She practically sang as she turned around in my arms, kissing my lips softly before resting her head on my chest.

I moaned softly, "Good morning beautiful, I'm glad you're feeling better."

She nodded against my chest, "A good night's rest can work wonders for a mood," she giggled again before nipping at my collarbone playfully.

I groaned before pulling away slightly, but she fought me and soon our bodies were flush together causing me to blush slightly. There was no way that she couldn't feel what was between my legs at the moment and the girl grinned at me as her hand slowly trailed between our bodies on a downward trajectory.

I gripped the girl tightly to me as her hand made contact with the tip of my erect dick, even through the fabric my shorts it felt fantastic. She wasted no time as she gripped my shaft and started pumping quickly, her other hand teasing my breasts through my shirt. I groaned before slipping my own hand between the girl's legs, quickly wanting to return the favor. But the feeling of her wet folds around my fingers and the sounds of the other girl's moans only succeeded in pushing me over the edge.

I moaned deeply as I started thrusting into the younger girl's hand, my shorts and underwear quickly becoming soiled with sperm as I was brought to orgasm. I was breathing heavily as ropes of sperm shot from the tip of my cock.

"Incroyable," I breathed in bliss before starting again on Hermione, listening intently as she moaned softly.

I attached my lips to the brunette's neck and slowly kissed my way down to her chest, unbuttoning her pajama shirt as I did so, gaining access to her milky flesh. "No bra, huh?"

"They're so uncomfortable to sleep in," Hermione replied shyly, with a shrug.

"It also gives me easy access," I replied huskily before taking a nipple into my mouth and smiled as she renewed her moans. It only took a few moments before I felt Hermione clench around my fingers, her nails digging into my head as her hips bucked wildly against my hand.

"Fleur!" She yelled out her grip tightened just that little bit more in what I assumed was an orgasmic pleasure. I slipped my fingers from between her thighs and wiped them on my shorts before wrapping the heaving girl into a tight hug.

"That was… An amazing way to start the day," Hermione sighed happily, kissing me softly on the cheek.

I nodded back at her, "The best way I believe," I replied before kissing her back.

"Come on," Hermione chimed after about half an hour of the two of us just holding each other, "It smells like Sammy is cooking us breakfast… _Again_." I smiled at the annoyance in Hermione's voice as she pulled me out of our bedroom and into the kitchen, she looked to Sammy frustrated. "You know it wouldn't kill you to let us cook _you_ breakfast for once."

Sammy looked up and grinned, "We don't know that," She giggled as she placed the food onto the three plates before her.

Hermione quickly scooped two of the plates up before the Elf could magic them to the table, grinning back at the small creature, "Haha, beat you it," She laughed.

Sammy grinned back before snapping her fingers, sending the three plates of food into the air and towards the table, "Or did you."

I smiled at the domesticity of it all and sat at the table to start my breakfast, "This is amazing, Sammy, thank you," The Elf nodded still grinning as she too started to eat.

A sharp knock on the door caused me to groan as I quickly stood up to answer it, "I've got it, honey," I said as Hermione started to rise from her seat.

She nodded and sat back down before arguing half-heartedly with Sammy over letting her do somethings around the house for once. I opened the door and came face-to-face with a large man, he was built like a house but was leaning heavily on a cane. His face and exposed arms showed the skin of someone that had been in far too many fights that would be considered normal for his age, and I groaned inwardly, assuming this was the man sent to pick us up.

"Miss Delacour, I have been sent from the Order," The man said with a deep scratchy voice.

I furrowed my brow and cocked my head to the side curiously, "Order?" I questioned, not knowing what he was talking about.

The man nodded, "The Order of the Phoenix, I take it they never told you our actual name?" I nodded my head and the man huffed in annoyance, "Morons, anyway, I am here, as I'm sure you know, to pick up both you and Miss Granger."

I nodded my head, "We're just finishing breakfast, give me a couple of minutes and we'll be right out."

The man nodded before walking towards a pristine looking red car of some sort, I quickly walked into the living-room and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her towards our bedroom. "Sammy, Hermione and I need to go out, but we'll be back soon," I called out to the Elf before closing the bedroom door and quickly getting changed, instructing the brunette to do so as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she got changed at a rapid pace, being ever mindful of her stomach.

"The 'Society' I was practically forced to join has called us in to talk, I was hoping we'd have some time so I could actually tell you but apparently not," I explained hotly as I pulled a clean black shirt over my head.

Hermione tapped me on the shoulder, smiling up at me, "Its okay, Fleur," She said, effectively calming me down. I nodded before and started for the bedroom door, only to be halted by a hand on my arm, I was quickly spun around and wrapped in a warm, comforting hug. "Whatever today brings, we'll deal with it together," Hermione told me, causing me to smile.

"Yeah, we will," I nodded before pulling away, "Anyway we shouldn't keep our courier waiting, he looks as though he could push this house down if he wanted too," I explained before grabbing Hermione's hand and entwining our fingers as we walked.

The man in question was leaning against the side of his car, his face an emotionless mask as we approached. "Ready to go, ladies?" He asked as he opened the back doors with a flick of his wrist.

We both nodded, shocked at the display of power, "That was… Wow," Hermione said as she looked at the man with an impressed expression.

The man's face changed for a fraction of a second, it was so quick I couldn't register what it changed too but if I had to guess it was a mix of happiness and pride as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Either of you been in a flying car before?" The man asked and both Hermione and I nodded, "Good, then you know what to expect," He said before taking off right there in the middle of the street.

I gasped at the man's boldness, "What about the muggle's? What if they saw?" I asked incredulously.

The man laughed heartily at my questions, "There is an invisibility charm on the car, which only procs if no muggles are in view of the car."

I nodded along with the explanation, impressed with the man's foresight before looking towards Hermione, she was all smiles as she rode along in the car.

"This is much smoother than Ginny's dad's car," She explained as she noticed my questioning glance, "That thing feels like it'll drop out of the sky at one point, then only seconds later it's flying just like this. It's a real rollercoaster."

The man in the front seat laughed, "This thing is much newer and was enchanted by some of the best wizards around. Not just made in some shed like Arthur's."

"How do you know so much?" I asked, a little suspicious of the man.

"Oh, that's an easy question, I know so much because it's my job to gather the information in the first place," He explained, "I have a knack for finding things out that people don't want others to know."

I smirked at the pride in the man's voice, "Yet you needed a little girl to tell you my biggest weakness?" I teased.

The man grinned back at me, "Well, you Veela really keep your secrets close, it'd take hundreds of people like me get to those secrets." I smiled as I knew the man was right, although right now would be one of the easiest times as a whole pile of books on my kind were placed on Hermione's nightstand.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence with mine and Hermione's hands having come together once again sometime through the flight. The car settled into the courtyard of a large manor where we were quickly ushered in by a couple of other young Witches who seemed to be pushing us as quickly as they could towards our destination.

In the rush I noticed a single door that was guarded by two stone-faced Wizards, the wooden door looked to be re-enforced with steel and I could literally feel the magical power coming from that direction. "What the hell is over there?" I asked our guides, but they both just ignored the question.

As we approached our destination, the sound of irate screaming filled my ears as a teary-eyed Molly Parkinson fled a room in front of us. Her husband followed behind, he looked to be much more composed but, in his eyes, swam both relief and anger.

I narrowed my eyes as I stomped my way towards the door they had just left, those two had just lost their only daughter, and someone was causing them to act like that?

Throwing open the door that had slammed behind them I glared at the figure behind the desk, "Ah, Miss Delacour, welcome to our headquarters."

"Cut the shit," I seethed, only just able to keep myself from lashing out at the man in front of me, "What the hell happened with the Parkinson's?"

"Ahh, that, unfortunately, that is not for you to know. Classified information and all that, but please, take a seat."

I ungraciously took a seat beside Hermione who was quietly fuming in the chair beside me, "What the hell are we here for then?" I asked, my good humor from earlier completely gone.

"Just for a little chat," The man said, "As you know we at the Order believe that a war is upon us. We have a plan to stop it before it becomes a full-scale war, but should that plan fail we must be ready. And for that, we need to get you into training immediately, here." The man handed me a form for the University of Cambridge in London, "This is where you will train while also adhering to your mother's wishes and integrating into the muggle world. It has plenty of courses that'll teach you all about Business, Language, IT excreta, while also furthering your training in magic."

"That it?" I asked still pissed about whatever this man had asked of the Parkinson's.

The man sighed and gestured to the door, "Yes, that is it, just fill out that form and leave it with one of your guides."

I nodded and quickly left the room, I didn't want to be at this place any longer than I needed to. In the hall, we came across Mr. and Mrs. Pakinson arguing with the two men that guarded the door, but their speech was magically jumbled and incoherent. Hermione watched them sadly as I quickly filled out the form, marking down that I wanted extended training in potions and dueling while also learning about Muggle business and IT. I practically threw the form at our guides before storming outside with Hermione on my tail. Knowing full well that if we were going to find out what was happening it wouldn't be today.

The same man that had brought us here in the first place volunteered to take us back to our house, the mood on the ride back was heavy and strained, and no one dared to break the silence. As we arrived back at our place the man looked at us with sorrow in his eyes, "Hey, guys, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I know she's your friend but… They say it's necessary and after all this time I've come to trust that they know what's best."

I narrowed my eyes at the man before us, "What the hell are you talking about? What do you know?" I asked, my voice full of contempt.

The man looked down at the steering wheel in his hands as he gripped it tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." And with that, he disappeared.

I growled as I stalked into our house gripping Hermione's hand in mine as I pushed the door open with more force than was necessary and relished the sound it made as it hit the wall. A warm pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and instantly calmed me down as I melted into the embrace of me Mate.

"Honey, I want to talk to you about our baby's name…" Hermione said effectively and gratefully distracting me from what had transpired earlier.

"Yeah?" I asked happily, "What do you think our little bundle of joy should be called?"

The brunette looked at her feet shyly as she whispered, "Well I don't really know about its first name but…" The brunette looked at me with resolve telling me that there was not going to be any fighting her on what she was about to say, "If it's a girl at least, I want her middle name to be Pansy."

I smiled as the name slipped through Hermione's lips, "Pansy… That's… I love it," I said as I kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"Really? Because I thought that I might… Well, I don't even know, I just thought it might be bad for some reason."

I shook my head at the brunette, "I think it's a lovely sentiment to the memory of our lost friend," I said as I pulled Hermione into a warm embrace.

A sniffling from behind us brought us out of our little world, "That's amazing," Sammy said before breaking down into a fit of sobs, Hermione and I quickly ran to the House Elf and wrapped her into a tight hug. "I-I'm so s-sorry, you shouldn't have to see the-this."

"Its fine," Hermione cooed, "You're allowed to have feelings, never bottle them up again, okay?" She asked as she realized that Sammy must have been keeping her pain to herself.

The Elf nodded, "It just hurts so much… I didn't even really know her but… She was going to fight for me… For my people… Just like you two."

Hermione and I both lost ourselves as we gave over to the pain that had resurfaced in the face of the pain coming from Sammy. I walked the three of us towards mine and Hermione's bedroom, glad that no protest came from either of the girls in my arms as we lay down on the bed and cried ourselves to sleep.

 _ **Ginny**_

I stood in a certain room on the seventh floor of the school, this time the room was filled with practice dummies and targets of varying shapes and sizes instead of the bed, couch and fireplace combo I had thought up last time. I held Pansy's wand in my hand and swung it violently as I cast curse after curse at my unmoving targets, each one holding a vivid face that I did not know.

I screamed as my body started to protest, screamed passed the physical and mental pain as I let out my frustrations on the dummies before me. I halted as the squawk of the family owl rang out from the door behind me. I ran towards the door and took the parchment from the bird's leg as I let it into my practice area, absentmindedly I reached into a pocket of my pants and dropped a treat for the bird onto the floor before opening the reply.

 _Ginny,_

 _I'm glad to hear from you, I'm doing fantastically, especially since I was able to get away from your mother and father, that man I swear…_

 _Anyway, I was devastated to hear about Pansy, and I am so sorry that she has been ripped from you the way she was. Your mother told me so much about the young woman, and I just wished I had the chance to meet her,_

 _Regarding your request… I will train you… I will help you to become a better witch, but I need you to promise me something in return. I need you to, at the very least, try to accept the fact that Pansy is gone try-_

I stopped reading there and scanned for the next part.

 _-Please, for me,_

 _And, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, spend some time with Irma… Madam Pince, I know she gets lonely up in that stuffy library by herself… And I want you to know that… Never mind, I'll tell you when you come back for your holiday. I look forward to seeing you again and would love to receive some more letters from you,_

 _Love always,_

 _Aunt Bellatrix._

I smiled as I read the last part if that meant what I thought it meant then I was immensely happy for my aunt and the librarian. But it quickly left my mind as restarted my assault on the rebuilt dummies and targets. Allowing everything to slip from my mind as I focused all of my attention on brute force power.

 **A.N.** Well that's the end of the first part of this fic, I'll try to post the first chapter of the second story soon, but I want to continue with the other fics I have been neglecting for far too long. Also, I want to know if anyone suspected what was happening between Irma and Bella, there were one or two hints in there which was mostly just coincidental timing of Irma receiving a letter just after Bella was released from the hospital. But it was there, anyway, I hope to see you all in the sequel and I hope some of you decide to read my other fics but either way, thank you all for your support and continued reading. And look forward to the sequel it's sure to be an action-packed thriller! See you all then! But hopefully sooner. Psst that means give my other fics a go 😉


	27. AN With a fluffy filler

**A.N.** Okay so to everyone that has followed this fic and not me and wants to know, the first chapter of the sequel is up under the name Retribution, so go have a read. Also, since I'm technically not allowed to write an Author's Note chapter, you can go ahead and have a read of a little Fleur/Hermione fluff, enjoy.

 _ **Fleur**_

I smiled as I gripped Hermione hand in mine, she smiled back at me before looking back out over the ocean, her hair whipping around her face as a burst of wind flew passed us. I followed her gaze and stared out over the water once again, wondering when the next time we'd be able to relax so fully would be. I released Hermione's hand, guiding my own over to her large belly, rubbing the baby bump softly and with a longing smile on my face. The little girl inside was going to be one hell of a handful, but I couldn't wait to get started.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked, her chocolatey eyes finding my blue ones.

"Just how great it's going to be when Sophia finally gets here," I replied, pulling the brunette into my lap, pulling her back, so she was resting against my torso.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she leaned into me, "I just can't wait for this pregnancy to be over so I can start walking again."

I laughed at her comment, "What are you talking about? You can still walk."

Hermione shook her head, "You know full well that what I do is not walking, it's waddling." I smiled, I did know it, but I loved to make her admit it, "Dammit, why couldn't I be the one with the dick so you could carry our child?"

"I'm sorry hon, you know I'd trade places with you if I could just take comfort in the fact that you get to grow our little bundle of joy."

"Some bundle of joy," Hermione grumbled, "Hasn't been so joyful for me so far."

I laughed happily, "I didn't say it was joyful for you, you're growing a bundle of joy, that means you need to be miserable."

Hermione leaned into me even more, "Then I guess she won't be that much of a bundle of joy then, this time with you has been some of the best of my life."

I smiled as I felt Hermione shift in my lap, slowly she got to her feet, tugging me lightly to bring me up to join her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started to sway as I returned the embrace. Soft, slow music began to play from somewhere nearby at just the right moment and in just the right tempo to make the moment so magical.

Hermione buried her face in my chest as she mumbled, "I love you so much Fleur," I heard her sniff softly before a hand went to her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of worry as I tried to push her away so I could look at her.

Hermione kept us in the loving embrace, "Nothing at all, in fact, everything's just perfect, and I'm… I'm so damn happy to be here with you."

I smiled, a tear coming to my own eye, "The feelings mutual my love."

Hermione started to fumble with one of her pockets, her breathing coming in short breaths, "Where is it?" She mumbled before exclaiming triumphantly.

"What is it, honey?" I asked with a satisfied smile on my face, I could have stayed like this forever.

She put the tiniest bit of space between us, and I whined at the loss of contact causing the brunette to swat my me softly on the cheek, "Oh hush," She chided as she brought a small black velvet box into my eyes.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour," Hermione started, and my breath hitched immediately, I knew where this was headed, and it completely ruined my own plans as I thumbed the small box in my own coat pocket. But I held strong and listened as Hermione spoke, "I know right now I'm too young and that we can't get married for another three years but… I can't stand just being your Girlfriend anymore, please, will you marry me?" I was now crying at the pure love that shone through her eyes and through her voice. But I could still see the recently revealed ring, it was a beautiful gold ring with the most perfect square cut diamond that lay perfectly upon a bed of tiny pink diamonds.

I covered her box with one hand as I bit my lip, "Will you answer one question for me first?" I asked and felt a pang as Hermione's expression fell slightly, she nodded, and I quickly pulled the maroon velvet box from my pocket. Grinning happily as she realized what was coming, I revealed the ring I'd bought for her, the same gold with the same bed of pink diamonds, except the main stone was a flawless sapphire that I'd found one day after I'd gone exploring as a little girl. "Will you marry me?"

She started to nod before moving her ring on top of mine, "I asked first," She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, a part of me wanting to drag this out to see who would cave first but another part, a much larger part, screamed at me to just say yes. IT was a part I was more than happy to oblige, "Yes Hermione, nothing would make me happier-" I was silenced as Hermione's lips pressed against my own in a kiss so filled with love it left a tingling sensation throughout my entire body.

We giggled like mad as we slid the rings on each other's Ring Fingers before embracing once again, needing to feel one another.

 _ **Hermione**_

 **Three Years Later**

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror that had been set up in my dressing room, still in complete awe that I had been able to lose the pregnancy weight that I had retained for two years and nine months. It had been hard, extremely hard, especially with Fleur hating the fact that I'd been dieting to do it, she never said anything, but I knew she hated the fact that I was eating so little. Hell, I hated it, but I needed to look good, needed to look good for Fleur for this day, and as I looked into the mirror, I knew that I had done just that.

I almost couldn't even recognize the woman staring back at me, she had the same eyes, the same brown hair that had, finally, become like a regular person's as I aged. Fleur liked to complain about it, saying she missed my mane of untamed hair, but I knew that she also liked the fact that she could run her hands through my hair rather than just over it. Then there were all my other facial features, they all belonged to Hermione, but the body, that damn fine, and perfectly toned body… Who's the hell was that?

I grinned at my reflection, for the past three months I'd been hiding my body from Fleur, wanting this to be a surprise for tonight. I winked at myself before I reached for the white silk dress sitting off to the side and quickly slipped it on over my lithe figure. I looked at myself in the mirror once again, my eyes widening as I took the sight in.

"Fleur's going to want to tear my dress off as soon as she see's me," I whispered as I looked at myself.

The dress was long and billowed out slightly as it reached the floor, the full silk fabric traveled up my body and covered most of my breasts before it converted into lace. The lace showed off the swell of my breasts, daring you to look, I just hoped the only one looking would be the one woman I wanted to look.

A quick tapping on my door sounded before I tiny bundle of happiness charged into my room, "Mummy!" Sophia yelled as she wrapped her little arms around my legs. I smiled down at the girl as she rubbed her face in my silk dress.

I leaned down and picked the little brunette up smiling as she giggled, her little hands going straight for my face. I quickly pushed my arms out and held her away from me, "Oh no you don't, my make-up is perfect, and you're not going to ruin it."

A soft chuckle came from the entryway, "Aren't you too gorgeous," Apolline said, a wistful smile on her face.

I smiled back at her, "How's Fleur doing?" I asked as I place Sophia back on down on the floor.

"I've never seen her happier," Apolline replied, "And I'm telling you now, she's going to die when she see's all of this," she said, gesturing to my body in the slim white dress.

Little Sophia looked confused as she looked from me to her grandmother then back again before shrugging and walking over to Apolline, "Up," She practically demanded from the older Veela.

Apolline accepted, bending over and picking the young girl up straight away, "You're a bossy little one, aren't you?" She asked laughing as the small child nodded the affirmative, I found I couldn't hold back a smile myself. "Anyway, Fleur's car is about to leave. We'll toot the horn once when we're ready for you to hop into yours." I nodded and waved with a small smile as Apolline left with my daughter.

I was so excited that the smile on my face never left as I heard the toot of horn, as I made my way down to the car waiting for me, even as I bonked my head on the side of the car as I climbed in in a happy daze. My father was waiting in the car, staring at me with a smile on his face, a tear coming to his eye as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"You look beautiful love… God, I can't believe this day is already upon us and… I can't express to you how sorry I am that it took me so long to come around." My father gushed as he wiped his tears away on a tissue that he kept in his pocket.

"Dad, its okay," I leaned down so I could look into his eyes, "Something tells me that I'll act the same when Sophia brings back her first boyfriend or girlfriend."

My father shook his head, scratching at the slightly greying hairs on the back of his head, "You'll be a much better parent than I…" He trailed off, "Sorry, I'm making your big day about me, aren't I?"

I nodded softly, a big grin on my face, "You are, but that's okay because I love you," I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me as the car came to a stop, I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of the back of Fleur, her white dress hugging her hips had me staring at her perfect ass as she disappeared into the church, walking with her arm linked through her father's. I was startled as my door opened, and my father stood there with his hand held out in front of me. I took the proffered hand with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry honey," My father said in a soothing tone, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of your mother on our wedding day either.

I slapped my dad's arm lightly as I exclaimed, "Dad! That's gross."

He just looked at me with a knowing smile as he nodded towards the doors to the chapel. I smiled and turned to the doors before linking my arm through my fathers, "I can't believe we're being married in a church, isn't this like anti-Christian or something?" I asked my father.

He just shook his head with a chuckle, "Jesus himself said, and I quote 'He who has sinned may cast the first stone,' and the Bible is literally filled with little things that say you should love everyone equally. All this crap about being Gay is an affront to God is just morons using their faith as a way to hurt people that are different. In the Lord's eyes, your love is just the same as mine and your mothers."

I smiled at my father's acceptance, him being Christian made it hard to accept a lot of things about who I was, but he always came around, sometimes it just took a little while. I happily leaned in and kissed his cheek again, his time as I pulled away I noticed two lip imprints from my lipstick and I quietly hoped that I hadn't smudged. I would have asked my father, but he was of no help when it came to any of this stuff. I giggled as I glanced at his outfit, knowing that the only way he could have picked such a nice suit is if my mother had been the one to choose it.

The doors to the chapel opened outwards, and I smiled as I was greeted by the sight of all of my friends and at least half my family, some of my aunts and uncles had strained smiles, but they were here none-the-less. Everyone else though, I could tell they wore genuine smiles, I cast a quick glance around the isles of chairs, searching for a particular redhead but to no avail. I wasn't exactly expecting her to show up, but somewhere, deep inside my heart, I had hoped that she'd have been able to make it.

I felt crestfallen as I started up the aisle to the love ballad that Fleur and I had picked because it just screamed us. Fleur stood at the end of the aisle, a warm, welcoming smile on her face, her face flushed as her eyes raked over my body, even from this far away I could tell she was impressed. But I couldn't feel happy for long as I stared at Fleur, the tight fit wasn't just focussed on her back but on her front as well.

Her breasts were pushed together and upwards, showing the barest amount of cleavage, leaving the rest to your imagination. Of course, I didn't need to use my imagination as I'd seen those perfect breasts many times, but the effect still had a slight hold on me as my mind wandered about what could possibly be hiding under that perfect, silky dress. I picked up my speed, wanting nothing more than to just sprint up to Fleur and lay a kiss directly to her lips right away. But I held strong until I reached the end where the Priest, my mother, Apolline, Gabrielle, and Monsieur. My mother smiled as she stepped up and gave me a quick hug.

"You look lovely, darling," She smiled.

"Thanks, mum," I smiled before turning to Fleur, my breath caught in my throat and gasped as I took in Fleur's appearance from up close. Her hair done up in a high ponytail with her hair curled and flaying out and down to her neck, her flawless face wasn't marred by the slightest of makeup and was instantly jealous as I needed makeup to look half as good as her. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering there until a throat clearing to my right broke us apart.

"We're not at that part yet ladies," The Priest smiled at us as the doors to the Chapel flew open, crashing against the walls with a loud thud, a disheveled redhead started to run towards the front the small gathering of people up the front.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Ginny apologized sadly, "Something went wrong with the Portkey, and I had to fly all the way here," She whispered into my ear, so no one else heard.

I smiled before embracing the redhead in a tight hug, "It's okay Gin, I'm just glad you made it time," I said as I pushed her to her spot right next to me.

She smiled apologetically at everyone else as the Priest started to speak, I tried desperately to listen to what the man was saying, but I quickly got lost as I stared into Fleur's eyes. I just wanted to jump in and swim in the endless ocean of blue that was staring back at me, and before I knew it, I was being nudged in the side. I yelped, startled by the sudden intrusion, "Your vows," the Priest repeated causing the audience to laugh.

I smiled sheepishly before clearing my throat and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "Fleur, I… I honestly don't think that words can do justice to how I feel for you, but I'm going to give it a shot. When I first met you I, I just seemed to lose myself, and it was terrifying, I remember talking to you, remember forcing myself to be annoyed at you because I couldn't believe just how a girl could be so damn beautiful."

"I denied my feelings, denied the fact that I could have fallen so easily for a girl I'd just met because, I was a girl of science and knowledge and none of that said anything, in fact, it refuted that people could fall in love just like that. I ignored my feelings because I couldn't explain how they were there, but they were, and then… Then you got hurt, and I wanted to say it so badly, I clutched your hand as you laid there all battered and bruised but, I still couldn't say it… What I'm trying to say is that I wished I'd told you much sooner than I did." I said, losing my nerve at the end of my little rant, realizing I hadn't actually said anything about how much I loved her, but what I had told her was that I'd practically fallen in love with her when I first laid eyes on her. I smiled, I guess it didn't really matter, so long as Fleur always looked at me just like she was now it wouldn't matter what was happening, the love I could see in her eyes was all I needed.

"And now, Fleur?" The Priest asked, and my love cleared her throat much the same as I had before speaking.

"Hermione, I was gone from the moment I laid eyes on you, you just looked perfect as I gazed at you, sitting on that seat in the park. I knew I needed to find a way to speak to you, and thankfully, my sister facilitated our first meeting nicely. When I heard your voice for the first time, I knew, right then, that you were the girl for me. Your voice was just so magical, even as you demanded I give you back your book, even that hard look in your eye couldn't scare me away. It was a hard couple of months before we met again, but as soon as I did my plan was enacted, I needed you, not in a sexual way," She said hurriedly as she glanced at the Priest who simply smiled at her. "But I needed you, needed to be with you, to be around you, to just… Hear your voice again." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hermione, as you know, you are the only person in the entire world for me, no one can replace what we have together… No one can ever replace you…" She trailed off as she leaned in and kissed me, causing the Priest to huff.

"Not yet," he chided amused at our antics.

The Priest quickly started to drone on once again, and I needed to be prompted once again to put the wedding ring on Fleur's finger. Of course, the ring slid on easily, just like the ring for my finger slid on immediately.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss… Each other," The Priest grinned before we leaned in and kissed each other deeply.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing the blonde once again.

"I love you too," Fleur replied between kisses.

 **Four Hours Later**

I lay in bed panting as Fleur laid at my side, her breath coming in heavy as well as she stared into my eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You finally let me get a look at that body you've been hiding," She grinned lasciviously as her eyes raked over my bare body, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to tear that dress off of you throughout the evening.

I smiled at her, the same lust in her eyes and smile was mirrored in mine, "Oh I had a fair idea, in fact, I remember thinking that you were going to want to as I looked at myself in the mirror. But your continuously wandering hands did tip me off a little."

Fleur laughed lustfully as she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling us closer together, "Yeah that may have done it, you remember the look on your dad's face when he caught me grabbing your ass? He looked so embarrassed, almost as embarrassed as you did love."

I swatted Fleurs arm lightly before leaning down and biting her neck softly, relishing in the sound that emanated from the young woman's throat, "Enough talking, it's time to go again," I insisted, meeting no resistance from Fleur.

 **A.N.** Sorry, no smut in this chapter, truthfully I was going to add it in, but I got lazy, oh well. Also, I know they couldn't really get married at the time this fic is set in and especially not in a chapel, but I just couldn't help myself, so I had them get married anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	28. I'm Stuck :(

Okay… I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can no longer write fanfiction… I didn't get very far, but for some reason, it doesn't matter what I write any more, I just don't like it. However I'm not going to give up on writing and if someone would like to request something then send it through in a PM, but otherwise, I'll be focussing on writing original fiction because that is the only thing that is coming to me. I haven't posted anything yet but if anyone would like to support me then follow me on Wattpad my username is the same as it is here and I'll have something up as soon as I can.

But really, if anyone has a request or anything I'll do what I can to write it out, just ask through PM, and I'll see what I can do as it seems my biggest problem is I don't know what to write…


End file.
